


[授翻]People Like Us天涯沦落人

by Rikyucha



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 203,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikyucha/pseuds/Rikyucha
Summary: Arthur Fleck被人打倒在地，而有人在广告牌的碎片中间发现了他。This is a Chinese translation of Rovingotter's fic People Like UsSalute to the author, I love you dear otter!!!!
Relationships: Travis Bickle/Arthur Fleck
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RovingOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingOtter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [People Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567403) by [RovingOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingOtter/pseuds/RovingOtter). 



天涯沦落人 People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

梗概：  
Arthur Fleck被人打倒在地，而有人在广告牌的碎片中间发现了他。

第一章

他能接受自己不存在。

他能接受公寓里渗漏的水管，廉价的再热意面，一晚又一晚充斥着防腐剂味道的速食便餐以及活成一个幽灵的感觉。他能接受他唯一爱过也或许一辈子只爱的女性是他的母亲。毕竟有些人连母亲都没有。

痛苦对他来说并不特别也不罕见。他太了解了，太了解了。这个世界就是由痛苦构成的，痛苦铺筑成街道，痛苦就像马路沿上垃圾堆一样积压。他看到痛苦呈现在巴士上人们平淡而绝望的眼中，栖居在公园躺椅上过夜的男人身上。他的伤痛平淡无奇，无处不在，然而这却让一切更难、而不是更易承受。

痛苦的共通性让人们对彼此温柔，也让人们学会残酷冷漠。它让人们对自身的碎片顾影自怜，又怨恨着别人更深的痛苦会夺走这点怜惜之情。如果他敢谈起自己的痛苦，他会愤怒的喊出声来，宣布他就是自私，就是对那些比自己拥有更深痛苦的人不公平。心里知道自己不敢，他就让自己的痛苦保持安静渺小，蜷缩在心里的阴暗角落里。宣泄出来不会有好事发生的。

他什么都能接受，只要这个世界 —— 哪怕就一天 —— 停止去翻着花样地转动那已经捅在身上的刀子。

这个世界从不停止残忍。他也不得不承认，这有点好笑。

* * *

Arthur躺在路面上，依然画着全套的小丑妆。身上的伤痕很痛。远远的，他依稀还能听见殴打他的少年们的笑声和呼喊。

缓缓地，刺痛着，他坐起来摘掉假发，让自己蔫软的汗湿的头在空气中蓬乱着。他取下鼻尖的塑料红球，用颤抖的手指从口袋中取出一支烟点燃，努力让那一星烟火平稳的燃烧。他就这样背撑着砖墙吸烟，歇在大腿上的手里团着假发，听着马路上一成不变的轰鸣。巷口之外，行人匆匆经过。有几个人扫了他一眼，但是没有人停下。他也确实不期望他们停下。

Arthur闭上眼睛，把烟持在双唇之间，另一只手去捂住疼痛的一侧。他会没事的。这不是第一次被拦截了。如果有什么是Arthur Fleck熟练的，那就是挨打。他倒是更担心那块广告牌，他明白很可能到最后他还要被责备弄丢了它。 

“嗨，你没事吧，朋友？”

他睁开了双眼。是一个男人站在他跟前 ——三十出头，棕头发，深棕色的眼睛，胡子刮的干干净净，表情难懂。

“我没事。”Arthur悄悄地说。他保持自己的目光低垂。虽然没有感受到男人的敌意，但是这点总也说不准，特别是陌生人们。伸出的援手可以轻易变成一个耳光。

男人打量着地上的木板碎片，“刚刚发生了什么？”

“一群小孩抢了我的牌子然后跑路了。我试图追他们，但是… …他们拦截了我，我撞碎了牌子。”他又抽了一口气息不稳的烟。

“他们伤害你了？”

“一群小孩罢了。”

“需要我带你去医院吗？我有一辆出租车，就停在那儿。”男人用大拇指向身后示意。

Arthur犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头。去医院的钱他花不起，柜台上成堆的药品欠费单已经够他受的。他甚至花不起打车钱。“只是一点轻伤。”反正他希望如此，尽管每一次吸气左侧都传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，让他不禁怀疑是不是有一根肋骨断了。

刺痛很可笑，不知道为什么。当然，他现在已经习惯了嘲笑自己的痛苦。他也习惯了嘲笑自己的各种情感 — 悲伤，受辱，恐惧 — 这些把自己折磨成牵线木偶的荒唐的野兽们。生活就是一台夸张的木偶戏，只是没有教育意义，也没有包袱。

他开始笑。身体被一阵阵痉挛性的大笑猛然扭曲，笑弄疼了他的胸骨，但是他停不下来。“天啊… …” 他继续笑着，任凭眼泪模糊了视野，流淌下面颊。

“呃，你还好吗？”

他一只手捂住嘴巴点头，只求男人赶快离开。他懒得再解释了，况且卡片也没带身上，他丢在那件日常穿的外套里了。

“他们打了你的脑袋还是怎么着？”

Arthur摇头，压抑着掌下的一阵阵的笑。更多的眼泪淌了下来。

男人蹲下并向前靠过来，直到两个人的脸之间只有几寸之遥。Arthur困惑地眨了眨眼， 打了个嗝，深深感知到男人在自己私人空间里强有力的存在。Arthur嗅到男人呼吸里的烟味，以及遮不住烟味的口香糖的薄荷味。“你…你…”他放下手依旧吃吃笑着，“你要—？”

“检查你瞳孔。确保你没得脑震荡。你看上去疯疯癫癫的—不想冒犯。”他掏出一个手电筒，前前后后地移动。Arthur的眼睛跟着光源转动。“很好。哪里痛吗？头晕吗？”

Arthur吞咽下一口气，勉强说出点话，“不是。我没有—这不是—”他紧闭上双眼，喉咙发紧“我脑袋没事，”他慢慢地小心翼翼地说，“那个笑，对我来说很正常。这是一种病。”

男人扬起眉毛。“这是一种很好笑的病。”半拍之后他又补充，“我刚刚不是在讲笑话。”

“它..罕见。但…但它是真的。”Arkham的医生叫它假延髓性麻痹综合症，通常情况下诱因是脑部损伤和中风。但有时，它什么诱因也不需要。

男人耸耸肩。“好吧。”他又从口袋中捞出一些纸巾递给Arthur。“这些都是干净的，我保证。” 

Arthur颤抖着深吸了口气。“谢谢。”他接过纸巾擦去面颊上的泪痕，弄花了妆。“对不起我这样一团糟。”

男人依旧蹲在原位，双臂松散地交叠在膝盖上，棕色的眼睛不确定地看向Arthur。他张开嘴又闭上，看向别处。“你想让我走吗？” 

Arthur攥紧了手中染上红蓝两色的纸巾。

“我不喜欢在别人刚刚被惨兮兮地打了一顿之后走开，”男人说，“感觉不对。如果你需要帮助，我就帮助。但如果我让你紧张了，我就走。”

Arthur犹豫了。一部分的他想独处。他感到又一阵炙热疼痛的笑开始在胸中酝酿，他不喜欢在人前丢脸。但是另一个、更深层次的他，想乞求这个男人。留下，请留下。男人的声音并不温暖，确实，但是低沉而冷静。让人冷静。“你是一个出租车司机？”他问。

“对。”

“你可…可不可以开车带我去最近的电话亭？我得打给老板打电话告诉他发生了什么。”

“我能做到。没问题。”

Arthur将燃了一半的烟头熄灭在地上，试图站起来。他的腿已经脱了力，一下子他又跌了回去，背部和两侧的疼痛让他喘息出声。他感受到自己的早饭（燕麦和黑咖啡）在内部不适的翻滚，想着自己是不是就要吐了。 

“他们真的对你下了狠手，”男人说。“听着，如果你不让我带你去大夫，至少让我带你去个你可以躺着休息的地方。你住在这附近？”

“我的公寓开车要至少要二十分钟。而我身上只剩下几块钱了。”

“我在请你。我不会打表的。”

Arthur不想回家。还不想。他不想让妈妈知道他被打了，她会担心的。“带我去电话厅就好了，”他虚弱地重复，“求求了。” 

“好的。”男人伸出一只手。

心跳了几下之后，Arthur握住了它。男人的皮肤很温暖。 

他把Arthur拉起身来。 Arthur磕绊了一下，男人就把胳膊绕过他的肩膀，稳稳地扶着他。

除了妈妈已经很久没有人和他善意地身体接触了。另一股来不及抑制的笑声从胸中升起在喉咙中爆发。男人 — 或许把Arthur的反应误以为是不适—把他的胳膊抽走。Arthur感到一阵后悔。

男人替他拉开黄色出租车的门。Arthur滑进去坐下，紧紧抓着手中的假发和揉成团的纸巾。男人坐进驾驶座，开车上路。

“你叫什么？”他问。

“Arthur,” 他低语 “Arthur Fleck.” 

“Travis Bickle.”棕色的眼睛在后视镜中转向他，“所以，你是个小丑？” 

“嗯。”他后仰靠在座位上，注意着避免让自己的妆脏了人造皮革，尽管本来也不是怎样干净。

“小孩的生日派对？那种活？”

“有的时候。但是大部分只是站在商店外面，转广告牌。”

“工作就这样，”Travis说，“在这个世界，人得接受他能得到的。” 

“其实…我并不打算一辈子做这个。”

“有计划吗？”

他望向窗外，看着哥谭暗灰而模糊的景物飞向后方。“算是吧。我—”他没说下去。他只和妈妈和心理医生说过这个想法。他没告诉任何同时，他不知道他们会作何反应。你他妈逗我吗Arthur？你的段子没一条好笑的。 且守着旋转的广告牌吧。

但是他可能一辈子都不会再见到这个男人了，在今天之后。告诉他或许也没事。“我想当一个单口喜剧演员。我知道这一行不容易，但是我有在钻研。我经常去Pogo‘s—你知道吗，就那个单口喜剧俱乐部—每周五下班之后。我记笔记。我觉得我可以，我觉得我自己写的的段子都挺不错的。虽然我还没给别人讲过。”

“那..祝你好运。这个世界需要一点欢笑。”

Arthur和Travis的眼睛在后视镜中相遇。“你听说过那个笑死的人吗？”

Travis摇头。 

“他们说笑是最好的良药。但显然，它很容易吸食过量。”

一丝微笑浮过Travis的嘴角。是一个一丝浅浅的微笑，但那也有意义。 

Travis把他送到街角的电话亭。 Arthur在兜里面掏来掏去，心里一沉，他没有带任何硬币。“Um.”他伸出一张褶皱的一美元纸币，“你有零钱吗？”

Travis给他四枚25分硬币并把纸币挥走，“拿着就行了。” 

只是几枚硬币。但是那些小小的善意—纸巾，搭乘，和淡淡的笑—太超过他的禁受能力了，他一下子很想哭。真可悲啊。他攥紧了那些硬币，低下头，努力控制住自己。

Travis手插在兜里，等着Arthur反应。

“谢谢你,” Arthur说，“谢谢你对我好。” 

“这是个残酷的世界. 但也许当人们停下来帮助彼此的时候也没有残酷”他耸耸肩 “我以前很孤独。我现在大部分时间依旧很孤独。不太会与人相处，但我帮忙帮一把是一把。” 他朝出租车退了一步，又停下来转身看向 Arthur. “你还需要什么吗？” 

良久，Arthur 只想说他想向男人要一个拥抱。但是他制止了自己。他恐惧自己的愿望又让这美好的一刻变得古怪。所以他最终摇摇头，伸出手，“很高兴认识你，Travis。”

“也很高兴认识你，Arthur。” Travis握紧他的手并坚定地摇了一下。他让手指在Arthur的手上多留存了一小会，然后才放下。他端详着Arthur的脸，目光异常的关切。

“怎么了？”Arthur问。 

“即使你不去看医生，也先歇两天。如果你肋骨断了，逼着自己工作会让你更难受。”

“我…我试着休息。但是我明天得上班。我又阿斯匹林，如果实在需要。”他揉着自己的假发。

Travis皱起了眉毛，亚瑟忧心地猜想自己是不是惹他生气了。脑中恍然回荡起模糊的记忆—阴沉的男声低吼，拳头打在皮肉上— 

“如果你这么说，”Travis说，把他拉回现实，“那么改日再见。”他开始转身。

“明天晚上去Pogo’s吧，如果你有空，” Arthur忽然说出声来，“我给你买酒。”

Travis又回应他一个淡淡的笑。“也许吧。”他挥挥手然后回到了出租车上。Arthur注视着出租车消失在街角，也许他们再没有机会见面了。


	2. Chapter 2

天涯沦落人 People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第二章

Murray的笑容一如既往地温暖又富有感染力。观众爱他，他们以阵阵响亮的欢笑回应Murray每一个段子：哈-哈-哈！哈-哈！

往常Arthur会跟着观众一起傻笑。但是现在他很安静，迷失在自己的思绪中。 

广告牌的损失被Hoyt直接从他的工资里扣除，那意味着家里的预算会比平常更加紧巴。乏味而苦涩的愤懑在脑后灼烧、慢慢地沸腾着，他努力，努力去无视。为了重获冷静，他开始回想Travis的手臂如何环绕着自己的肩膀，稳稳地扶他起来。

他已经开始怀疑那经历是不是从头到尾都是自己幻想出来的。那样生动完整的幻想已经很久很久没有产生了，但那段记忆实在可疑得像又一个自己的幻觉 —— 某种大脑的自我保护机制作祟。然而，他是怎么到的电话亭呢？他伤得那么惨，不可能在那么短的时间走那么远。

“怎么了，宝贝？”妈妈问，“你今晚很安静。”

他们两个在一起吃电视机盒餐，倚偎在床上看Murray秀，“我只是有点累了。”

“你心里有事。我看得出来。”

他低头凝视着那团抹着暗灰色酱汁的暗灰色萨里斯伯里牛排，勉强吃了几口。哪怕心情好的时候食欲也受药的副作用影响，有时吃饭就是个生命的负担。 “我没心事，只是在瞎想。”

“生命太短没空瞎想。吃你的饭。”

如果Travis是个幻觉，那这对他意味着什么？是和现实脱节太久的缘故吗？会不会不久又要回阿卡姆了？

至于这么糟吗？

他一直有种隐隐的预感，早晚有一天他和神志清醒之间那根细细的线会最终断掉，然后又被送回那里。也许被送回去也就解脱了。只是除了他，谁来照顾妈妈呢？妈妈年纪一天比一天大了，有的时候她还会犯糊涂。比如那天他在冰箱里发现了她的一只拖鞋，天知道咋回事。有的时候她忘了熄灭蜡烛差点让公寓着了火，还有—

“Arthur, 快吃。”

他强迫自己再吃了一口萨里斯伯里牛排，那肉饼像是混了鼻屎和温热的精液一起放进烤箱做出来的。食物块在喉咙里咽不下，被生生噎了下去。他想象着，觉得自己尝到了那只牛被反复加工反复压缩直至成为如此恶心一坨的过程中所经受的种种苦难，最终却被加工成如此胶状的质地乃至看不出来是食物。“下回我应该买炖鸡肉餐，不确定还喜不喜欢萨里斯伯里牛排了。”

“真的吗？你小的时候可喜欢了呀，每个晚上都要吃。不是它就是芝士汉堡。”

也许妈妈说的是真的，反正他也无从知道真假。童年记忆总是稀少又模糊 —— 可能是电击治疗的副作用吧。

他继续吃着，继续想着Travis。他的手不自觉地探向衣兜内，触摸Travis递给他的纸巾。纸巾依旧皱成一团，沾满了泪痕和油彩。Travis一定是真的。

这重要吗？他们再也不会见面了，好像Travis真的会出现在Pogo’s一样。 

妈妈睡了，倚着枕头浅浅地打鼾。他给她盖好被子，在她额头上轻轻地亲了一口，然后把剩下的晚餐倒进垃圾桶。只有这么点钱还浪费食物，他感到很愧疚（他又开始想那只牛，想屠宰枪的子弹如何射穿了它的脑袋，结束了它短暂凄凉的一生；想它的尸体接着被四分五裂，压缩成一个个无法辨识的暗灰色的肉块）。但是他是不会留着剩饭的。热了两遍的电视机盒餐他吃过，非常恶心。

* * *

过后他坐在沙发上，吸烟以熬过肋骨间的阵阵剧痛。电视又在重复那条关于街道垃圾成堆的报道，Thomas Wayne嗡嗡聒噪着罢工者对生活保障金的自私诉求如何背叛了城市的公共利益。

垃圾成堆根本不会碍着Thomas Wayne什么事，他雇得起私人垃圾收集员。只要市政府让步提高环卫工待遇，明天罢工就可以结束。但是掌权的人就是不在乎，他们踩在脚底下的城市就是在污秽中淹没，又和他们有什么关系呢？

Arthur任怒火郁积，任余烬在胸中闷燃。

他开始头疼。不是异常，老毛病了。头疼暴风雨一般地席卷过大脑。电光霹雳，在眼球后方一时如群魔浩歌狂舞，一时如数根炙热细长的手指，把丝丝刺痛一一戳弄进柔软的脑组织。头疼似乎总是伴随着愤怒情绪而来，仿佛是一只巨大而危险的走兽，毛发悚立、张牙舞爪，在颅腔内不停地徘徊。他将两只手指放额前轻轻地按摩。

一时冲动，他猛然将未燃尽的烟头按在自己的大拇指上，呼吸跟着疼得一滞。他的眼球向后翻去，一种温暖的颤抖涌动过周身。他光裸的脚趾扎进破旧的地毯，伸出舌头润了润唇，然后又用更狠的力道把烟头按进拇指，直到痛得他什么也看不见，脑中只剩白茫茫一片。烟头掉进了茶几上的烟灰缸里，他举起他颤巍巍的手靠近嘴边，用舌尖舐舔着那处灼伤。

他从来不让妈妈发现自己做这样的事。痛苦是他生活持续的主题，而成为虐待自己的那个人是那么诡异地令人宽慰。自我虐待营造出了一个假象，仿佛他还对自己身体拥有一点点掌控力和所有权。

他看着拇指上的灼伤，苍白的皮肤上伤口鲜红，拿起笔在笔记本上写：有一天我要让他们付出代价。我要让他们看见我。

他指的不是那些殴打他的孩子们。他指的是那些藏在一张张办公桌后的人们，那些躲在一堵堵墙里的人们，那些隔绝于周身的地狱的人们。像Hoyt一样的人，像Thomas Wayne一样的人。

他低头看着自己写的东西，然后狠狠地划去了“我要让他们付出代价”，笔甚至划穿了纸。

我不想伤害任何人，他在下面写道。我只是想被看见。

* * *

次日傍晚下班之后，他在Pogo’s找了个位置坐下。今天晚上表演者都是业余的而且会有新人上，一个他没听过的男人，比自己年轻几岁——沙褐色的头发，带方框眼镜，穿着一件皱巴巴的polo衬衫。段子还是俗套的黄色笑话，Arthur跟着观众一起笑着，在笔记本上草草记下心得。

忽然，他的眼角捕捉到一丝动作。他抬眼一看，心脏砰砰地跳。Travis就坐在房间对面的一桌，他眼睛注视着Arthur，举起一只手向他挥舞。 

他在这里，就在这里。

Travis没有动，只是坐在那里等着，一直保持着注视的目光。 

缓缓地 —— 像被催眠了一样 ——Arthur站起来身来，把本子掖在一只胳膊下面，向那一桌走去。 

“嗨，”Travis说。 

“H-嗨。”

“你答应过的，我今晚要是来了你就给我买杯啤酒，还算数吗？”

“我，啊，对对对，当然。”他尴尬地站了几秒，然后拉出一把椅子坐下。还是脸上化了妆更容易与人交往，这样他就可以躲在某个角色身后。没有油彩让他觉得自己赤裸裸的。 

Arthur抽出一支烟然后点燃，他目前微微颤抖的手上终于有点事情忙活了。他感受到Travis的目光落在自己身上，锁定在他身上。Arthur脑袋晕乎乎的：他来了，为了我。

他是那么习惯在这个世界里隐形穿梭，乃至成为别人注意力的中心甚至有点令人畏惧。他觉得自己快要分裂成两个人。一个是坐在这把椅子上的Arthur，他栖居的Arthur；另一个在对方脑中，是映在对方深棕色眼睛里的Arthur。

“你想喝点什么？”Arthur问。 

“啤酒就行，什么便宜喝什么。”

当服务员过来的时候，Arthur点了两杯，因为晾着Travis一个人喝酒似乎不太礼貌。啤酒很快就端上来，是两个棕色瘦长泛着水露的瓶子。

“不够好笑吧他？”Travis问，向舞台瞥去一眼。 

“还行，似乎很讨观众喜欢。”

“看来是我不懂幽默。”他喝了一大口啤酒。

Arthur试探性地啜了一小口，接着又啜了稍稍一大口。啤酒尝起来酸酸的口感并不好，但是胃里隐隐的刺痛却让他感到一种奇异的温暖。Arthur吸烟凶得像个烟囱，却很少碰酒。酒精和他服的各种药冲突，并且会刺激他神经嘶嘶作响。但一杯啤酒总归没事。

“你怎么样了？”Travis问，“我是说你受的伤。” 

“有点疼，但是比昨天轻了。”他咽下更多的啤酒。如果他喝得快一点就会更好接受，尽量不让那股酸味在舌尖逗留。“我老板让我为那块牌子付钱。”

“操，真的？”

他点点头，“我试着和他解释，但是他不相信我。”

“我不喜欢你老板。”

“我也不喜欢。”Arthur发出一阵响亮刺耳的笑声，打了个嗝，然后又开始吃吃得笑。“对不起。”碳酸和笑声的混合似乎把心中的某块阻塞去除了，现在他感觉他体内困着一个大水泡，让他止不住得笑和打嗝。笑湿润了他的眼睛，“我，啊，我想我醉了。”

Travis扬起眉毛，“你不可能这就醉了。” 

“我不-不 ——哈哈哈！——经常喝酒。”他的脸上浮起红晕。又在打嗝，天啊，已经在人家面前出丑了。他用手遮住嘴巴，意识到自己呼吸过快了。这不是个好主意。笑声被掌心压住，听起来像哼哼唧唧地哭。

“嘿。”他感到一只手放在他的手臂上，轻轻地捏了一下，“放松。”

等Arthur控制住自己了，他把手从嘴上移开，颤抖着深吸一口气，“我很抱歉。” 

“这是一种病。我懂，没什么大不了的。”

“我是个怪胎，我知道。”

“我也是。”

Arthur从眼角看着他说，“在我看来你很正常。” 

“相信我，Arthur,” Travis说，“我不是个正常人，我只是更会掩饰罢了。”

也许那句话该让他担心，但实际上却让他平静。“你不认为我是个怪胎？”

“我不知道，我意思是，我还不那么了解你。你或许是，或许不是。但即使你是，也无所谓，我自己就是挺让人发毛一人。我已经学着接受了这一点，甚至和自己的古怪和睦相处。我想如果那就是你自己，你就拥抱它。让它成为你的一部分。”

Arthur不禁短促地轻笑了一下。 

“原来是这样。”Travis 说。 

“什么？”

“你真实的笑声，它听起来不一样。”

“是吗？”一束温暖柔和的光亮盈溢在血管中，是啤酒起作用了吧。

有几分钟，他们各自在舒适的静默里饮酒。

Arthur倒在桌子上，脸上带着红晕和笑容，更加晕晕乎乎的了，“嘿，你知道报纸上的加菲猫漫画吗？”

“当然，那只大橘猫。”

“我总是在想，如果没有那只猫，漫画会更好笑。你懂吗就是，‘嗨，我是John Arbuckle，这是我的猫，加菲’，然后那里并没有猫，空荡荡的什么也没有。然后你就会好奇，这男孩有什么毛病？他在幻想吗？总之这个漫画讲的就是一个精神分裂的男孩独自在他的房子里生活，天天和想象中的猫聊天，因为他实在是没有人陪伴。我总是在想，那样会很好笑。”他又打嗝了，“话都说不清啦。”

Travis久久地、探寻地看着他，“你知道吗，我这辈子和很多人聊过天。当个出租车司机，什么样的人没见过。但我现在可以确定地说，我从来没有见过任何一个人像你一样，Arthur。”

“我不清楚你是不是在夸我，但不管怎样，谢谢你。”

“我在夸你。这个世界里，幽默只属于疯子。”

“可它有时会带给我麻烦。我总是取笑别人笑不出来的东西。”

“比如说？”

Arthur扬起头，把发丝捋到后面，不知道该说到什么程度。他又吸了一口烟，烟草在慢慢地杀死他也在抚慰他，稳定他的神经。没有经过自己的允许，他的嘴便不受控制地开始袒露，“街边的垃圾堆、老鼠、厕所墙上丑陋的涂鸦；所有活着的人最终都会死，其中大多数一辈子都活得毫无意义；广告牌、色情片、癌症。所有这些有时都让我觉得很好笑。”

话音落下，是长时间的沉默。Arthur意识到自己又进行了咨询师所说的自毁行为：即他刚刚和某个人建立联系，就迫不及待地把内心疯狂的想法袒露出来好把那个人吓走——趁着在对方不可避免的主动拒斥自己之前，就可以把痛苦控制在可控范围内。她有时候会说些很有道理的话… …从前会，直到她彻底地放弃了他，并从此只会带上一副冷漠的职业化面具。

Travis将啤酒一饮而尽，“我再去买点，”他说。然后他站起来走远了，朝着吧台的方向。 

Arthur揣测他会一直走远，不再回来。他牢牢地盯着正前方，盯着舞台，盯着那个慵懒地拨着琴弦的乐手。

不要紧的，他暗自想。这不算最糟的结局。至少，他成功和另一个人类展开了一段真实的对话，哪怕只是一段。他知道过后这段经历会成为他幻想的美好素材。是很可悲，但他乐意一遍又一遍地重温每一个肢体接触的细节，每一个善意的词语，在灵魂深处储存起来作为自己没有被整个世界彻底遗弃的证据。这不算一个糟糕的晚上，结束得也恰到好处，在自己——

“酒来了。”Travis把几个棕色酒瓶放在Arthur跟前。

他还在这儿。

Arthur的呼吸加速，他在手指间旋转着酒瓶。因为他想不出来还能做什么，他大口大口喝酒。

现在他的脑袋已经很眩晕了，眼睛难以聚焦。一种不安的脆弱感笼罩了他。“我该回家了。”他说，“已经很晚了，我妈妈该好奇我在哪儿了，我不想让她担心。”

太迟了，他意识到自己——一个四十多岁的成年男性——刚刚和别人承认他和母亲一起住，还严格地遵守着母亲的宵禁。

“妈妈的宝贝，哈？” Travis说。他在微笑，但不是一个残忍的嘲笑。他的眼神温暖又有些打趣的意味，目光几乎是亲昵的。“早该猜到。”

尽管他的语气温柔，Arthur还是向后畏缩了一点，“你觉得我是妈宝吗？”

“你当然是了，但这并非坏事。你有一种… …我说不准确，说话轻轻柔柔的，像是你从小就被教育要待人礼貌。”他刮着酒瓶上的标签，“我已经很多年没见过我的父母。偶尔给他们写写信，报个平安；每逢满月给他们打个电话。但是他们不知道我在哪我在干什么。也许是不想让他们失望吧。和爹妈关系近不是件坏事。”

“我只有妈妈，我从来都不知道我爸爸是谁。”

Travis的目光向上扫了一眼，短暂的和他的相遇，然后又垂下，“我的童年很幸运，双亲家庭，有后院和白栅栏那一套。 现在感觉很遥远了，好像曾经住在那里的那是另一个人。”

沉默悬置在二人之间。

Arthur没有走。他知道该回哪，但是他不想。他凝视着Travis的手，那只手就放在他身旁的桌子上。他忽然好想扪摸那只手的背面，用指尖抚过那些黑色的细小的汗毛，触碰他指节上的疤痕… …

他紧紧地闭上双眼。他醉了，就是这样，满脑子全是怪异的想法。

“那是你自己干的吗？”Travis问。

他眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“这个。”Travis伸出手。温暖而粗糙的手指擦过Arthur的拇指尖，示意昨天烟头灼烧留下的伤痕。

焦虑一下子贯穿了他的大脑，他猛的把自己的手抽回去，藏在一只胳膊下面。“我… …”突然之间，深呼吸都很困难。真蠢。为什么不知道用创可贴遮掩一下？“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别管了，”Travis说，“蠢问题。”他转而把目光投向虚无，又灌了一大口酒，“改日再见，谢谢你请客。”

Arthur咽下一口气。他试着起身，摇摇晃晃地站不稳当，伸手去够椅子。

“Whoa.” Travis 站起来 “你需要帮忙吗?”

两瓶啤酒就站不稳了… … 更不用说第二瓶还没见底。真可笑。“或许吧，有一点。”

他感受到一只手扶在他背上，好似温暖海水下稳固的锚。他感到自己越来越柔弱且颤抖，本就不稳的四肢几乎要化作为液体。

“让我陪着你走，”Travis说，“这些台阶都是混账。” 

Arthur点头，脸烫烫的。Travis走在他身后，陪他爬上陡峭狭窄的出门楼梯。在某处，Arthur磕了一下并抓向扶栏。Travis于是又把手放回他背上，不料却按到了一处伤痕，一声压抑的哀叫溢出Arthur的喉咙。

“操，你没事吧？”

“嗯，不要紧的。”他抓着扶栏喘息了一会，等痛苦自然消散。他们接着向上爬，推开大门，走入寒冷飘雨的夜晚。

“地铁站就在这条街尾，”Arthur说，“剩下我自己走就可以了。” 

“好的。”Travis站着，手插在衣袋里。 

Arthur依旧没有离开。冰冷等雨滴滲进他的后脖子，沿着领子流下，再这样站下去不久他就会被淋湿。然而他就是迈不开步子离去，“我曾经担心你是一个幻觉，”他忽然说，“从我第一次见到你开始，我就怀疑你是我编的。”

“我是真的。但我猜如果我是你的一个幻觉我也会这么说，”他向 Arthur露出一个歪歪的浅笑，没有露齿。 这个浅笑一下子让Arthur心里一揪。

再一次地，他想向男人讨一个拥抱。即使两个人之间已经不向第一次见面那样拘谨，他还是不敢把这个奢望说出来。他攥住灼伤的拇指，狠狠地拧了一下，让尖锐的疼痛如同一把利刃割碎了这雨雾。

Travis对他来说毕竟还是个陌生人。Arthur不知道他对自己好是图什么。 他愿意相信Travis只是喜欢他——或许，他一辈子也能有一次有像个正常人一样交到朋友——可是生活已经让他这个愿望失落过太多次了。就目前所知的，Travis完全可以是个连环杀手。没准他在蹲守下一个受害者，准备把亚瑟引诱进他的公寓然后开膛破腹… …

那或许也不错，他想，被一个温柔的人谋杀，被一个手很温暖的人。世界上还有很多比这更凄惨的死法。

“哈-哈。 哈-哈-哈！” 他赶紧遮住嘴巴，“对不起”

“你经常道歉。”

“那是条件反射。我太——”他用力咬住舌头，几乎要咬出伤口。

Travis小幅耸了耸肩。“那没什么不好的，只是我的观察。”他们站在雨里，站在昏黄模糊的街灯下，看着彼此。

“我也许不该告诉你，”Travis说，“但那些打了你的男的…我真想揍他们。” 

Arthur瞳孔放大，“什么？” 

“倒也不是说我真的会去揍人，没看清他们的脸，不知道他们在哪。我只是想说，一部分的我特别想揍人。你还疼着，我看得出来，听你的呼吸也听得出来。我恨那些傻逼对你做了这些然后跟没事人一样溜了。”

Arthur抓着自己的双臂，“他们还是小孩，也许就是在哥谭街头长大的。他们从来也不知道别的。这个城市很残忍，也让这里的人变得残忍。这—这不是他们的错。”

“我还想伤害你的傻逼老板。”

“嗯，这个我同意。”

Travis笑了。

Arthur深吸一口气，决心冒险问出来，“以后什么时间我还能再和你见面吗？”

“没问题，我就在附近。明天也许我还会来这里。”他转身，“我要进去继续喝完我的啤酒了。”

“好”

Arthur转身终于迈步，当他走到了街尾， 越过肩膀回头一瞥，他看到Travis依然在俱乐部外面站着，望着他。

* * *

他茫然地坐着地铁回家。脑后升起一阵温暖又令人恶心的晕眩，让他觉得自己在漂浮。

他察觉到自己仍旧在脑内重放与Travis的夜晚，嘴上轻柔无声地模仿着两人的对话。

他走下地铁——今夜的末班车。  
只有在地铁刺耳地驶离站台之后，他才想起来，他把笔记本丢在俱乐部了。


	3. Chapter 3

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第三章

“Arthur，你的日记呢？” 

他两手摊开坐在Kane医生的办公室里，一只膝盖抖动着，坐不住，“我弄丢了。” 

她扬起眉毛，静静地等待解释。

“我把它丢在俱乐部了，”他说，“第二天去找的时候已经不见了。我到处问下落，但没有人见过。也许被什么人扔了吧。”

那是最好的情况了。

“这样的话，”她说，“你也可以重新另写一本。”

“也许吧。只是旧本子里记着太多东西了，好多条笑话，不想忘掉的梗。本子就那样没有了还是有点让我难过的。”

“我相信你还能写出新笑话。”

丢掉的段子其实并不是最严重的问题。主要是笔记本里记录着许多私下的念头，笔迹潦草却仍清晰可读。Pogo’s的常客们经常看见他在笔记本上写写画画，谁在那里找到了一定会把本子和他联系起来。

笔记里的内容倒不至于送他进监狱——毕竟没有针对任何个人的威胁。但是他也确实写过：有时我想让火焰淹没这座城市。

笔记本当然里还有女性——从加油站男性成人杂志里剪下的模糊形象，被他一一粘贴在纸页上。有的被笔尖戳破了眼睛，留下空洞的黑洞，嘴里被画笔添上尖牙；有的被肢解，头部或肢体用剪刀裁下。他把这些看作某种艺术创作，反映的是自己围绕性问题的种种痛苦和矛盾—他的咨询师也建议他试着不要压抑自我表达—然而他很确定，任何一个读者只要扫一眼本子就会认定他是个变态施虐狂。

随便一个陌生人发现了本子已经很糟糕。更可怕的是，本子很可能会被Travis捡去。

万一他害怕了呢？

Arthur的膝盖抖得更厉害了。指间渴望夹住一根烟，但他提醒自己最近在戒。 

“你最近有没有什么消极的想法？”Kane医生问，试图让他分心。 

Arthur戳弄着自残的灼伤。伤痕依旧醒目，是一道贯穿拇指的粉色红肿。“有一些。”他说。

她向下扫了一眼，抿了抿嘴。他知道她看见灼伤了，但她的目光很快又移开，“有什么想说的吗？”

他用力向灼伤摁下，直到疼痛浸湿了双眼。

曾经他们的咨询还像是两个正常人谈话，曾经她还把他当个人一样对他感兴趣。接着有些事情变了。他不知道怎么回事，也许和他无关。也许她离婚了，也许她某个父母去世了，他不知道。

或许她只是意识到了真相——他是个绝望的病例。意识到了她对他倾注的时间和精力，就像把水倾注进周身窟窿的水桶一样毫无意义，因为他没有任何治愈的希望了。不管原因是什么，现在的咨询不过就是例行公事。

“我只是在担心笔记本，基本上，”他说，“然后我还担心我妈妈。”

“你妈妈？”

“我是说… …万一我有个三长两短，那就剩她孤零零一个人了。”

“你认为你会出现什么意外呢，Arthur?” 她礼貌而不带感情地问。反正接下来按照程序她也要问的：“你又有自杀想法了吗？

他犹豫了。

Arthur上一次产生自杀想法是在几年之前，准确的时间和原因他已记不清。如今，他身负着一个日渐苍老、深居简出的家长，每日的食物都依靠着他去采购。他妈妈很容易收到惊吓，新闻上的各种暴力事件都让她不敢乘坐地铁和公交。如果他走了，她只会在沙发蜷成一团，不顾账单堆成山，执着地给老雇主写一封封无谓的信，一直写一直写直到某一天被房东驱逐到大街上。死亡是一个他支付不起的特权。

“没有自杀的计划，”他说，“不过是多了一些… …相关的幻想。”

“幻想。”

她这样机械地重复自己说的话非常讨厌。一只鹦鹉一个录音带都能胜任她的工作，“是的，不过是我和自己玩的思维游戏。”

她敲了敲指甲。看他没有下文，她说，“那么就这样吧。如果没什么别的想说的，我想我们这周就到此为止。”

咨询还没到时间。他刚刚坦白他有自杀幻想，然后她就开始驱逐他。太阳穴有一根血管抽动。“我能问你件事吗？”

“什么？”

“你从什么时候开始对我屁都不在乎的，还有为什么？”

她双肩绷紧。有那么一刻，冷漠的面具从她脸上褪去，他注意到了一丝受伤和愤怒闪过。“我的病人很多，Arthur。你之后，我要约见一个小姑娘，她被她父亲反复的性侵。她之后，我要见一个老太太，她被房东威胁要从公寓里赶她出去睡大街因为她儿子不断地跟她要钱，而若不拿钱供养他儿子的毒瘾她就见不到她孙子。我尽力了，但这个项目资源有限，这个城市却又挤满了痛苦的人。我现在为了一半的薪水做两倍的工作。每天我晚上回家，双眼乏力到几乎什么都看不见。”

Arthur垂下头，“我-我很抱歉。” 

她深吸一口气。两人间的空气安静了一会。“不，我很抱歉。”她静静地说。“我…不该告诉你这些的。今天不好过。但是你有权利期待专业的服务，以后我会努力更加关心你的。”她疲惫地一笑，“想说点什么吗？你还剩下几分钟。”

他思量要不要告诉她工作中发生的事，一个同事想把枪卖给他，但被他拒绝了。一是因为他没有持枪执照；更重要的是，他担忧一把枪会对自己构成过大的诱惑力——说不定哪个郁闷的晚上他就对着自己开枪了呢。也许Kane医生会对自己的拒绝表示赞许，也许这也算不得什么大事。 

“没有，”他说，“就这些了。”他走出了办公室，心里凝滞着一个苦涩的结。

他明白仅仅是参加这个项目他已经很幸运了。他本来什么援助都付不起的。咨询师说的话印证了他早先的猜想：他是一个负担，拽在一个早已精疲力劲的体系之下。如果他能把自己脑袋轰个稀烂，那也算是帮了她和城市的一个忙，如此又少了一个吸干公共资源的心理病态垃圾。

但是他还没有准备好。重重痛苦之下仍有一丝微弱而灼热的违抗。

这个世界想要他消失。如果他放弃挣扎而选择去死，世界就赢了。

一群高呼大笑的青少年从他左边走过，他出于习惯瑟缩了一下，肌肉紧绷准备对挨打作出反应……但青少年继续走着，完全没有注意到他。Arthur这才敢喘气，他几乎就盼望自己接过了Randall的枪。也许随身带把枪会更有安全感。

一阵短促尖锐的笑声从喉咙中释放。一个携带枪支的小丑。这个想法里有笑点，莫名其妙的真好笑。

* * *

那天，他在儿童医院有份活。他试着不去想笔记本，试着在表演中忘却自我，成为嘉年华。他讲笑话，唱歌，跳舞，变魔术，把气球扎成花朵和小狗。

“你最喜欢什么动物呀？”他问向一个棕色眼睛的光头小女孩。

“雷龙。”

“哦！我喜欢恐龙。雷龙… …是不是脖子和尾巴特别特别长的那一种？”他会扎长颈鹿，造型应该和雷龙差不多——只需要在尾巴上吗多打几个小结就好了。气球在他手里弯折打结，发出吱吱的响声，“你说雷龙的长脖子和长尾巴有时候会不会缠在一起呀？”

小女孩轻笑，“有可能呢”

“他们长得那么高。如果你把飞碟扔到房顶上，我打赌你只需要命令一只雷龙，它就可以伸伸脖子帮你拿下来。”

“那时候还没有飞碟呢，傻瓜。”

“是吗？我猜你是对的！”他做成了一只气球恐龙。

小女孩接过来把恐龙抱在胸前，“谢谢你。”

至少在那一刻，他的存在有了意义。

* * *

那天晚上，他正给妈妈热上茶水，电话响了。

Arthur呆住了。家里电话极少会响。如果响了，那一定是房东来催房租……但他这个月按时交了，即使下个月怎么办还完全没有主意。

他缓缓拿起电话，将那块泛黄的塑料贴近耳朵，“Arthur Fleck.”

“嗨，”一个熟悉的声音说，“我是Travis.”

Arthur张开嘴巴。一瞬间，他内里的一切都静止了。“你是怎么—”他偷偷看向另一个房间，妈妈在看电视，然后压低声音，“你怎么会有我电话？”

“我先在黄页上面查‘派对小丑’。整个哥谭只有两个小丑经理，我两个都打了然后分别问有没有一个叫Arthur Fleck在那里工作。其中一个叫Ha-Ha的说有。我就跟经理说我这里有一件私人物品要归还，而且需要我亲自还给你，我接着问他有没有登记过你家里电话。那男的给我了。”他短暂地停顿了一下，“我知道这有点诡异，我这样没打招呼就打电话。”

“没事，这…等一下，私人物品？”

“你的笔记本。”

他的心脏忽然一坠。

“我在Pogo’s找到的，在桌子上。我后来又去了那里好几次但没遇上你，我也不愿意让你老板经手。所以， 想想只能亲自联系你了。”

“你有没有—”Arthur的声音有些破碎，他咽了咽口水，“你有没有读过它？” 

“扫过一眼，没看得太仔细，我只是来把它还给你。”

Arthur闭上眼轻轻舒了一口气，“谢谢你，丢了本子之后我要急坏了，我—”

“Happy?”他妈妈隔着客厅里喊，“你在和谁说话？那边是房东吗？”

“等一下。”他一手遮住听筒，喊回去，“不是房东，没事，妈！是…某个我认识的人。”他放下遮掩的手气息不匀地说，“对不起，我能不能哪里见个面？”

“当然。”一个停顿，“你那边没事吧？”

“嗯，就是我妈。不管怎样，Pogo’s那条街另一端有一家饭店。一个小餐馆。或许我能在那里和你见面。明天早上怎么样？或者…”

“我知道地方。二十分钟后我就可以到，如果你有空。”

“Arthur，你还在打电话吗？” 

“我这就挂了，妈！”他眉头一紧，知道这话让Travis听了会怎么想，“抱歉，好，我会到的。”他挂了电话。

他点起一只烟，盯着持烟的手看，发现手在微微颤抖。

他走进客厅，抓起覆盖在沙发上的夹克，套在身上，

“你要去哪？”他妈妈问。

“去外面。”

“这个点钟？我以为我们要在一起看Murray秀的。” 

“对不起，妈。但这事很重要。我晚些回来，不用等我，好吗？如果你困了，就上床。”

“Arthur，这是怎么一回事？你刚刚在和谁打电话？你现在的一举一动很奇怪。”

“很难跟你解释，但一切都没事，我保证。我只是要去取点东西。爱你，妈妈。”趁着她还来不及继续抗议，他赶紧跑出了公寓。

* * *

等他赶到小餐馆的时候，Travis已经到了。他坐在一个角落的卡座里， 手里捧着一杯咖啡，笔记本就躺在他身前的桌子上。

Arthur屏息站在原地。距离上次两个人见面已经过去了好几天。一阵令人困惑的感情霎时席卷了他——晕眩，畏惧，还有一些其他的情感，太复杂了他一时理不清。

Travis正望向窗外，他还没有注意到Arthur。

“嗨，”Arthur说。他说出来的声音有些纤细又气息不稳。

越过房间，深棕色的眼眸将他锁定。Travis展露出笑容，一个温暖又放松的浅笑，“ 嗨。”

Arthur接近过去坐下。他仔仔细细地瞧着Travis，有什么地方触动了他——尽管这才是他们第三次见面，但是他的脸有些特质却让他感到深深的熟悉。他好像见过他千万次，好像和他熟识了好几年。为什么呢？

“这里。”Travis把笔记本推向他。

Arthur抓住本子，紧紧地抱在胸怀。 “谢谢你，我真的很感激，胜过言语。”

他点点头，“想吃的什么吗？”

“咖啡就好。”他胃里翻腾，再吃不下任何东西了。

Travis向服务员招手，“你想点什么，甜心？”她问，笔停在记单簿上。

“我要一块淋着芝士的苹果派。”

“芝士？”她皱着眉问。

“没错，就把一片美式芝士放在派上往微波炉里一热就行了，Arthur?” 

“我要一杯咖啡，谢谢你。”

“好的，派和咖啡这就给您做好。”

等服务员走远了，Arthur说，“我从来没有在苹果派上覆过芝士。”

“一定是纽约特色，”Travis说，“我在那里的时候天天吃这个。但是在哥谭，每次我点芝士苹果派，人们就用看外地佬的眼光打量我。不过这样搭配味道的确不错。” 

服务员端着食物回来了，在Arthur前摆上一杯咖啡，在Travis在摆上一碟甜品。暖色光泽的芝士从派的边缘流下，Travis往嘴里塞进一大口。

Arthur向咖啡中倒进一些奶盅，然后轻轻啜了一口。他的指尖划过笔记本破损的边缘，“你为了把本子还给我一定遭受了很多麻烦。”

“没多大点事，几个电话而已。”

派闻起来好香，Arthur的肚子不自觉的咕噜咕噜响。 

Travis抬眼，把碟子也推向他，“尝尝。” 

不能推拒，他轻咬了一口，忍不住又是一口，“好吃。”

“我就说吧？”

Arthur笑了。紧接着笑容却褪去几分，“你真的没看吗？”

“没，为啥？里面有啥？刺杀Thomas Wayne的详细计划？” 

Arthur哑然失声，“什么？不！我-我不会——”

“放轻松，”Travis说，“开个玩笑” 

“哦。”他这才敢喘气，“抱歉，我有些反应过度。只是……那里面有些非常私人的内容。除了Kane医生我还没给任何人看过。Kane医生是我的心理咨询师。”他停顿了一下，“为什么是Thomas Wayne?”

“我倒是没有什么特别针对他的意见，就是他那张油腻的脸每天都出现在电视上有点让我恶心。”Travis喝了一口Arthur的咖啡，“但无论如何，就像我说的，我只是扫了一眼。我意思是…别误会我。我是好奇，但不经过别人允许看别人的日记就像偷窥别人裸体一样，这种事我有底线的。”

Arthur感到脸上升起温度。当然了，Travis需要用最尴尬的比喻来解释自己的处境。Arthur选择退居到幽默里，他头发抛到肩后，掐高声调，装出一套阴柔妩媚、伴着喘息的南方口音，“好的呀，很高兴知道这世界上还是剩下几个绅士的。正如刚刚发生的那样，我从来不在人家第三次和我约会之前给人家看我的私密日记。”

一丝微笑爬上他的嘴角，“我不知道这原来是个约会。”

Arthur的脸烧得更烫了。他的右膝关节在桌子下面不住地抖，“我，呃。”

“又一个玩笑罢了，”Travis啃了一口派，“不过我应该警告你——我其实根本算不上是什么绅士。”

“你就是。在我被那群男人打了一顿之后，你不仅驻足了还给予我帮助。你还回了我的笔记本。你若不是个正派人你不会做这些事的。

Travis轻笑几下，很快却又收住，“看来悲伤的小丑很容易上我的当啊。”他低头盯着碟子，“我不喜欢看到人们伤害他人，这刺激我想要做点什么事情。”他用叉子捅着剩下的派，“你经历过战争吗，Arthur?” 

这个话题转变得有些突然。“没有”

“我在越南呆过几年。很久以前。我应征入伍的时候才十九岁。我问你是因为……我不懂。你的眼睛有时候会一片空白，仿佛你在别处。第一次遇见你的时候我就注意到了。”

他犹豫该说多少，他从来不提这事，谁也不提。他用舌尖润湿了一下嘴唇，抖着膝盖说，“我去过阿卡姆。”

Travis僵住了几秒，“那家医院？” 

“是的。”Arthur无力地笑笑，“我没做任何暴力的事，”他迅速补充道，“我当时只是…处于很糟糕的境地。”他点燃一只香烟，慢慢地吸了一口，“我倒是不用担心应征，我猜疯了也是有点好处的。反正我也会成为一个不及格的士兵。”

“我曾是个好士兵。至少人们这么告诉我。不过我不认为成为一个好士兵让我成为了一个好人。”他缓缓地撕着纸巾，“我做过很多不光彩的事。我伤害过人。”

他自忖Travis是在意指战争中的敌人，还是别的什么人。

Arthur再一次地用舌尖润湿了嘴唇，“我有时也在想伤害别人。”话语就这样在他来得及制止之前从嘴中倾泻，“我从来没有做过，但是我想过。我讨厌这部分的我，但是我控制不住。有的时候我会被气得无法呼吸。这个城市里有太多糟糕的人了。我理解有的时候他们糟糕是因为他们也被伤害过，或者是因为他们害怕或不知道怎么办才好，但是…有些人就是单纯的刻薄。”他吞咽了一下，“我好担心某一天我也变得和他们一样。变得伤害他人。”

“我看你不像一个暴力的人。”

“你是还没看笔记本里的内容。”

他将咖啡杯端到唇边然后停下，“你想让我看吗？”

Arthur身体忽然一动，像是有电流通过，“你说什么？”

“我很乐意看看，如果能征得你的同意。”

Arthur紧张地拨弄着衬衫的扣子，“我为什么要让你看？”

“因为你很孤独。因为你想要某人来理解你。”

他张开嘴试图去回应。他的双唇在颤抖，他赶紧捂上手。他现在不要开始大笑，不要在现在。

“如果你愿意我现在就可以读，就在你面前；或者你可以交给我我带回家去；或者你可以站起来现在转身就走，除非你想我不会在打电话联系你；或者我们可以就这样坐在这里继续吃派喝咖啡，忘了刚刚的对话；我要再点一碟芝士淋苹果派，也许再点碗汤；你随便决定。”

Arthur仍坐在那里，不能动弹，不能呼吸。 

他感受到自己正在以一种令人既兴奋又恐惧的方式被看见。因为Travis说对了：他想要被理解，想要敞开。他的心他的思绪都在那字里行间里——所有那些混乱的丑陋，渴望，困惑，自我厌恶和离奇的梦。Arthur一辈子都在怀疑自己不存在。他已经习惯了从来被忽视，甚至是被自己的母亲，因为他一直把丑恶的那部分自己在她面前掩藏起来。她给他的昵称，Happy，像一个讽刺的段子。对于Kane医生他不过是另一个病人，另一个来榨干她时间和精力的累赘，但是对于Travis……

他不知道自己对于Travis算什么。这一切他都不明白，但他不想告一段落。

“我想要你读它，”他轻柔地说，“但是我…我害怕。我害怕你读了就讨厌我了。”

Travis犹豫了一下… …然后探进棕色的大衣掏出一个黑色的笔记本。他把笔记本推向桌子对面，“这里，”他说。 

Arthur愣神。 

“这是我的旧日记本，”他说，“我也写过，几年之前，在我还在纽约干活的时候。”他的指尖摩挲着封面，“但我还没给任何人看过。想过扔掉它，不止一次。里面有一些非常丑恶的东西。很多愤怒。我很想说那不是真实的我，但谁他妈在乎那都是什么意思。总之，我猜若你展示给我你的，我只有给你我的才算公平。”他把笔记本进一步推向Arthur。“你应该认清楚我究竟是个什么人。” 

Arthur徐徐接过日记本。他也把自己的本子滑向桌子对面的Travis，Travis接过来。他的指尖轻触了一下Arthur的关节，Arthur的内里又一次受到震颤，电流由尾椎向上蜿蜒。

“你想不想吃最后一口派？”Travis问。 

* * *

交换之后不久他们离开了小餐馆，站在昏黄的街灯下。Arthur把Travis的笔记本夹在胳膊下，他还没来得及打开看呢。Travis把Arthur的笔记本收纳进自己容量无限的口袋里。Arthur觉得自己刚刚把一部分的自己交付给了Travis，一扇打开他心灵的窗户。 

他凝视着Travis的面庞，忽然他明白了为什么他看上去那么熟悉，“有没有人跟你说过你看起来像年轻的Murray Franklin?”

Travis蹭了蹭鞋，手揣在兜里，“是的，我经常听人这么说。我和他没关系，不过。我甚至都不看他的节目。你喜欢他？”

“他是我的英雄。从我小时候开始，我就幻想着有一天能上他的节目。”他迟疑了一下，“我能不能...？”他低头看向自己的皮鞋，“算了。”

“说出来。”

他深吸一口气然后仰起头，“我能抱你一下吗？”

Travis的表情依旧难懂。Arthur多希望他能把说出去的话抓回来塞嘴里。现在他真的把一切毁了。现在Travis要转身，然后——

“我好久没有做这件事了，”Travis说，“我这方面可能生锈了，但我可以试试。”他张开双臂。

Arthur试探性地向前迈了一步，又一步。他整个人陷进了Travis的怀抱，用双臂把Travis紧紧环住。

他很温暖。他闻起来像香烟，但是烟味深层还藏着令人愉快的麝香味，甚至说得上是甜蜜。Arthur闭上眼睛。Travis的双臂收紧。他感到一丝令人发痒的气息拂过他的脖颈。这样真好。真好。Travis的双臂像温暖的浣熊一样包裹着他，他在怀抱中安然无恙。 

一辆车轰然驶过，前灯刺眼。车里有人尖叫“嗨，基佬！”一个瓶子从车窗里扔出来，在击中小餐馆玻璃时发出尖锐的破碎声。Arthur吓了一跳。 

嘲笑充满了空气，接着随着车辆在街角猛然转弯而消逝。

Arthur哽咽。他将自己从怀抱中抽出，不稳地呼吸，胳膊死死束缚住自己。 

“Arthur?”

他不住地眨眼，眼眶被忍住没有落下的泪水湿润。

他不想让那个词影响到他。这不是他第一次听别人用那个词骂他了。

这不是因为他和男人相处过，他从来没有和任何人那样相处过。他只（好吧，大部分时候）被女性吸引但是依然… …他和别的男人不一样。他自己明白。他从来没办法把那阴柔轻快的腔调从他嗓音里剔除，那有时摇曳有时尖细的音调；一部分的自己常常思忖这是不是就是他成为一个小丑的原因，因为只有这样他才能被社会允许去玩弄化妆品。他常常暗想是不是别的男人都可以从他身上闻出来那女性气质。

他暗想Travis会不会恶心，如果他知道。 

或者...

“Arthur.” Travis把手放在他肩头，他又被吓得一缩，“你还好吗？”

“还好。”他挤出一抹微笑。

“那些傻逼怎么想不重要，他们谁也不是。”

“我知道。”然而忽然之间，他无法遇上Travis的目光。他咯咯地笑，呛住，颅腔内血管嗡嗡地跳动。“我，呃，该走了。”他穿过马楼，紧紧夹着Travis的笔记本。他自己急促的呼吸回荡在耳畔。他又笑了，更大声地，他只好咬住自己的胳膊，努力压下那怪声。等他放开手，皮肤已经深深印刻上了牙痕。


	4. Chapter 4

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第四章

Arthur回家的时候，Penny依然醒着，一直在等他。她双臂交叉抱在身前，神色阴沉，“你去哪了？”

他僵在原地。她显然不高兴了。他讨厌看她不高兴。“和朋友在一起。我日记丢了，被他找到了还给我。”

“为什么我从来没有听说过这个朋友？”

他拨弄着衬衫上的纽扣，“一周前刚刚遇见的。”

“好吧，我觉得这很奇怪。你大半夜的接电话然后消失上好几个小时，这不像你。”

“妈，我是个成年人了。我晚上想出去就出去，我不能总在这里陪你。”

“你不是找这个男人买毒品去了，对不对？”

“当然没有。”

“你可不知道街上的东西能把你搞成什么样。”

“我没在吸毒，妈。”

“我不希望你再像上次那样精神崩溃了，我承受不起。”她抽着鼻子说，擦起眼泪。

“妈…”他试探性地向前一步，“请不要哭，你没有做错什么。”

“我以为他们把你在那里关一辈子。和那么多疯子…”她抱住自己，摇着头。

“我不会回阿卡姆的，您放心。”

“你不属于那儿，Arthur。你只是稍稍有些难过。然后他们竟然就把你和谋杀犯、恋童癖和天知道什么神经病关在一起。”

他的眼角抽动。“我不仅是稍稍有点难过，妈，”他悄悄地说，“你忘了当时发生了什么吗？”

“什么都没发生，”她低头捂住双耳，好似一个小孩，“那都是些误会。”

一部分的他想继续追问，逼她承认现实，想说出来，妈，我被关进阿卡姆是因为我自杀未遂。

他就是自杀也很衰，割腕割得非常蠢——划了长长的一道口子却并不深——导致自杀失败，周身一大滩血。他妈妈发现了他。她吓得尖叫，叫了救护车。

现在，她似乎决意假装那件事从来没发生过。也许她真的忘了，把记忆封锁在内心某处。

他垂下目光。聊自己的心理问题只会让她更不高兴。现在翻旧帐毫无意义。

“可是你现在很快乐，不是吗？”她用细细的嗓音地问他。

“当然了，妈。我保证，我没事。”他爱她，但这爱有时让人精疲力竭。要天天陪她演戏，要在内心崩溃的时候反复安抚她自己没事。“行了…我给你倒杯水，然后上床睡吧，时候不早了。”

* * *

妈妈终于酣然入睡之后，Arthur坐在沙发上， 端详着Travis的日记本。他轻轻地触摸那磨损的边缘。

他想过躺下睡觉，明天再看。然而他深知今晚注定辗转反侧，脉搏在腕槽内跳动。Travis说过里面有些不良内容。但怎么也不会比自己的日记更不健康了吧，可能吗？

慢慢地，他翻开了本子。

五月十日。下了场雨，大街小巷的污垢都被冲刷得一干二净。夜间什么野兽都敢冒出来。妓女，下三滥，鸡奸犯，异装癖，兔子，毒虫，变态，出卖灵魂的小人……有一天一场暴雨会真正降下，把这些渣滓都从大街上冲进下水道。

Arthur看着这些词腹中一紧——鸡奸犯，异装癖，兔子——他脑中闪过那群坐在车里嘲笑着他呼啸而过的男人，扔出的瓶子砸在墙上发出破碎的叮当响。嘿，基佬！他感到一阵痛苦的大笑在心中郁积，抓挠着他的五脏六腑。

接着的目光飘向页缘，那里用另一种颜色的墨迹写着：Travis，你这坨屎。你才是真正的垃圾。

Arthur一时很困惑。是别人写在旁边的回应吗？不，那是相同的字迹。

他接着读下去。

孤独一辈子如影随形，无处不在。孤独在酒吧，汽车，街巷，商店，无处不在。也无处可躲。我是上帝的孤独之子。

在这页纸的边缘继续写到：怨不得你他妈的这么痛苦。你沉迷于自己的痛苦。你吮吸痛苦就像它是一个奶头，是一个鸡巴。你是痛苦的婊子。那就是你。你他妈个吸屌的男妓。你天天被痛苦捅屁股。上帝的孤独之子，笑死我了，Travis。像你这样的废物你他妈的算个屁。

Arthur翻过页继续读。 

我在百老汇大街和63号路交界处的Palantine竞选总部第一次见到她。她穿着一件奶白色的裙子。她的出现像个天使。她孤身一人，超然于污秽之外。他们谁也不能碰她。

页脚下注：但是搞砸了是不是？他妈的带她去色情影院，你脑子有什么毛病，Travis? 你个可悲的变态，怪不得她不想要你。

另一条批注：我一辈子都在寻求一种归属感。我不认为人应该在消极的自怜自艾度过一生。我认为人应该成为和别人一样的人。

对批注的回复，潦草地涂满了整页，甚至盖过了原本的批注：你他妈的在和谁说话—

批注：现在我看得清楚了。我的一生都在指向一个方向，从来都没有选择。

你个怂逼，页缘补充，向命运抱怨你做过的傻逼事。

每一次Arthur见Travis，他总是显得那么镇静自若，掌控一切，散发着随性的魅力。Travis，他原以为，是自己的完全对立面：一个满意自我的男人，无所畏惧于世界。现在Arthur看清那是个面具，一如他成为嘉年华时嘴上画的猩红的微笑。Travis是一个破碎的人。

自相矛盾的自我对话、对意义与身份的发狂式的探寻、恶毒的自我否认与厌弃，读之是那么的熟悉。同样的对话曾回荡在Arthur自己脑中。他什么都认出来了，那愤怒，那寂寞，那饥渴，那不安。不堪细读。

就如同他和Travis一辈子都共享着一个灵魂却不曾相识。 

他不倦地继续翻动纸页，口干舌燥。他从头到尾读完了一整本。

最后一行的批注用与页缘相同的蓝墨水写下：我想过把这本日记烧了，因为我恨它字里行间倒映出的那个人。然而，我清楚销毁它无疑是懦弱的表现。因为它显示出真相，我就是那个人。

我不知道如何做一个好人。我不知道是否存在好人和坏人，或是否只有好坏两种选项。我做过唯一的好决定就是去救Iris，但实施道路上铺满了血腥和错误。也许我救她是因为我自私，但只要她安全了，那么我的一生也不算毫无意义。这一点想法就是我继续活下去的意志。尽管我决定以后不再和她联系，那样只会勾起她痛苦的回忆。

人们说我杀了皮条客，我是个英雄。你猜那会让我开心，但那只让我恶心，因为我知道我自己的真相。躺在医院里我整日思考，回顾我这一生，我明白如果他们看透了我的真相，他们也会恶心。我不是为了救她而杀戮。我杀戮是因为我只会杀戮。除了杀人我没有别的用途。

仇恨如影随形——大部分是自我仇恨。我不够坚强到面对整个世界的丑恶。它渗透、污染进我的躯干。我就是一面映着丑恶的镜子。

我会继续开出租车，但我无法忍受在纽约生活了。我要去一个没有人认识我的城市，去那里做一个没有特征的普通人而非一个虚伪的英雄。我会安静地过完下半生，争取做那种再普通不过的人，按时交房租，善待动物和儿童，停下来捡空酒瓶，诚实待人永不撒谎。这就是我以后生活的全部目标。

Travis Bickle

最后一页的右下角有一个电话号码。是给他写的吗？

Arthur颤抖地拨下了号码。铃响了一次，接着有人接了起来，"Travis Bickle." 

“我读过了你的日记。”Arthur说。 

“啊，”一个停顿，“操。我是说…没事，我只是…”

“那些页缘的东西，是你写的吗？”

“过后写的。在…那件事之后。一次濒死经历足以改变一个人对很多事情的看法。”又一个停顿，“我也读完了你的。回家坐下来就打开看。“

“你觉得我很糟糕吗？”Arthur问。 

“不，不，我不觉得你糟糕，一点也不。”

“我也不觉得你糟糕。”

Travis沙哑又略紧张地轻笑，“你确定吗？”

“我知道你是个好人。”

谈话短暂地停顿，只听对方轻轻的呼吸。“我不是—”他的声音一滞，“我是个杀手，Arthur.” 

“我知道，我读过你的日记。你…你杀过拉皮条的…”

“我还杀过别人，在战争之中，在战争之后。我杀过一个抢劫商店的人，我还在计划……计划做一件很可怕的事。我没做成，但几乎就成了。”

“但是你救过一个人，一个叫Iris的人。” 

“是的，一个小孩，12岁，皮条客在拿她赚钱。”

“Jesus,” Arthur低声惊叹，“真可怕。” 

“那天晚上我打算去死，从朝那帮人开第一枪开始。那本应该是一个自杀大计划。我以为…像你说的。我希望我的死比我的命更值钱。意外的是我没死。现在我生活的一切都像个意外。”

“但是你救了她，对吗？”

“最近听到的消息，她过得挺好。回到父母身边，重新上学，我估摸着现在应该上高中了。”

“真好。”

沉默降临。Author一时想说的太多太多，却不知道如何开口。 

“我也自杀过一次，”Arthur最终说。 

Travis听着。

“我就是这么去的阿卡姆。我想让他们把我关起来，我好害怕我自己。我在拘束衣里感到很安全，就像被怀抱着。即使他们给我电击治疗，即使我忘却了部分人生，我也不在乎。那总比假装正常要好。我在那里的全部时间一直停止不住发笑。是不是很好笑？我猜那真是一段欢笑时光。”

“有时，当你笑的时候，你听起来像在哭，”Travis说，“我想那就是你哭的方式。” 

Arthur紧闭双眼，几行诗从脑中浮过：我闭上双眼世界也随之消逝；我想你是我梦中假象的幻影。普拉斯（Sylvia Plath）的诗，他想起来。“这是真的，是不是？”他低喃，“你不是我假象的幻影。”

“我是真的，我就坐在我的客厅里，和你说话。”

他能感到嗓子痒痒的又在酝酿一阵大笑，他呛着打嗝努力压下去。他不想惊醒妈妈。

Travis的呼吸轻轻锉着耳畔。 

Arthur回想起Travis双臂环绕他的温暖，Travis夹克触碰他面颊的温柔，Travis微笑的模样。忽然他感到……有些不适，“我，呃，已经很晚了，我不想让你熬夜。”

“好，你随时想挂就可以挂。但我愿意在线上多待会儿。有些晚上我会失眠，而今晚就属于那些晚上。”

“我也睡不好。”

“你提到，在你的日记里，你提到噩梦。我也有。总是关于战争。有时候我梦见我醒来这个世界所有人都走了，所有的建筑空空荡荡，什么都原样不动，城市仍在，只是空无一人。除了我。

“上帝的孤独之子。”

“上帝的妄想废物，这才是我。上帝笑话里的笑点。当你把一个忧郁的纽约小孩扔进丛林的泥沼，向他展示人类躯体如何像玩具一样被炸成碎片，然后再忽然把他扔回文明世界，把他安进一辆出租车，你他妈究竟想要啥呢？这脑子有病的傻逼。”

“Travis..."

“那本日记…我不想要回来了。你可以留着，扔了也行随你便。”

“我不会扔的，我觉得有几处很美。”

“你的好一些。还有笑话，和奶子。虽然我必须得说，我还是更喜欢有头的女人。”

“哦不，我忘了—”他捂住脸，被截肢被模糊形象的杂志女模一下子涌上脑海，“我发誓我不是一个连环杀人犯。”

低沉温柔的笑声透过电话震动着空气，像温暖的羽毛一样抚摸过Arthur脊椎。“没关系，我只是试着开玩笑，虽然我不太擅长。”

他能感到Travis的呼吸就在耳边。那不适的感觉更加强烈——是小腹和胯下的紧缩感。他不能在无视下去了。他低头看到自己充分勃起的阴茎将松松垮垮的毛线裤撑起一个小帐篷。

这个发现并没有像应该的那样让他吃惊。他仅仅感到失联，好像悬浮于自我之上。曾经有一次在阿卡姆，一个医生在他催眠状态下问他问题。他不记得那些问题和也不记得自己的回答，但是他记得当时的感受——好似在清醒地做梦。那种状态下，什么都不足以让他惊奇。医生背后有一副斑斓的龙翼，而他像常识一样接纳。

“Arthur?”

Travis叫他名字的方式向他下腹送去一阵荡漾的热流，“我在这儿。”他的手向下摸索裤子上的突起，猛地一吸气。他的阴茎极度的，几乎是痛苦的敏感。他把手抽回来，仿佛碰到了火焰... …接着，轻缓地，他用手指将其环绕，隔着棉花在手心里感受它的热度与悸动。

我神智不清了，他想着，我没有自控力。所以我这样做也没事的，没事吧？

“这听可能起来很奇怪，”Arthur说，“但你可…可不可以再说一遍我的名字？”

“Arthur.”

阴茎在手中一跳。好似他正握着一个活生生的动物，想要跳脱出他的掌心。他咬住下唇不让自己喘息出声。

这是错误的。和别人打电话的时候摸自己，在别人不知情的情况下。这是变态的行为。他努力控制住呼吸，让听筒尽可能的远离嘴边，这样Travis就听不见他正像一只发情的狗一样喘息了。

“接着说，”Arthur低语。

“你想让我说什么？”

“什么都行。”

“好吧，嗯，我真的很享受今晚上和你一起吃派。我喜欢和你见面，和你聊天。”

Travis的声音在他大脑的中心、在他的脊髓里嗡鸣。Arthur的手指慢慢上下套弄着自己的阴茎 。他看见裤子上渗湿了一小滩水迹，前液浸出来了。

他不应该现在产生性欲的——他知道。他们刚刚讨论的是抑郁症、自杀未遂、谋杀和性犯罪。这不是正常人眼中能激起性欲的话题。

只是Travis的声线，那透过听筒的亲密感，跨越了电话线两端的距离… …就好像他就坐在这儿。如果Arthur闭上眼，他几乎就能感受到另一个男人的呼吸抚过他的脖颈。他鲜明地觉察到了自己的身体，沙发倚在背上的重量，腕槽内血管的搏动的节奏。

“我理解，你懂的，”Arthur说，“你说的孤独如影随形是什么意思。当被人群环绕的时候最容易感到孤独。仿佛你是一个穿梭在人海中的幽灵，没有人能看见你。”

“是的，仿佛你也不能真正的...触摸任何人。”

Arthur的手滑进裤子下面的四角裤松紧带。拇指轻揉着充血的龟头，假装那是Travis的手。 “Yes，”他悄声说。

“我发现也许我一直避免和他人产生身体接触。因为，不知道，我估计他们不会喜欢真正的我，之类的。”

“人们习惯带上面具，”Arthur低声说，“躲在面具和油彩后面更安全。有时躲起来反而比真实的自我更真实。做自己，太困难了。” 

“那难道不是真相。不过只要你凝视别人的眼睛，就可以看穿别人的面具，”Travis说，“我是这么相信的。眼睛有力量。当你盯着别人，别人也在回盯你的时候，人与人之间就产生了某种程度上的赤裸裸。”

“你…你这样想吗？”他气喘吁吁地问，发出的声音破损而脆弱。手继续上下撸动着。

“我第一次看见你的时候——你画着那一套小丑的妆容。但我能看到你的眼睛穿过油彩在看我。我能看见你在那儿，那个你脑中的你。你的灵魂，如果你想让我用这个词。”

“我…我的灵魂？”

“是呀，”他的声音低沉，粗哑。

Arthur仰头瘫倒在沙发上，胸上下起伏。他现在手上的动作剧烈了，他的气息因他试图压抑下呻吟而间断地哽咽。他知道Travis一定能听见了——听起来一定像他在哭泣，或是忍住不笑。

“余下的那天，余下的那夜，我一直在想你的眼睛。它们的色泽会变化，你知道吗？有时它们看起来灰蓝，有时在日光下又几近绿色，掺杂有一点点…铜器的光斑…”

“Travis—我—”

“当我和你在一起的时候，我的目光移不开你。我观察你的一举一动。你总是把肩膀缩起来好像你想尽可能少地占据空间，但是你蕴藏有一股力量，尽管你时时克制住它。它就像火光。偶尔当它的绽放的时候，你那样动着身子仿佛你在随着你脑中的音乐翩翩起舞。”

细小的一声，半是呻吟半是啜泣，逸出他的嗓子。

“当你忍住不哭或不笑的时候，我听见了你嗓音中的惊慌。我看见你了。Arthur。我看见你了。我看见你了。”

电话从手中脱落，他抓过一个枕头埋在脸下，不让自己在裤子里高潮时哭叫出声。枕头滚落到地下。他四肢无力，浑身是汗，瘦骨嶙峋的躯体挂在沙发上。

几秒钟之后，他汗淋淋的手拾起电话，重新贴在耳边，“对不起，”他气喘吁吁地轻语，“我，啊，弄掉了。”

“没关系。”Travis同样听起来有些喘不过气。 

Arthur的脸烧得滚烫。Travis肯定知道他刚刚在做什么了。他肯定听到了Arthur的声音越来越急促。他知道了Arthur刚刚借着他的声音来了一发。天啊。“Travis?”

“我就在这儿。”

他闭上双眼。

他很困惑。喉咙紧涩。他想不明白刚刚发生了什么——他们之间，究竟算什么？许久以来他连个朋友都没有。他不知道如何与人相处，但他很确定他们刚刚在电话上做的绝不是柏拉图式的友谊该做的。他甚至很难名状刚刚的事算什么。如果Travis什么色情的话都没说，那这算得上电话性爱吗？Travis他甚至都…

“Arthur。你还好吗？”他的声音里有一丝不确定——一丝不安，“我刚刚说了…我是不是不该说刚刚那些话？”

“不是，我是说是的，我是说—”他笑了，笑声含混在臂弯里。他感到摇摇晃晃，被撼动，兴奋，赤裸，“我不知道。”

“我不想把这个搞砸，”Travis说，“当我喜欢某个人的时候，我总是会把关系搞砸。我劲头太过，会做出疯狂的事。”

当我喜欢某个人的时候。Arthur笑了，不稳的音调高高的，“我也会有些疯狂，你发现了吗？”

另一个房间里忽然传来了他妈妈的声音，还带着睡意，“Happy？你又在打电话吗？”

Arthur的心一下子被惶恐搅乱，他压低声音，“我妈醒了，我得挂了。明天还能和你打电话吗？”

“当然，我会在的。”

“晚安，Travis。谢谢你…来看我。”

“我随时都可以来找你。”

“睡好。”

“你也是。”

Arthur挂断电话。他伸展在沙发上，张大眼睛涣散地盯着天花板。温暖迷幻的高潮感仍渗透在血液中。 他忽然想起来也许该换条内裤了，但他不想动。大腿内侧的粘滑是刚刚那个电话的证据。

“Happy!”

“我只是在看电视，妈！”他赶紧小跑到另一个房间换了条干净内裤。


	5. Chapter 5

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第五章

次日Arthur去Ha-Ha’s上班的时候，他在桌上发现了一束明黄色的水仙花。 

他在桌边站了一会，只是看着。他缓缓拾起那束花，束花梗的细绳上系着一张小卡片。上面简单地写着，致ARTHUR.

Randall诡秘地冲他笑了笑，“嘿，这是什么？” 

“我-我不知道是谁给的，”虽然他心里大概有个人选，“什么时候送来的？”

“快递员一个小时之前把它扔在这里的，”Gary涂着白色颜料说，“说是来自一个朋友。”

“朋友个屁。”Randall肥厚的手掌重重地拍在Arthur背上，让后者疼得一躲，“别开玩笑了，Arty。别瞒着我们，这是怎么回事？你有妞了？”

“我说实话，Randall,我不知道是谁送的。”他的面颊羞得发热。他不会撒谎，躲避着与Randall产生眼神交流。

“怎么，你害羞了？”Randall说。他俯身，不怀好意地狂笑，“妈呀，还脸红了。”

“随他去吧，”Gary说，“这不关我们的事。”

“又关你屁事呢，小矮人？你们两个小妞私底下搞在一起了？演出之后你们两个互相舔逼吗？”

“滚开，Randall”

“真喜欢听你爆粗，Gary。你爆粗真可爱，小泰迪熊学会骂人了。”

Gary翻白眼，“吃屎吧，肥猪。”

Randal又笑了，“不错。”

Arthur紧紧握住那束花，嘴唇颤抖……接着爆发出一阵怪笑，笑声在化妆室里回荡。还好，发作并没有持续很久。他把花束放回桌面。

今天还有一场表演，要集中注意力。他坐下开始上妆，将红色的油彩覆上嘴唇和嘴角。然而他的目光总是飘向那束花。从来没有人给他送过花。他还在消化昨晚发生的事——那意味着什么——然后现在又有了这个。脑袋晕晕的。

当然，他拿不准是否真的是Travis送的。可他也想不出第二个人。

他感到有人俯身靠近他，一下子警惕起来。

“嘿，”Randall悄声说，“我那天跟你商量的事你想好了吗？”

Arthur紧张地舔舔下唇，尝到了口红的味道，“我告诉过你，Randall，我不能带着把枪工作。”

“小声点。这不是件大不了的事，你要知道。这是哥谭，每一个人都有把枪，连老太太都有。”

“并不是每一个人。”

“我只是想照顾你，Arty。你是我的男孩。那天的事情，一群野兽把你打得半死…还会再发生的。这个城市就是丛林。每个人都得照看着点自己，你懂我的意思吗？”

Arthur告诉自己Randall只是想帮忙而已，但他不太敢相信。尽管Randall表面上还算友好，Arthur总暗自感到这个男人不喜欢他。他的笑容总带着些不单纯的、高高在上的意味，他的眼睛里总有一丝鲨鱼一样的凶光掩饰不住。从Randall那里买任何东西似乎都注定是要赔本的。

他在左眼上方画上蓝色的钻石，直视着镜子，“我已经说过不要，别再问了。”

Randall沉默了一会，然后狠戾地说，“听仔细了，这就是为什么别人都讨厌你。每次有人好心帮你忙，你就开始装逼。”他走开了。

Arthur直直地盯着镜子。他接着再左眼下方画另一半钻石，眨眼忍住不让泪珠落下。如果泪珠落下，妆会花的。

这就是为什么别人都讨厌你。

他不该在乎。他不该在乎。

“Randall又来找你麻烦了吗？”Gary问，把他从自己的思绪中拉出来。

“啊…没有。”Arthur尴尬地一笑，“其实，也有。不过微不足道，不值得抱怨。毕竟是Randall，他对你更粗鲁呢。”

“我能应付他，”Gray说，耸耸肩，“一辈子都在应付他这种人，各种各样拿我身高开涮的玩笑，各种各样——我习惯了。”

“我知道我不该笑他那些玩笑的，”Arthur说，“我不想让你伤心。只是我…”

“我懂，那不一样。你控制不了。”他扫了一眼花束，“认真讲，”他说，“不管是谁送的… 祝贺。”

Arthur感到脸又发烫了，不过这次，他微笑着说，“谢谢你。” 

* * *

哥谭很像纽约，只是更脏。老鼠个头更大，也更凶悍。垃圾的臭味（像淋上尿的卷心菜）更熏人。巷子里、台阶和长椅上有更多无家可归的人。男人，女人…甚至小孩。

这里的天空也不一样——更沉重，阴霾，灰色幽暗地笼罩在万事万物之上，如同没有尽头的黎明。哥谭是纽约抑郁的弟弟。哥谭是剥却伪饰的纽约。纽约有自由女神像，埃利斯岛——那些所谓希望的象征。而这些象征哥谭一无所有。它绝望得一丝不挂。就连它的名字听起来都他妈的像个殡仪馆。Travis欣赏这种坦诚。

他坐在他的出租车里，喝着咖啡望向窗外。环顾四周，人们低头匆匆走过，沉浸于各自私人的忧伤和消遣里。

城市生活是寂寞的。在人海中，你无法不注意到每个人都是多么孤独。

他来到哥谭重新开始，成为一个崭新的人。然而现在他已经感到自己在重蹈覆辙。 

追踪Arthur的私人电话号码，至少还因那个笔记本而情有可原。而给他工作场所寄花就纯粹是冲动之举了——冒险，但他也没有署名。

至于把出租车停在Ha-Ha’s门外，隔着车窗眺望Arthur，则绝对算是越界行为。他不该在这儿。他清楚。但他再见Arthur一面的渴求——哪怕遥遥的，几分钟之久——是如此强烈，乃至他最终屈服。

Arthur正坐在镜前，仔仔细细地给自己上妆。如果他向外望去，他就会看到人行道边的一辆黄色出租车，与哥谭无数辆其他的黄色出租车并无二致。但隔着有色玻璃，他看不见Travis的脸。Travis同样带着墨镜，他躲在两层暗色玻璃之后。

Travis很享受自己的观察对象意识不到自己正在被观察的样子。当人们以为自己孤身一人，无人旁观的时候，人们举止会不一样。人们会摘下面具。

他很好奇Arthur收到花的第一反应，但是角度不好。距离又太远，他看不清Arthur的表情。但是他发现他正在做一件奇怪的事——把手伸进涂抹了油彩的嘴角，撑起一个笑容。

他移开目光。

“你他妈个变态，Travis,”他嘟囔。像一个秃鹫一样四处盘旋，这正是他离开纽约之后保证自己不会再做的事。

他驾车驶离人行道，把车停在沿街稍远一点的地方。那里他看不到窗前的Arthur，但他依旧回头凝视着那栋建筑。

他一直在回想Arthur在耳边的气息。透过听筒，那颤巍巍的哽咽和喘气，越来越急促……

他灌下一大口咖啡。已经凉了，苦涩的渣子在杯底打旋儿。

* * *

几年之前，杀了皮条客之后，Travis在医院里发现自己成为了当地名人。至少有一小段时间，他很享受那种状态。他把一张张简报贴在墙上，“英雄出租车司机”。他无法否认他每次看到几个字眼时内心的兴奋感，尽管他知道那都是放屁。

英雄主义的光环很快暗淡，像毒品带来的刺激一样逐渐减退。他开始厌恶每次有乘客认出他来。嗨。你就是那个人！那个报纸上的人！

不是，他说，你认错人了。

不，我确定那就是你，你就是那个救了小孩的人。

他们总想就此说道说道，好像他愿意重新体验那晚一样。

熟悉的苦涩爬回他的身体，如同癌症凝结了他的腑脏。

Travis永远是一个人，但一个人的状态对他并不健康。独自守着一辆出租车，他在恶化，慢慢潜入脑中的黑暗隧道里。他没有一个中心，他的内核是一片虚无，一个吞没人性的黑洞。也许他来的这个世界的时候忘了带上灵魂，也许灵魂是被战争磨灭。他不知道。

不管怎样，他是一个需要目的的人。一个焦点。从很小开始，他就有一种直觉——几近一种迷信，好像心中的一台罗盘指着某个方向——他来到世界就是要填满某个空缺。或许是去保护某人，或许是去拯救某人。

一度他以为那个某人是Iris。他以为救了她之后中心的那片虚无就会消失，或是肉体死亡或是内心平静。然而她走了，继续过她自己的生活去了。Travis却仍旧在此，仍旧空虚、饥饿且迷茫，仍旧在寻找。

他告诫自己来到哥谭要过一种平静的生活，不惹麻烦；但内心深处，他一直在找寻着。然后……

那双眼睛。像一道闪电。那双大大的、绿金灰蓝的眼睛，在一张涂抹着小丑妆面脸上向外凝视着他。那一对眼眸中的渴求，扎进了他的灵魂并向对方拉去。

不久之后，痴迷的鼓音就开始在他颅骨深处敲响：Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.

对于另一个男人产生这样的感情固然奇怪，却并非意想不到。

在杀人和离开纽约之间的那段时间，他曾经对自己的想法做出大量的反思，审视起他脑内无时无日不循环的独白，以及那些对世界的种种不满的宣泄。

Travis对人类的厌恶是全面的，不针对任何人。男人女人，政客毒贩，所有的种族和国籍，他雨露均沾。但是有一个规律忽然引起了他的注意……比如他尤其喜欢辱骂兔子和易装皇后，那些穿着紧身皮裤炫耀着自己紧俏臀部的男妓，他们不知羞耻地扭腰摆臀的走路方式，他们的吸屌翘嘴唇。下三滥，他曾想。有时他仿佛都能闻到他们的猫骚味吹进了他的出租车，甚至污染了他的后座，所以过后他往往强迫性地用廉价的松香清新剂把车厢内部上下熏一遍。

现在，他回想起了自己当年鄙视的滋味——红酒一般流淌过舌尖——他尝到了苦涩中的性压抑、自我厌恶，还有……某种嫉妒。像那样毫不在乎外部意见地活着，究竟是怎样的？

而且曾经也有一个男孩，不是吗？Danny。在越南，一个小孩罢了，比Travis年纪小一岁，而他自己彼时才仅仅19岁。

倒不是说他们之间做过什么越轨的事。一只肩上的手，一个微笑，仅此而已。不过是当时萌动的情感，那些夜里的梦……

然后某天一颗流弹射中了Danny的脖子，故事就结束了。那里生命不值钱。哪里都不值钱。当所有事物都飞速消逝的时候，人很容易不去细想所有的意义。

然而现在。

所以我是个同性恋，我猜。也许是半个同性恋。随便。

就像他在电话上和Arthur说的那样——一次濒死经历会改变一个人对很多事物的看法。

有人敲了敲车窗，是一个带围巾的女人，看不见她的嘴巴，“嗨！走吗？”

Travis摇摇头，“抱歉，在等人。”

她离开了。

他想起他曾如何跟踪Betsy，等在Palatine竞选总部外面的出租车里，只企盼着捕捉到他救赎天使的身影。她看上去是那么纯洁而不可玷污，那么遥不可攀。绝于人间烟火＊。

而Arthur在人间烟熏火燎＊。他流汗他大笑他吸烟他颤抖，他每一个毛孔都写着人性，承载了太多乃至伤痛。然而Travis现在又一次的，深深地为他着迷，听命于心中的罗盘针。

坏习惯，他自忖，坏习惯。

Ha-Ha’s的大门被推开，妆容完备的Arthur顶着绿假发走了出来。Travis从后视镜中看到Arthur走到街上，便掉了个头慢慢地尾随。保持一个低调的距离，但始终不让Arthur离开视线。

他应该在工作的，还有房租要付。然而他现在却正跟踪一个小丑。

他不断地回忆第一次见Arthur的情形，他坐在角落里，鼻青脸肿，广告牌的碎片散落在他周围。仅仅是看一眼，Travis就知道这不是他第一次挨打了。那人已经习惯了被拳打脚踢。

Arthur需要一个人来保护他，需要一个人来照看他。

Travis意识到自己又在把迷恋合理化，但他也不认为自己错了。

* * *

又一家商铺要关门，又一个转牌子的活。动作Arthur已经练习过千百遍，他在空气中翻转着牌子，随着音乐起舞。

他没法带上一整束花，于是便把一只别在衬衫前，花枝探出口袋在向外招摇。

钢琴师按下琴键，一首爵士钢琴浮在城市交通的喧嚣之上。

街对面他瞥见一伙青年潜伏着，盯着自己蠢蠢欲动地坏笑，他后背一凉。

不会和那天打他的人是一伙人吧？他现在明明在城市的另一个角落。

他没有停下旋转的舞步，眼角观察着他们的动作。他们越过了大街，直直地向他走来。

不要，不要再来一次了，求求了。他的瘀伤还没有愈合呢。

他应该接过那把枪的，那样他只要放一个空枪他们就会放过他。现在后悔已经晚了，还能做什么呢？如果他们抢去了广告牌，Hoyt会从工资里扣钱的。更糟的是，这回他可能要被开除了。Hoyt第一次不相信他——凭什么这次就会？他承受不起失业。

Arthur耳中只能听见自己破碎的呼吸 。

那伙青年越走越近，豺狼一样地微笑。

Arthur的呼吸越来越急促，声音越来越大。 

“嘿，”来自一个熟悉的声音。

Arthur呆住了，抓着牌子。路边停着一辆黄色出租车，Travis踏出来，架着墨镜，如常地披着那件棕色夹克。

“嘿，”他又说了一遍，指着那帮人，“小傻逼，和你说话呢。”

青少年们止步，皱眉转向他，“什么？”

“从那个小丑旁边滚远点，”他说。

“他算你什么？”个头最大的男孩喊到，他摇头摆尾地走到Travis跟前，“你是他的保镖还是别的什么人？”

“别的什么人。”Travis切齿微笑，“滚就完了。”

“你给我滚！我们四对一，你他妈能干什么？”

Travis的微笑紧巴而残忍，齿牙外露，“想试试我？”

Arthur心里一紧。如果Travis为他受了伤他永远都不会原谅自己的，“Travis！你走就好！我没事的！”

Travis朝他的方向扫了一眼，“别担心，”他说，“耽误不了多久。”

行人给他们让出一片空地，自觉避免和他们冲撞。在哥谭，对暴力的通常反应就是低头快步走过去，谁牵扯进来谁倒霉。

Arthur僵硬地站在原地，心跳加速，一时思绪万千。

壮男孩向Travis冲去并挥起了拳头。

Travis轻易地抓住了迎来的拳头，顺势就把男孩的胳膊折到身后。男孩发出嚎叫。

剩下的同伴们干脆一齐冲上来。Travis抬腿一晃，刹那间一人便倒在地上，像搁浅的鱼一样疼得嘶嘶吸气。Travis转身又对另一个的裆部提膝一顶，男孩磕绊着后退，张嘴说不出话来。

第一个男孩挣脱了Travis的掌控，呻吟着抱怨，“你混球！你把我胳膊拧断了。”

“不我没有。别装逼。”

那男孩掏出一把弹簧刀甩开， 目露凶光，眼白多于眼黑。他手里拿着刀，又向Travis冲去。

“Travis!” Arthur高喊. “小心—”

Travis随意地一侧身，探出一只脚。男孩尖叫一声被绊得重心不稳，弹簧刀从手中飞出来，掠过人行道，消失在路边停靠的车下。男孩脸朝下摔倒在地。在周围的车辆不耐烦地鸣笛催促下，他蹒跚站起来，鼻血横流，摔那一跤使得血迹糊满了脸。

“够了没？”Travis问，“还想在我面前舞吗？”

男孩们犹豫了，只是盯着他看。

Travis转转手腕，关节作响，脸上依旧挂着残忍的微笑，“你先来，”他说。

小黑帮登时作鸟雀散，“神经病！”一个男孩回头喊，他的脸蛋涨红，布满汗液，“疯子！”

Arthur呆立，抓着牌子。旁边的钢琴声早已停下，乐手也只顾瞠目发愣。Travis平静地靠近他，“那些人打过你吗？”他问。

“我—我觉得是。”

“那么他们不会再来烦你了。”Travis把墨镜摘下，揣起衣袋里。他的目光扫过招摇在Arthur衣袋外的水仙花，接着遇上Arthur的双眼。他目光沉着，神情镇静。

“谢谢你，”亚瑟说，气息不匀。

“小事。总之…不想打扰你工作。你继续。”

“等一下。你是——你是来看我的吗？你怎么知道我今天在这里有活？”

Travis迟疑，移了下重心，“我尾随了你，一路从你上班的地方开始。”

也许这该让Arthur担心。但多亏了Travis，他刚刚才躲过了一顿打。这时候抱怨不礼貌。他张嘴想问是不是Travis送的水仙花，接着又闭上。“你，啊，你今晚想做点什么事吗？”他取而代之问。

“看电影之类的？”

“对，像那样。”

“你什么时候下班？”

他摆弄着牌子，“六点。”

Travis点头，“那到时在Ha-Ha’s见，怎么样？” 

“好的”

“我要去买个肉桂卷，”Travis说，“撒了霜的。我还没吃早饭，你要一个吗？”

“我还好，谢谢。”

Travis点头，转身离开，却忽然停下，“你的假发歪了，”他伸手摆正，然后走向马路钻进他的出租车。Arthur一直注视着他驶远。

* * *

那天下午晚些时候，Arthur一离开Ha-Ha’s，就看见Travis已经停在外面等候。

Arthur站在台阶上，手里握着那束水仙花，望向那辆空闲的黄色出租车。隔着挡风板，他只能大致看清Travis的轮廓。

他已经感到Travis的存在在他的生命和心灵中占据了前所未有的一大块空间，延伸到他所知所感的一切。那些日记，电话和花束；Travis从天而降把他从街头小朋克中解救；现在又是这等候。不留空间给他喘气，给他消化这一切。这感受飘飘然又令人畏惧。太久了，Arthur每天活得像个隐形人，从来不敢确定自己是否真实。而Travis让他醒目地感受到自己的存在。他从来没有感受过这样强烈地被看见。

早先下班之前他和妈妈打了电话，告诉她今晚晚回。我要去看场电影，这就是他说的全部内容。

出租车车窗被摇下，Travis伸出一只手臂向他招手。

Arthur走近出租车，“这些是你送的吗？”他举起手中的水仙花。

“没错，我送的。”他弯腰拍拍副驾座，“进来。”

Arthur打开门钻进去。车里有香烟和松香空气清新剂的味道。还有一丝淡淡的Travis自己的味道。Arthur抚摸过车厢内部的仿真皮革。Travis打开了暖气。外面很冷。

Arthur思量着他们会不会提起昨晚的事。提起…他们之间这一切。他润了润唇。每一根神经都充满生命力，高度清醒。他抖着一只膝盖。

“这里。”Travis递给他一样东西。Arthur的日记。“估摸着你还想要回来。”

“谢谢你。我没带来你的。”

“没关系。是我让你留着的，记得吗？”

出租车仍停在原地。雨点撒落在挡风玻璃上，雨刮窸窣作响，模糊了街景。招牌的霓虹灯和信号灯揉杂在雨中。Arthur的目光飘向Travis的简介卡片，停留在他的唇上。

“Oh hey,” Travis说，“你有一点——”他伸手，温暖粗粝的拇指擦过Arthur的下唇角。 

Arthur开了个头，“你在——？”

“油彩，”Travis说，“那里有一些红油彩，在你唇上。”

“哦，是我卸妆卸得急了。”Arthur在后视镜中检查着自己的仪容。他的心脏飞速地跳动着。他仍能感到Travis轻拂在他下嘴唇上。那触感很轻柔，痒痒的，那一点关于触感的回想在他体内回荡，深入骨髓。他自觉地整理了一下衬衫。

“你很擅长那玩意，”Travis说，“小丑那活。跳舞，旋转牌子。那需要技巧。”

“你也很厉害。”

Travis耸耸肩，“一般吧。伤人容易，逗人笑——那个难。”他握上方向盘，徐徐驶入了车流。

“我们去哪？”

“想着看电影之前吃顿饭。除非你想在那儿吃，电影院卖一些热狗和爆米花。”

“那样我就可以了。”他没有多少胃口，胃紧张得不适。“Travis…昨晚…那算…”他的声音渐渐微弱，不知道该接着说什么。

“你手淫了，对吗？

Arthur哑然失声。他埋下头，面颊滚烫。他直觉怀疑Travis知道，但还是。他没想到他会这么直白地说出来。“是的，”他小声回答。

“猜到了。”

“我…可以那样吗？你不…你不觉得我很恶心？”

“如果我觉得你恶心，我还会带你出来看电影吗？”

“我想不会。”Arthur吞咽。他一直在强迫性地整理衬衫，摆正领子，拨弄袖口，“Travis？我能问你个私人问题吗？”

Travis 点头.

“这…对你来说…正常吗？我是说…”他声音越来越小，不确定自己在问什么。

有那么一两分钟，Travis沉默着。

“我习惯了一个人，”他最终说，“好几年没有性生活了，跟你说实话。纽约那件事之后就没有了。甚至说在那之前...我是说，刚从越南回来的时候谈过几个女朋友，但是都不长，也没什么实质性进展。”他的目光直直地看向前面的路，“就好像战争摧毁了我内里的什么东西，我不会与人相处了。也许我从来都不会。在此之前，只有些高中的小打小闹。两个小孩在车后座拙手笨脚地玩玩罢了。就那样。我从来没有和谁处过认真的恋爱关系。我这么大声说出来听起来很可悲，但随便呢。所以回答你…不，不论你的“这”指的是什么，对我来说都不正常，你呢？”

“我从来没有…”Arthur的声音哽在喉里。他想了一下他是否真的想承认这件事。但现在不说，又待何时呢？尴尬不会随着时间变得更少的。“我从来都没有谈过恋爱。我从来都没有……和任何人在一起。像那样。”

Travis看着他，表情难懂，“从来没有？”

Arthur摇摇头。他好想吸根烟，手里找点事做，但他一包也没带。他用一只手背摩擦着唇，他肚子仿佛要缩成一个球。

Travis看向挡风玻璃外。他的气息又开始古怪了。不稳。

Arthur呛出一声咯咯地笑，赶紧用手盖住嘴巴。他弓起身，努力呼吸，等着这一阵发作过去。

他知道这很怪，这么大年纪了还是处男。这表明他有一部分极度地不正常。大笑没有帮了倒忙。但不仅是大笑——即使他忍住不笑的时候，女孩们也总觉得他古怪。令人扫兴。他早年的约会经历痛苦得留下创伤。那些经历，无一例外地总是迅速以悲剧告终。终于有一天他放弃了。那太伤人了。

等笑声终于消退，他向后靠在椅背上，胸上下起伏，“对不起。”

“别担心。”

“所以我们要看什么电影？”Arthur问，尽量表现得自然。

Travis清了清嗓子，“你有什么想看的吗？”他的声音有些沙哑。

“我都不知道院线里现在有什么。你呢？”

“啊…其实，我有一个想法。但可能不对你的胃口。”

“没关系的。除非……不是太血腥暴力吧？我不看恐怖片的。”

“不，不血腥。”Travis伸出舌头湿润了下嘴唇，“前面就是电影院了，我找个地方停车。”


	6. Chapter 6

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第六章

Arthur站在影院门口，看着滚动的广告，“狐狸与猎犬？”

“是呀。”Travis揣着口袋站在一旁，尴尬地踢弄着靴子，“是个迪士尼新片。”他清了清嗓子，“我说过了——可能不对你口胃，也可以看点别的或者去吃饭。”

“你不担心旁人会觉得奇怪吗？两个成年男人看一个儿童电影？”

“谁在乎他们的意见？这是个自由的国家。我们想看什么动物会说话的电影就看。”

Travis总是带给他惊喜。他声音尖细地一笑，“你知道吗，刚刚有一会儿，我以为你会带我去看…um…” 

“那种露奶子的？也行，这条街后面就有一家成人影院如果那是你的菜。”

“哦不，不—不。”当然，他私底下看过那种电影，但是和其他人坐在一个电影院里——坐在Travis旁边——看别人在荧幕上做爱….仅仅是这个念头就想让他把脸藏起来。“我做不到。”

“猜到了。”他微笑。

但是现在Arthur的好奇心却被挑了起来。他环顾四周确定没有人站在附近，才敢压低声音问，“你去看那种电影吗？”

“当然了。”

“那里人都是什么样呀？我是说，观众们。”

“就是普通人。像我一样的男的，偶尔有小情侣。”

“女人也去看黄片吗？”他觉得自己好幼稚，问这种问题——应该是常识的东西——但他知道Travis不会取笑他的。

“当然了。不过一般是陪着男朋友。没有一个人去的。也许她们担心一个人去会被我这种变态搭讪吧。”

“你才不是变态。”

“不，相信我，我是你这辈子能遇到的最变态的人。你知道我干过啥吗，好几年前在成人影院看上一女的。‘哦，你喜欢黄片吗？我也喜欢，我们一定是灵魂伴侣，改日一起喝咖啡吧。别紧张，我他妈的是个货真价实的绅士。’这不是原话也差不多。她说，‘等一下，我去买个爆米花’，然后一走不复返。而我还坐在原地想不明白为什么被甩了”

“天呀，”Arthur笑得更开心了，一只手捂住嘴，“我永远也干不出那种事。”

“那是好事。你还有点常识。”

Arthur没忍住打了个嗝，这才收住了笑声。他感到脸微微泛红，嘴角仍然保持着笑意，一个真挚的笑容——而非发作时的苦笑。“不……我可没有常识。我只是不够勇敢。仅此而已。”他的笑容褪下几分。

他和女性交流的经历好不到哪里去。他模糊地记得，在自杀未遂住进阿卡姆之前……附近的小餐馆里曾有一个漂亮的女孩。她对他很友善。有一天他在她面前发作，向她出示了卡片之后她却只是说，“啊，对不起”，然后把一只手放在他胳膊上。他开始对她产生幻想，去小餐馆只为了看她，甚至在她下班之后跟踪她，并且说服自己这只是为了确保她安全到达地铁站。毕竟哥谭是个危险的地方。

不出意外的，当被一个穿着套头衫的神秘男子在幽暗的街巷里尾随时，她并没有感到更安全。一天晚上她在地铁站边的电话亭里报了警。警察前来将他逮捕，把他关在一个光线刺眼的单间里，一关就是好几个小时，质问他为什么要跟踪那个女性。他回以闪着泪光的大笑。好笑吗，混蛋？他颤抖着给他们出示卡片，哀求着告诉他们他并没有打算伤害她，他只是喜欢她，仅此而已；他从来不想吓着她，他再也不会这样做了。他很抱歉，特别抱歉。他们露出掺杂了同情的厌恶神情，仿佛在看一只困在陷阱里的老鼠。他妈的变态。那个女孩并没有起诉他。一晚上之后他被放了出来。但是他一直记得那耻辱，那种燃烧的耻辱，知道自己是咎由自取，记得妈妈发现了之后的哭泣……

“Arthur.” 

他倒吸一口气。Travis把手放在他的肩膀上。“怎…怎么了？”

“你眼睛里又出现那种神情了，”Travis说，“仿佛你在别处。”

“我—我现在没事了。”他低头看着双脚，努力控制着呼吸，“我只是想起了一些事……我做过的一些不好的事。我没有…我没伤害任何人，我只是……把她吓到了。我无心的。我当时很寂寞，然后……”

“没关系的，你没必要说出来，除非你想。”

他摇摇头。

Travis的手停留在他肩膀上。“无论是什么事，都过去了。”Travis轻轻捏了一下他的肩，然后放开了手。

Arthur深吸气。记忆总在捉弄他。他的大脑时如此的莫测且混乱——前一秒他正心情愉快地微笑，一下秒就止不住颤抖。“所以，啊…我们看狐狸与猎犬？”

“你同意就好。长大后我就没看过迪士尼，我只是想，你懂，找点干净的看。”

“我想看。”

他们买了晚饭——两个热狗，一大桶加了黄油的爆米花和一包巧克力豆——接着在后排找了个座位。Travis递给他一根油纸包裹的热狗。Arthur揭开油纸咬了一口，胃起先有些不适，但很快又稳定下来，决定接纳食物好好吃一顿。

荧幕上森林盎然，小鸟啁啾，色调温暖而柔和。一只狐狸叼着幼崽在林中穿行，背景里猎狗的吠叫遥遥回响。

狐狸妈妈把幼崽藏在农场的栅栏旁边，然后眨眼溜进了森林，把猎狗向自己的方向引去。一声枪响。

开场演职人员字幕还没放完，狐狸妈妈就惨死了，只留她的幼崽在这个充满敌意的世界里孤身一人。这是个迪士尼电影。

“你喝可乐吗？”Travis问，“可乐我也买了。”

“好。”

狐狸孤儿被一个善良的寡妇抚养长大，并和妇人的邻居—一个胡子拉碴的猎人养的小猎犬做了朋友。电影的节奏温和从容，却慢慢在Arthur心中酝酿出了一股悲剧和不平的情感。猎人以捕杀为乐，报复心重，总是试图射杀那只小狐狸——一个被驯养的无害宠物——不为了什么目的，只因为他可以，只因为狐狸没有任何权利。然而猎人被塑造得古怪而滑稽，Arthur知道结局对他的惩罚还是会一如既往地温和。悲剧永远不会发生在猎人身上的，因为现实中也是如此。

即使观看狐狸和幼犬在草坪上嬉戏，也有一种甜蜜的苦涩，一种美好易逝的忧伤。他们本不应该在一起。他们必须学会躲藏，只能在猎人背后偷得宝贵的片刻独处。

Travis一只手放在Arthur的膝盖上。Arthur心跳加速。

这并不是一个性意味的暗示，却也并非柏拉图式的纯洁。动作蕴含着一种随意的亲密，就好像Travis已经如此做过千万次。他全部的注意力现在都集中在那一点身体接触上，隔着一层薄薄的衣料感受着Travis手指的形状和温度。

他想把自己的手覆在Travis的手上，与另一个男人十指交叉。但他勇气不足。

“放松，”Travis附耳低语，“没人看着。”

他是对的。影院里一片漆黑，他们坐在后排，每一个人都专心看着荧幕。没有人向他们的方向侧目。然而。

Arthur努力把注意力放在荧幕上，狐狸和猎犬正在林中水潭里无邪地溅起水花。但是他内里有什么在骚动，在觉醒，仿佛有火苗在舔舐着下腹。一种压力，不安的紧迫感。他不断地回想昨晚，回响耳畔Travis的嗓音，呼吸…….

Arthur倒吸气。仅仅是膝上的一只手就温暖了他全身。他另一只膝盖不安地晃动。

天啊.

他勃起了。在一个放映着迪士尼电影的公共影院。

他知道或许除了Travis谁也看不出他的反应，况且他的裤子令人宽慰的宽松，但是他前面正坐着许多带着小孩的家庭呢，仅仅被别人发现自己鼓起的念头都足以激发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑。他会被扔出去，被带上手铐带走。他会上头条新闻。“变态小丑影院勃起，大量在场儿童心理创伤”。他会上电视。全国的妈妈看了都会害怕的尖叫，赶紧捂上他们孩子的眼睛不让他们看见这个令人作呕的变态，这种违反人性的暴行，这场对于童真和秩序的大屠杀。

荧幕上小鸟侧身把诡计多端的毛毛虫踢下叶片，孩子们的笑声溢满了大厅。Arthur却在不自控地猜想，如果他能抓住Travis的手腕直接把他的手移到自己勃起的阴茎上….

当然他不会这么做。但如果他能…

别想那种事。别——

即便慌张情绪不断增长，他不禁觉得整个情形都很荒谬。他的喉咙梗噎，胸口疼痛。体内压力在积聚。

天啊，不，不，不。

电影进展到了安静严肃的一幕。如果他现在笑出声来……

Travis的手从他膝上移开。也许他听出了Arthur气息里风雨欲来的异常。但已经太晚了。

Arthur尖声大笑。声响像子弹一样划破了影院的黑暗。无数个脑袋转向他。一个女人怒视着他，把食指放在唇边。

他停不下来。他埋头缩在自己的臂弯里。观众席里传来一阵阵的嘘声。愤怒的声音抱怨。

“有什么这么好笑？”

“小点声！”

Travis附身靠近他，“别理他们。”

但是Arthur做不到。“抱-抱歉。我…我得…”他一下子站起来，磕磕绊绊地跑向出口。

在走廊里，他弯下腰，脸依旧埋进臂弯里，咳喘连连地笑着。他肚子蠕动，有一刻他觉得自己就要在这走廊里吐了，给今夜画上一个圆满的句号。

笑声从体内倾泻而出，听起来更像呻吟或是啜泣。走廊的另一段，一个清洁工正在倒垃圾。她看了他一会，然后快速走开，消失在大堂里。

Arthur感到一只手放在背上。Travis。“你没事吧？”

Arthur的双眼因为耻辱的泪水而灼痛。他紧紧闭上双眼，摇了摇头，“我停-停…哈哈哈！我停….停-停不下来。”

现在为止，他想，Travis应该对他失去耐心了。刚刚影院外面就差一点发作，想着多年前做过的恶心事，接着现在……

Travis把他拉进一个怀抱，一只手滑进他的头发，另一只手上下抚摸着他的脊背，“有我陪你，”他轻声说。

他们可能会被人看见。尽管当下走廊里四顾无声，但是任何人都可以开门从他们旁边走过。

一个遥远的记忆回荡在脑海，一个男人的声音嘶吼，他妈的小婊子。那声音属于谁，他记不清了。他小时候一半的遭遇他都已忘却，也许那也是一种解脱。但他的身体记得。他浑身像准备挨打一样绷紧，腹肌收缩。

“啊-哈-哈-哈-哈-哈!”

隔着墙，他听到放映厅里猫头鹰对着小狐狸歌唱：Ka-blam, 消除同党！缺乏教养！你若和那只金毛猎犬成对成双，你就要被挂在墙上！

他枕着Travis的肩膀，继续笑着。Travis抱着他撑过发作。等症状终于退散，他感到自己中心摇摇，空空如也。

“你不想呆了我们可以走。”Travis说。

这个建议很诱人。他现在只想躲起来。只要想一想回到放映厅，面对指指点点的表情和低语，就太可怕了。如果他今天是一个人，他现在就悄悄地离开了，不和任何人眼神接触。

但现在他和Travis在一起。是Travis提议的带他去看电影。是Travis将会坐在他旁边。Arthur回想起当一群青少年意图围攻他的时候，Travis如何胸有成竹地、几乎是随意地摆平了危机。他甚至都没伤害一个人，好吧，除了那个鼻血横流的，但那严格来说是地面干的。

Travis不会让任何人伤害他。他从骨头里深深感到。

Arthur后退一步，擦擦眼睛，“我没事了，”他说，“我想把余下的电影看完。”

“你确定？”

他勉强一笑，点点头。

Travis迟疑，“我刚刚在里面，做了什么不该做的了吗？”

Arthur摇头，“那感觉很好。有时候发作是…随机的。”

Travis犹疑地点头。他们走回电影院，坐在原先的位置上。

电影余下的时间里他坚持没有让任何意外发生。不知怎的，Arthur忽然有了勇气伸出手与Travis相握。Travis略吃惊地看着他，Arthur回以微笑。反正不会有人看见他们。他们在黑暗里手心相握，一起看那只狐狸——现在长大了，变得英俊，尽管还是天真而笨拙——在一只狐狸女郎面前闹了笑话。她笑了，他自尊受伤地跑开，又衔着一朵花回来道歉，猫头鹰在枝上高歌情侣相互喜爱的美好。就像所有的迪士尼电影一样，最终男孩和女孩在一起，所有的矛盾都涣然冰释。

* * *

过后他们走出了影院，Arthur问，“你觉得怎么样？那个电影。”

“不错。那只啄木鸟我喜欢，叫啥来着，Boomer。别的鸟也挺可爱。很好笑的就是所有的鸟都盯着一只毛毛虫——别的毛毛虫和那只有什么不一样？只是那只毛毛虫每次都跑掉了，真的好笑。不过配乐垃圾得像屎。他们不如以前了，你听过Jiminy Cricket唱的《When You Wish Upon a Star》吗？那他妈才叫经典。你怎么想？”

“挺好的。只是……有些伤感。”

Travis停下脚步，轻轻地侧头，“结局挺好的，不是吗？小狐狸和小狗，都过得不错。”

“是，但……他们没有在一起。”他们不能在一起。他们依然爱着彼此，但是程度不够。

Travis耸耸肩，“他们有各自的生活。狐狸找了个女朋友。以后可能会生一大窝…狐狸宝宝怎么说，狐狸崽子？”

“小狐狸吧。”

他们在影院外停留。雨点轻轻地落在他们四周，哥谭总是在下雨。Arthur抱着自己，因寒冷而微微颤抖，“让我想起了现实世界中的一些事情，我想吧。”

“Hey听着，我不是故意让你受憋屈的，”Travis说，“大概我挑片子运气不好。”

“不是那样的。我喜欢它。我也很高兴你带我来这儿。我只是想要个不一样的结局。”

“谁知道呢，也许他们会出个续集。”

而他在想，Travis的手曾轻轻放在他腿上——那样温柔而充满保护欲的亲昵感。他在想自己当时的反应，害怕被人发现的本能的恐惧。

“你想让我开车带你回家吗？”Travis问。

“好呀”

* * *

不久之后，出租车到了Arthur公寓所在的街道。“就是这儿了。”Arthur说。

Travis端详着窗外，打量着那栋监狱一般的灰褐色建筑，“你就住这儿？”

“条件不太好，我知道。”

“我的也不咋地。其实更差。”

“我不信，”Arthur对他淡淡一笑，“我乐意邀请你上去喝杯咖啡，但是...…我妈应该没睡，而且……”

“我懂，我就送你到大门口。”

“谢谢。”

他们走到公寓正门外。Arthur却迟疑着不进去，紧紧攥着手里那束水仙花。他和Travis就站在那里，凝神看着彼此。

“谢谢你，”Arthur说，“谢谢你带我出来。”

“真礼貌。”

“那有什么不好吗？”

“没有。绝对没有。”Travis上前一步，“你想要点什么，对不对。”

“我—”他吞咽，紧接着在失去勇气之前说出来，“我想…吻-吻你。”

“你知道吗，我喜欢当你的声音变得轻柔又颤抖的时候。”Travis又上前一步，他压低嗓音，粗哑地低语，“我特别喜欢。”

他的双手勾画过Arthur面庞的轮廓，捧起他的双颊。Arthur仰头注视着他，心脏在胸腔中砰砰地跳。Travis的拇指抚摩过他的嘴角，接着擦过他上嘴唇上方的那一道浅浅的沟壑，“你很美，你意识到了吗？”

“我—”

在他发出下一个音节之前，Travis的嘴唇已经覆上了他的。

吻是轻柔的，近乎纯洁。Arthur闭上双眼，震颤沿着脊髓贯穿上半身。温暖，如此温暖。

吻流连了几个呼吸。当他们分开的时候，Arthur大脑已经一片空白。美好的嗡鸣填满了双耳之间的空间，像微弱的静电火花，像他刚刚从一场无痛的电击治疗中醒来。这样，他想，才是人类应有的感受。他被找到了。如同一个梦游者，他缓缓地攀上Travis的面颊。

“真高兴遇见你，”他低声说，“我从来不知道这样美好的事是存在的。”

“我也是。”他仍然捧着Arthur的脸，温暖的掌心贴着皮肤，“你相信命运吗？”

Arthur语塞。其实他并不认为一切都是计划好的。他怀疑宇宙中的所有人都不过是颗玻璃弹球，在与无数个他者的碰撞之间歪歪扭扭地散向四方。也许他和Travis也是如此。如果他们各自的角度稍稍一斜，他们就不会相遇，他们的生命就会擦肩而过，永远也不得而知两人会产生如此深刻的连结。这是一个可怕的想法，让他几乎想要相信命运。然而他说，“不，”因为这是实话。

“我相信命运，”Travis说，“我也相信上帝。我不知道他俩谁是真的，但总之有那么件事物在那里。有那么件事物在看着我们。我相信我们生来都有一个目的。”

Arthur也不信上帝。或许是因为他工作中见过太多死于癌症晚期的孩子。或许是因为不信是更容易的选择。他总觉得这个世界在自由落体，统一事物的秩序缺失，一切都毫无目的。他妈妈总是教育他他生来是要给人间带来欢笑，如果她是对的，那他可真是一无是处。他与其更愿相信，他来到人间纯粹是个偶然。

“我认为我们是孤独的。”他悄声说，“我想我们拥有的只有彼此。我指的是，人类呀。这就……这就是我为什么永远不能理解为什么人类对彼此那么粗鲁，那么残忍。如果我们一无所有，那么应该善待彼此才对呀，我们应该好好照顾彼此呀。因为除此之外再没有…”

Travis的拇指抚过他的颧骨，羽毛一般骚动着他的神经，“我想照顾你。”

雨滴敲打水泥屋檐。Arthur没有动身。他不想回家。他想彻夜站在此地，感受面颊上Travis的手，感受被看见。

“你是一个处男。”Travis说，仿佛在确定一件事实。

“是的”

“你从来没有被人触摸过，任何人都没有。”

“是的”

Travis不稳地深吸一口气，“如果…如果我推进得太狠太快了，你得告诉我。好吗？我不想伤害你，不想把这毁了。”

“Travis……我知道我没有经验，但我也不是个小孩。我年纪比你大。你不必把我当成玻璃制品一样对待。”

Travis的拇指爱抚过他的脖颈，滑向耳后。他微笑，棕色眼睛里闪耀着犬类动物的饥饿，“你确定？因为我可是会很粗暴的。”

Arthur脉搏加速。影像模糊、断断续续的幻想在脑后成型。那些他从来不允许自己细想的幻想。“也许我不介意。”他沙哑地低语。

Travis的呼吸变得粗砺，更加破碎。他瞳孔扩大，变得烟雾缭绕而幽暗。他向前，一把抓过Arthur的衬衫，把他推到墙上。Travis的嘴唇又贴上他的了，不过这次的吻既不轻柔也不纯洁。

Arthur双眼睁大，翻到脑后。水仙花从手中滑落，落在人行道上。他的胳膊环绕住Travis，背刮蹭着建筑粗糙的砖墙，他嘴巴大张，脑中闪耀着火花，如同一团短路的电线。他几乎认不出自己嗓子中发出的声音，好似一只幼兽，迷茫而饥不择食。

“你尝起来像香烟。”Travis抵在Arthur的唇边呢喃。

他想道歉但是他还没来得及发出一个音节，Travis的舌头已经探进他的口腔。Arthur饥渴而笨拙地舔食着他。他不知道如何亲吻。尤其是如此这般的吻。他担心自己做错了——他是一团淌着口涎、绵软无力的浆糊，丧失自控，丧失策略，只能伸手巴着Travis的发丝和夹克，融化在墙里。他的阴茎撑起裤子，渴望挣脱禁锢。

他想摸摸自己。亟需。但脑海遥遥地警钟作响，这里谁都可以看见。他们就在建筑的正前面，大街上都清晰可见。“Travis，”他低喘，“绕过…后-后面…”

以他现在的状态只能把话说清到这个地步了，但是Travis似乎会意。他抓起Arthur的手腕，两个人冲向建筑的一侧，一条窄小阴暗的小巷里。被惊起的老鼠疾走钻入垃圾袋后面。

Travis立刻又把他钉在墙上。他用嘴巴揪住Arthur的脖子，吮吸他的皮肤，含在齿间。Arthur抓起Travis的头发，又将他拉入一个吻。两人牙齿相撞。Arthur向空气中顶胯。

接着Travis的膝盖撞进了他的大腿之间，摩擦着他瘙痒的欲望中心。Arthur绵长而颤抖地呻吟，而Travis把所有的声响咽下。Arthur贴着Travis拱身，阴茎困在Travis的膝盖和自己的小腹之间。他的身体不听命地扭动，磨蹭着Travis的腿。

“Arthur,” Travis在他口中低吼. “操…我, 我要…”

Travis的手指和他的发丝纠缠，两人的嘴巴交融在一起。Arthur这样蹭着Travis的膝盖就可以高潮了。他的睾丸饱满得疼痛，随着心跳收缩。他感到充盈，像饱胀了空气的气球，在爆炸的边缘。

要来了，他晕眩地想着，我要—要——

他猛得一挺动，霎那间的作用力就把他带过了边缘。他爆炸了。整个身体在冲击下痉挛，四角内裤里一暖。他的牙齿狠狠地咬下Travis的下唇，金属般尖刺的温热血液飞溅上舌尖。

他们分开，喘着气恢复呼吸。Travis大睁着眼睛，目光茫然，鲜血从他下嘴唇的伤口滴落。慢慢地—恍惚间—Arthur伸手划过那一道伤口，将鲜血如口红般地涂在自己唇上。

他们之上，一只飞蛾伏在街灯罩子上。嗒，嗒，嗒。

“对不起，”Arthur说，气喘吁吁，“我不是故意——”

温暖粗糙的掌心盖住他的双唇，打断了道歉，然后缓缓地撤下。Travis靠前，与Arthur前额相抵。他又亲了他一次——轻轻地。Arthur舔了舔他的唇，尝到了Travis鲜血的味道。

精液在大腿间冷却。他心里想，是不是每一次和Travis见面，内裤都会落得又黏又湿。

他倚靠在墙上，脑袋向后倾斜。汗液顺着脖颈和两侧留下，在寒风中那些潮湿的汗滴逐渐变得冰冷。

“Arthur?”

他没有立即回答。心跳在他体内此刻如雷鸣。他感到有人刚刚把他脑内的思绪抽出，放进一个榨汁机里，搅成糊状，再重新填入他的颅腔。

多年以来，多少次，Arthur曾幻想过他的第一次性经历。他从来没有想过会是这样。被压在墙上，磨蹭着另一个男人的膝盖……一切发生得都太快了。

“Arthur. 跟我说话” 

“我很好” 他说，“只是在…平复呼吸”

Travis摸着他的脸，小心地歪着头，仔细地观察着Arthur的眼睛——那种长久、谨慎、担忧的表情，好似一个检查脑损伤的大夫。这个类比太精辟了，Arthur忍不住轻笑出声，加重了Travis担忧的神情。

“Hey,” 他说 “Hey. 我伤到你了吗？”

“没有”

“因为我知道我刚刚有点上头了——”

“饶了我吧，”他笑了，漂浮于自己躯体之上。不自觉地又带上了那阴柔顿挫地南方口音，“我告诉过你，我没有那么易碎，大兵男孩。粗暴一点不要紧的。”

“你在哭。”

“我哭了吗？”Arthur眨眨眼，他的眼睛是湿润的。他又笑了，轻柔地，用一只手腕擦着脸，“我只是……感触良多，此时此刻。”

“你需要什么？”

他又仰头靠向砖墙，缓缓地喘息，胸腔上下起伏。他感到从细胞层面焕然一新——重置，新生。他触摸着自己的脖子，脸颊和嘴唇，重新熟悉他自己。

“我想我该进去了，”Arthur说，“我妈应该在等我了，我在外面太晚了她会担心的。”

“好，”停顿了一下，“很快我再来见你。随时和我打电话，好吗？你有我号码。”又一个停顿，“如果我没接那是因为我在外面接活呢，但我一般早上都在家。”

“好的，我会—我会跟你打电话的。”

他们走回建筑的正门口。依然颤抖着，他捡起他掉落的水仙花，打开了公寓的门禁。

“哦等一下，这里。”Travis把一样东西塞进他手中。是Arthur的日记。“别忘了。”

“谢谢你。”他把它揣进外套，“很快再见，Travis。”

他走入室内，脚底飘飘然仿佛没有着地。

等他打开公寓门的时候，妈妈仍然醒着，坐在客厅的沙发上，电视上回放着陈旧的游戏，“嗨，妈。”

她转身面向他，“今晚你出去得够久啊。”

“出去看了场电影而已。”

“那些花……”

他扫了一眼手中的花束。有那么几秒，他打算和她坦白。早晚要说的，但是他现在没那个心情，“我买的，”他说，“下班之后。我觉得家里装饰点花会更漂亮。”他从厨房中取出一个高颈瓶，灌上水，把水仙花安插在里面。他把花瓶摆放在她面前的茶几上，“让整个房间都明亮起来了，你看是吧？”

“花很漂亮。”她狐疑地说。

他感到很诡异。与现实脱节、失联。好像他的灵魂被从躯干中敲落，现在正摆脱羁绊地四处飘游。

他忽然警觉到了裤腿内正沿着腿根淌下的精液。“Um。我去换个衣服，马上回来。”

卧室里，他迅速脱下衣服，换上新洗的衬衫和短裤。他把刚刚的内裤团成一团，塞进洗衣桶里的最底层，以防污渍暴露在外。热潮烧着他的面颊和双耳。

等他回到客厅，妈妈依然蜷缩在沙发上看电视。

“我今天很想你，”她说，“我想念和你一起看Murray秀。”

“我明天陪你看，我保证，时候不早了，你该睡觉了。”他从她腋下将她抱起，送她回卧室。

Arthur并不强壮，但她轻得像堆干草垛。她越来越纤弱了。他试图压下心底的担心，毕竟他也无能为力。

“你检查邮箱了吗？”她在他整理被褥的时候问。

“妈，你还在给Thomas Wayne写信吗？你为他工作已经是好久以前的事了。如果那么多年他都没回信，以后他也不会了。”

她叹息，“他是没有收到那些信件，我知道的。他家里有人替他查阅邮件——也许是他的管家。一定是管家把信都扔了。Thomas哪怕能读到一封，我相信他也一定会抽时间回复的。”

“也许吧，”没必要在睡前和她争执。

“我明白他很忙，但他是个好人。如果你有机会像我一样认识他，你会懂的。”

“你说的都对。”

她对Thomas Wayne迷恋让Arthur困扰。距离她上一次和他见面已经过去了大半辈子，而Thomas Wayne当时底下有数百人为他工作。对于他来说，Penny只是一个清洁工。他就是还能记得有她这么个人，更别说在意他们的安危，对Arthur来说都是一个幻想。妈妈一直这样神神叨叨，万一这种写信狂热是某种更严重的事情的征兆呢——比如早期老年痴呆症？

多讽刺啊，他意识到。Authur自己就是半个神经病。现在他在母亲身上发现了自己的影子——他自己的迷恋和幻想倾向，却让他十分担心。

“你今晚在这里睡吗？”她问。

有时Arthur在客厅沙发上睡。有时，当他背疼的时候，他会上床躺在妈妈一旁睡。他发现又是一件别人如果知道会被他恶心到的事，但是住在这样一间紧巴巴的一居室里，他还能怎么办呢？哪怕再买一张床垫都会让他微薄的收入不堪重负，况且他也不知道哪里还有空间摆得开。

“我接着去看会电视晚些睡，我会把音量调低不打扰你的。”

“不准熬夜，你也需要睡觉的，道理你都懂。”

“我懂。”他开始起身。

她忽然坐起来摸着他的脖子，“Happy，这个红印子是怎么回事？”

他僵住了。一瞬间，他脑中闪现出Travis衔着他脖颈的画面。“这……应该是脸上的油彩吧。工作时留下的。”

她眉头一皱，“我不认为那是油彩。”

他妈妈有时特别善于观察。她能抓住诸多细节不放，却可以同时完全不记得Arthur的自杀未遂，警察局的那晚上，以及许多许多大事。她能依着自己的性子去观察和记忆。有时他也希望自己能拥有那种能力。“我等会去镜子里照照，”他关上灯，“晚安，妈。”

他离开卧室，关上门，呼出一口气。

他在厕所镜子里检视着自己的映像。毫无疑问是一个吻痕，像一个标签一样在苍白的皮肤上格外醒目。他需要找点东西遮盖上，以防早饭的时候妈妈再继续追问。或许妈妈的化妆品可以用用。

客厅里，他在茶几上发现了一封信，收信人Thomas Wayne，已经封装完毕。Arthur拾起来。他从来没有认真读过妈妈的信，他只负责把它们丢进邮箱里。他又开始好奇，她到底想跟这个男人说什么。他的拇指滑进漆封之下……然后停下。他任凭信封从手中滑落回茶几上。读信是对她隐私的侵犯，她不读他的日记，他也不该读她信——这是他们母子间无声的约定。

可是读了又能怎么样呢？他怀疑Thomas Wayne一封都没读过。 

他坐进沙发里，点一只烟，望着那一束水仙花。

他从前爱过别人。但爱意从来没有得到过回音。

隔岸观望是容易的；凭空幻想是容易的；坐在餐馆的一角盯着对他友善过一次的漂亮女服员，想象着如果他爱她她也爱他，接着过后在公寓相对隐私的一角自摸——是容易的。不会冒着被拒绝的风险，不会有失落的痛苦，因为一切都是假的。 

Travis是真的。

如果我做了什么事把这段关系毁了……如果我失去他……

他已经察觉到自己对Travis的渴求是如此深切。虽然他不明白为何Travis似乎也渴求他。这感觉令人困惑又铺天盖地。这也许是他生命中最美好的事情，但如果一步走错，有可能彻底毁了他。甚至也许，会毁了他们两个人。

他翻开日记写到，我恋爱了。我好害怕。


	7. Chapter 7

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第七章

48小时，Travis想，两天没听见Arthur说话了。

Travis工作到深夜。他在城市里游荡，迷失在哥谭街巷的迷宫里。垃圾随处可见，在路边堆积成山。罢工仍旧在进行。

他妈的工会。跟个婴儿似的不给玩具就哭，非得把所有人的事都操个稀烂才知道闭上臭嘴。

他认出了这些苦涩恶毒的念头。他一直在躲避，这些念头却紧追不舍，像肿瘤般塞满大脑。

他经过一面喷满了涂鸦的墙。许多操你妈，几句种族歧视的抱怨，还有一个油漆淋淋的亮粉色大几把。

每当Travis驶过这些昏惑肮脏的街道，他常常感到自己正在横穿自己的大脑。此时这座城就是他大脑和心脏的扩影，他在其中无法逃离自身，被囚禁在自己的双目之后。

车后座里，正载着两个西装价值五百大洋的商务人士。他们嘎嘎地傻笑，交易着三俗段子，对他们银行里公司里的秘书下流地评头论足，聊她丰满的奶子，聊她丰满的屁股，聊他们将对她如何动手动脚。Travis向后视镜中扫了一眼，看见男人鼻子下面一抹白粉——可卡因。他们像猴子一样窃笑，像小屁孩一样课桌后面抹鼻涕，厕所墙上写脏字，嗅着小女孩内裤，蛇一样的舌头垂在外面。

垃圾，他暗自想。这些华尔街精英都是垃圾，比窃贼毒虫水沟里的老鼠好不到哪儿去，甚至更下流，因为他们自认为高人一等。

Travis自己也是垃圾。但至少他承认。这让他更干净吗？也许并没有。

胃里泛起酸臭暗黑的灼痛，苦涩扎进他的深处。

他的思绪再次飘向Arthur，飘向前天的那个夜晚。

商人在地铁站下了车。驶离的时候，他瞥见将烬的街灯下阴暗的角落里，影影绰绰地围着一伙人。其中有一个姑娘，年纪不大，也许不足十八。衣着暴露，妆容妖艳。还有两个大笑着的男人，一个拉住她的手腕。女孩手腕骨干脆弱，在拉扯中仿佛要折成两断。

她的声音穿透了马路的喧嚣——“放开我你们这帮混蛋！”她奋力挣脱，声音惶恐得刺耳。“我说了滚开！”

“别闹了，小宝贝，别那么冷漠嘛，”笑声更大了，“你说过你喜欢玩大的，你说没说过？”

“我想回家！”她浓抹重彩的妆容上泪痕阑干。

车内的Travis骤然停下动作。他停车，下车。

男人们转而面向他，“你瞧你妈呢，开车的？”一人问，仍旧抓着女孩挣扎的手腕不放。

另一个说，“别管闲事。”

Travis皮笑肉不笑，“嘿，抱歉打扰。”他向他们走去，伸出手，微笑着。两个男人神情懵然，“我住在这附近，我只是想来说一声——”

二人瞠目结舌之际，Travis的手已经伸了出去，一把揪住稍近男人的头发，拽着他的脑袋猛得在墙上摔了两下。

女孩尖叫，另一个男的大喊，“操你他妈搞什么！”

男人在Travis的手里挣扎却无力逃开，另一个含混不清地叫喊着冲上来。Travis把手里的人松开向上前者怀里一推，赚取几秒钟空闲，弯腰捡起一个空啤酒瓶子。他挥起瓶身，直直招着袭击者的脑门砸去。空气中鲜血飞溅，几滴沾上了Travis的面颊。

女孩抽泣着转身跑开——从眼角注意着她，Travis心想她真的不该穿着三寸高的紫高跟鞋跑步，她会马路牙子上摔得头破血流的——他转头再看那些男的，他们却已逃之夭夭。一个一瘸一拐，大概磕成了脑震荡；一个一路像警报一样嚎叫着跑远。

他们在街角消失。他低头看着手中破碎、沾满血迹的瓶子，再环顾四周搜寻目击者——只是出于一种随意的好奇心。

没人在看。毕竟，这是哥谭。

也没有垃圾桶能扔进酒瓶，每一个桶都溢满了。污秽从这座城的缝隙中渗出，熏染着一切。Travis把瓶子丢在附近的小巷，用口袋里褶皱的纸巾擦了擦脸上的血迹，然后坐回车里。

他在车里静坐了几分钟，沉思着自己内心异常的平静。他刚刚伤了两个男人。那两人虽然意欲伤害一名女性，但是——他应该心跳加速。他应该浑身是汗，吓得半死。但他内心平静，呼吸平稳。暴力伤害不到他一根毫毛，再也不能。暴力对他而言是如此自然、机械，仿佛他就是为暴力而生的机器。

他想起他在报纸上读过一片文章，说精神变态者心跳速率比正常人慢。只有不断地追寻更极致的暴行，他们才能有所感受，因为这些人的内核已经死了。Travis思索这篇文章说的是不是就是他。

但是他能感受。当他把Arthur抵在墙上，他的心跳飙升。当他握着他的手坐在影院里……他的胸中满是深深的暖意。精神变态会那样感受吗？恶兽也能体验那般的温暖吗？

他不知道。

* * *

清晨五点。阳光穿过云层，苍白而模糊地投向大地。

Travis给自己准备了晚餐（或许该是早餐？）。速冻通心面加芝士，就着廉价啤酒潦草吞下。他知道这样营养不全。反正他吃饭不讲究，既不会做饭，也买不起新鲜原材料。大部分时间他就吃速冻通心面，花生酱三明治和外卖。

他检查了一遍答录机：没有消息。

他摸了摸柜台上的电话机，指尖滑过那橙棕色的塑料。

他想打电话。他想开车回到Arthur的公寓楼门口等着他，这样他就能瞥见一眼上班的Arthur了。他想做许多事，可他答应过自己不做那些事。他就等着。不管将来怎样他都能接受。

他想知道为什么Arthur还没打电话过来。

你知道原因的，混账。

是他咎由自取。

他知道Arthur没有性经历——恋爱都没谈过，虽然Travis也没谈过很多感情——但是在一个晚安吻的场合，他却把Arthur猛推到墙上，舌头硬塞到人家嘴里，膝盖磨蹭着人家的裤裆。那急色的模样，好似一只发情了蹭人腿的大狗。

那晚过后，Travis觉得自己像只动物。像个强奸犯。但是负罪感并没有阻止他过后反复回想着Arthur手淫，回想那断断续续的喘息，还有那被钉在Travis和砖墙间扭动的身体。

Arthur看起来似乎很享受，但是Travis不敢信任自己当时的判断。

一个处子……操。为什么这个想法那么让他兴奋？想一想可以占有Arthur未被触碰过的领地……

神啊，他当时真想抵着墙操干Arthur，就地在巷子里。

现在什么都不会发生了。你搞砸了，如同你搞砸了你一辈子里所有的事。你伤害所有靠近你的人。

这些想法不过是没有意义的顾影自怜，是脑子里吸干精力的水蛭。他试着不要那么消极地看问题。如同在液态水泥里逆流而上，消极思想在他周身凝结，又如盘子里干涸的糖浆或蕃茄酱，粘稠而不易清洗，招引来苍蝇嗡鸣。他的大脑是一片废原，里面有倒刺的电线、弹片、干燥精液和啤酒和血的混合物——他的大脑是一桩都市噩梦，由人行道缝隙中滋生出的潮湿而酸臭的垃圾编织而成，主角是在其中走街串巷的大老鼠。

他的脑海黑暗不见底。

很久很久以前，人们骑马比剑决斗的时代，医生对付精神病患者就用一把生锈的手钻在患者颅骨上开个洞。释放压力，让阳光照耀进去，让里面恶魔找个口子飞出来。

这虽然一点实际效用都没有，Travis却总觉得它是一种诱人的幻想，远比现代的治疗方式更有魅力。脑叶切除术固然惊悚——动刀子太多，太像阉割——但是让阳光照耀进他的大脑？想想也不错。

当然，他总可以准备一颗子弹。那肯定能让些阳光透进去。

但那不是一条路。现在还不是。

他拿起电话，拨下Arthur的号码。拨到一半却又停下，把电话放回原处。

他决心再等等，他不会再强迫人了。Arthur如果想联系他就会联系的；如果他打算就此和Travis分道扬镳，那么Travis会尊重他的选择。他不会重蹈覆辙。他或许难免犯错，但至少他在吸取教训。

然而这漫漫等待……就像一根又一根地，拔出自己的指甲。

他冲洗了一下塑料碗里的橙黄色奶酪。把奶酪放在柜台上晾干，他又坐回了桌边。

老天爷，别老坐在这里盯着电话了。睡一觉，看个电视，干点别的。

他盯着电话。

坏习惯。

* * *

电话响的时候，Travis正趴在厨房桌子上半睡半醒，嘴巴下一滩口水。他一下子站起来，像猛然被拉起的牵线木偶，他抓起电话，“哪位？”他声色沙哑地问，一边用袖口擦着嘴。

“我。”

那声音。他闭上眼睛，深吸进一口气，感到日光涌入头中，“Arthur。嘿，兄弟，真高兴你来电。”

“抱歉耽误了那么久才打电话。我昨晚想打来着，但我没有机会。我答应了我妈陪她看Murray秀，好不容易等她上床睡觉我已经没有力气了，然后又有一场生日派对的演出，然后——”

“别担心那些。”

他接着沉默了，不知道该说什么好，他没作好准备，结结巴巴想找话说。

“你近来怎么样？”Arthur问。

“挺好，就你懂的，天天拉活。演出怎么样？”

“可以更好的。表演魔术的时候一个男孩朝我脸上扔了一把糖霜，有些扔进了眼睛。我绊倒在人家养的猫上然后摔了个顶朝天。万幸没砸碎什么东西。”

“那小孩听起来像个小混蛋。”

“不过，那至少让他开心地笑了，我也不算满盘皆输。”

“无论如何，你没事就好。”

安静。

靠。他屏息等这通电话等了两天，结果他现在脑子竟然一片空白。他手指插进头发，默默祈祷——不是第一次地——他能学会做人。学会感情，学会什么时候该说什么，“听见你的声音，真好。”

“听见你的声音也真好。”Arthur吞咽；Travis听见了他喉咙里细微的响声，“Travis，我…我一直在想…那晚的事。”

Travis闭上双眼。一阵耻辱席卷过全身，他想起他的粗暴和彻底失控。但仅仅是回忆，他的下体又硬了。耻辱似乎加剧了性欲。羞耻和情欲是热潮的两个根源——灼烧着他的肌肤及血脉。他们往往并非截然对立，而是交融为一体，“如果你被冒犯了，我不怪你。”

“我为什么要生气呢？”Arthur的语调柔软又困惑。

当然了，Travis心想，Arthur永远都不会发脾气的。即使他被吓破了胆，即使遭遇成为了梦魇，他也只会自责的。“我是说……操。我不知道怎么说，Arthur。我那样……我那样抓着你接着又…….”

“是我告诉你不要把我当易碎品的。”

“我不认为你想要的是我那样。”

“我不知道我想要什么。但那感觉真好，远胜过“好”，我……”他嗓音压低成呢喃，“那晚我洗澡的时候，我……摸了我自己，想着它。”

Travis的阴茎在裤子里一抽。冷静点，小男孩，他心里自语，冷静。他润了润唇，“我当时很担心，”他低于，“我以为我越界了。”

“那很……刺激，很美好的那种刺激。我一直在白日梦里回顾它，回顾你，我停不下来。”

他喜欢那些单词的声响。抛开那些所谓尊重他人的自我规训，那些道德高地的狗屁，他兽性的大脑乐于幻想被控制的Arthur，在他身下无力抵抗的Arthur，“是吗？”他哑声轻语。

“你知道吗，今天早上，上班之前……我去了趟图书馆，查了些报纸。我找到一篇关于你的文章，关于你在纽约做的那些事。希望没有冒犯到你，我只是好奇。我想看到那些报道能让我确信你是真的。你是一个英雄。”

Travis皱眉。他一直在躲避纽约的往事，但毕竟现在都是公开信息了。“不要枉信你读的东西。”

“我明白你不把自己当个英雄，但我相信你就是。”

他声音里羞涩的仰慕将Travis的情欲和羞耻同时点燃。

他考虑告诉Arthur他差点干的事——未救Iris之前，他有好几周在谋划去刺杀一个政客。没有任何理由。他对政客的政策没有任何意见，他不紧随时政。只是因为杀人对于他，长久以来，都像是一个亟须完成的一个任务。

那段人生里，Travis感到自己一直被某种力量驱使着——上帝，命运，诸如此类。他是一个受着某种比自己伟大力量驱使的船只，处在数千条相互交织的命运的中心，而自己的任何移动都将拉动这无数命运随之变化。反思中他意识到这不过是种种精神错乱导致的幻觉。失眠、抑郁、孤独、暴力倾向、杀人训练——神奇的大脑将这些元素组合成一个无意义的使命，妄想以刺杀某个随机的傻逼来改写历史。

如果Travis刺杀计划成功，他现在就是公众视野中的魔鬼。纯粹是因为偶然，他失败了。尽管他相信命运，他人生中仍有太多节点像是随机抽签的结果。

“世界上并没有英雄，”Travis说，“抑或者英雄和恶魔的区别，不过是取决于你的视角。也许我们都不过是丛林中求生的动物。”

“你和我说过，你相信我们都生来有一个目的。”

“我依然相信那一套，但我认为目的不是由我们来决定的。我们只是移动的木块。操，我也不懂。我年纪越大越困惑。”

“我也是。”

“我认为确定性是精神失常的表现。”Travis说。

一声轻轻的笑，几近一声呼气，“那看来我们得变得神志正常”

天，他喜欢那声笑，Arthur真挚的笑，“我想再见你一面，”他说，“你明天有空吗？”

“没有表演但我和咨询师有一场约谈，我大概四点出来，也许你去接我？”

“好，在哪里？”

“阿卡姆那条街对面，如果你知道路。”

“我知道。”所有人都知道阿卡姆在哪。声名远扬的精神病院。哥谭的自由女神像，哥谭的帝国大厦。

“也许我们可以再去那个小餐馆吃饭……”

“我想带你去我家。”还没想好，他话就说出来了。

Arthur气息颤动。这暗示很明确了：在Travis的公寓里，他们会有隐私，想做什么就做什么。这个想法让他因欲望而头脑晕眩，天，那些他想对Arthur做的事。

几秒钟的沉默过去，Travis逼着自己说，“就一个提议，我们也可以再看个电影或做点别的，随你。其实我公寓就是个狗窝。”

又是痛苦的几秒钟。接着，低语中，“我很想看看你家。”

Travis的心脏在胸腔里砰砰跳，十分刻意才控制住呼吸。仅仅几个小时之前，他坐在出租车里自我感觉是个机器。而现在，他的身体里一下子涌入了太多感情，他一时都无法承受。Arthur唤醒了他。过去数年间在脑中角落里一直气息奄奄，歇置昏迷的灵魂，现在睁开了眼睛。他整个人重获新生。

“真好，”他沙哑地说。

“你知道吗，”Arthur说，“我们在电话上聊天的那第一晚，我一直在回想，想了很多。”

“是吗？”

“我喜欢那样子，特别喜欢。”

Travis低头看看裤裆上凸起，湿润了下嘴唇，“你妈妈上床睡觉了吗？”

“是的，别担心她。需要的时候我可以非常非常安静的，我有练习过很多次。”

想一想怕惊醒妈妈而抑制住自己的Arthur——想一想咬住下唇不让自己呻吟出声的Arthur，他还会用手捂住嘴巴去扼制自己的哭泣——仅仅想一想，就是给情欲火上添油。

Travis汗湿的手解开牛仔裤，伸手握住自己的阴茎，“闭上你的眼睛，”他说。

“好的。”

想象中，他看到Arthur背靠在沙发上，眼睛紧闭，胸上下起伏，“现在跟我说说你从没和第二个人说过的秘密。”

一声急促的吸气，“你-你是说….”

“什么都行，只要我是第一个听见的。”

又是几个心跳的安静，Travis一度以为自己又搞砸了……“你记得我跟你说……当我在阿卡姆的时候？我在拘束衣里是什么感受？”

“是呀，你说那有点像个拥抱。”

“我没在开玩笑，我享受被拘束。”

Travis阴茎上的拳头握紧到几乎疼痛的地步。他缓慢而慵懒地上下撸动一次，“接着说。”

“那让我感到……安全，我想。让我平静。但同时也有点……让我兴奋。不明白为什么。”

“你在说那激起你性欲？”

他紧张地笑了几下，“也许吧？我不知道。很复杂……在医院里，很难真的说得上那种意味的享受。我当时状态不好，吃了很多的药，大部分时间里对周遭发生了什么都模模糊糊的。”对方停顿了一下，轻轻地传来吮吸的声音，和一声呼气，Arthur刚刚吸了一口烟，“当你处在那种地方的时候，你会感到全然的无助。他们对你为所欲为，把你关在一个小房间里，不加解释地向你静脉里注射各种液体。那很可怕，却也是一种解脱。因为你已经触底了，你不必再伪装，你不必再假装快乐、表现正常或是担心别人的看法。他们就想看你踢打和尖叫，就想看你疯疯癫癫。如果他们判断你做出了暴力行为，或是自虐行为，他们就会把你胳膊绑起来然后任你发脾气。任你挣扎哭泣，直到你精疲力尽，最终虚弱而空空荡荡。当你全然无助的时候会有一种自由。我有时…想念那样子。”话梢又是一阵短暂的气息颤动，“偶尔当某天过得特别惨的时候，我还会把胳膊缚在背后如此那般地躺在床上，想象有人将我绑在一件拘束衣里。”

“我们可以试试，”Travis说，声音低沉而糙哑。

Travis从前打过电话性爱热线，在那些尤其寂寞的夜晚，当他单纯想听听一个女人的声音的时候。有时她们聊的无关色情，但Travis知道每次电话的发展。他会到达一层精神境界，自我催眠般让你相信一切都在真实发生着，当她说，我在抚摸你的鸡巴，你真的可以感受到她的触感。如同一个魔术把戏。

“你在哪儿？”Travis问，“沙发上吗？”

“是。”

“依然闭着眼睛？”

“是。”

“好，”Travis又缓缓地撸动了一下，“我和你在一起，在你身边，你能感到我吗？”

“Sh-是”

“我正抓着你的手腕，我把它们绑在你背上。”

他听见Arthur骤然吸气。

“不疼的，”Travis说，“我只是那样抓住你的手腕，但你也无法挣脱。我受过训练。只要我想，我就可以制服某人。我紧紧地握住你的手腕，我能感受到你脉搏，悸动得很快。”

一声轻柔的哀叫，“我不行……”他声音破碎，“我碰不了….”

“你想摸你自己，Arthur？”

“是。”

“还不行。我要这样多握住你一会儿。闭上眼睛。你不能动，但你很安全。你愿意也可以挣扎，但你不能挣脱。”

当然，物理上没有任何羁绊阻挡Arthur自慰。他的胳膊并没有真的束缚在背上，毕竟他还拿着电话。这发生在他们脑中，共享的幻觉也是一种现实。

他想象如果在现实中这样做会是什么体验，将Arthur摁在沙发上不能动弹接着……

慢慢来。

无论Arthur回应什么，Travis心里知道他必须要谨慎。一旦他推进得过猛过快，就会有伤害到他的风险。Arthur已经被伤害得太多了。

电话还是很安全的，至少更安全一些。Arthur不乐意就可以挂。

“求求你…”Arthur的声音已溃不成军，他的转身传来一阵窸窸窣窣，“求求你，Travis……我要……”

“还不行。你挣扎得很厉害，Arthur，我要抓你抓得紧一些。”

不成型的关于绳索和眼罩的幻想掠过Travis的脑海。他想也许他一直对性变态怀着如此深重的意见，对各种堕落行径如此唾弃，是因为心底里他才是最大的堕落者。他想要掌控这个男人，占有他，从肉体到灵魂。

“我喜欢你在我手中挣扎，”他气喘吁吁，他现在又快又狠地撸动着。

Arthur甜腻地呻吟。

“很好，让我听见你，那呼吸……天，你呼吸得好快……多乞求我一些，好不好？”

“求求，求求你了。”

“真好，Arthur。”

“Travis…”

“我想要全部的你，你的每一个部分，我全都想占有。”

Arthur的气息在他耳内扑簌，“我……”他声音颤抖，呜咽地轻哼，好像他正处在高潮的边缘……

然后他笑了。尖细地，突兀地。

这不像他真实的笑，也不想他强迫性的发作。与二者皆有一些不同，陌生。Travis脊梁一冷，撸动的手停下，“Arthur？”

“你确定能掌控全部的我？”一个高挑轻快的声音说，“你得到的会比你想买的多得多哦。”

一时间Travis很迷茫。那是Arthur的声线，又不是。

“你以为我是个好男孩，”说着Arthur既非Arthur，“你以为我干净。但，哦，如果你能看透那双眼睛之后……里面非常肮脏呢。”

他听起来并不羞耻，倒是有一种狡猾而黑暗的愉悦，一种邪恶的玩笑意味。好似一双从黑暗中向外探出的猫眼。

Travis张嘴想接话，声音却卡在喉咙里。他吞咽，发现嘴巴很干，“Arthur……”

他轻笑，“你想操我，对不对？你想把你的大鸡巴操进我身体里，把我疯狂的小脑袋操得乱七八糟。”

这太诡异了。他不可否认听见Arthur这样说话十分热辣，但这内容听起来实在不像是Arthur会说的，“是-是的。”他低语，“我想要。”

“我想让你操化着妆的我。你觉得怎么样呀，大兵男孩？你愿意吗，你敢吗，和一个小丑做爱？”

“我，呃。”

“噢亲爱的，隔着电话线我都能看到你脸红了。没想到你是个会害羞的，我亲爱的小Travis。”

这真的开始搅乱他脑子了。他听过Arthur模仿别人的声音，但这不一样，这听起来也不像表演。

有人在他体内陪着他，他诡异而清晰地意识到了这一点。他感到了这个人的存在。是Arthur的一部分，却不是他——就好像换了个人在他脑中发号施令一样。

“你心里还有什么别的主意，Travis？你想让我的嘴唇包裹住你的鸡巴吗？打赌我吸屌超棒的。我有精神病医生所说的口交癖——这就是为什么我无时无刻不想吸烟。哦，你还抓着我手腕呢，是不是？Mmm，你现在可以大开大合地我搞坏啦…..”

“Arthur，认真的，这声音怎么回事？”

Arthur又笑了，绵长而尖细地。接着笑声被一阵咳嗽取代。“Travis。”他的正常声音又回来了，他听起来上气不接下气，有些困惑，好似溺水的人浮出水面换气，“我…对不起，发生什么了？”

“你什么意思，发生什么了？你不记得？”

“我…我记得，但…我不知道。”

“你开始用…一种声音说话。是你的声音，但。你听起来像另一个人。你在告诉你是无心的？”

“我刚刚走神了，感觉……像在做梦。”他听起来很茫然，“对不起，我不想吓到你。”

“挺好的，你没有。”其实也许有一点，“你….没事吧？”

“应该吧，我不知道，或许……或许我该挂了，先这样吧。”

“我，啊，明天见？”

“好，明天见。”

Arthur挂断，只剩Travis坐在厨房的椅子上，裤链敞开，手里握着阴茎。

“操咋回事？”


	8. Chapter 8

天涯沦落人  
作者RovingOtter

第八章

“你最近日记更新得少了，”Dr. Kane草草翻过纸页。 

“我最近很忙，”他其实一直在写，写了许多。但最近的几页全部被他撕下，因为他知道她会读到，而上面记满了种种私人想法，种种关于Travis的想法。他不想和别人分享Travis，也无法预料她会作何反应。

她注意到了撕去的页面留下的不规整缺口，不禁皱眉，抬头看他。

Arthur晃着一条腿，“你有没有问过医生增加药物的问题？”

Dr. Kane合上日记，在封面上点着指头，“Arthur，我们谈过这事。”

“我明白，我已经在服用七种药了，我不想再增加一种，我只想增加其中一种的剂量。”

“我理解你现在不容易。”

他冷笑，“我从来都不容易。”

“不过一定有什么事情触发你去想这个问题，最近抑郁症更严重了吗？”

他现在应该给她面子的——自从上次他直言她漠不关心之后，她一直在更关切地倾听，问更具体的问题。“其实，我……我特别想问的是，他们能不能增加一点抑制精神分裂的药。”

她稍稍坐直，“你产生幻觉了？”

“倒也没有，”他两根手指轻轻刮着额头，交叉起双腿又分开，“只是有时候，我觉得我在日渐疯狂。从前我以为世界在日渐癫狂，但或许癫狂的只是我。”

“你现在的剂量已经很高了，”她说，“加上吸烟，情况更加恶化。”

“我可以试着戒烟，”他以前戒过，那段时间被烟瘾折磨得如同被生吞活剥。他更频繁地自灼——将打火机靠近小臂，直到闻到毛发灼烧的味道为止。打火机一度成功起到了分心作用，但是留下的伤疤太容易被同事注意到。于是他又只好捡起香烟的习惯，以便让自虐方式看起来更正常一些。

“我已经和神内大夫商量过了，”Dr. Kane说，“用量再增加一丝一毫都会导致危险的副作用，血压飙升，白细胞数量骤减，发作……”

他在椅子里换着坐姿，挠了挠眉毛，他坐不住，“如果我情愿承担这些风险呢？”

“告诉我发生了什么，Arthur。”她静静地补充，“求你了。”

他垂下目光，吞咽，握住不安的膝盖，“昨晚上发生了件事，”他轻声说，“就好像……我完全控制不住我在说什么。话语就从我口中倾泻而出。我现在甚至都记不清我当时说的内容。”他仍记得的部分已经足以让他面红耳赤了。

“那是一个令人害怕的的经历，我理解。”

“发作的时候我害怕吗？不。但是……我吓到了某人，某个我在乎的人。这事我不想再发生一次了。”

“你能描述一下发作之前的对话吗？”

血液涌上脖颈，灌入面颊和双耳，他的脸烧得更烫了，“那有点……隐私。”

她抿紧嘴唇，他知道他在考验她的耐心。但她冷静而谨慎地接着问，“发作时，你有没有说一些暴力或者威胁的话？”

“没，我觉得没有。”

她点头，“好的，”她交叠双手，“你档案里记载过类似的精神分裂发作。”

“术语是这个吗，或许有过吧。”Arthur关于阿卡姆的记忆是碎片的，充满了黑暗的断片，如同他内里有个审查官，将自己人生记录中的诸多部分用黑笔遮掩。他总归咎于电击治疗，但不排除还有别的原因。

他从来没见过自己的档案，他不知道自己在那些断片里做过什么，“Dr. Kane?”

“嗯?”

“我在阿卡姆的时候，有……有没有伤害过谁？”

短暂的沉默。

“伤害过，是不是？”

“有一次。不过根据记录，我断定那是正当防卫。很明显先有一群别的病人在走廊里袭击你，把你钉在地上，这你有没有印象？”

他摇头。

“总是这样。”

“我做了什么？”

“Arthur……我不确定这是否有效……”

“求你，告诉我。”

又沉默了一会儿，“你伤害了两个袭击者，折断了一个人的胳膊，挠破了一个人的眼睛。护理员出现的时候你在大笑，还在……唱歌。”

他感到一阵笑在喉咙里堆积想要挣脱束缚，于是赶紧用手盖住嘴巴。他在颤抖。

她证实了他的怀疑，昨晚并不是第一次他体内的另一个存在现身了。即使上一次是正当防卫，可也证明了他有能力施加暴力。不仅仅是有能力，很明显他还乐在其中，“那是不是意味着我很危险？”

“任何人只要承载了足够多的压力都可能变得暴力，”她静静地说，“每个人都有压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，但那并不意味着你根本上就是一个暴力的人。医生若不认为你不会对社会造成任何破坏，是不会放你出来的。”

他渍着尼古丁的手指扎进胳膊。

“我想接着谈谈最近的一次发作。”她说。

当然——既然他提起来了，她不会轻易放过这事。他几乎怀念起她曾经的冷漠无情，“好，”他嘟囔。

“有什么特别的刺激吗？比如一件令你感到压力的事？”

“不-不，我不会用……压力来形容。”他咬下内颊，“好的感受能不能刺激那样的发作呢？”

“有可能，是的。任何紧迫的情感，包括积极的，都可以压垮……特别是对于该方面有精神创伤历史的人，考虑到你——”她戛然而止，清了清嗓子。

“什么？”

她摇了摇头，“那么……当发作时你很享受吗？”

“差不多。”

她盯着他看了一会，等着，但他不肯自愿吐露更多，“你知道，我在努力。如果你愿意跟我说话，我会提供更好的建议。”

“Um.”

“我意识到我一直没有做到称职地关心，但是有时让你敞开了说话真的很困难，这时候你总给我兜圈子。”

他脸上温度升高，希望房间光线足够暗到不让她察觉，“我懂。”他一辈子，每次向外敞开的后果都是创伤。遇见Travis之前，每一个他暴露在外的弱点都被狠狠地惩罚过。他是靠着心中那一堵墙活到现在的，那一堵将一部分自我隔离于外界的墙。他是不会告诉她自己当时正在和一个男人电话性爱的。

然而，如果他想增加剂量，他必须得说点什么。

“我最近在和一个人交往。”他低语。

她眨眼，“爱情上？”

他控制住自己不被她语气上的惊讶冒犯到，“是的，我昨晚正在和这个人打电话。”

“那么这个对话性质上……是很亲密吗？”

他坐立不安，翘起一条腿，摸着自己的脚踝，心砰砰地跳，“是的。”

“我懂了。”

他感到自己的嘴唇正不由己地拉出一个苦乐参半的表情，他捂住嘴，“我，特-特——”他大笑出声，喘息着，强用打嗝压下又一阵笑声。她等着。“我太……太害怕毁掉一切了。”他停下来几秒钟整理呼吸，“我这次知-知——真的不想搞砸，我不想失去……这个人。”

“Hmm,”她说.

也许她注意到了他最后刻意避免提到了（男）“他”。

“关于你的症状，‘这个人’了解多少？”

“了解一些。我跟他说过我在医院的经历，从来没有人能接纳我到这种程度，但是依然我……”Arthur看向地板，“我知道这不容易，让任何人摊上……这么些破事。”喉咙一紧，更难说话了，他艰涩地吐字，“求求你了，我不在乎风险，我想要更大剂量，我想要我脑中的存在消失。”

她轻轻叹了口气，“我可以给你写张纸条标明你要求过。”

Arthur点头，脑袋依然垂着。他害怕他说得再多，就会收不住大哭或是大笑。他厌倦了这样，只想哪怕一次对自我拥有一点掌控力。别再这样一团乱糟，别再引起别人的害怕或者不适，“谢谢你，”他勉强说。

她在纸片上划拉几笔，“药物调整可能需要几周，还得是他们批准的情况下。”

“我懂。”

“与此同时，我能给些私人的建议吗？试着和你这位…这个人聊聊。有时，聊天就能缓解很多问题。”

他几乎又要笑了。他不知道如何提起这个怪病，如何向Travis解释，“我会试试。”

他们的约谈行将结束。她观察了他一会，“几周前，你提到过你想成为一名单口喜剧表演者，现在怎么样了？”

“呃，其实我还没上过台呢，还在写段子，”他犹豫了一下，“你愿意听个笑话吗？”

“好吧。”

“Knock knock.”

“是谁呀？”

“谁也不是，你幻听了，快去找医生吧。”

她面无表情地等着，“有包袱吗？”

“这就是包袱。”

“噢。”她勉强一笑，“是的……我现在懂了，抱歉。”

他垂眼微笑，“不要紧的。”

她在努力了，他提醒自己。

他拿着日记本起身，“下周见。”

“保重。还有Arthur…” 

他停身，回头望向她。

她微笑了——仅仅是嘴角一下快速地抽动，却比刚刚更加发自内心，“我很高兴你找到了某个人。”

“谢谢你，”他不作眼神交流地微笑回去。

他珍视这段感情——真心的，但他内心里却一直推算着这段感情能持续多久。从一开始，一部分的他就为那不可避免的一刻做准备，等待着Travis终于认清他有多么破碎并决意离开。他推想着，那一刻是不是已经到了。

* * *

Travis引擎不熄火，手里端着杯咖啡，靠近街角停下。他注视着街角的棕色办公楼，有节奏地在方向盘上敲着手指。

神经紧张。从昨晚开始他就一直处于发狂边缘。失眠了，等他终于浅浅入睡，又是一个越南梦——几个月以来第一次，还是噩梦。

梦里面，Danny已经被地雷炸成两半，两半躯体却不知怎的都活着，在地上虫豸般得挣扎，半边脏器淌在外面。他在哭叫，乞求，杀了我吧，杀了我吧，求求你了，让它停下来。Travis竭尽全力才把枪抵在他脑侧，摁下扳机。可他却没死，只是一味地在痛苦中嚎叫挣扎，血液和脑浆从他脑上的破洞中流出。

Travis在透过窗帘的熹微晨光中醒来，几乎在奔去厕所的半途中就把睡前刚吃下的芝士通心粉吐出来。他长久地跪在厕所里，脑袋磕着冰冷的马桶圈，含混不清地低语，“对不起，对不起，对不起。”

现实中，Danny不是这样死的。他死的很痛快，一眨眼功夫。但是Travis见过其他人不是那么幸运，他想也许他曾射杀过某个只求一死的人。他第一次杀人是什么时候？记不清了。有时，区分噩梦和现实记忆很困难。

当时他想过给Arthur打电话，他需要听听他的声音，非常特别尤其需要，但考虑到上一次通话是怎么结束的……

那远比他愿意承认的让他担心，虽然他还不能十分确定究竟发生了什么。

等过会Arthur从那扇门中走出，他会是他自己？还是…..

他压下那个想法。

小办公楼之后，阿卡姆阴森可怖地伫立着，仿佛一整块白色巨石。

他缓缓啜了一口咖啡，想象起里面的人。穿着拘束衣的人，被绑在床上的人——他们现在还有疯人单间吗？他们应该还搞电击治疗的。Arthur提起过他自己的几次电休克经历。他好奇患者那时是否还有意识——他们能感到电脑流过大脑吗？还是医生电击之前先把病人麻醉昏迷？他想问问Arthur，但那样会感觉越界。每一个人都有些事情是永远不愿意提起的。对他来说，是战争。对于Arthur，或许，是医院。

不过，说起来，他对Arthur住院之前的生活还不怎么了解呢。

门被推开，一个穿着棕色外套的瘦长身影走出来。Travis坐直。

男人转向他走来，眼睛因为不敢确定而睁得大大的，Travis立马就知道那是Arthur——他的Arthur。他长长地吁一口气。

Travis摇下车窗，向他招手。

Arthur走进，腋下夹着日记本，滑进了副驾驶位。

“嗨，” Travis说.

“嗨，”他柔柔地说，稍稍有些喘不上气。

即便知道是他，Travis仍忍不住俯身仔细端详几眼。

在哥谭午后昏暗的日光里，Arthur的眼睛是半绿半灰的——它们好似教堂的玻璃彩窗，时时捕捉着日光。Travis望向它们深处，好像他能捉到什么在向外张望，好像他能瞥见另一个存在，那只潜伏在Arthur脑中秘密森林里的野兽。但他看到的只是自己的倒影。

Arthur坐立不安，“怎么了？”

“只是看看你，”Travis躲开目光，“感觉怎么样？”

“还行。”

“约谈顺利？”

Arthur垂眸，在大腿上交叉着手，“还不错，我的咨询师最近倾听得更多了。”

“所以她以前不这样？”

“以前不太听的，我想我让她不舒服了，我让很多人不舒服。”

Travis从来没看过心理医生，但是倾听是他们的职责，不是吗？他们至少也得会听吧，“你能换人吗？如果你们两个人合不来？”

Arthur摇头，“我在市政府的项目里，这样挑挑拣拣太奢侈了。她没事的，她给我开药，这就够了。”

“你说是就是，”Travis驶入车流，“先去哪？饿了吗？”

“我刚刚想问我们能不能在Helms药店停一停，我要去取药。”

“当然，当然，没问题。”

Travis知道地方。现在哥谭差不多所有角落他都摸清了，渐渐地他开始喜欢上哥谭，这座城如今像刻在骨头里的地图。在一栋霓虹招牌飘摇的破旧建筑前，他停下了车。

“可能需要几分钟，”Arthur说。

“我等你。”

Arthur消失在药店里。Travis守着满脑子想法坐在原地，他本等着Arthur提起昨晚的事。

他还记得吗？

街对面拐角，两个男人在叫喊着互相推搡，眼看要升级成一场拳打脚踢。

不关他事。他打开广播，调高音量，努力让自己心无旁骛地沉浸其中。他掌心里全是汗。

他害怕吗？害怕Arthur吗？

不能说是害怕，他不相信Arthur会伤害他。但他内心着实紧张不安，初次见面的紧张，和人打交道的焦虑——一种直到现在和Arthur相处都从未感到的焦虑。操，他不知道怎么谈起这件事。谈对象手册里哪有这种问题啊，倒不是说他看过。

Arthur抓着一个纸袋出现了，滑进副驾驶座。在Travis注视下，Arthur取出一个琥珀色的塑料瓶，拧开盖子，在手心里倒上几粒白色小药片，然后干咽下去。如此接着吞了好几瓶，Travis不知道他手里有几种不同的小瓶子，至少四个，或许更多。

Arthur发现他在观察，疲倦地一笑，“你想知道它们是治什么的吗？”

“我意思……我不准备问的，有点私人，但如果你打算告诉我……”

Arthur将纸袋倒在怀里，一共有七个小瓶。

“这是调节情绪的，”Arthur指着说，“这是抗抑郁的，这是防止焦虑发作的，这个安眠，这两个……我记不清了，还有这个……抗精神分裂的。”

抗精神分裂。不必清楚准确效用，名字也不言自明，“这些你每天都要吃吗？” 

“每天吃四个，三个隔一天一服。”

“老天爷，那些大夫给你用药挺狠啊，你真的都需要吗？”

Arthur绷紧身体，“他们开药不是开着玩的。”他语气里有一丝尖锐的锋芒，“要不是必须我不会吃的。”

“有用吗？我意思……它们能让你快乐吗？”

“快乐？”他微笑，好像听了个笑话，“没有，目的与其说是让我‘快乐’不如说‘不要时时尖叫’，药片不能让伤痛停止，但没有药片，我还会被关在软垫防护的屋子里呢。”他转头望向窗外。

“好的，”Travis说，“如果你说需要，我相信你，只是……你不担心副作用吗？”

“哦，副作用很严重的。我血压已经很高了，而且我吸烟。咨询师不断警告我，50岁以前我可能就会死于中风。谁管呢，没有药，一个月不到我就会回阿卡姆。但我已经下定决心再也不要回到那里去了。”他将瓶子逐一放回袋子里，“总要有人照顾我妈妈，没有药，我就病得谁也照顾不了啦，自理都做不到。”

Travis不知道该说什么。Arthur现在状态不好，非常明显，而他也不知道怎么才能让他开心，“好的，”他最后安静地说。

他驶离了路缘。

驾驶途中，Arthur一直瘫在座位上。外套松松垮垮地在他骨干的肩膀上，让他显得更加娇小易碎。

“Arthur?”

“对不起，”他小声呜咽着说，“我不是故意冲你发脾气的。”

“你没有。”

他闭上眼睛擦着眼睑，“也许你该带我回家，我现在不太舒服。”

“因为昨晚的事吗？”

Arthur肩膀收缩，喉结可见地上下移动，他抓着自己的衬衫领子，“Travis……”他的声音像破碎的铰链，“我……”

“昨晚我没有怎样扫兴。”

Arthur仍旧不敢看他，“你害怕了。”

“所以呢？有一点吃惊，没错，但我现在早过去了。所以呢？”

“什么叫所以呢？”他膝盖上下抖动着，“我那个样子……不正常。“

“谁他妈在乎正常不正常？”

“每个人都在乎，我在乎。我讨厌那样，你不必装作无所谓，我知道它有所谓。”

“你以为这车里我是个正常人？”

“不够明显吗？你刚刚看到了，我得吃七种药才能神志清醒。这对你不公平，从头到尾。这不是你想要的，这不是你期待的。尤其经过了昨晚……”他手指攥紧膝盖，“你要是不想搭理这团乱麻，不想搭理我，我都不怪你。”

“你在说什么呢，Arthur?” 

他前额靠着车窗，“我是说，如果你现在想离开，我能理解。”

Travis眼盯着路，手死死地抓着方向盘，下巴上一块肌肉抽动，“你知道我昨晚干了什么吗？在我们打电话之前？我把一个人的脸撞碎在墙上，我在另一个人的脸上摔碎了一个啤酒瓶，因为我瞧见他们招惹一个女孩。也许我是想帮她，也许我只是在找借口，也许我只是想找人打架。然而你…..那又算什么？用不自然的声音讲几分钟话？然后我还是那个正常人？”他猛地左转弯，速度很快，车后有人摁喇叭。

“那不一样，”Arthur低语。

“你杀过人吗，Arthur?”

“没-没有，但——”

“十根手指都不数清我杀过的人，我伤过的人更多，重伤。离开纽约后我再也没碰过枪，拥有过的每一支我都扔了。但我还是忍不住伤害他人，冲动就在我体内。”

“那不算……”

“哦对了，还没跟你说过呢，我曾经计划刺杀参议员Palatine。”

“什-什么？他？为什么？”

“为什么？谁知道？有时你想在凌晨三点吃苹果派，有时你就想刺杀总统竞选人。如果你在当时问我为什么想杀人，我会扯一堆腐败、上帝、街上的污秽还有神他妈的生肖之类的狗屁。我是这里的疯子，我是应该吞一堆药的那一个。在我做了这种事之后，在你平静地听完了我扯了这堆狗屎之后，你以为我会一有奇怪的事发生就跑开？多他妈的信任我点吧。”他倒吸气，有点震惊自己一下子克制不住说了那么多。

Arthur眼睛微微闪耀着，渗着血丝。他扬起脸，似乎要喷嚏。接着他向后一仰，发出了阵阵尖细长久的笑声。

Travis蹙额，“操，我错了。”

Arthur把脸埋进臂弯，“啊-哈-哈-哈! 哈-哈…哈哈哈…”

“操…等一下，我找个地方停车……”

Travis停靠在小巷里，应该是违规的，但他没注意到附近有警察。他靠前小心翼翼地把一只手放在Arthur背上，感受到他过于瘦削的身体震颤，“Arthur……我不该吼你的，我不该和你说那些的，我做错了——”

“我不-不——哈哈哈哈！——我不—不想失去你。”Arthur喘息着说。

“我哪里也不去。”他俯身，略拘谨地环住Arthur，随着他又哭又笑紧紧地抱住他，“你跟定我了。”

Arthur埋进Travis的臂膀里，仍旧忍不住阵阵笑着。Travis同样低头把脸藏进Arthur的发丝里。几分钟之后，笑声渐渐稀疏成呜咽，接着是无声。他在Travis的怀抱里懈力，向Travis耳中呼出轻柔而微痒的气息。

天啊仅仅是抱着他感觉就真好。在Arthur之前，他从没想过仅仅是拥抱就可以这么美好，那动物的温暖，那头发和肌肤的香味，那随着焦虑退散而逐渐减慢的心跳。

他习惯于施加恐惧，但是驱散走某人的恐惧……这是崭新的体验。还是上瘾的。

“我答应过自己今天不会这样的。”Arthur哽咽着说。

“怎样？”

“崩溃。我觉得我每天都要崩溃一次，都要积累成习惯了。我病得太久了，我想变好，但我不知道我还有没有希望。”

“不管怎样，都没关系。”Arthur的面颊抵着他的脖子，Travis感到了他泪水的潮湿，还有他纤长而易摆布的肢体的温度。他掌心抚摸过Arthur的脊梁，滑进他的头发，缓缓地揉着他的脑后。那里有一道疤痕，粗糙地蜿蜒在Arthur的头上。他心里好奇那疤是何所从来。“你没有任何值得羞耻的，”他低声说，“那些药不值得，笑也不值得……昨晚也同样。什么都不值得，我该立即告诉你的。”

Arthur在他怀里脱力地颤抖了一会儿，接着他的胳膊徐徐环上Travis，抱紧。

然后他松手，“你真的计划过……”他声音渐小，大睁着眼睛，好像刚刚才听进去Travis的坦言。

“是呀，”Travis移开目光，“夹克下面藏着一只手枪出现在演说现场，没来得及开枪就被安保特务驱逐了。他们从来没有抓到我，事情就告一段落了。我现在已经不想杀那个人，从前对他也没什么想法。那段时间，我……我好像一直在梦游或是怎么着的。”

Arthur咬住下唇，将嘴唇含进嘴里，“我不认为你会把刺杀进行到底的。”

“我会的。”

Arthur目视前方看了一会，接着几乎不可见地微微点了点头。他在接受中，就像那样。

“Travis,”他说, “你还好吗?”

他张开嘴巴，想起Danny在血污泥泞中挣扎的碎片，仿佛有一只无形的手扼住喉咙，“做了个噩梦，”他轻语，“和你没关系，战争的问题。”

“抱歉，”Arthur靠前，面颊贴上Travis的脸，以一种孩子气的、猫样的奇异手法抚摸着他，“你想想展开说说吗？”

“不太想，”但仅仅听见Arthur的问候，噩梦的锋芒已经削去一半，“你呢？想说说……昨晚吗？

“我不知道该说什么。”

Travis迟疑，伸出舌尖润润嘴唇，“他是谁？他有名字吗？”

有几秒钟，Arthur沉默不语……接着他摇摇头。

“昨晚是第一次吗？”

“在阿卡姆，”他喃喃说，“也有过一次。我好像是……被一群其他病人欺负了，然后他出来……伤害了他们。”

所以他是保护Arthur的，出来救他于危急之中的。不管这个存在算什么，看来也不是纯粹的邪恶。“那次你记得吗？”

“不记得，今天才在档案里读到。”

讲得通。多年以来，Arthur总是孤身一人，没人保障他的安全。阿卡姆这样的地方关着多少糙人——罪犯，杀人犯，而Arthur这样一个腔调细软、用词礼貌的人，难免会成为群起攻之的目标。或许他创造了一个保护性人格，那也是他生存的唯一方式。

“我的咨询师叫他精神分裂发作，”Arthur静静地说，“我不敢保证他不会再冒出来，我向医生申请增加剂量，但我不知道他会不会批准，我也不知道用药管不管用。”

“不管发生什么，我们一起解决。”

Arthur只是看着他，脸上的神情无法用词语形容。至少，Travis所知的词汇量里没有。

他们身后，有人鸣笛，“嘿傻逼，你不能停在这儿！这是个小巷！”

“啊，操蛋，”Travis倒车回到主干道。他挺过来了。

他们在安静中开车，但这一次安静较之前轻松。

“如果你还想让我带你回家，我会的，”Travi说，“但我还指望多陪你一会儿。”

“我不想回家，”他说，“我也不确定现在还想呆在公共场合。”

“我可以带你去我家，本来计划是那样，记得吗？”

“你……你不介意？”

“离这不远，就几公里。”

Arthur点头。片刻之后，他又开始笑了。这次更像他真切的笑，不过笑里仍有一丝癫狂，“哦天啊，”他喘息。

“什么？”

“我刚刚想起来……昨晚...…”他沙哑地笑着，一只手捂住眼，“我命令你操-操化着小丑妆的我。”

“是呀，你说了。”

“不敢想象你现在怎么看我。”

他耸肩，“我听过更怪的。”

“真的假的？比如？

“我宁愿不再重复。当一个出租车司机，你不小心会听到很多东西。人们在卧室里做各种各样疯狂的事情，一点点油彩？不算什么。操，我对着比那怪得多的性癖撸过管呢。”

Arthur结束了最后一声痉挛似的笑，仰靠在座椅上，耳朵通红，“那…你-你…..”

“别带假发了，我喜欢你原本的发色。不过当然，妆你随便化，我都能接纳。不过，啊，我自己也有一些想法。”

“比如？”

他在想把Arthur纤细的手腕绑在身后，或者绑在身前；在床上将他折弯后入；Arthur在他腿间低下头，嘴巴被他的阴茎撑开….

但是还有一些其他的想法，他甚至有些耻于说出来。

“啊…不知道，也许……”他的脸颊变得温热。

Arthur靠过来，“你可以告诉我。”

“过会。”

Arthur晃着腿，他一只手覆在上面。

"Arthur?"

“如果我们去你的公寓…….我们会做爱吗？”他勉强说出最后一个词。

“只要你想要。”

“我想要，但是…..”

“你在担心，”他说，“你在担心他会出来。”

“是的”

“我说过我想要全部的你，”Travis说，“我没在开玩笑。”

Arthur的眼睛闪着光，一滴眼泪沿着鼻翼流下来，很快又被他擦掉。

他真容易流眼泪呀，倒也不是件坏事。

Travis不记得自己上次哭是什么时候了。不是尊严和意志的问题，是在战争之后，他的身体忘记了如何哭泣。曾经，几年之前，他在厨房桌子前用剪刀刃面刺向前臂，试图让自己流泪，仅仅是为了证明泪腺还在。很痛，痛得像个婊子，但他的眼睛依旧干涩，即使刀刃已经刺进皮肉半寸之深。

“我们慢慢来，”他说，“一步一步来，你不想要什么都不会发生。如果你忽然想就坐在沙发上看电视，我也没问题，好吗？”

Arthur再一次慢慢地点头，“好的，”他轻声说。


	9. Chapter 9

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第九章

遇见Travis之前，高潮从来不是Arthur生活中惯常的部分。药物压抑性欲，也让达到高潮的过程缓慢而艰辛。手往往在射精之前就累了，更不用说还和妈妈一起住在一间小小的公寓里。

偶尔的冲动他在洗澡时一个人静静地处理，让哗哗水声遮过粗重的呼吸，想象着杂志里的女人，或者住在走廊那端的女孩……光滑的大腿分开，拥抱他，手指抚弄着他的头发，低声说，我爱你，Arthur。

过后，他看着精液消失在下水道里，愧疚感就会涌上心头，仿佛他侵犯了什么。

这么多年过去他仍然是个处子，浪漫和恋爱越来越触不可及。他是一个年近中年的派对小丑，即便极不可能的情况下真的有人愿意和他做爱，他怀疑自己都没有任何能力去参与。也许他已经破碎了，自身的不安全感和他人的拒绝让他千疮百孔。

Arthur了解自己。从小梦想成为一名单口喜剧演员，却从未鼓起勇气站上Pogo‘s的业余舞台。被人看见的概念——聚光灯照耀在身上，面对着无数观众的脸——是令人胆怯的。与另一个人做爱引发的焦虑堪比登台演出。

在漫长而空虚的孤独岁月中，有时他希望自己可以根除性欲。他甚至都无法从手淫中获得快感，那还有什么目的呢？对肢体接触的渴望像他心上一个痛苦的破洞，是从未被真正满足的饥肠辘辘。好几次，他认真想过求求咨询师给他开药彻底消除这些欲望。即使那不能杀死对爱的渴求，至少也可以让他残缺的生命过得轻松一点。与此同时，他也知道那听上去多么怪异，多么可悲。

那是从前。

自从遇见Travis，他一有机会就手淫。单凭着被抵在墙上匆匆磨蹭的记忆，过去两天至少手淫了六次。他射的时候沙发都在晃，而高潮——不像从前，过后是羞耻——留下的是焕然一新的愉悦温暖。

也许Arthur并没有像自己原先以为的那样破碎，也许他也有能力拥有别人拥有的，一段感情，亲密关系。

然而真正的做爱，依然触发了熟悉的焦虑。

他恐惧脱掉衣服、所有的不完美暴露无遗；恐惧没有阻挡地触碰另一个人。他害怕会做错了让Travis失望；害怕疼；害怕尽管渴望但身体却不配合；害怕当那一刻来临时会惊慌。他顾虑许许多多。

但他依然想要。

不仅是肉体的欲望，那种被触摸，被看见，给予和接受快乐，与另一个人——与Travis肌肤相亲的饥渴……更是精神的欲望。

去Travis公寓的路上，他想象着被插入是什么感觉。因为具体来说那就是他想要的，被采撷，感受Travis的情欲在体内鲜明的存在，这样他的身体就会意识到那长久以来看起来的不可能的事实：他想要的人也想要他。

* * *

Travis的公寓楼比Arthur的更加破败，锈蚀的金属台阶嘎吱作响，回廊铺设的棕色地毯污浊陈旧，两侧的水泥墙痕渍不明、缝隙里爬满蜘蛛网。

Travis打开门锁，链条吱地一声，“不用见外。”

“我该脱鞋吗？”

“随你。”

Arthur走进屋子，目光扫过褪了色的黄色墙壁，二手店家具，和一件小电视机。屋子很干净，但这就是全部可以说道的了。没有装饰品，没有小摆设，除了椅子上挂着的脏袜子不像是有人生活的地方。墙上还有一个牌子，写着SOMEDAY I’LL GET ORGAN-IZ-IZED ＊，可瞧瞧这空荡荡的屋子，多反讽呀。

门关上了。

Arthur手腕上动脉悸动，现在他和Travis独处了。真正的独处，第一次的。别人不可能看到他们，也无法打扰他们。

他回想起被Travis按在后巷墙上的那晚，Travis膝盖抵着他阴茎的力度，以及Travis覆在他唇上的急切与饥渴……

当下回想的过程中，他好像又能感到体内的另一个存在跃跃欲试地将要浮现。当时在他高潮那一刻及余韵中——他仿佛漂浮在自己身体之外，彻底失去掌控，吞云覆雨的饥渴和欲望撼动了自我意识的核心，让更深层的自我破茧而出……

他遇上了Travis的眼睛，捕捉到了对方眼中的灼热。一时间他以为现在就要开始了。Travis将伸手一把抓住他的衬衫，狠狠地把他扯近，他的嘴将撞进Arthur的—

“你要喝点什么吗？这里有水和啤酒，我也可以泡点咖啡。”

“白水就好，谢谢。”

Arthur忽然很想吸一支烟。他伸手摸向衣袋，又克制住。他答应过咨询师他会尽力戒烟的，然而此时他的嘴巴和手却感到十分不安和空虚。相比于尼古丁的镇静作用，他更渴求舌尖上的烟熏味道，唇间含着的圆柱体形状，还有双颊收紧的吮吸体验，让甜蜜的毒药吸入肺中。

Travis走进厨房，Arthur的目光一直停留在他的腰带上。他想象自己笨手笨脚地松开它，将他的牛仔裤拽下——

慢慢来，Travis在出租车里如是说。

Arthur理智上明白Travis是对的，他不想失控也明白必须要小心。如果电话性爱都足以引发精神分裂，真枪实干会怎么样呢？

与此同时，他只想要Travis现在就把他压在最近的墙上干他，去他妈的后果。

Travis带他走进厨房——一个贴着花斑点的壁纸、铺着油地毡的小房间——然后从水龙头下接了一杯水，“如果你饿，冰箱里应该有一些中餐剩饭。不过是上周的了，吃之前先闻一闻。”

Arthur出于一种不良的好奇心打开冰箱。里面有六瓶廉价啤酒，一塑料盒的粘稠而散发着怪味的面条，一瓶蕃茄酱，一袋没有封口的面包，里面布满了蓝绿色的斑点。

“Um…”

“这并不是所有的食物，橱柜里还有芝士通心粉和麦片。”

Arthur知道自己的日常饮食没什么好炫耀的。他和妈妈主要靠微波炉热饭，肉丸意面，汉堡包，但是这里面至少含有一点蛋白质，有时还有可以辨识的蔬菜，而他面前的这个冰箱简直是食物地狱更深一层。他忽然有一股强烈的冲动，去给Travis蒸一大碗西兰花，然后逼着他当面全吃下去。

“我，啊，今天早上大概该去超市的。没有准备好哈，不要吃剩饭了，我可以订点披萨，如果你想吃——”

“没事的。”

“给，”Travis递给他杯子，冰块晃得叮当响。

Arthur眼角注意到一丝动静，回头一看，发现一只小老鼠在橱柜里探头探脑。

“啊我操，”Travis说，“又来了。小混蛋，嘿，你跟我滚，今天有客人。”Travis向老鼠扔了快抹布，老鼠马上从墙缝里溜走了，“那个对不起，”他说，“这楼里闹老鼠，一开始我设陷阱，但有天早上我在陷阱里抓到一只活的，背已经折了，非得要我亲手杀，然后……我不喜欢那样。所以我现在就和它们共存了，你不怕老鼠吧？”

“不怕，我不介意。”

Travis尴尬地站着，脚搓着地，“像我说的，这地方就一狗窝。”

“不….不至于啦。”

“刚来这里的时候哪里便宜我住哪，还从来没有邀请过别人。”

“从来没有？”

“是呀，你是我在这里结交的第一个朋友，”他清了清嗓子，“所以……你找个地坐下还是怎么着？”

回到客厅，两个人坐在沙发上，沙发刚一承重，便嘎嘎吱吱地陷下去一大块。Arthur啜了一口水，有一丝淡淡的金属味道。他抚过沙发垫子，一只手指抠进去，触摸到了填充物。

“我可以带你看一圈，”Travis说，“但也没什么好看的，除了卧室。”

他脉搏一跃，“也-也许过一小会吧”

你可以亲他。

他用目光轻拂过Travis的唇，然后看向别处。

他知道Travis在等他做出第一步，等他放松，试探他想走多远。但Arthur从来不习惯做主动的那一方，况且因为昨晚和刚刚车里的崩溃，他现在内心依旧冷涩、战栗而中空。

电视柜一侧的地板上有一个唱片机，旁边堆着一叠唱片。

Travis注意到他在看，“随意，”他说，“不过我没有许多唱片。唱片机刚搬进来的时候买的，以为厌倦了盯着电视看的晚上会想听歌，但实际上并不怎么常用。”

Arthur把杯子放在茶几上，蹲下筛拣起唱片——他一个都不认识，看封面主要是60年代和70年代早期的小众乐队。他忽然注意到一张叫Jackson C. Frank的专辑，扫过歌单，脸上不禁展现出一个惊讶的笑容。

“那天我在广播里听到过这首歌，”他说，“《My Name is Carnival》，Carnival是我的小丑艺名。 

“真的假的？嗯，这张专辑不错，好久以前在二手店买的。”

“我能播放吗？”

“当然。”

Arthur将唱片从套子中取出，轻轻地放在唱片机上，然后放下唱针，轻柔的吉他音乐盈满了客厅。

“搭一只船去英格兰呀，宝贝，也许去西班牙……”

Arthur转身向Travis伸出一只手，“和我跳舞。”

“你面前坐着全世界最笨的舞者，我会踩在你脚上的。”

“我的脚受得住，”Arthur握住他的手，拉他起身，“来吧，没人看着。”

“如果你非要……”

“我来领舞，”Arthur右手与Travis右手十指相交，左手放在Travis的腰上。

Travis没有踩在他的脚上，倒是绊了几下。他的动作僵硬机械，一直低头看着自己的脚，眉头因专心致志而微微皱着。他的神情让Arthur想起一个拼飞机模型或是破解拼图的小男孩。

“别那么小心翼翼，在节奏里放松就好，你的身体会跟着节奏自然律动的。”

Travis似笑非笑，“我没有节奏感。”

“每个人都有的，它在你灵魂里面。”

“也许我没有灵魂。”

“当然你有啦。”

“那我一定是弄丢了。”

“那我帮你找到。”

Travis踩到了Arthur的脚趾，一呲牙，“抱歉，我在尽力。”

“闭上你的眼睛。”

“不会更糟吗？”

“闭上试试。”

Travis不情愿地闭上眼睛，他的动作一下子就放松了许多。

“很好，就这样。”

“我很久没有做这个了，”他闭着眼睛说，“记不清上一次是什么时候了，也许是高中舞会，跳舞总像是属于别人的活动。”

歌手的声音从唱片机中飘然而出，“当我不在醉酒的时候，宝贝，你在我的心上……当我不在沉睡的时候，宝贝，当我不在沉睡的时候妈妈呀，当我不在沉睡的时候，你知道你会发现我嚎啕大哭……”

渐渐地，Travis在音乐中放松，他的眼睛依旧闭着，眉间的蹙起舒展。

“看，你有节奏感的。”

“我有一个好老师。”

他们在客厅了慢慢地绕圈跳着滑步。

“活着就像掷骰子，宝贝，爱情也是如此……”

Travis的手向下滑去，拇指摩擦过Arthur胯骨的微微凸起。即使隔着衣料，那接触依然向体内送去一阵温热的颤栗。

他们单独二人在Travis的客厅里。百叶窗拉下，他们被锁在这私密的空间里，一起缓缓地舞动着，隐形的丝线牵动着两人的身体。音乐——悲伤而凄美，诉说着人性与渴望——像丝茧一样将他们包裹，而外面世界庸常的残忍与冷漠不能触及他们一丝一毫。

一股温暖而陌生的情感涌上Arthur的心头，他花了几秒才反应过来那是什么。

我很快乐，原来快乐的感觉就是这样。

他们一前一后地摇曳了许久。Travis睁开眼睛又绊了一下。

“真奇怪，”Travis说，“只要闭上眼我跳得就还行，而一旦睁眼看见自己，就开始出事故。大概是我讨厌看见自己吧。”

“我喜欢看着你。”

Travis嘴角浅浅地一笑，“你自己也很赏心悦目，男人可以欣赏你的脸蛋而不知疲倦。”

Arthur脸红了，“谢谢你，”他低头靠在Travis肩上，Travis的面颊贴着他的，气息让Arthur的耳朵微微发痒。

“这男的，”Travis说，“这些歌的作者，命很苦。年纪不大就在一场大火里失去了女朋友，自己也被烧得很惨。后来生了个孩子，孩子早夭。他精神崩溃之后，这一张专辑就成了绝唱。”

“这就是音乐为什么听起来这么忧伤的缘故吧。”

“是呀，刚刚搬过来的时候，我经常听。”

“不过，很美。”

Arthur心里想——倘若没有如此种种苦难降临在这位歌手身上，他还会写出这样的音乐吗？难道存在某一种形式的绝美只能从最丑恶的痛苦中诞生吗？

“昨晚，那个梦醒了之后，我想给你打电话。”Travis说，“那是我的第一个念头，每天早上醒来我都在想你，我—我想——”他顿住了。

我爱上你了，Arthur在心里说。他想大声说出来，但他不敢。

Travis停下舞步，好像偷听了到了他的心声。Arthur同样停下。

Travis望向墙壁，“我不知道怎么开心，也……不知道怎么样让别人开心，”他说，“我不知道我在做什么。”

“我也是。”Arthur探出舌头润了润唇。

两人的身体几寸之遥，身高相近，稍微前倾就可以亲上他。他的嘴唇被短短的胡茬扎到——Travis平常都是刮得干干净净，但今天他显然忘了。

Travis亲了回去……起初是轻柔而试探性地，接着坚定地。那对温暖而略微粗糙的嘴唇移向他的脖颈。Arthur的气息扰乱，慢慢闭上眼睛，任凭Travis解开衬衫第一颗纽扣，手指滑进衣领。

“我上次在脖子上咬了一口，”Travis低语。

“我记得。”

“好像愈合了，”他的手指擦过Arthur的脉搏，“你妈妈看见了吗？”

“看见了，她还问，我撒谎说那是油彩。”

“我喜欢那样做，标记你。但以后不会再有第二次了。”

“你想要就可以，只要别在她能看见的地方。”

他呼吸加快，“是吗？”他又揭开Arthur衬衫上的一粒扣子，接着又一粒。他的指尖停在他右乳首的左侧一点，“如果我标记在这里……有人会看见吗？除了我之外？”

Arthur吞咽，意识到自己已经硬了。现在两具身体紧紧地贴在一起，他知道Travis能察觉到，“我——我有时在单位换衣服，那些男的可能会看见。”

“他们会对你有什么意见吗？”

“也许吧，Randall打听过那些花，我倒是不怎么放在心上。”他侧身，轻轻地用腰胯蹭着Travis的勃起。

“我可以换个地方，他们看不见的地方，”他的手蜿蜒向下，两只手指抵在Arthur大腿内侧靠近阴茎的地方，“或许，这里……”

“只要你想，”稳住呼吸变得越来越困难。

“虽然我也很喜欢让别人看见，”他舔舔嘴唇。

“哦？”他发出来的声音不寻常的尖细。

“我是个变态，”他说，“我知道。”

Arthur短促、尖锐地一笑，“在-在你看过了我日记全部的内容，在你听过了我对你说的所有事之后——你还在担心我会对你变态有意见？相信我，我的幻想比你的变态多了。”

“那个我不知道，我也可以变得变态。”

话不经Arthur允许就说了出来，“证明给我看。”

Travis遇上他的目光，眼神黑暗又饥渴。然后转瞬间，他猛地动身把Arthur的背抵在墙上。冲撞力使得唱片机跟着一晃，唱针跳过一拍，接着音乐继续。Arthur喘息间辨识出那首歌的名字——“My Name is Carnival”——接着Travis已经上手解开他的腰带，一把将其拽松，嘴巴覆上Arthur的，滚烫而粗糙的掌心在衬衫之下沿着肋骨外缘向上攀去。

他的嘴扑上Arthur右侧的乳头，吮吸，然后啃咬下去。受不住尖锐的刺痛，Arthur喉咙眼里发出一声呜咽的哭叫。等Travis抬起头，嘴巴曾在的地方已然留下了一个鲜红的印记，Arthur即刻预见到身上那里明天将会添上一个俗艳的暗色伤痕。

在Arthur反应过来之前，Travis已经撤开了他的腰带。温暖的手潜进他的内裤里，强有力的手指环住他的阴茎，Arthur不禁大声喘息，“你喜欢这样？”Travis狠狠地迅速撸动一把，他随之呻吟。

Travis再一次低头，咬向刚刚印记下面光滑的一小片。皮肤被他叼在唇齿间，另一只手在他标记的同时上下套弄着Arthur的茎身。

Arthur的膝盖如水般地软掉，如果Travis继续这样下去，过不了几分钟他就会射的。他不想这么快结束，“等一下，”他喘息，“等一下。”

Travis放开他，“怎么了？”

Arthur颤抖着双手解开Travis的皮带，拉下裤子拉锁。他的阴茎从内裤中弹出，深粉色的龟头闪亮着前液，充血至痛苦的地步。Arthur轻轻地用手圈住它，手里感受着筋脉的跳动。Travis低低地呻吟，向前送胯。Arthur用拇指摩挲过头部，将清亮的液体四下涂抹开来。

他又润湿了下嘴唇，“我想要把这个放进嘴里，”他说，接着害羞地轻语，“我可以吗？”

他的阴茎在Arthur手里一抽动，“好呀，”他喘着粗气说，“操，好呀。”

Arthur匆匆和他调换位置，将Travis推在墙上，然后下跪在地。一阵暖洋洋的嗡鸣渗透进周身的血管，他感到醉了，神志恍惚。他把Travis的四角内裤从腰部扯下，让阴茎整个的暴露在外。有那么一会儿，他只是凝视着。

Travis等着，粗重地呼吸。

Arthur脸颊磨蹭着茎身，将更多渗出的前液抹在皮肤上。他好想把它当作化妆液，涂满整张脸。他鼻尖蹭过坚硬的肉柱，抵着它呼气，又吸进一阵咸涩的肉欲。Travis的气味是如此让他上瘾。

他仰头，Travis正低头盯着他，脸通红，眼睛大睁。

Arthur张嘴将他接纳。

他一次吞下太多，噎得咳嗽，不得不停下几秒缓缓气。然后他分开双唇再次尝试，卷起舌头挑逗着口中的肉棒，尝到了甜甜的汗咸味。他收紧双颊吮吸，成功让Travis低吼，颤栗着向前剧烈地送胯，像一个溺水的人一样紧紧抓起一大把Arthur的头发。

进进出出，进进出出，他头部前后移动，嘴唇套弄拉扯。重复动作中有一种节奏感，有一种催眠的力量。嘴巴生来就是用来吮吸的，这是它们学会的第一件事，是婴儿获得生存资料的最初手段。口交蕴含在哺乳动物深层次的本能里。

他多希望他今天化了妆。为了口交，他要涂一个大大的、水润的、血红色的嘴巴，一个镰刀形的深红色微笑。他想象着Travis的阴茎上被留下油彩的痕迹。

真奇怪，他有多么想要化妆成另一个人做这种事。但那个人不会是Carnival，不行——Carnival不会有这样污秽的想法的。还有第三个人。这个猜想让他下腹一紧。 

他稍稍后退，平缓下气息，闭上眼睛，找回自我。舔了舔嘴唇，他又埋头含入，除了Travis的味道和触感什么都不想。

一只手仍然抓着Arthur的头发，Travis另一只手垂下去抚摸他的脸。拇指摸过Arthur的嘴角，向上停留在他面颊上，感受着那里动作，感受着薄薄的一层肉如何配合着吮吸而收缩。

Arthur跪在地上，双手抵着墙，嘴巴不住地卖力着。一只手指滑进Travis饱满沉重的睾丸之下，在那里轻柔地划着小圈。

“啊——”

好，他喜欢这样。

“草草草—Arthur—”

好呀，他想，这就是他的力量，他擅长做这个。

接着Travis在他头发上的手指收紧，把他的脑袋向后扯走。Arthur眨眼看着他，像恍然从梦中惊醒一样的迷茫。一丝恐惧闪过——他哪里做错了？他让他扫兴了吗？

“卧室，”Travis沙哑地低声说。

* * *

卧室一如整个公寓空空荡荡，白白的墙，一张床，一个床头柜，再没有其他。

Travis站在一旁，粗重地喘息，阴茎依然从敞开的裤链中擎起，硬挺而色泽深重。他面红耳赤，眼睛里闪耀着恶狼一样的凶光。

刚刚失去平衡的Arthur有一些头晕，他看了看床，明白了Travis带他过来的意图。他想要的显然比继续在Arthur口中释放更多。

Arthur的腰带松开，裤子却依然挂在胯上，他想是不是该该把它们脱掉了。

“我要你为我做一些事情，”Travis说，声线低沉而粗哑。

“嗯?”

“我要你脱光所有衣服然后平躺在那张床上，背朝下，让我看看你。”

Arthur心里一滞，闪过一阵惊恐。他抓着裤子，所有关于自己身体的不自信霎时涌上心头。他那如牵线木偶一般的尴尬肢体，突出的肋骨，苍白的皮肤，错置的关节——

“从衬衫开始，”Travis说。

他哆嗦着解开一粒粒扣子，让衬衫滑下，感受到Travis目光黏在身上的热度。

“现在其他的。”

他缓缓褪下裤子，内裤不久也落在地上。皮肤暴露在空气中，他战栗地站在原地，看向Travis，等待着。

“床，”Travis说。

他平躺在床上，阴茎依旧坚硬而疼痛，直直地向上指着。他双颊灼热，紧闭双眼。

他能感到Travis停留在他肌肤上目光的压力。Travis比他年轻，比他英俊。而且Arthur心里还清楚，即使没见过他裸体，他身材也一定更好，肌肉更多，更壮硕。当他看着Arthur瘦弱的身体他又看到了什么呢？

双手摸上他的胸膛，温暖、覆着剥茧的拇指抚过他肋骨间的凹陷。

“睁眼。”

他听从。

除了敞开的裤子拉链里挺出的阴茎，Travis依然穿着全套衣服。他爬到他上方，抓着他两只手腕将其钉在床上，膝盖挤进Arthur细瘦的大腿之间，顶着后者的睾丸。他直直地望向Arthur的眼睛。

“我要你这个样子，”Travis说，“躺在床上，我要能看见你的脸。”

Arthur发出小小的一声沙哑呻吟，身体在床上躬起，Travis在他手腕上的钳制力更紧了。

“我想操进你身体里。我想把你钉在床上然后操进你身体里。”他火急火燎地说着，“我能那样做吗，Arthur？你让我吗？”

“好，”他听见自己轻声说。

Travis放开他的右腕，Arthur马上怀念起那力量，那紧压……然后Travis把两只手指杵进他口中，“给我舔湿。”

皮肤淡淡的咸味刺痛着他的舌尖。世界上最自然的事莫过于包裹住Travis的关节然后吮吸，手指在他口腔内戳动，刮过他面颊内壁。他的舌头跟随指尖，打着旋儿地嬉戏，回忆着嘴里Travis阴茎的形状。他边流口水边吸，边吸又流下了更多口水。

“很好，”Travis低哑地说。

他将手指从Arthur口中抽出，向他臀缝之间的秘处探去。当他碰到Arthur睾丸后方那片平滑敏感的皮肤时，意想不到地激起了对方一阵快感——Arthur抽搐，胯部不安分地一跃。接着Tranvis找到了他的入口，那处突如其来的压力和湿滑让他一下子紧张起来。他呼吸支离破碎，不受压制的那一只手在床上扭转，抓起一大把床单。

压力加大，接着Travis指尖进入，缓缓增加深度。Arthur咬牙吸气，Travis的动作一下子停住。

“我伤到你了吗？”

“没-没有，只是……不一样。”

Travis俯身靠近他耳边，“你好紧。”

Arthur盯着天花板，放慢呼吸，努力让自己放松。他知道自己底下又绞紧了，让Travis更不容易。

“我——你真的很紧。”

“继续。”

Travis手指进入得更深，小心地增加了第二根，在体内撑开。力道加重，传来骤然的疼痛。Arthur扭着身子，竭力适应着异物在体内移动的不适感，唾液并没有起到多少润滑的作用。

但一股奇异而黑暗的快感也在腹下酝酿，那不同于阴茎受到挤压，是前所未有的崭新体验，是休眠已久的神经在苏醒和回应。他正在疼痛中被打开。

他想要更多，向前迎合着……

然后Travis收回了手，他那饥渴阴暗的神情被疑虑取代，“我应该买点那种东西，”他嘟囔，“那种滑滑的东西，也许我们应该——”

“我没事，”Arthur喘不上气地说。脑子里有一种奇特的晕眩感，他的意识飘忽离散，时而模糊时而无比清醒。他真的好想要Travis继续指交他，但是Travis撤走了手指，让他后穴又冷又空虚。

“我们可以做点别的，”Travis说，“像刚刚那样。如果我不用那东西硬来，会弄疼你的。”

“弄疼我，求求你。”

Travis肩部绷紧，“什么？”

Arthur舔唇，那暖洋洋、微醺的晕眩感填满了颅腔，包裹了思绪。“有时，我喜欢疼。我们第一次出去的时候，你注意到我拇指上的灼伤。你问我，是不是我对自己做的。是。”

Travis表情莫测，“我不想弄疼你。”

“你想。”

Travis僵住，目光仍然锁在Arthur的脸上。

“这就是你幻想的，对不对？这就是你在车里不敢告诉我的，”Arthur说。他的声音仿佛来自别处，“你想弄疼我。痛很刺激，你喜欢，你只是怕你不该。而我现在告诉你，不要紧的。”

Travis不稳地一吸气，“Arthur……你凭什么这么想？”

“你沉迷在我胸上留下伤痕，我认为你还想要得寸进尺。”

Travis眼中闪过一丝恐惧，Arthur内里有什么一下子冷下来。我在说什么呢？有一刻他深感病态，困惑……然后那些负面感觉全都消散了。晕眩感依然在此，看他坠落，坠落。

又发生了，他在清醒地做梦，被催眠着，身体不经自我许可地讲着话，好像有别人附在他身上发言。他好奇他过后他还能不能记得这段对话。

“这是你第一次，”Travis一字一句地说，“这是我们第一次做爱。”

“是的。”

“一个人的第一次不应该太粗暴，不应该被弄疼。”

Arthur突兀又尖锐地笑了，“谁说的？”

“这是常识。”

“哦，常识。社会。那些善良的、正常的、受人尊敬的人呐，”他又笑了，“他们没在看着我们，Travis。他们屁都不在乎我们，他们的道德什么时候对我们这样的人做什么好事？他们不在乎我们的死活。所以凭什么让他们支配你的想法？凭什么让他们告诉你对错？”

“我不在乎他们，我在乎你。你现在说话不像你自己。”

“你说过你想要全部的我。”

“是，但那不等于我要操这个样子的你。你现在不在状态，像被下药了。”

Arthur维持着笑容，“如果这就是真正的我呢？”他探身用指尖描过Travis的下巴，沿着喉咙向下，停在他锁骨中央脆弱的凹陷处，感受到对方加速的脉搏。Arthur解开他衬衫最顶上的一粒扣子，“如果我其他一切都是伪装呢？”

Arthur看出来，这个问题问到他了。

Travis抓住他的手腕再次钉在床上，衣冠整齐的他跨坐在赤身裸体的Arthur身上，将Arthur的胳膊死死地钳制在他头上不能动弹。他下巴肌肉抽动，Arthur却因此而愉悦地颤抖。

Arthur感到自己正在向后坠落，坠落到他自身体内，跌入一潭深渊。他正自内向外的翻转，这本应该令他恐惧。

但却是如此痴狂而撩人。彻底的投降是多么轻而易举，让那个日常的Arthur——那个抑郁的失意者，那个只会蜷缩起来逃避、畏惧说出欲求的可怜虫——如同糖消溶在咖啡中那般消逝，为正在他体内展开的甜蜜温暖的暗夜所吞没。

他思索这次自己还能不能回来。他还想回来吗？

尽管如此，他仍然坚守着一些自己的碎片。他没有消失，只是成为了双眼之后的魅影，透过那两扇窗户在深渊中向外探察着。他把掌控权交给‘那另一个’，但他依然感知着一切，甚至感知到了更多。他看到一滴汗珠从Travis太阳穴滴到了床上。

“你会用什么呢，我在想？”Arthur既非Arthur问，“你会在我身上用什么呢？鞭子？不——那不是你的风格，太像表演了，对不对？不自然。你用枪玩我会更自在，但容易玩过啦，小心滥杀无辜。”他轻笑，“况且你也说过你不在碰枪了。Hmm……就用你的手也不错，”他操起那气息不匀的南方小姐腔调，“多么强壮有力的一双手呀，你可以用它们对我为所欲为，都没关系呢！”

Travis脖子上的肌肉随着吞咽移动，他额头闪烁着汗液，眼睛瞪得大大的。

“怎么了？害怕我会……咬你？”他霍地挣扎起身，牙齿咬住Travis的下唇，扯着那片软肉，用力狠得几乎要咬出血来。

Travis向后一躲，不过依然死死地按着他的手腕，“天啊，”他喘息，“Arthur……”

“来嘛，”‘那另一个’说，用Arthur的嘴巴浅笑着，“你怕什么呢？”两条细腿勾在Travis后腰上，把他拉进，“操我，还要弄疼我。”


	10. Chapter 10

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第十章

73年从海军退役的Travis找过医生，“我睡不着，”他说，“最近过得很煎熬，全是恶毒想法，没法放松，你懂吗？”他只是想要点安眠药，以熬过漫漫不眠之夜。

男人的微笑里带着些许不屑，他点头听着，好像一个听小孩讲床下怪物的家长。

几个问题之后，男人诊断Travis为创伤后精神紧张性障碍，一个最近流行的新词。战争刚刚结束，许多从越南回来的年轻男性脑子都不正常。

很久很久以前他们管这个叫弹震症，到他爹年轻当兵的时候这个叫战斗应激反应。名称更新迭代，音节越来越多，也许是为了让那些人显得更聪明。

医生给Travis一些药片，过后全被他扔了，因为那些药让他终日如行尸走肉；医生建议他去看心理医生，Travis也无视了，因为没钱。反正他也看不出聊天怎么能治病。

创伤后精神紧张性障碍。Travis讨厌这组词，也讨厌那个年轻医生使用这个词时油腔滑调的模样——从来没有上过战场，看过几本书就自以为理解这个词背后的重量。 好像书里有你用枪指着另一个人并扣下扳机，有你凝视着对方空荡荡的枪管，有你望进同样一双空荡荡的眼睛。

倒不是说这个名词对应的描述不准确，高度警觉，充满敌意，不信任，失眠，噩梦，闪回，他全都有。一直让他无法接受的是“障碍”这个词。

这个世界上适者生存，这个道理战争以前他就明白。小时候他身材矮瘦，小恶霸们将其误读为弱小，但很快他就让他们领教了这一错误。他爸教他如何出拳，如何单纯用手就能给别人留下创伤，教育他不想被人推进一个衣物柜就先打坏几个鼻子。然后你才能获得清净。

暴力哺育出心灵是不会受伤的，它已经认清并适应了现实。只有最幸运最安逸的人才能逃过暴力，凭什么由他们决定谁有障碍谁健康？

反正这就是他平时的认识。但仍有某些夜晚——从噩梦中惊醒，腑脏翻腾地呕吐——他感到病态又受伤。

然而这也不过是周遭现实的反映罢了。无论他走到哪里，满眼皆是破碎、恐惧和血污。在这样的世界里身心健康就是在自我欺骗。那些人，那些躲在空调房里办公桌后面的人，那些面前堆满了书而对着自己一无所知的事物故作深沉大谈特谈的人，实在是活在梦中。

所以Arthur的那句话——他们的道德什么时候对我们这样的做点好了？——真是切中他骨子里了。

因为Arthur理解。即使他没上过战场，他同样也是一个伤痛哺育大的人。

* * *

Travis可以，只要他想。

他已经把Arthur一丝不挂地摁在床上了，如果他可以不去想后果，干他实在是太诱人——操进那个淫荡的小洞，那个紧致的未被触碰的处子的后穴，然后挺腰挺腰挺腰直到那里被操得酸痛不堪，直到Travis在他体内释放并将他完完全全的占有。不去想脑后那些担忧、不适和那个一再警告自己正在犯错的声音…….

他离自己欲望的实现咫尺之遥，龟头就抵在入口。

一段回忆忽然闪过：那时他第一次看见Arthur，Arthur背靠着小巷的砖墙坐着，小丑的妆面被泪染花，唇间叼着一支颤抖的烟。Travis向他伸出一只手，他大大的眼睛里却满是踌躇。他飘摇的声音说，谢谢你对我好。Travis当时想，这里有一个被世界伤碎了的人。然而他身上却有些干净的特质，未被污染的特质。天真这个词不恰当，没有人在歌潭呆久了能依旧天真。他灵魂里有些未受损害的部分，那些Travis早已牺牲的部分。

现在他了解Arthur了，那个他脑中时时浮现的声音是，别让我毁了他，别让他在我手里破碎。

Travis知道他还没准备好。当他把手指插入Arthur体内的时候，他感觉自己像穿着厚手套实施心脏手术。那里面的干涩和抵抗让他意识到他应该明白的——屁股和逼不一样。这是一片新领域。

他从来没有和处子做过，即使是他自己的第一次。

如果他要继续推进，他至少也得知道现在这个说着同意的Arthur有多少是他自己。

“Arthur,” Travis 轻轻地说， “看着我”

“我看着呢。”

“我要你醒过来。”

“我清醒着呢，我从来没有这么清醒。”他微笑，眼中闪耀着明晃晃的疯狂。他瞳孔扩大——蓝灰色中间的黑色瞳仁像一汪不见底的深潭。他呼吸比平常更快，脸上有一抹红晕。

他外表看上去都像被下药了。那是Arthur——至少一部分还在——但不管他说什么，他现在都不能负责，过后这一切他可能都不会记得。

“Arthur不回来我不会日你的。”他说。

“我就是Arthur，他在这里。他可以听见你，看见你。你碰我，就是碰他。”Arthur浅笑着向前扭胯，阴茎摩擦着Travis的下腹。

“不要。”

Arthur笑了，头向后仰去。

“随便你笑，你眼睛里的滑稽模样不散去我什么都不会做。”

“为什么？”

“我已经说过了。”

他在床上扭动着身子，腰胯起伏，“你怎么可以这么顽固。”

Iris对他说过一模一样的话，“对呀，我就那样。”

“真没劲，Travis。别再听你脑子里那些讨厌的蚊子声指挥啦，你鸡巴想要操我，我是个什么样的淫荡骚货你也看清楚了。我吸屌就像是天生干这行的，对不对？我可喜欢吸屌啦，把你含在我唇齿之间——你那样呻吟又颤抖——”

他腰胯忍不住一抽搐，摁住Arthur手腕的力道更狠了。

Arthur难耐地扭动着，骨瘦如柴的身板力气却惊人的大。他上半身挣扎着挺起，气喘吁吁地尖声一笑，接着牙齿咬上了Travis的衬衫，仰头向后猛地一拉。一粒扣子掉落，布料被撕开。

“哦亲亲，原来多漂亮一件衬衫呀，是不是？”

“你想让我发飙。没用的。”

“我只是受够了规矩。我一辈子都在做个乖乖的小男孩，结果除了被忽略就是被践踏。从今天起，我想多坏我就有多坏，我还要开开心心地做坏事。”他轻笑，“如果你要惩罚我，我也会享受哒。”

出其不意的，Travis猛地把他肚子朝下翻过来，用两只手把他的手腕锁在背后。Arthur蹬腿反抗，Travis就用膝盖把他的两条腿也压制住，“你喜欢我这个样子？喜欢打架？”他在Travis身下猫下腰，翘起臀部蹭着Travis的勃起，“哦～，求求你别把那粗长、 硬挺的大鸡巴插进我饥渴的小——”

“够了。”他低沉嘶哑地命令。

他把Arthur压进床里，让他彻底不能动弹。Arthur胸膛上下起伏——他整个人都在轻颤。他的头歪向一侧，半张脸被埋进枕头里，一只眼睛斜睨着Travis，“你害怕了，”Arthur说，“就这么简单。你不敢放开手脚。”

Travis呼吸粗重，面上通红，“你接着说你想要的，我就等你正常。”

Arthur依然在微笑，嘴角上扬，露出牙齿，然后他又是一阵放肆地癫笑，“对不起，”他喘息，“你——你脸上的表情——太好笑了。”

“Arthur,” Travis说, 气息不匀, “我爱你。”

Arthur一下子不动了。有一小会儿，房间里只听见他轻柔战栗的喘息回响。他眨了眨眼，半边脸依然被压进枕头里，可见的那只眼睛睁大，“你……什么？”

“我爱你，”Travis说。

他呼吸越来越急促，越来越用力，“我——”

“我爱你。”

他眼球上翻，眼睑紧紧闭上又张开。他看上去很迷茫，半梦半醒，有些害怕。

他回来了。

他小声说，“天啊，Travis……”

“没关系的。”

Arthur开始颤抖。

Travis放开了Arthur的手腕，把他翻过来抱进怀里。一时间紧紧地抱着他，脸埋在Arthur的脖颈里。然后他松开手捧起Arthur的面颊，“你还记得吗？你刚刚说的那些话？”

“我记得，”他说，“我从头到尾都在那里。我能听见你，也能听见我，我的声音，我……”他一缩瑟，眼睛失焦，“我说了——”

“留在我身边，”Travis捏了捏他的脸，“留下来别走。”他抚顺着Arthur的发丝，“我需要知道你现在想要什么，需要什么。”

Arthur的目光向下飘，Travis依然硬着，他们两个都是。他吞咽。

“求求你，”Arthur轻声说。

“求我什么？”

他在发抖，“求求你就——对我做点什么。我不能——我——”

“说出来。我得听你说出来。”

他呜咽一声，分不清是轻笑还是啜泣，“操我，我需要你操我。”

Travis再次把他手腕钉在床上，让Arthur在他身下一丝不挂地面对着他。Travis阴茎抵在Arthur股沟，腰胯向前挺动，在干燥的臀缝里上下模拟着操干。硬挺堪堪擦过后穴，他尝试强行挺入却感到了阻力。

他用自己的唾液沾湿了手指，抹了抹阴茎，更多地润湿在Arthur小洞周围。唾液起不了多少润滑作用，但聊胜于无。

他继续挺进，算不上插入，只能说是勉强挤进，阴茎前部紧紧地压迫着那一小圈紧致的肌肉。他仍未脱下的衬衫衣角刮蹭着Arthur的勃起，惹得Arthur微弱地发出一声暧昧的哀鸣。

“我在这里，”Travis沙哑地说。

他又挺弄了一次，感受到那圈括约肌在配合着拉伸，敞开，接纳着他的进攻。Arthur仰头喘息，眼睛睁大。

我在他里面了，他昏沉地想着，我在他里面了，真的发生了，我在这里。

Arthur是真他妈的紧，炙热又紧致，手套一样包裹着Travis的肉棒。Arthur的身体那样不愿放开地贪婪地夹挤着他，几乎到了有些疼痛的地步，但那点痛他并不在意。

Arthur大张着嘴巴喘气，他眼睛又开始变得透明，似要上翻，Travis狠狠地攥了他手腕一把，说，“留在我身边。”

Arthur的瞳仁重新聚焦。

“好，很好，我在这里。”

“别放手，”Arthur私语。

“我不会放手的。”

他想要Arthur在场——那个他第一天在巷子里发现的Arthur，那个羞涩地微笑，渴望着简单善意的Arthur。

他知道另一个Arthur此刻也在场，从内里观察着外界。他一直都在，但那个他熟悉并爱着的Arthur不是一层面具。他们两个都是真的，他也两个都想要。但是现在——第一次——他想要这个，想要他醒着，能控制自己说话。想要他记住现在的每分每秒。

“我爱你，”Travis又说了一遍。

Arthur哭了，他下身迎合着Travis，眼泪随动作顺着太阳穴滑下，但它们并不像是因痛苦而生，“我也爱你，”Arthur轻声说。

Travis最后一次深深地挺入，接着哑然叹息，在Arthur身上颤抖瘫软。他脸红着喘气，汗液沿脊梁流下，头发凌乱。

“Travis,” Arthur低声，“求你…”

依然埋在他体内，依然在高潮的后劲里，他伸手抓住Arthur的阴茎，套弄了几下就把他带过了边缘。精液喷射在他光裸的小腹上，滴到大腿。

他拔出来，躺倒在Arthur身边。仰头看着天花板，胸膛上下起伏， “操真爽，”他感叹。

“是呀，”Arthur说，声音飘摇。

Travis侧身，一只手放在Arthur胸上，掌心下面心脏砰砰地跳动，“你没事吧？”

“Uh-huh,” 他细声回答。 

Travis向下扫了一眼，发现了床单上的红痕，“你流血了。”

Arthur伸手摸了摸自己的入口，手指沾染着血迹移开。他五指合拢，接着慵懒地，色情地，他在自己颧骨上涂上一抹血色，“我不在乎，”他说。

“疼吗？”

“现在还不，”他脑袋垂向一侧，盯着Travis，“我好像在漂浮啊。”他轻柔地悄声一笑，笑声里有一丝惊奇。

几束阳光透过Travis卧室窗帘的缝隙落进来，落日琥珀色的余晖点亮了Arthur的脸，他在微笑，容光焕发，眼睛既明亮又因泪水而湿润。

“你真美，”Travis说。

“你也是，”Arthur呢喃。

Travis擦了擦眉毛，他眼睛痒痒的——一定是刚刚汗水进去了。更多的盐水充满了眼眶，他的视野模糊了，但那不是汗。“啊，”他说，“它们原来没有坏。”

“什么？”

“我的泪管，随便你怎么叫，泪腺，原来它们还正常。”他躺在原地，体会着这陌生的体验，任凭温热的泪水填满眼眶，顺脸颊流下。

Arthur探出手抚摸着他的脸，“Travis……你还好吗？”

“是，是，我很好。”

泪水不住地流下。他奇异地并没有任何啜泣、抽噎的冲动，只是有许多许多水流下。就好像一个被柳叶刀划开的伤口，压抑了二十年的泪水现在泉涌而出。这是一种解脱，压力释放了一些，让他感到自己如火焰上的金属一样被净化了。今晚他会睡得踏踏实实的，他现在就能预知，一夜都不会有噩梦。

“你需要什么？”Arthur问，正如Travis不久之前那样问他。

Travis伸手再一次把Arthur拉入自己怀里，让Arthur靠在自己的肩头。他闭上眼睛，体味着他的温暖和真实，深吸着肌肤和头发的味道，“就让我再多抱你一会儿。”

* * *

那晚，Travis把Arthur送到公寓门口。

他们在摇曳的街灯下面对着彼此。Travis坐在出租车里，一只手搭在方向盘上，“晚安，Arthur，”他说，“明天和你打电话。”

“晚安，Travis.”，他稍稍犹豫了一下，又补充上，“我爱你。”

“也爱你。你进门之前我都在这里等着，好不好？”

“好。”

Arthur走向前门，开锁，走了进去。他在建筑里面半开着门望着，直到出租车驶远。

他机械地检查了一遍信箱。里面空空如也，一如既往。他朝电梯走去。

他的手攀上脸上的笑容。他感到轻飘飘地，仿佛没有重量。下面有一点点酸涩——他有一种预感明天早上会更糟——但他不在乎。疼痛是真实的证据。

我爱你。多神奇，那三个字可以驱散他所有的恐惧，平复他所有的疑虑，让他虽脚踏实地却恍如飞在空中。

他迈入摇晃的电梯。在上升的过程中，Arthur对着自己轻声哼唱，他把一只手放在胸前，感受到自己心跳正在自己手掌下跳动。他活着。

他现在就已经迫不及待地想和Travis见面。他期待明天，期待明天之后的那些日子。他未来无数个日日夜夜，都是一件件没有开启的礼物。

当他打开公寓门，妈妈正在躺在客厅地板上，蜷缩成婴儿的姿势。他看不见她的脸。

刹那间，所有的快乐都蒸发了，消散了，如同一个气泡爆裂。他心里一沉。

“妈！”他冲到她身侧，跪下晃着她的肩膀，“妈，说句话。”

她呻吟着醒来，眼睑半睁地转向他，“Arthur……”她小声啜泣着说，“我摔倒了。”

“你在这里躺多久了？”

“我不知道，”她抽噎，“我不敢动，可能哪里摔折了，我……我够不着电话。”

“你想让我叫救护车吗？”

“扶我到沙发上就好，求你。”

他用一只胳膊环住她把她拉起。她跌撞了一下然后靠在他身上，一路瘸拐地被扶向沙发。他将她轻轻放下，“那里痛？腰疼吗？”

“差不多，”她揉着那里，“还有肩膀。”

“我给医院打电话。”

“别，我们负担不起。”她生硬地一笑，“我在这里歇几分钟。”

“你需要点什么吗？水？”

“好。”

他在厨房里接水，一阵愧疚感忽然席卷了他，强烈到让他呼吸加快，眼里泪水打转儿。最近他把妈妈一个人晾在家里的时间越来越多，为了去陪Travis。谁知道她在地上躺了多久，疼了多久，而与此同时Arthur正忙着被男人操晕。

他端水回到客厅。她试着接过来，但她手抖得太厉害，于是他就把杯子举到她嘴边。她喝下。 

“谢谢你，我刚刚非常渴。”

“你腰怎么样了？”

“疼，但应该没断，只是淤青了。”

“我给你拿点阿司匹林和冰袋，”他取回药，她吞下两粒，将蓝色的冰袋贴在腰上。

“我好害怕，”她说，“我不知道你什么时候回来，你只是说了‘今晚’”

“对不起，妈妈，我不知道我要出去多久。”

她抬起头，“你刚刚在哪？”

他僵住了。早先他离开的时候，他跟她说他约谈之后会去喜剧俱乐部。现在想起那个谎言又让他感到一阵愧疚。他已经撒谎成习了，因为跟她提起Travis——即使他肯定会略去某些细节——必然会招致更多的疑问，而他还没做好面对那些疑问的准备。但他也不能永远这么躲下去，深吸一口气，“我……结交了一个朋友，妈妈，我刚刚和他在一起。”

“一个朋友？谁？”

“他叫Travis，一个出租车司机。我把日记本丢在俱乐部之后结果被他找着了，后来我们就经常聚聚。我—我很喜欢他。我们有很多共同点。”

“你为什么以前从来没跟我说过这个人？”

“我不知道，大概是害怕这段关系不会持续吧。我已经很久没有朋友了。”

她盯着门看。

“妈？”

“我为你高兴。真的。有朋友是好事。但是我这里也需要你呀，你有朋友之后我就没见过你了。”

“不是那样的，虽然我们那天晚上也在一起。可我不能总在这里，我也有自己的生活。”

“我是你的累赘吗？”她挤出一个问题。

“你知道你不是的，妈。我想帮你，我想照顾你。”

“呵，那你证明的方式真有意思，让我躺在地上一躺就是好几个小时……”她一只手捂上眼，嘴唇颤抖。

他紧张，“妈，我不知道你的情况，我也没办法知道呀。”

她掐了掐鼻梁，“你是对的，我错了。只是……我不习惯孤单那么久。”

他忽然有一个想法——一个邪恶、叛逆的想法——也许妈妈就是想让他那样发现她。也许她真的摔倒了，但她根本没受伤。也许她完全可以自己站起来，但是选择呆在地上等他回家。因为她想恐吓他，想让他愧疚。

他不愿意相信她会做出那种事。但这个想法自从在他脑中扎了根，就无法忽视。

他缓缓深吸气，“我不会停止见Travis的，妈。”

“我从来没说过你非得要那样。只是我对这个男的一无所知，你也没有认识他很久。这年头，你得小心谨慎一点。”

“你在说什么？小心什么？”

“所有的事。我看新闻的。你也听到了现在有外面各种各样糟糕的事情。有时在我看来整个世界都在变得疯狂，你永远不知道谁能信任，我担心你，仅此而已。”

Arthur头上筋脉抽动，他紧紧地握拳。

他暗自告诉自己她单纯是担心。她经常担心，她就那样。他不在的时候她当然会想他，她或多或少算是被囚禁在这间阴郁的小公寓里了——她一方面腰不好，一方面怀着病态的（尽管在歌潭这个地方也不是没有原因）对犯罪的恐惧。导致她深居简出。如果她因此产生出些控制欲，大概是出于抑郁。但此刻整场对话都让他恶心。他生命中头一次遇见一个喜欢他、甚至爱他的人，而他妈妈却想着蓄意破坏这段关系，想着播下猜疑的种子。

“Happy？”她小声谨慎地问，“你生气了吗？”

“只是……需要一个人静会儿。”他走进厨房面对着墙。他想在什么东西之上打一拳，想把脏碟子扫下柜台，看它们摔在地板上破碎。然而，他选择慢慢地呼进呼出，像咨询师建议的那样数到三，把怒火压下。

他已经训练过很多次了。几乎每一次和Hoyt说话，他都要闹得躲进男更衣间做呼吸冥想，防止自己尖叫出声。

他知道这里面部分是自己的错，他早该跟妈妈开诚布公的。他几乎没有给她任何关于Travis的铺垫，怨不得她困惑多疑。

他忽然有了一个主意。

他又回到客厅，“你想见见他吗，妈妈？”

她眉头紧皱。

“Travis，”他说，“我可以请他过来吃晚餐，这周的什么时间。”他们不用告诉她全部真相，不必那么快。让她见见他就好。名字下面有张对得上号的脸，也许能减轻她的疑虑，“你不用做饭，什么都我来准备。只要你跟他见过面，我觉得你一定会喜欢他的。”

“哦Happy…….我不知道。我们好久没有请客了。而且这个房子……我不想让人家看到这个地方。多丢人啊，我能读到人家眼神里的看不起。” 

“相信我，他不会的，他不是那种人。”

“我不知道，”她重复着。

阴霾笼上心头。几分钟前她还在抱怨对这个男人一无所知，现在说见面又开始躲躲藏藏，“你就想一想，”Arthur说。看妈妈仍一言不发，他冲动之下又补充一句，“他是Thomas Wayne的大粉丝。”

妈妈抬头，眼睛一下子点亮。

那当然是个彻头彻尾的谎言。Travis明确说过他讨厌Thomas Wayne。话说出去，Arthur立刻就想收回。可那句谎言魔法一样地见效了。

她微笑着交叠双手，“嗯，我想偶尔有个客人也不错，这里有时候就我们两个人也是怪冷清的。”

“我也觉得很好，我可以做意大利面。”

“那我们在一起就可以聊一聊Thomas的市长竞选。哦，我忽然想起来……你刚刚上楼的时候查信箱了吗？” 

“查了，妈，里面什么也没有。”

“你能不能再查一遍？以防刚刚哪里没看见？”

“妈……”

“我求你了？”

他叹息，“好吧。”

Arthur在走廊里步履沉重地走着，忽然想起来他应该提前问问Travis同不同意。可是，他和Travis现在是一对情侣了——不是吗？如果他们要介入彼此的生活，Travis早晚要和Penny见一面的，难道不会吗？况且Arthur已经去过Travis的公寓了，只有他邀请Travis过来才说得过去。

可他心里仍然止不住焦虑自己是不是犯了个大错。

为什么我非要跟她说他喜欢Thomas Wayne?

他那晚第二次检查了一遍信箱。里面空空如也，一如既往。


	11. Chapter 11

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第十一章

Arthur躺在地上，地毯搔痒着脸颊，一条绳子挂在手腕上。空气中弥漫着呕吐物的酸臭。他肚子痛，嘴里也是异味，已经很久没有进食也没有饮水了，可他却对饥渴无知无觉。他只想躺在那里，凝望着窗外的缕缕阳光，透过百叶窗照进屋子，在地板上慢慢地移动。

一只蜘蛛爬进视野。他看着却不作为，任它爬过他的手又消失在墙上嗡鸣的金属管子里。热气吹拂在脸上。

远远的在厨房里，一个低沉的声音在嘶吼咒骂，妈妈在哭喊。那声音像是回荡在一个漫长的甬道里。砰—砰—砰，妈妈发出一声尖叫然后骤然无声。

一个黑影从厨房中走出。

它阴森兀立，呼吸粗重。它的脚步声缓慢又沉重，砰—砰，越来越近，越来越近。他不能动，整个身体都被粘连在地上，消融于其中。恐惧像在远方，如同观赏电影。那个黑影附下身子，湿热的呼吸和酒气打在脸上。

“你看什么呢？”

一只手摸上身体。哪里好痛，一段时间疼痛是唯一真切的事物。红色的电光眼前闪过，接着是漆黑一片。

然后他睁开眼，世界模糊变形。地毯温暖又潮湿，妈咪坐在身边，鼻青脸肿，破口的嘴唇流着血。她含着泪微笑，悄悄地用气声唱着歌，“阴天总会放晴…….请保持一个快乐的微笑……”

她两根手指插进他的嘴角，向上拉起。

* * *

次日清晨Arthur在沙发上醒来的时候，梦已经忘得差不多了。他知道做了一个噩梦，但具体的细节已经暗淡不清。

他关掉作响的闹钟，有几分钟他就继续仰头躺着，看着天花板。

他屁股痛，比他预想的还要痛。

昨晚那里的不适似乎还无足轻重——甚至令人愉快，肌肉发酸，如同刚刚结束一场畅快地健身。 而现在，麻木的阵痛从后背升起。他疼得皱眉，僵硬地慢慢起身，给自己点上一支烟。他正穿着一条宽松的灯芯绒裤子和一件遮掩住性爱痕迹的衬衫，几束烟灰色的日光从百叶窗缝隙中钻进房间。

妈妈已经醒了，正做着咖啡。他能听见她在厨房的声响，却不大想和她说话。他回想着她躺在地上的样子，琢磨着那个难以忽视的想法——她故意倒下，全是为了伤害他。

他深深吸进一口烟。

兴致已经褪去，他只感到……生涩，不稳，令人难堪地疼。

不然你期待什么？

Travis想要叫停的，他记得。是Arthur坚持要没有润滑地做下去，当Travis一再推拒他却胡言乱语地强求。羞耻在脸上燃烧，他依然记得当时那种状态下自己说的所有话。每一句奚落，每一句淫荡的恳求，以及那时他心里有多么想激怒Travis，多么想让他对自己施暴，他是想……证明点什么。现在他很宽慰，Travis一直忍到了Arthur重新获得自控力。他担心的是再发生一遍怎么办。是什么触发了它？不仅仅是情欲。第一次电话性爱它没有发生，那天晚上看电影之后它也没有发生，还有别的原因。

他坐在沙发边缘，呼进呼出，感受着直肠内部阵阵麻木的疼痛。一切都变得错综复杂，甚至是自己的身体都变得皮不适骨。他伸手摸摸头发，手感油腻又软塌。一股熟悉的忧虑、愧疚和困惑涌上心头，脑子里一时间全是混沌的阴暗想法。

抑郁躲得过一时，却早晚难逃。

他闭上眼睛，回想起Travis的声音说，我爱你。心里的郁结稍稍疏解了一点。

他服过早上的药，药品滑下的的时候嗓子微微瑟缩。他想象它们如何在胃中溶解，渗透进血管，又沿着血管抵达大脑，开始新一天的繁忙工作，以维持他的半正常状态。他要在一小时之内去Ha-Ha’s上班，Arthur现在或许不能四处舞蹈了，但他也不敢误工。过后，他要在小餐馆里和Travis会面，他们昨晚预约了座位。

Arthur得把自己和Penny商量的告诉他，关于晚餐，关于Thomas Wayne。 

他站起来走进厨房，一路疼得嘶嘶抽气，心里提醒自己出门之前要记得吃一点泰诺止痛片。

妈妈坐在桌子边，手里拿着一杯咖啡，“早上好，瞌睡虫。”

他给自己也倒一杯咖啡，“早安，妈妈，你早上想吃什么？”

“燕麦粥就可以。”

她没有提起昨晚。他很感激。

* * *

他一进办公室，迎面就遇上Randall，“Hoyt有事找你。”

Arthur呆住，Hoyt找他一般都不是好事，“他面上生气了吗？”

“看起来不像，但毕竟是他，谁知道呢？”

几分钟后，Arthur出现在Hoyt的办公室，后背僵直，两手交叠在身前，“您有事找我？”

“对，等一下。”

Hoyt花了二十秒翻动着桌子上纸张，才终于屈尊和Arthur对视，“今天我们在医院有个活，”Hoyt说，“很明显上次那群小孩很喜欢你的表演，几个小孩还专门点你的名字要你，好奇你会不会回去。”

“真的吗？”他断断续续地问，“那——那很好，那太棒了。”

“我个人受不了医院，你不觉得那种地方很压抑吗？

“不，一点也不，小朋友都很友善。”

“对耶，Carnival就是讨有病的小孩喜欢，因为你本来就是特有病一小孩啊。”

“什么？”

“没事，开个玩笑，所以你去吗？”

“是的，当然。”

“可是你今天看上去有点僵硬啊，你瘸着腿走进来的。”

Arthur顿时很紧张，那么明显吗？“我没事，只是……有点过劳了。”

Hoyt微笑，但是眼里却透着一丝冷酷和不善，“昨晚上找乐子了？”

Arthur心里一紧，好一大会儿他只能手足无措地盯着Hoyt，与此同时清醒地意识到自己脸上表露的呆滞慌张。他垂下目光，脸蛋涨红，“那样不合适，”他嘀咕，“这种问题你不该问。”

“老天，Arthur，放松，我只是逗你玩呢。”

“我知道，”但那听起来不像一个玩笑，“可还是不合适。”

“无所谓，快去换衣服化妆。你要接这活，就中午之前给我到医院。”

* * *

Arthur在男厕所里换上自己的小丑戏服。

昨天，在Travis公寓的私密里缱绻缠绵时，爱痕被外人窥见是多么诱人的顽皮又刺激。现在，这让他畏惧。 

昨晚上找乐子了？

他呼吸加速，解扣子的手发抖，他抓住水池的边缘俯下身子，感到有点恶心。他抬眼看到自己的镜像，脸上的肌肉绷紧，黑眼圈比平时更凸显。

他忽然产生出一种以额头冲撞镜面的冲动，但是忍住了。他不能满头是血的去表演。

孩子们点名要他，他必须到场。

他按捺下纷乱的思绪，团成一团藏在脑里的某个角落里。Hoyt就是那样，他自言自语，他并不知道实情。

他得想一想过会的演出。留给准备的时间太过仓促，他可以就照着常规的套路随便一下，可他觉得这次应该加点新意，想一个稍稍特别的戏法才好。

在去医院的城铁上，他一边透过车窗看着城市从眼前飞逝，一边思考着。他想起来，有一个小女孩喜欢恐龙。

然后灵感不期而至。

* * *

Arthur面带着一个大大的到位的笑容到了医院，他吹起号角，手里扔出一大把闪亮的银纸屑，半空中散落下一阵耀眼的雨，“Carnival来——啦！”

“我可不负责扫那一摊，”一个护士在他身后嘟囔。

他面朝房间，伸开双臂。几张小笑脸向他致意，看到笑脸总是美好的。

“再次来到这里真高兴！这次我带了一个朋友过来，希望你们不介意。”他从大口袋里夸张地掏出一个毛茸茸的棕色霸王龙手偶。

前来的路上，他经过一个玩具店买了这个手偶。以前他做过一些腹语把戏，他还不是很擅长，但他估摸着如果偶尔动一动嘴唇作个弊，孩子们既不会注意，注意了也不会在乎的。

当然，这么仓促的情况下想出来一个名字一副声音并不容易，他顺手用了他第一时间想到的那个答案。

“这就是霸王龙Travis，他一路跟着我过来。看上去像个大老粗，实际上却是个庞大的毛软软，你说我说的对不对呀？”

手偶的脑袋转向他，“是呀，你懂嘛，做一只霸王龙属动物其实很孤独，”恐龙用粗哑的纽约口音说，“我这满嘴大牙总是吓着人家，每次我想和别的霸王龙说话，它们都被吓得一气儿跑出好几个山头。”

“好可怜，每一个人都需要朋友呀。”

“有时我想要的就是一个拥抱，可是你看看我这两只短粗的小胳膊，”手偶晃着两只前爪。

“嗷，那我来抱你一下！”

“真的吗？”

“当然！啊呜，嘿！你咬我！”

孩子们大笑。

“啊——对不起，你鼻子看起来太美味了，搞得我晕头昏脑啦。”

* * *

那天午后，Arthur下了地铁之后走过一个半街区，到了小餐馆。他来早了——Travis还没出现。Arthur在角落的卡座里等待，望向窗外。他已经洗去了妆，摘下了假发，却依然穿着那件格子外套和橘色背心。

演出很顺利，孩子们喜欢他的腹语节目，他收获了许多笑声。

通常情况下，Arthur节目反响总是平平淡淡。现在的孩子，他想，都嫌弃小丑土气了。但时常他又被他们触动，想起自己为什么那么热爱、为什么一开始选择这份工作的原因。

他从口袋中掏出那个霸王龙玩偶，盯着它看。

细想起来有点奇怪，以他的名字命名玩偶——现在Travis对他来说算什么呢？“男朋友”听起来怪怪的。情人？似乎又不尽是。或许Travis对他的意义没有专属的词语能够概括，也可能是情人的概念一时让Arthur难以理解。

门铃响了，他抬头看见Travis走进来。他们目光相遇，Arthur把恐龙藏进口袋里。

Travis给他一个不知所措的微笑。片刻，他就在门口站着，手揣在兜里，看上去几乎有些害羞，仿佛他不知道现在两个人之间相处的规则该是什么了。

Arthur微笑回去，心里的郁结又减轻了一些。

这是Travis，那个在他被人群殴、被人丢弃在小巷之后停下脚步过来扶他起来的男人，那个当他在电影里崩溃时与他紧紧相拥的男人。

Travis走近，坐在他对面，“嗨，感觉怎么样？”

“很好，我刚刚在儿童医院演出，这就是为什么我还穿成这样，”他示意自己的打扮，“这一身在小餐馆里可能有点滑稽。”

“你穿着很好看。”他拨弄着夹克的衣角。

他在回想昨晚。Arthur看出来了，他心跳加速。

“你睡得怎么样？”Travis问，“我睡得跟个死木头一样。”

Arthur脑中闪过一个影像，一个黑影，他在一间肮脏的公寓里，被什么东西绑起来……

“我睡的……还行。”

只是噩梦罢了，他想，不能说明什么。

棕色的眼睛审视着他的脸，Travis的微笑褪去，“你还好吗？你看起来有点……我不知道，断线。”

Arthur迟疑，忖度着该说多少，“昨晚上我妈妈出事了，我回家的时候发现她倒在地上，她摔着了。”

“操，她没事吧？”

“嗯，没受伤，反正不严重。只是吓到我了，现在还有点后怕。”

Travis伸出一只手覆在Arthur的手上，拇指抚摩着他的关节。Arthur喉头一紧，一点点微小的接触就足以置他于掉眼泪的边缘。

我有什么毛病？

女服务员过来了，Arthur在被她看见之前抽回了手。

“嘿，以前看见你俩来过，欢迎再来，”她微笑着面向Travis，“这次吃啥，甜心？”

“薄饼，两个双面煎的鸡蛋，还有咖啡，要黑的。”

“吐司，”Arthur说。他现在胃就能承受这些了，早餐的时候也没有什么胃口，妈妈又因为他只喝了半碗燕麦粥而生气。

女服务员给他们分别倒上咖啡。他们在安静中坐着，啜着咖啡。这一次却并不尴尬，周遭什么都没变，只是两人之间什么都不一样了。

食物来了，Arthur咬了一口。

“还有别的原因，对不对？”Travis问，“你有心事。”

Arthur停止咀嚼，食物残渣滞留在嘴里，甜腻引起不适，他于是强迫自己咽下，“我和我妈昨晚提起你了，说到了我们——不是全部，我就跟她说我交了个朋友。”他深吸一口气，“我在想你愿不愿意这周挑个时间来我家吃顿晚餐。”

“你想把我介绍给你妈？”

“如果你没意见的话，我知道这进展有点太……”

“没意见，我可以，”Travis切下四分之一个薄饼，“我一直挺想见她的。”

“你一直？”

“嗯，当然。她是你妈，你生活的一部分。”

Arthur的腿在桌子底下晃着，他把手放在膝盖上稳住。他不知道他本来期待着什么反应，但他万万没想到Travis会同意得那么随意，那么干脆，“好。”他说出来的嗓音有些沙哑。

“我该带点什么吗？”

“你不必，晚餐我来做。我算不上个好厨子，但意面还是拿手的。”

“意面，哈?”

”如果你爱吃的话。”

他在薄饼上倒上些许糖浆，“很久没吃意面了，我老妈以前常做，小时候可喜欢了。操，我可以单纯吃意面吃一辈子。”他咬下一口薄饼，“你家里有什么规矩吗？我是说，你家有什么忌讳做的吗？”

“也许别在她面前说‘操’这个字。”

“我尽量。”

Arthur喝小口水，“还有……我妈妈有些古怪。”

“你知道你在跟谁说话吧？

“嗯，但我觉得我得警告你。她迷恋Thomas Wayne——你认识吗，那个竞选市长的人？她整天给他写信，她谈起他来就像他是她的私交。但实际上她并不认识他，很久以前在他底下工作罢了，好几十年前。他们两个人私底下有过半句话我都惊讶。” 

“我会记着的。”

“还有，我......呃，我和她说你是他的大粉丝，Thomas Wayne.” 

Travis面无表情地看着他，“我不是。”

“我知道。”

“那你干嘛说？”

Arthur低头看着盘子，“一说见外人她就紧张，我想她要是知道你俩有共同点她就会好点。我随口就说出来了。”他轻笑了一下，用拳头捂上嘴，“好蠢，我懂。”

“我不知道我能不能假装喜欢Thomas Wayne，关于政治我一无所知，对我来说他就是电视上一有钱的傻逼。” 

“我知道，我让你陷入两难的境地了，”他吞咽，喉咙收紧，“也许我该跟她坦白自己撒谎了。”

“不，你不必那样，我们可以见机行事。她要是问我的意见，那我就直说，我认为他满嘴狗屁。我意思是，我不会那么着直说，用词当然会委婉一些。但如果让我演戏，我就容易惺惺作态，不太擅长做那档子事。”

“我知道，”Arthur点亮一支烟，他的手在抖。

“Hey…”Travis眉头皱起，“这不是什么大事，对吧？” 

“也许算不上吧。”

他再一次深长地观察着Arthur的表情，“你妈什么样？我意思是，除了这个Thomas Wayne癖好，她究竟是个什么人？”

“她是一个称职的好妈妈，她非常爱我。”即使在Arthur自己的耳朵里，这个回答都像是排练好的念白，“我真的不知道她会怎么反应，如果我告诉她……你懂的。”

“像你说的，我们不必马上告诉她全部。”

“好的呀，”他吸了一口烟。

“你在担心什么？”

Travis的声音变得沉静又严肃，这个问题不是随便问问。

Arthur心里知道答案：我在害怕她不同意你，害怕她会禁止我去找你。但他也知道这样想多么荒谬。她没有能力禁止他，他是个成年人了。虽然那间公寓严格说起来是属于她的，但她肯定不会把他扔到大街上。当然，她还有很多种手段让他生活艰难，他也不是没经历过。只是她依赖他就像他依赖她一样——实际上更甚。他紧张了，就是这样。“我不知道。”

“听着，会没事的。我会去你家吃完饭。你若有空，就今晚，或者随便哪天都行。我们随意。如果你妈和我关于在某件事上意见不一致，那也不是世界末日，我们可以一起来对付。”

“你说得对。”

两个人之间的空气安静了。

“Hey，”Travis说。

“嗯？”

“我要问你件事，可能听起来很蠢，但是我得知道。她伤害过你吗？”

Arthur背部的肌肉一下子紧张，“你什么意思？”

“就是字面意思。”

“你—你为什么这么问？”

“因为你看上去害怕了，呼吸不正常。”

“我妈妈永远不会伤害我的，我们深爱彼此。”

过了一会儿，他才点头，“好的。”

但是Travis的话撼动了他。

Arthur从不去想童年，也记不得多少。但他知道那时他不快乐，知道他身上发生过什么悲惨的事。

他努力了，不是第一次地，去回想他小时候Penny的模样。他那些零星的记忆诡异的毫无关联，如同雾海之中一座座漂浮的孤岛。他记得和她一起吃着电视机盒餐看Murray秀，从那时就开始了。他告诉她自己讨厌学校——他害怕去上学——还有她的回答，你应该享受，总有一天你得自己挣饭吃。 

但是太多记忆都已经磨灭了。他甚至都不能真切地忆起那时她的脸究竟长什么样，他只知道她现在的样子。就好像她从来都是这幅面孔，在那间狭小的公寓里亘古不变着。

某种意义上，他的亲妈对他来说都是陌生人。又因为她更善于遗忘，他对她来说同样也是个陌生人。

他回避着目光微笑着，“我不该畏惧，也没有理由畏惧，瞎想罢了，”他吸了一口烟，“我心理不健康，记得吗？”

“我也是，精神病医生说的。”

Arthur遇上他的眼睛。

“是的，从战场上回来看过几个，不怎么喜欢，对我没用。”

“你找他们干什么？”几秒钟之后他又补充，“你没必要回答。”

“有的晚上很煎熬，你懂吗，”他盯着Arthur的眼睛，作出一个手枪的手势指向太阳穴，压低声音，“好几次都要扣动扳机啦。”

Arthur忍不住发出一阵短促、惊讶的笑声，他赶紧捂上嘴巴，眼睛里泛着水光，“对不起，”他在手底下小声说。

“没关系。”

片刻之后，他放下捂住的手，又叼起那支烟，嘴巴凝在一个痛苦的微笑上，“我从来没有拥有过一支枪，”他说，“或许是件好事。”他用手指抵着自己的太阳穴，模拟着开枪，他的脑袋应声倒向一侧。

Travis只是继续看着他。

“真好笑，”Arthur说，“工作里有个男的想卖我枪，不久之前。为了保护我自己，他的说辞。可是那时，我已经遇见了你。如果我没有你，我想我大概会接下的。当我说不，他-他……”Arthur轻笑，“对我发脾气了。”

Travis表情转变，他慢慢地嚼着薄饼，“这个男的，是谁？名字叫什么？”

Arthur摇摇头，“现在不重要了。”

* * *

他们离开了餐厅，Arthur尽力看上去正常地走路，但Travis还是注意到了他步态里的僵硬和时不时的磕绊。

“Hey。” 他抓住Arthur的胳膊，“你受伤了。”

“不要紧的。”

“又有人打你了吗？”

“没有，不是……那样的。”

他站住，Arthur看到他逐渐意识到了什么，“是因为昨晚。”

Arthur低头看着路面，“有一点酸，仅此而已。”

“Arthur……我……”

“请不要道歉，我想要的，我求你的，我不想让你惭愧。”

“你疼了那么久，然后你还担心我惭愧？操，我应该更小心一点的，应该慢慢来，像我答应的那样。那是你第一次啊。”

Arthur抬头，“不要把责任全揽在你自己身上。我和你说过了，我不想让你把我当件玻璃器皿，我知道什么我能承受，什么不能。我没有那么脆弱。”说到脆弱这个词的时候，他鼻音加重了，仿佛想证明Travis错了* 。

“我知道你不脆弱，”Travis静静地说，“但伤害你，我心里不好受。”

“是我让你做的，还有我说过了，我没事。”

Travis依旧握着他的胳膊，依旧那样深沉长久地看着他，仿佛他能看穿Arthur所有的言辞，直抵他真实的情感。

Arthur浅浅地悄悄换着气，努力维持着自控力。他们正站在小餐馆外，大庭广众，他不能在这里分崩离析。他扫了一眼停车场，确认这里只有他们两个人，更没有旁人窥伺。

Travis注意到了，“你想到出租车里面吗？那里更私密一些，我们可以接着细说。”

一部分的他很想答应。可他已经太累了，没有心力再次敞开心扉，也没有心力去逐一化解内心的郁结。如果他们今晚要和Penny吃饭，他得打理好精神，“求你了，”他轻声说，“现在……让我走就好。”

Travis迟疑。有一刻，Arthur希望他坚持下去，逼迫他。他想要，他不想要，他不知道他想要什么。千万般想法像暴风中的纸屑一样在脑中盘旋纷乱。

Travis放开了他的胳膊，似乎是下了很大的决心。他尴尬地站着，“那么，晚上见？”

“好，”没必要再多等了，“六点钟？”

“没问题。”

“到时见你。”Arthur瘸着走远，朝着地铁站的方向。

他不想让Travis对此、对他们的关系再有更多疑虑。他人生里头一次地，想让事情不那么复杂。他想证明自己比他以为的更坚强。

他们今天晚上要和妈妈一起用晚餐。一切都会顺利的，没有任何事情需要担心。

他边走边对自己重复着这句话。


	12. Chapter 12

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第十二章

Arthur在抹布上擦了擦手，环顾厨房，检查了一遍所有的器物是否都万无一失。桌子上铺着格纹花布，碟子和银餐具已经摆好，灶台上一边正煮着面，一边煨着酱汁——餐桌中央甚至燃着一盏二手店烛台。他担心那样会不会画蛇添足，但毕竟他想让屋子看上去尽可能的舒适，尽可能的温馨。

Arthur看了一眼表，5:56

他走进客厅，妈妈正在看新闻。

“又一起谋杀案，”她说，“这种事真是没个头。”

Arthur在她身边坐下，点燃一支烟。不久前他又服用了几片止疼片——酸涩已经渐渐远去，变成了偶尔的阵痛。“整天看这种东西对你不好，容易心情抑郁。”

“除了这个我还能做什么，干坐着？”

“我不知道，看本书？”

“现在没人写好作品了，全是垃圾。”

“如果你不读，你又怎么知道呢？”

“我看评论。”

他们之间的争吵是机械的，更多是出于习惯。Arthur不停地回头瞥向门口。

“你看起来真紧张啊，”妈妈说。她也有些不自在，正像她通常焦虑时那样不自觉地搓着双手。

“我不紧张，”Arthur撒谎了。

他只是希望今晚一切顺利。

大楼的门铃一响。

“可能是他，”Arthur起身，“我去开门。”

* * *

Arthur下楼开门，Travis正在门外，格子衬衫扣到领口，披着一件褐红色的外套。外套真好看——是那种遇上晚上外出的场合，Arthur自己也想穿的衣裳。Travis胡子刮得干干净净，头发刚刚洗过，形象温文尔雅。他手里拿着一盒便利店里买的派还有一瓶红酒。

“酒很便宜，”他说，“但我不好意思空着手来。”

“肯定好喝。”

Arthur一下子移不开眼睛，忽然意识到Travis帅得是多么英气逼人：深邃的棕眼睛，一对浓眉，五官深刻英挺。一部分的Arthur好想把他拉进怀里，就在那里吻上他的嘴唇，但他忍住了。所有的事物现在都是那么颤巍巍的脆弱，而他不想被邻里不小心窥见。

他讨厌自己那么害怕别人的意见，可毕竟世界上很多人表达意见是用拳头的。

他们走进电梯。

他们在独处，Arthur幻想着把Travis拉近亲他一口，但他不敢。他也不清楚自己为什么退缩，这里明明没有被人看见的风险。

“你闻起来好香，”Arthur说，“喷了古龙水？”

“是呀，瓶子上有条船那个牌子，”他低头看看自己，“还行吗？没有熏人吧？”

“你好完美。”

Travis浅笑，“你也是，”电梯缓缓地爬升——其间有好几处惊悚的停顿和重新启动，伴随着金属部件磨损的刺耳噪音。Arthur形容不安。

Travis放下红酒和派，转而面向他，双手缓缓地捧起Arthur的脸。

Arthur嗓子眼里不禁发出一声微弱得近乎打嗝的轻笑，他以为Travis那时就要吻他了。可他只是双手捧着Arthur的脸——那双杀过人的手，如此小心、如此温柔的抚摸着他——同时眼睛仔细端详着Arthur。一只手滑下，停留在他脖颈一侧，接着两根手指轻轻地压着他颌下一点。

“你-你在干嘛？”他气息不匀地问。

“检查你的脉搏，我想知道现在你在哪，你脑子里在想什么。”

“你可以直接问我。”

“有时你说你没事可你明明有事，但我还是要问，你感觉怎么样？”他的手指依旧抵着Arthur的脉搏，而Arthur的脉搏，此刻正如同一只受困的蜂鸟一样扑腾悸动。

“有些紧张。”这不是他心跳加速的唯一原因，如果Travis继续这样摸下去，他会……性奋的。他哽塞，“或许，很紧张。”

“现在叫停还不晚。”

“她在等着我们，我想继续。”他向Travis不自然地一笑。

Travis垂下了脖子上的手，但另一只仍旧停留在原处，捧着Arthur的脸颊。他拇指抚过Arthur的颧骨，“那我们就继续。”

电梯停了。

他们走到走廊尽头，Arthur敲了敲公寓门，然后自己打开，“妈？”

她抬头，依然坐在沙发上。

Travis踌躇不前，“很高兴遇见您，Fleck小姐，”Travis说，“这样称呼合适吗？还是——”

“Penny就好，”她迟疑，“你是Travis?”

“Travis Bickle，就是我。”

“抱歉我没法从沙发上下来，”她说，“我腰受伤了。”

“没关系，”他环顾四周，“你家里很温馨。”

她微笑，“哪里，真的。但是谢谢你这么说。”

“比我的地方好，”他在门槛上又多停留了几秒钟，才进了屋。Arthur关上他身后的门。

“你带红酒了，”Penny说。

“是的，你喝吗？”

“偶尔。”

Arthur在身前交叠起双手，接着背过身后，然后又交叠在身前。“晚餐快好了，”他说，“我去厨房给几个菜收下尾，咖啡已经煮好了，你想喝吗？”

“当然，咖啡不错。”

* * *

Travis坐在Penny对面的扶手椅上，手里端着杯咖啡，听着厨房里刀叉的响动。Penny抓着自己的杯子，正以一种不安紧张的拘谨神情打量着他，好像一只请老鹰喝咖啡的松鼠。她不敢把目光从他身上移开一刻。

她和Arthur外貌上并没有任何相似之处——反正他看不出来，但她身上散发着同样的紧张、克制的气场。

“你家打理得不错，”他说，主要是为了打破沉默，“我就不擅长做家务。”

“我为了今晚特意收拾的，”她说，“天天打扫我也力不从心呀。”她一直盯着Travis，啜了一口咖啡，“你是个出租车司机？”

“是的女士。以前在纽约开车，现在在这里，几年时间已经对歌谭非常熟悉了。”

“这里很糟心，是不是？街上的那些垃圾和老鼠。”

“纽约也好不到哪去。但如果非要我选哪个更烂，我猜哥谭这方面更胜一筹。”

“街上光是气味就让我头疼，我现在都不愿意开窗了，”她叹气，“抱歉这么消极，我努力态度好一点，可是你瞧瞧新闻上这年头播的那些东西，一切一切似乎都在堕落。”

她话语熟悉得令人悚然，“我以前也头疼。”

“我只祈祷Thomas赢得竞选，他是唯一一个能做出改善的人。他会终结垃圾终结罢工终结犯罪，真正的站在腐朽堕落的对立面上，他能让哥谭有一天变得体面。”

“嗯，好……”Travis清了清嗓子，“说实话我不太关注政治，我不是你眼中的读书人，我也不知道他的立场究竟是什么。”

“哦，我并不认为你需要具备多少政治知识去判断一个人的品质。我只知道他是一个诚实的人，并且真的在乎这个城市的人民。你从他的脸，他说话的样子就可以看出来。”

Travis喝着咖啡，想起Thomas Wayne的死鱼眼、一脸的尖酸刻薄和高高在上的语气，“也许吧，你可以从一双眼睛中读懂一个人，这话我和Arthur说过。”

“他有双漂亮的眼睛，对不对？”

“Arthur?”

“Thomas Wayne。”Travis还没想好怎么回答，Penny已经开始继续说下去，“我以前为他工作，Arthur跟你说过吗？”

“他确实提起过。我想你一定比我更了解他，Wayne，我是说。” 

“他那时待我很好，虽然我只是一个员工，他待我却像家人。”

“Well，我很高兴了解到他对你做事正派。”

“如果人人都正派，那能做出多大的改变啊。现在尽是糟糕（awful）的人了。”

忽然，没有理由的，她开始哭，那种无声无息的哭泣。她耸起那鸟一样纤细的肩膀，一只手遮住脸，身子不住地打颤。

Travis放下杯子，“Hey……”

“对不起。”她抽噎，擦着脸，“天啊，你现在一定觉得我是个无药可救的疯婆子，在刚刚遇见的男人面前崩溃成这个样子。我平时不那么多愁善感的。”

他犹豫，接着在沙发上她身旁的位置坐下，尴尬地拍着她的肩膀，因为他想不出自己还能做什么，“别担心。”

“我们苦日子过太久了，我不知道Happy跟你说了多少。”

“Happy?”

“哦，我有时就这么叫Arthur，”她笑了，眼里依旧有泪，“他一直是这么一个快乐的小孩，喜欢笑，我的阳光。” 

Travis不知如何作答。

Penny必须知道她儿子的身体状况，她必须知道Arthur有时笑是因为他痛苦，她必须知道他儿子已经和抑郁症斗争多年，她怎么能不知道呢？“Arthur是个好人，”他说，“我想你一定做过正确的事，毕竟是你把他教养大的。”

“谢谢你，”她抽出一张纸巾，擤了一下鼻子，“我一个人不容易，但我尽力了。积极的心态是决定因素，每次他遭遇挫折，我都提醒他要保持微笑，”她将手指戳进嘴角，撑起一个微笑。

Travis记得他透过Ha-Ha’s的窗户看见Arthur曾在窗前做过同样的事，那样向上拉扯着嘴角。 

Penny Fleck哪里不正常，引起他浑身不适。 

幸好，Travis自己也不太正常。大部分人也会如此说Arthur。Travis才刚刚遇见她，没资格下判断。

但是Arthur之前提起她时的神情，在餐馆里……这让他难以忘却。

他喝了一口咖啡，“我想知道Arthur小时候什么样。”

她眼睛里满是迷茫，却保持着微笑，“比如说？”

“比如他喜欢玩什么？有什么兴趣爱好？朋友？”

“啊，当然他有朋友了，他怎么会没有朋友呢？但我永远是他最好的朋友，他也是我的。他总是喜欢和我一起看Murray Franklin秀，我们现在也一起看，”她的目光聚焦在Travis脸上，“哦！你知道吗，我刚刚反应过来为什么你那么眼熟。你像——”

“像Murray？对，你不是第一个人。” 

“你不会是他的亲戚吧？”

“据我所知没关系。”

尴尬的安静降临在二人之间。

她清了清喉咙，“所以，你开出租车开多久了？”

“到现在快五年，从战场上回来没几年我就开始开车了。”

“战场？你是个军人？”

“海军。”

“喔天，Arthur从来没提过。”

“那不重要。”

“重要的，”她微笑，“感谢你的效劳。”

“不用谢。”他尴尬地微笑回去。每一次收到对他在越南服役的致意，他都有些不自在。这和在纽约时的不自在是相同的，当报纸开始把他捧成一个英雄的时候，他却自觉是一个冒名顶替者。

“你知道吗，”她说，“今天早上我看到了一个Thomas的采访，他在谈军队，谈他们的重要性，还有他有多么尊敬我们士兵的牺牲……”

Travis心猿意马地听着她继续大谈特谈那场访谈。

他惶恐他要装不下去欣赏Thomas Wayne了，看来她喜欢他根本是无条件的；Penny根本不需要回应，她只是想找一个对象听她倾诉对那个男人的喜爱罢了。

她爱上他了。

这个发现又激起一阵新的不适，他辨识出了单恋的心理特质，这个他可是再熟悉不过了。

Arthur出现在门廊，厨房的热汽蒸得脸红通通的。他穿着一件深蓝色的毛衣，Travis今晚之前还没见他穿过。

他幻想着把手伸进那毛衣底下，沿着Arthur的两侧一一爱抚过他的木琴般突出的肋骨。他回避了目光，Arthur妈妈和他不过一尺半的距离，在她面前幻想她儿子不合适。

“晚餐好了，”Arthur停顿，“一切都还好吗？”

“很好，”Penny闪耀着笑容，“我刚刚在和Travis聊天，他真会倾听。”她拍拍Travis的膝盖，“好，来吧，去吃饭。” 

* * *

他们围绕在餐桌周围，Arthur倒了红酒，在每个人面前端上冒着热气的肉酱意面。

Travis小时候的确喜欢意面，这一点他没撒谎。但战争之后，这让他反胃。不是因为味道——他依然爱吃。是因为卖相：暗红的酱汁，肉块，黏滑的面条缠绕在一起，恍如压碎的脑浆混上流出的肠子。

他或许应该提前和Arthur说明的，不过他从来不愿意搞特殊。他家长教育他如果别人请你去人家家里吃饭并且友善地给你亲自下厨，那么人家做什么你就吃什么。你不抱怨。而且这是Arthur第一次给他做饭。 

他尝了一口，非常美味。大蒜，西红柿，香料。只要他不低头看，就没问题。他又尝了一口，面条掉了一点在衬衫上，他看也不看地捡起来。

“今天我去儿童医院表演了新把戏，”Arthur说，手里切着面，“我想那里小朋友喜欢我，他们尊重我。

“不错，”Penny心不在焉地回答，“不过我真的希望你找点更稳定的事业，你现在的工作太不稳定了。”

“我爱这份工作，妈。我很幸运有一份工作，现在城市里没有几个岗位。”

“找一找也没损失，你不能当一辈子派对小丑啊。”

“我知道，这就是为什么我一直在准备我的单口喜剧稿子。几乎就要准备好了，不久以后我要先在俱乐部里上台，然后一旦我的名字传出去，也许我就有把握换份工作了。”

“Happy，这话你都说了好几月了，你凭什么认为会那么简单？” 

他脸上开始泛红，“我知道这条路不容易，但我想试试，是你一直告诉我我的使命是在世界上分享快乐和欢笑的。”

“我什么时候说的？”

“我小时候，你不记得了吗？你成天说。”

“Well，假设我说了，我的意思也是让你保持积极的心态。不是谁都可以当单口喜剧演员的。”

Arthur垂下目光。

“你知道我这么说是因为我在乎你，”Penny补充。

“我会想办法的，请不要为我担心。”Arthur扫了一眼桌子对面的Travis，他手里正不停地转着叉子。Arthur在桌子底下晃着腿，“我能不能聊点别的？”

“Well，你想聊什么，挑刺先生？”

“什么都行。”

Travis逐渐开始理解了为什么每次Arthur提起Penny都那么焦虑不安。

他不断提醒自己，她是Arthur的妈妈。他答应了Arthur他会尽可能的举止收敛，但他厌恶她对他说话的方式。

“Travis,” Penny 说, “你带过来的派是什么口味的?”

“樱桃。”

“听起来真棒，我们过会可以就着香草冰激凌吃，冰箱里还有一点。”

Arthur低头看着碟子，叉子拨弄着肉丸。

“新把戏怎么样？”Travis问Arthur，“在医院，我是说。”

“哦，我，呃。我加入一个恐龙手偶，运用了一些腹语技巧。我正在写下一次表演的段子，我会讲一些恐龙笑话。‘霸王龙怎么和三角龙打招呼？很高兴吃到你！’”

“那种笑话小孩不宜吧，”Penny插嘴。

“才不呢, 小孩就喜欢那种屎——事物，”Travis说，“你那样说没事的。”

Arthur微笑. 

“我也不介意听几个你的单口段子，”Travis说，“你日记本里那几个，非常不错，我写不出来。”

Penny品了一口红酒，隔着玻璃杯的边缘观察着他俩，“他从来没给我看过他的日记。”

挺好的，他无法想象她看到Arthur涂鸦和杂志拼贴画是什么反应。“嗯，是我找到了他的日记，在他弄丢之后。”Travis又吃下一大口意面，然后停止了进食，因为这一次他不小心低头了。一瞬间他看到了泥泞的红土壤，浸染着鲜血的树叶和一块块的肉。人肉。他放下了叉子。

在他身侧，桌子下面，他握紧拳头又放开。

他希望自己带的不是樱桃派。起初那看起来像是一个稳妥的选择——谁不喜欢吃樱桃？——但早知道他买个苹果味的就完了。

有的红颜色食物没事，什么引起他反胃总是难以预料。但他心里已经知道，今天的派他最多能咽下两口。那些樱桃看起来会太过形似小肉块，那些散布的白色糖霜则会如同血泊中漂浮的白骨碎片。他脑中又回荡起爆炸，枪响。

他不由自主地想伸手探向靴子，那里曾经一直习惯绑着把刀——察觉到那里空空如也，他的身体不由得做出了面对威胁的应激反应。

一个画面在他脑中乍现——Thomas Wayne从湿臭的丛林中爬出， 一只手里挥着大砍刀，吼叫着，眼里闪耀着杀意。Travis朝他开火，看着他的身体像个破布娃娃一样在空中抽动，血从伤痕累累的脖子上奔涌而出……

“Travis?” Arthur柔声问.

他意识到自己正在盯着意面喃喃自语，甚至不确定自己在说什么。

他可以杀人不眨眼，面对一盘意面脑子却乱了套。愚蠢。清醒点Travis，你他妈个傻逼，你白痴，拾掇好你的破事——

“Travis，你没事吧？”Arthur悄悄地问。

“没事，刚刚可能在找一只小虫之类的，肚子有点不舒服，不过意面很香。”

“你不用全吃完，”Arthur说。

“你给我做的。”

桌子下面，Penny看不到的地方，Arthur把一只手轻轻放在Travis的膝盖上，“没关系的。”

Travis将注意力放在那片接触上，呼吸终于平稳下来。

“谁想吃甜点？”Penny明媚地问，她好像根本没察觉到Travis刚刚的行为失检。

他挤出一个微笑，嘴唇抿紧，“我吃点冰激凌就好。”

Arthur取来碗碟，Penny切割了派，给Travis舀了一勺冰激凌在碗里。她看了一眼那盘没吃完的意面。

“你酱汁里大蒜放多了，”Penny评论，朝着Arthur说，“我一直跟你说，一点点恰恰好。”

“上次你抱怨酱里面蒜不够，我猜我改正过度了。”

“没有，我一直跟你说的是太多。”

“酱汁没有问题，”Travis说，“别的原因。”他咽下一勺冰激凌，腹中一收缩。

“那个还行吧？”Penny问，“冰箱里放得有点久了，不过我认为味道还好——”

“冰激凌没问题，别的原因。”

“Well，什么问题？”她手指不安地玩着手巾，“我看得出来哪里有问题了。”

我恶心你玩弄Arthur的脑子。一时间，他想把这句话说出来。

取而代之，他回答，“我得跟您说实话，Penny。我其实不喜欢Thomas Wayne。”

Penny冲他眨着眼，一脸困惑，“Arthur说你是个大粉丝。”

Arthur畏缩。

“是我给了他错误的印象。”Travis说。他已经开始感到有些后悔，但矫饰感此刻正蚕食着他，他必须得说点什么。

“好吧，如果不是Thomas，你支持谁当市长呢？”她问。 

“我不知道，我谁也不支持，政治上。”

“但得有人出面做点什么，”她说，“得有人把哥谭打扫干净，现在世事的样子……我们不能这样活着。”她抓紧手巾，“我现在都不敢出门，到处是垃圾，角落里都是毒贩，每天都有人被抢劫被强奸被谋杀，得有人站出来处理这些罪犯。”

Travis缓缓把勺子放下，“我杀过一个抢劫犯，”他说，“在一家小铺里，他举枪瞄准着店老板，命令他交出钱来。我走到这个人后面，说‘嘿’。他转头的那一刻，我盯着他的眼睛，然后一枪打死了他。”

一时间，Penny似乎不知道该怎么回答，她脸红了，垂下头，坐立不安。

Travis不知道他为什么说起那件事。有一些话题不适合在餐桌上讲，尤其是在你第一次见你情人妈妈的场合，“那天我在便利店杀了个人”绝对属于这些话题之一。

“店老板很感激，”他说，“如果我不出面我，估计那是他当年第五次遭遇抢劫了。警察对他也没什么帮助。”

“啊，那里，你看？”Penny依然摆弄着手巾说，“法律和秩序缺位的时候就是这样子，那个店老板是幸运遇上你。”

“也许吧，也许如果我束手旁观结局会更糟，但我经常想起那个人，那个被我枪杀的人。就在我扣动扳机之前的那一瞬间，他意识到自己命到绝路了，我可以从脸上看出来。”

“他很危险。”Penny轻声说。

“我也是啊。我也犯过错，我不是那么清白，我不认为我们之间谁是清白的。”在紧随的沉默中，他又含进一勺碗里融化了的雪球，“很好吃，这个冰激凌。”

“我就是不懂，”Penny说，“你见识了那么多，你知道我们生活的社会是什么样子，你怎么会相信这座城市不需要改善？”

“我没说它不需要，它需要很多帮助。只是最近我对事情不那么确定了，我不知道人好和坏的定义是什么，又是谁来决定，谁肮脏谁清白。”他凝视着Penny的眼睛，“我不信任Thomas Wayne来做这些决定，过他那样的生活，住在大门后的大房子里，我不相信他手弄脏过一次。当他提起城市垃圾，我能感到他意指的其实是人。” 

Penny躲开视线，脸上肌肉绷紧，”有些人就是垃圾。“

“我以前也这么想，现在不知道了。”

Travis看了一眼Arthur，注意到他还没碰碟子里的派。

“Happy, 吃,” Penny厉声说。

Arthur铲起一大块樱桃派塞进嘴里咽下。

“你怎么看，Arthur？”她问，“你相信什么？”

“我认同Travis。”

空气安静下来。

“好吧，”Penny说，“看来我是另类了，看来我是唯一一个有点道德准则的人了，我依然相信正派。”

“我也相信，”Travis说，“我认为我们只是关于那个词有着不同的定义。”

“是呀，我们确实有。”

他们一言不发地吃完了各自的派和冰激凌。

* * *

过后，Arthur送Travis到他的停车位，出门了之后两个人一路都没再说话。

“我猜我搞砸了。”Travis说。

Arthur止步，呼出雾气，“没，没有，我高兴你说出来了。”

Travis站在身边，揣着兜，“我不喜欢她和你说话的样子。”

“她是善意的，”他脚跟前后摇晃着，“关于我的职业，她说的没错。靠着我的小丑把戏和她的社保，钱也只够勉强果腹。做单口喜剧这件事我也确实说了很久，但我一次也没有试过。我每周都去一趟Pogo’s，但从来没有登过台。我怕我自己恐慌，怕我当场崩溃。”

“如果你下定决心去尝试，我会在台下陪你，给我一个日期和时间就行。但你现在做得就很好，Arthur。” 

“我应该做得更多，我知道这很可悲，这个年纪了还没有一份真正的工作。就是……好难啊。我太容易累了，仅仅是起床上班就耗干了所有精力。”

“你现在做得就很好，”Travis重复，“你现在做得就非常好。”

Arthur睫毛扇动，他眼里有泪光，倒映着街灯的光泽，“谢谢你，”他低语。

昨晚之后他们就没有再亲吻，没有再相拥。Travis上下看着Arthur，读取着他的肢体语言。耸起的肩膀，胳膀紧紧环抱住在冷风中寒颤的身子，他瑟缩成一团，看起来弱小又迷惘。

Travis上前一步，双手搭在Arthur肩膀上，又滑下他的胳膊，拇指隔着衣服摩挲着他的肘窝。他观察着他的表情，“还疼吗？你懂，下面？”

Arthur低下头，“有一点，不过我不在意，明天就会好了。”

Travis会想起Arthur离开餐馆时瘸拐的背影，小心翼翼地迈着步子，走路姿势和被那群男人殴打了之后如出一辙。

现在Travis回顾，昨晚自己犯的错显而易见。他应该就让Arthur用口帮自己结束的——他似乎很享受给人口交——然后也许给他撸一发。仅仅是抚慰他，让他习惯被另一个人抚慰就好了。但现实中，Travis却把他拽进卧室，命令他脱光，然后爬到他身上，生生地把他操开，简直是一个原始人行为。即便Arthur不后悔……

Arthur已经被创伤了太多，这个世界对他太残暴了。Travis想要不一样，但温柔对他来说从来不简单。

“Travis,” Arthur说. “关于意面……”

“我的问题，我应该让你做点别的，只是我……不知道。听起来很蠢，跟人说意大利面让我反胃。”

“那不蠢，我想知道你的忌口，”顿了一下，“只是意面？还是……”

“只要是面条配红色酱汁就有点问题，不过蕃茄酱没事。”蕃茄酱更加浓稠，像塑料，不像血。

“我下次做点别的，”Arthur接过他的手，“Travis？我爱你。”

Travis低头看着两人相握的手，攥得更紧了，“也爱你。”

他还在适应把那句话大声说出来，单词在舌头上打结，但每一次说都更加轻松。

他靠前一步，“我想亲你，”他说，“我可以吗？”

“你不必寻求许可的。”

“我想问，我想听你说出来。”

Arthur眼中闪耀过一丝炙热，“那就……好，求你啦。”

Travis俯身，嘴唇贴上Arthur。他尝起来像樱桃派。

* * *

当Arthur打开公寓门，Penny正坐在沙发上，手指间夹着一支烟。

她许多年不吸烟了，Arthur小时候她倒是个烟鬼，“妈？”

她无精打采地一笑，“至少，派还不错。”她把烟送到嘴边。

Arthur慢慢靠近她，坐在她身边，“是的。”

“我担心他会评判我们，我也确实感到被他评判，不过不是我料想的那种方式。”

Arthur迟疑，“有时他说话可能会很直白，但一旦你跟他熟了，就会发现他很友善的。他是一个好人，即使他自己不那么认为。在纽约，他算是个当地英雄，他救过一个被一群坏人欺负的小女孩。”

她又抽了一口烟，眼睛失焦，“他让我害怕。”

“不管他说什么，他不危险。”

“我不是说怕他打人，只是……他的眼睛。我一开始没注意，但他的眼睛非常奇怪。看进里面……我不知道该怎么形容。”她的视线转向Arthur，露出了一个奇异的无助神情，“他不单纯是一个朋友吧，我说的对吗？”

Arthur后背僵直。

Penny选择性忽视了那么多，为什么她偏偏看到了这个？

他当即就知道自己再也隐瞒不下去了，更重要的是，他也不想了。他厌倦了隐瞒，“是的，我爱上他了，妈妈，他也爱上我了。”

她目光滑向一旁，空然地盯着虚无。

“他可能是我这辈子遇上最好的事。不——没有‘可能’，他就是。有时候我害怕我有多需要他；害怕这段关系总有一天会破裂，非故意地互相伤害着走向结局；我害怕我会落得太受伤，无法出去工作。但我不能回到从前了，我也不想。”他两只手紧紧地交叉在身前，胳膊抵在膝盖上，“我这一生，从来不敢确定我是否存在。但我存在。这就是他给我的感觉，我存在。”

她依旧无声，嘴巴微微张开，形如一件被人关了开关的机器。

“妈?”

她眨巴了几下眼睛，叼着烟却不吸入，“我得告诉你点事情，关于Thomas Wayne。”

Arthur喉咙一紧，她现在跟我说那个男人？又来了？“妈，你听见我刚刚说的了吗？你一辈子里哪怕就这一次，能不能听进去？”

她低头，一只手捂上额前，“对不起，Happy，走神了，我现在累了。”她勉强一笑，“你能扶我上床吗？”

他咽下喉咙里的苦涩，现在吵架也没有意义，谁知道她明天还记不记得？“好。”

他帮她站起，搀进卧室，给她铺好被子。

“Happy,” 她说 “你不会离开我，对不对？”

“不，妈，我不会。我保证，我照顾你一辈子。”

她笑了。

他关上灯，离开了房间。


	13. Chapter 13

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第十三章

Arthur在Ha-Ha’s的镜前梳妆，刷子仔仔细细地涂过他的面颊、额头和下巴。

今天在儿童医院又有一场演出，这已经成为一件常规项目了。

他将口红在嘴唇上抹开，抿一抿。红笔又在外围勾出一个大大的微笑，并用深红填色。

他拿出恐龙手偶，在镜前练习，“一个化石怎么和另一个化石打招呼？我有骨气和你打架！”

“又和你的玩偶聊天了？”

听见身后Randall的声音，他瑟缩了一下。接着他举起玩偶，冲Randall招摇着恐龙脑袋，“和我不对付吗，你个铁憨憨。”

Randall哼着说，“唠叨小混蛋。”

“我会咬人的。”

Randall翻白眼，“ 这个小丑（joker）我是受够了，”他说，“没有这个恐龙你他妈的是不会说话了吗？”

“我在排练呢，Randall，开玩笑有什么问题？我们都是派对小丑。” 

Joker，仔细想想，这个艺名真不错。一个捉摸不定的恶作剧者。虽然他现在还打算留着Carnival的名字，毕竟听起来更积极。他系好鞋带，走向门口。

“嘿，Arthur，”Gary喊，“我们一伙人今晚下班后去喝酒，你想一起吗？”

Arthur迟疑，回过头去。几个同事正朝着Gary疯狂地比着手势——别邀请那个怪胎！他们发现Arthur看到了他们，才赶紧停下。

他并没有像平时那样受伤。他早已知道大部分人都觉得他不正常，而Gary是在好意帮助他容纳进来。他感谢他的善意，有一瞬间甚至想答应。也许当他学会了与人友好相处，性格再开朗一些，他也可以和他们交朋友。如果Travis喜欢他，如果医院里的孩子们喜欢他，那么也许这些人某一天也可能喜欢上他。

但他摇摇头，“谢谢你邀请我，但我今晚有别的事，下次吧。”

“约炮？”Randall挖苦道。

当然他是在说反话——同事里没有人知道Travis，Arthur选择保密。他唯一打算告诉的人是Gary，但那也有风险，指不定哪天就说漏嘴了。

“说不准呢，”Arthur说。

“你打算对那只玩偶做什么？”

一阵笑声。

“别闹了，Randall，”Gary说。

“嘿，我哪敢多嘴啊。人家关起门来做什么事可八竿子打不着我，你注意了。”

“我走了，”Arthur说。他打开门，Hoyt正沿着楼梯上来，Arthur匆匆地从他身边一言不发地挤过。

上次谈话以来Hoyt再没有说过什么不合适的话，但是现在他每次打量Arthur，眼神总让Arthur不舒服。他察觉到有时Hoyt在冷笑着观察他，仿佛在说，我知道你是个什么货色，真让我恶心。

也许那是他的想象。

他走进清冷的空气，呼出的气息凝成白雾。Travis今天下午两点左右会去儿童医院接他，然后余下的下午和傍晚他们会一起度过。Travis其实也可以送他去，只需他说一句的事，但他知道Travis也得工作。Arthur于是走向地铁站。

脏污的薄雪像破旧的地毯一样覆盖了哥谭，这是今年的第一场雪。不久商铺橱窗里就要亮起彩灯了——形成这阴郁城市里一座座温暖而明亮的孤岛。

Arthur一直很喜欢那些灯光。

他也是城市的一部分。这是他的世界，他所知的唯一的家，他不知道如何在别处生存。尽管有时他也恨哥谭，但他心里永远无法停止爱她。他对这个充满着苦难之人的苦难之城，怀有着一种哀愁的温柔。看见节日里这座城装点起来，看见她较平日稍稍亮丽起一星半点，总是让他心里高兴。

并且今年的圣诞节不同往昔，这是他和Travis的第一个圣诞节。

* * *

和Penny用过晚餐之后的日子里，他和Travis慢慢来。自从第一次之后，他们便没有做过爱了。Arthur想要，但是对于失控恐惧——对另一个自己出现的恐惧——足以让他三思。

不管他有多不想承认，Arthur对自己精神多么脆弱心里还是有数的，他必须要小心。Travis也不主动，他在等着，等待Arthur暗示他自己准备好了。

不过，他无时无刻不找机会和Arthur身体接触。无论是餐馆里桌下放在他膝盖上的一只手，还是送他回公寓时后腰上搭着的胳膊，还是圈住他胳膊的手指，总是温柔而不强求，却又无一例外地体现着占有欲。尽管Arthur倒也并不在意被他占有。

有一些日子里，他们花上数个小时倚偎在Travis的沙发上，相拥着看老电影，Arthur倚在Travis肩头，Travis信手玩弄他的发丝。就那样——诸多简单的爱抚——就是那么不可思议的美好，美好到不敢置信的地步。有一次，他们整个下午都纯洁地躺在床上。Travis酣然睡去，而那一个多小时里，Arthur就在一旁看他睡觉的模样。看他胸膛起起落落，听他呼吸的气息。

在Penny已经睡着的午夜，或在她尚未起床的清晨，他们经常通电话。有时就是聊聊天，但往往电话结束时Arthur已面色潮红、大汗淋漓，耳边听着Travis低声诉说着所有那些他想对他做的事请，将自己的声声呻吟埋入枕间。

他尽量安静。Penny即便一不小心听见，她也明智地没有在他面前提起过。

他和妈妈的关系最近变得有些不自然。她安静了许多，似乎安心退居到了他生活的一角。他们没有再聊过Travis的晚餐或是他们之后的那场谈话，他有一点点隐忧，但他想她也许正在消化那个事实。也许她只是需要时间。

除此之外，他的生活在变得比……或许是有史以来都更好。他工作顺利；他在和一个他深爱、也深爱他的人恋爱；就连咨询都比从前更有效率。低落的日子仍有，但少了，低落的程度也远不若从前。

这顺利得几乎使人心忧。他还不适应每天都活得这么开心，压抑不住地暗想所有美好的此在总有一天会爆裂，恰如一个涨满的气球。

* * *

Travis从塑料杯中喝了一小口咖啡，望着儿童医院的大门。过去的一个半小时，他一直在建筑外面停泊，等着Arthur。

昨夜的雪已经消融成灰色的泥浆，如同撒着垃圾碎屑的烟尘奶昔。哥谭鲜少下雪，一旦下雪，就是如此。这座城似乎常年困于无休止的十月阴雨，暖也暖不到摘下外套，冷也不至于穿上大衣。

有人敲了敲他的车窗，他摇下来几寸，“对不起，”一个穿着护士制服的卷发女孩说，“我注意到你已经在这里停了有一会儿了，介意告诉我原因吗？”

Travis摘下墨镜微笑，试图让她放松，虽然这种令人放松的微笑他尤其不擅长。每次他照镜子练习，都好像要杀人放火。“等一个朋友，这边称呼是Carnival。”

“哦，那个小丑？你认识他？”

“对，我今天就来接他。”

“啊，没几分钟他大概就出来了。”

“你知道，我很想看他表演，如果我改天进去围观会不会显得很突兀？”

“在儿童医院里？是的，会很突兀。”

“没关系，”他带上墨镜，“那我就在这儿多呆会儿。”

女孩回到医院里。几分钟后，大门旋转而开，一身戏服、头戴假发的Arthur出现了。他穿着格子外套，里面是一件橙色背心，领口掖着一条条纹领带。

Travis一直喜欢他穿这一身打扮，他对小丑没什么癖好——Arthur之前，他对小丑毫无特殊想法。但Arthur覆上那一层妆，一下子气质就有什么地方不一样了……

是他的姿态。走路扭动的幅度稍稍更大，有一点蹦蹦跳跳，表情更加自信。Arthur化上妆更自在。看见Travis的出租车，他喜形于色，挥舞起一只手。

Travis为他打开一扇门，他侧身进来，“嗨，”他气喘吁吁地说。

“顺利吗？”

“非常好，我收到了好多笑声，他们下周还要我来。”Arthur摘下红鼻子，扯下假发，一只手梳理着他长长的汗湿的头发，“在这里常规演出，让我好快乐。”

“他们喜欢你。”

“我乐意这么想。”他笑起来是如此的闪亮，当他真正在笑的时候。

“所以，接下来你想干嘛？”Travis问，“吃饭？看电影？”

Arthur手臂伸直在身前，肩膀缩小，手指在膝盖间交叠。眼周上下的蓝钻石，让他眼睛比平时看起来更大，“我在想你有什么想法。”Arthur的声音软软的，几乎是害羞的。

Travis脉搏加速，他跟自己说不要过多解读，“我，啊！”他清了清嗓子，“我怎么都行。”

“我们可以就回你公寓。”

“当然，点外卖，看电视，之类的。我想吃蛋卷了，你呢？”

“听起来不错。”

Travis驶离路缘，脑海里闪过Arthur跪在地上、嘴唇因Travis阴茎而撑开的画面。他幻想着操现在这样的他的嘴巴会是什么体验，这个化着妆的他。他努力按捺下这个想法，但这个幻想却时时重新浮现。

如果谁几年前告诉Travis他会在一个打扮成小丑的男的面前硬起来，他会狠狠地骂他变态。然而现在。

他转过街角，经过一面贴着褪色Thomas Wayne海报的墙。有人在上面涂了一个大红叉，潦草地在一旁写上一个大字“猪”。Travis开始走神。 

几天之前，他买了一点那种东西，润滑油。他早知道几年前就该买了，用它撸管比不用爽两倍。相比之下，凡士林就是垃圾。那瓶润滑油现在正藏在他沙发坐垫之间。

我们今天用不上的，他心里自言自语，也许用不上吧。

Arthur现在最需要的，胜于其他的，似乎只是一些简单的人情、接触和善意。这些他最汲汲而待，因此Travis也最优先给予。每次Arthur到来之前，Travis总是先在厕所里手淫一发，这样他就不会在搂抱时因硬挺的下身而分心。

这感觉就像是他们摁下了一个重启按钮然后回到了……你该怎么叫那个阶段？约会，追求？虽然Arthur从来没有要求他证明，但Travis感到自己有责任——去表现他想要全部的Arthur，不止是他的身体。

* * *

他们到了公寓，Travis扶着门让Arthur进来。

“你想要喝点什么？”他问。

他最近一直在尽力丰富厨房储藏，现在他有鸡蛋了，还有橙汁，罐装蔬菜，甚至还买了混合茶包。

“不必了，”Arthur说。他站在客厅中央，双手交叠着背在身后，依然保持着小丑的衣着和妆容，只是去掉了假发和红鼻子。他看起来忽然有些无所适从。

“你要毛巾吗？把那些东西擦掉？”

“我觉得现在留着更好。”

有意思。

“没问题。”Travis坐上沙发拾起电话，“点中餐？”

Arthur没有回答，只是走向前去，坐在Travis旁边，两只手交叠在大腿上，“你知道，”他柔声说，“你从来没有在我化着妆的时候亲过我。”

Travis缓缓放下电话，“没有吗？”

“我不觉得”

“会乱的，我会把你的妆弄花。”

“我不介意，如果你在担心颜料的味道，没有那么糟的。”

“你知道颜料是什么味道？”

“我经常用，时不时就会沾染到嘴上。微苦，但并不难以接受，和含着一片花瓣差不多。”

Travis可以想象Arthur含过花瓣的样子，那话里的暗示听起来十分合情合理，含花像是Arthur会做的事，“口欲期人格，”Travis低语。

“什么？”

“你有一次跟我说过你有口欲期人格。”

“说过吗？”他眨眼，“我不记得。”

对了——那是另一个Arthur 第一次出现的时候，在电话里说的，“没事。”

他私下里想着，那是不是意味着Arthur的嘴唇比一般人的更敏感。

Travis的拇指攀上Arthur的嘴角，蹭过涂了油彩的唇缝，将一对红唇微微启开。他感到指尖湿润，是Arthur探出的舌尖，“这将是我的第一次。”

“第一次做什么？”Arthur沙哑着嗓子悄声问。

“亲一个小丑。”

Arthur笑了，更不如是一声轻喘，“你一直都在亲一个小丑呀。”

“有道理，职业塑造人的身份，曾经有人这么告诉我。”

“不懂，”Arthur说，“我本来就这样。”

“都差不多，”他俯身。

正如Arthur所说，油彩尝起来微苦，却并不难以接受。苦涩里有一层淡淡的Arthur本身的甜味。

当他分开时，Arthur的眼睛是睁开的，目光柔和又迷乱。他慢慢地舔舐着深红的嘴唇，“刚刚真好。”

“是呀，我可以适应。”Travis的视线移到Arthur的上嘴唇上，凝望着他鼻子和嘴巴之间的沟壑。也许是一道疤痕，也许是天生的兔唇——他从来没有问过。盖在涂饰下面仅仅是隐隐若现，但每当指尖抚过，他仍能清晰感受到它的存在，“我喜欢它，”他说着，轻轻地触摸着痕迹。

“什么……那个？真的吗？”

“当然。”

“我从来没有喜欢过它，它好怪。上学的时候因为它被人欺负，当然还有很多其他原因。”他微笑，但笑意并没有到眼里。

“小孩可以很残忍，我当时也不受欢迎。”

“你不受欢迎？”Arthur听起来发自真心地惊讶，仿佛任何人会不喜欢Travis对他来说都是不可理解的。

“Nah，我从来都是独来独往，不善于交友。有时候学校里有人整我，我不止一次鼻青脸肿地回家。”

Arthur瑟缩，一只手放在Travis身上，“对不起，我也经历过那种事。”

“有的时候是我先出手。我老爹教育我如果有人找你麻烦，天天搞你，最有效率的方法就是先发制人，把对方揍到服气。这方法管用是管用，不过也贻害无穷，”他看向一边，“一段时间后，大家都躲着我走路了。我身上一直都带着股疯劲，越战把薪助火，但即使在越战以前，我也有点……说不清，不会做人吧。”

Arthur眉毛拧紧，“你什么意思？”

Travis盯着空气，一时间不知道如何作答，因为他自己也是不知所云。或许就不该提起这个话题，“上次我回父母的家——那是好几年前——我记得看见我小时候的黑白照片。骑在一个木马上，头戴一个牛仔帽举着玩具枪，那种玩意。但我脸上总是这幅表情，一片空白，目光无神。我上学的时候还是这个死样。我觉得我来到世上就缺了几个零件，你懂我意思吗？”

Travis不习惯这么谈论自己，让他自觉有些诡异。但Arthur只是聆听，等待着。

“长大的过程中我没交过朋友，没有真心的朋友。我不知道怎么结交，从来不能享受别人的乐趣，派对让我头疼。”

“总有你喜欢做的事。”

Travis想了片刻，“骑单车，我有一辆蓝色的十速自行车，骑遍了布鲁克林。我一度还计划在纸上绘制一张地图，但我骑车四处周游，往往还是不抱目的地单纯因为喜欢，因为它可以让人……内心平静吧。”

有一些瞬间——通常在他蹬了数个小时之后，当他筋疲力尽、内里一片空空荡荡——当酒瓶琥珀色的碎片劈开骄阳，当远处雾霭沉沉下灰蓝色的大海反射出耀眼的光芒，他才会感受到一阵如同交响曲般的快乐。这时，他就会撤下脚蹬，放离手把，凭着惯性滑行。在几秒钟的片刻之内，他轻盈得如同一片羽毛。

在那些瞬间里，他能够看透庸常的迷雾，直抵某种更伟大、更真切的存在。他能感到心中的指针正指向着他一直在追寻的某件事物*斜体*。

但他不知道如何把那些瞬间的美好用语言名状，它们只可意会不可言传。

“我认为你特别会做人。”Arthur说。

“只有跟你在一起，我才觉得像个人，”他用手指背面抚弄着Arthur涂白的脸颊，俯身又吻了他一次，这次花时间细细来。他任牙齿擦过Arthur的下嘴唇，感受到Arthur疼得抽气。他喜欢亲吻时啃咬。

Travis忽然意外地感到裤裆凸起被手指蹭过，身体一震。

接着Arthur开始解开他的拉锁。

Travis抓住Arthur的手腕，制止住他。

Arthur绷紧身子，目光在Travis脸上探寻，“你不想要？”

他当然想要，但忍住了，“我想先说会话，”他努力让呼吸平稳。

“是我，”Arthur说，“我保证。”

“我知道。”

虽然他有时猜想，两个Arthur之间的界限是否真的那么严格。他看进那双眼睛，捕捉到了一丝……不同寻常。绿色更加明显，更加闪耀。也许是窗外的阳光折射进来的角度刚好，也许是蓝色的钻石更衬绿色，但他的眼睛从未显得如此幽绿，黄铜似的斑点在其中宛如灌木丛里的火星子。

“那还有什么问题？”Arthur问。

“上次我们电话做爱的时候，你又恍惚了。”Travis说。

Arthur的紧张溢于言表，“我没有，”Arthur说，“从头到尾都是我。”

“你当时就在边缘上，我听得出你声音的变化。”

Arthur吞咽，垂下眼眸，躲在那一屏长长的睫毛后面，“对不起，我…我尽量……”

“我不是那个意思，不是那样。”操，Travis又把对话搞砸了，“我知道你不是故意的。”

“你讨厌他吗？”Arthur轻轻地问。

这个问题出乎Travis意料。他依然抓着Arthur的手腕，感到手指下的脉搏加速，“不，我不讨厌他，但我知道他出来是因为你害怕。是那么个原理，对不对？如果他出现，就意味着我哪里做错了。”

安静了一时之后，Arthur说，“其实……比你想的复杂。不仅仅是恐惧，我的咨询师有一次告诉我，积极的情绪也可能触发断片。有时我尽管害怕，可是还想要继续。就比如当……当你将要进入我的时候，我太想要了，想要的越来越多，然后忽然一下子过了头。”

“你可以叫停我，你知道的，对吗？”

Arthur用他能活动的那只手抠着沙发坐垫上的强力胶布，沙发的填充物全靠那条胶布维持才不松散，“可我有时候做不到，”他小声说。

“说停下？”

“我知道那讲不通，我知道那很荒谬，但——”

“不，不，我懂了。”

考虑到Arthur经历的一切，Travis不该惊奇。他不知道Arthur的童年具体什么样，但见过Penny，他怀疑一定有什么不正常的破事发生过。贯穿他一生，Arthur一直在受人指挥——被他妈妈，被阿卡姆的医生，被社工，被他的昏头老板。他已经习惯于伏低做小，取悦他人。

遵从命令是个难以改掉的习惯。Travis当兵的那些年，服从已经成了一种条件反射。长官一旦喊话，还来不及理解喊话的内容，你的身体却往往已经开始动作。

“Travis?”

“我在想，”他拇指无心地揉着Arthur的手腕，眼神放空。

海军里惯用各种各样的代号，像一种私下的语言。战场是一片混乱，世界在你周遭爆炸。决策要迅速，意味着要在争分夺秒间做到高效沟通，哪怕你已经吓得魂飞魄散——唯有依靠你的战友才能求生存，因此相互之间要能够达成一种只言片语就能心领神会的默契。

“我们得有个代号，”Travis说。

“什么？”

“一个用作代号的单词，意思是‘我说停下的时候我他妈不是在开玩笑。’，相当于急刹车。” 

他皱起眉毛，“所以……我说这个词，不管我们在做什么，我们就停下来？就那样？”他仿佛不相信事情就那么简单。

“对。”

“对你也适用？”

Travis点头。

“你不介意吗？真的？”

“比猜你意思要简单，我需要知道你的状态。”

半晌过后，Arthur缓缓地点头，“那用什么单词呢？”

“你来决定。”他估计主要是Arthur在用那个词，虽然Travis手里有一个叫停工具倒也无碍。他们彼此都有不可触动的雷区。

然而，实话说，Arthur还是有几次稍微吓到他的时候。上次他用“我爱你”把Arthur拉回来，但现在他天天说“我爱你”，不保证他下次这三个字还管用。也许有个代号会好使。

Arthur眼神放空，牙齿咬住下唇，“Joker，”他最终轻声地说。

“Joker? 王牌?”

“嗯。”

Travis想过问为什么。但既然Arthur不给原因，他也就不问了。如果对Arthur适用，他就接受，“那就是Joker。”

Travis放开了他的手腕。Arthur并没有再急着去够他的阴茎，而是一只手攀上Travis的胸膛，停留在那里，或许在感受他的心跳。他用拇指和食指轻轻夹掉了Travis衬衫上的一粒扣子。

Travis低头又是一吻。他专注于那道浅浅的沟壑，将自己的嘴唇压在上面。他因为知晓了Arthur对这道痕迹的羞耻而心理上更加享受，他想接管Arthur身上每一个使他自惭形秽之处，每一个社会引以为怪的特征，然后逐一用崇拜取代。彻彻底底占有他。他舌尖舔过那处疤痕，温柔地啃咬。Arthur呼吸加速。

Travis依旧硬着。Arthur，他注意到，也是同样。

他指头轻轻地滑过Arthur油彩覆盖的鼻梁，“你要知道，你这样非常色情。”

“你觉得吗？”

“嗯哼，叫你Carnival好不好?”

他摇摇头，“那是工作时用的，叫我名字就好，我喜欢听你说我名字。”

“Arthur.”

Arthur蹭上前去，直到大腿抵上Travis的大腿。指尖，再一次地，拨弄过Travis的裤裆里的勃起。他拇指玩弄着拉索，却并不拉下。

“听你的，”Travis悄悄说。

Arthur吞咽，不明显的喉结在纤细的脖颈里颤动，“我能先脱下你的衬衣吗？”

说来奇怪，Travis竟从未在Arthur面前脱下过衬衫。衣服是他的盾牌，不着一缕让他感觉被暴露在光天化日之下。这，对耶——真的是非常愚蠢，他意识到，脱光竟然让他感到，赤裸。但在旁人面前脱衣总让他不自在，甚至是医护人员。一道巨大的疤痕贯穿他的后背，是越南某人用砍刀留下的杰作。他不喜欢让人看见，被人追问。

但这不一样，这是Arthur。

“当然，”他说。

Arthur一粒一粒地解开扣子，将Travis的衬衫褪下。他看到了那道疤痕，却什么也没说。

Travis也从来没有过问Arthur头顶上的疤痕，虽然他有许多次机会。阿卡姆在他印象中治病风格非常中世纪——如果他们试图用开颅的方式挖出Arthur脑中的恶魔，他也不会吃惊——但那疤痕太不规则，不像是外科手术的结果，更像是一道伤痕，多年以前留下的。

Travis双手放在沙发上，坐直了，眼看着Arthur拉下裤链，释放出那根肉棒。他的阴茎通胀，光泽暗红，硬筋凸出，急切地乞求着触摸。

Arthur跪在他身前的地上，手放在Travis双膝，抬头打量着他。他的目光飘向下面，注视着挺立的勃起，又抬眼看他。润湿了嘴唇。

Travis粗重地呼吸，手指深深扎进沙发坐垫里，胳膊上青筋暴起。

第一次的时候，他们两个人都受欲望驱使，几乎不知道在做什么。这次不一样，这次多了谨慎，多了清醒。但他太想要了，如饥似渴。他闭上眼睛，给自己几秒钟时间收束整顿。放轻松。

他睁开眼睛，探身用指关节拂过Arthur的脸蛋，“我喜欢你眼周的蓝色，还有唇上的深红，真漂亮。”

“你觉得我漂亮？”他半笑着说，仿佛听到了个笑话，但Travis看到了他脸上的渴望。

Travis说过他美丽，却没有说过漂亮。两个词是不一样的，他猜想。“漂亮”这个形容词柔软、温和、有女孩子气。听起来珠光宝气，像闪亮的裙子。他不认为Arthur真的想成为一个小女孩，但或许有时他想被当作小女孩一样对待，被捧在掌心上珍视。

Travis一根手指描摹着他的下颌线，“美人Arthur，”他说，“甜心Arthur。”

Arthur猛地抬眼盯着他，瞳孔张大。

没错，他喜欢这样。

Travis指尖缠起Arthur的发丝，轻轻地拉扯着，“漂亮的小玩偶。”

Arthur发出一声低沉而无助地呻吟。

“精致妆成的小玩偶，我要把你关起来玩弄。”

“你—你要对我做什么？”他声音微弱得近乎无声。

“我想看看你的嘴巴能做什么。”

Arthur呜咽，垂下目光，重新专注于Travis的肉棒上。他舔了舔嘴唇，让它们亮晶晶的，潋滟着猩红色的光泽，似熔化的红烛，如同鲜血。他分开双唇，接着潮湿润滑的口腔包裹了Travis。Travis呻吟，仰头向后，五指深深插进Arthur的头发。

Arthur双唇下滑，吞没了更多的他。他手指圈住Travis勃起的根部，轻柔地积压着。Travis颤栗，他想向上挺动，操进那温暖的、丝绸质地的深渊。他胯部抽动，但还是克制住自己，现在是Arthur发号施令呢。

牙齿不小心磕到了肉棒的一侧，他不禁疼得嘶嘶吸气。

Arthur抬起头，“对不起，”他气喘吁吁地说。“我弄疼你了吗？”

“没有，”那一下确实疼，却不重，而且他绝不想让Arthur停下。他费了全部的心力才没有当即就把Arthur的头部按回他鸡巴上，“就……继续就行。”

难耐的几秒过去，Arthur才低头，重新吞没了Travis的阴茎。他在口腔里变换着柔软而湿润的把戏。

Travis的指尖慢慢地揉按着他的头皮，感受着现在已经熟悉的疤痕的隆起形状，与此同时低头看着腿间的Arthur。长长的、卷曲的发丝散落在他的脸上，是一道卷帘半掩着他忙着套弄的嘴巴。

“漂亮的Arthur小美人，”他喑哑地低语，“真他妈的漂亮……”

Travis的视野模糊。情热在他睾丸内抽动，在他下腹积攒，如同一汪泉水。他快要高潮了，但他就流连在边缘不前，晕眩又脆弱。失去掌控权、无力操弄或撸动——真令人沮丧，看得见终点线却不能到达。然而沮丧却又强化了所有的感官，让欲望更加紧迫。他是Arthur口腔的囚徒。Arthur戏弄着他，舌尖懒散地舔舐着，随意得仿佛在吮吸一颗糖果。Arthur将他把持在那儿，桎梏在那儿。他甚至不是故意的——他稀少的经验还不足以让他懂得如何刻意限制别人的高潮。但这无知更使情欲火上添油。

Arthur对他在Travis身上的权力、对他如何彻彻底底地拥有了这个男人一无所知。

“啊……Arthur……操……”

Arthut头发上的手指收紧。他失控了，发狠地摁下手中的脑袋。Arthur又多吞进了一寸。他哽噎了一下，Travis放松了握力，但Arthur却并没有停下。Travis另一只手死死地抓着沙发垫，呻吟着。

给我咽下，他想。他想滑进Arthur的喉咙，滑进他的腹中；想蜷缩在他的体内，某个黑暗又温暖的地方。

Travis在说话，在气息之下喃喃自语着——含混不清地——他自己都无法辨识自己说出的字句。他脑中掌管语言的部分已经当机了，然而他的嘴唇却不过脑子地抽动着。有些可怕，他心想当Arthur恍惚的时候是不是也是相同的体验。

他在反反复复地重复着Arthur的名字。

然后他腰胯突然一挺，大脑再次清空。

他的高潮似乎惊到了Arthur，猛地抽回脑袋。他吞下了部分的精液，但有的不小心流进了气管，引得他一阵咳嗽，连忙用一只手捂住嘴。

“操——对不起，你——？”

“没事，”他平复了呼吸，仰头看着Travis。

即使隔着一层油彩，他仍能看见Arthur皮肤的潮红，他的脖子和耳朵此时皆透着粉色。他的眼睛失焦，睫毛沉沉垂下，一脸醉态。一滴精液从覆着油彩的嘴唇上流下，在猩红的底色上如同珍珠一样的洁白。Travis迷醉地看着它沿着下巴滴落，一只手指擦去，顺着Arthur的下唇又将那一滴戳进他嘴里。

妆容已经花了，深红混进白色，面颊上从一边钻石里流淌下蓝色的泪痕。Arthur这个妆泪阑干的模样更好看了。

他目光下移，Arthur还硬着。即使穿着宽松的小丑的裤子，他也看得出来。“告诉我你现在想要什么，”Travis说。

Arthur徐徐站起来，摆弄着自己腰带，“你-你愿不愿意……”

“什么都可以。”

他又站了一会儿，依然抓着自己的腰带——似乎下定了一个很大的决心。接着他拽下裤子，脱下外套和背心，动作迅速而高效，只剩下一件衬衫和四角内裤。他如此这般面对着Travis：浑身颤抖，两条纤细的腿暴露在空气中，阴茎戳起内裤，形状从外部清晰可见。他不知道该怎么处理两条胳膊，一会儿交叉在前胸，一会儿又僵硬地垂在身侧。

然后他爬进Travis的怀里坐下，面朝着Travis。有一点尴尬——沙发并不宽敞。Arthur只好把腿折叠，弯曲膝盖，屁股稳稳地贴在Travis的裆部，双手在Travis脖子后面交叉，好让自己坐得更稳当。

“摸—摸我，”他说，“求求你。”

尽管他刚刚射过，Arthur臀部在他他的鸡巴上的蹭动却又传来一阵快感，“你想让我帮你撸？”

“嗯。”

Travis一只胳膊搭在Arthur后腰上，给他提供支撑。他手掌包裹住Arthur的阴茎，感到薄薄的棉布下传来热度，已经能看到水痕渗出。

“你想停下，你就说那个词。”

“我尽量不想。”

Travis盯着他的眼睛，“你想停，你就说，答应我。”

“我——我答应。”

Travis隔着布料抚弄了他一会儿，接着手伸进了Arthur的四角内裤。他捧起Arthur的睾丸，在掌心里玩弄着，一根手指向后擦过他的洞口，Arthur瑟缩——Travis感到他睾丸收紧，整个人想向上逃离。Travis停下动作，但Arthur不应声，只是用那双睁得大大的眼睛看着他。

他接着回去套弄Arthur的阴茎，Arthur的喘息越来越沉重，声音在喉咙里微微打颤。

“等一下，”Travis咕哝着说，他把手从Arthur内裤中抽出，在坐垫中探寻了一会，掏出一瓶润滑油，“这会让你更爽，”他向掌心里挤出一点，环住Arthur，重新开始动作。

“哦，哦。”

Arthur抓着他的肩膀，手指戳着皮肉，大声呻吟着，腰胯在他怀里前前后后地扭动，“Travis……”

他已经好近了。浑身颤栗着，绷紧着，发出了尖细的呜咽，他要崩溃了，只需要再几下——

然后他转头，贴着Travis的耳朵悄悄说，“把你的手指插进来。”

Travis心跳加速，“你想要？”

“是的。”

他抓回那瓶润滑油，涂满了指头，“跪在你膝盖上。”

Arthur调整姿势，由Travis怀里用膝盖支撑着跪起来，“这样吗？”

“很好。”依然撸着Arthur前面，他另一只手伸到Arthur后腰，没入他的内裤，潜入他的双臀之间。他慢慢按压进一根手指，这一次阻力少了许多。非常顺滑——像给一个湿漉漉的阴道指交，只是更紧致。润滑油真神奇。不管人类文明发展到什么程度，润滑油都应该位列世界第三大发明，紧随飞机和电话之后。

他向深处开拓，Arthur抽搐。

Travis后撤一点点，“疼？”

“不够，”Arthur私语。

他又插进去。加狠了力道，对准了使Arthur抽动的那一点。他得费劲才能找到那个点，但他能感到那里稍稍有些不同，是一处平滑地肿胀。他一按压，Arthur就会发出细声细气的呜咽。天，他爱死了那个声音。

他用指尖不住地调戏着那一点，与此同时滑腻的掌心缓慢而坚定地撸动着Arthur前面，从两端刺激着他。

Arthur的眼睛睁大，失去了焦距。一对眼珠子左右转动着，好像他在另一个世界里游荡。

“很好，Arthur，感受当下。”

Travis这样可以更集中注意力。他自己的欲望已经满足了，让他可以细细地品味Arthur脸上掠过的无数个细微表情。

Travis舔着他的脸颊，尝到了油彩和汗液的味道。他吻上Arthur的嘴唇，额头，鼻梁和不安的眼皮。他嘴唇停留在右眼皮上，感受着下面轻轻的转动，像一只迷失在梦中的睡眠者的眼睛。

他又加上一根手指，挤进那一圈紧致的肌肉。Arthur发出一声哀叫，张开了嘴巴，Travis停下，准备抽出……然而Arthur却向下坐去，将手指插得更加深入。

他在内裤里射了，伴随着一声绵长、纤细又战栗的哀鸣——一声甜蜜的、超现实的呻吟。然后他重重地倒在Travis身上，四肢瘫软，喘息着颤抖，衣衫被汗液浸湿，妆容彻底被泪痕毁坏。

“很好，”他在他耳边低语，抚摸着他的头发，“很好，你做得很好，Arthur。”

他小心翼翼地将手指从Arthur体内抽出，把他紧紧地抱进怀里。

“我的漂亮美人Arthur。” 

* * *

许久，Travis就在沙发上把他抱在怀里，Arthur不想动。即使他内裤里的液体已经干燥成了大腿上的一层黏滑，他就是不想动窝。

他正在脆弱的时间泡沫里歇息，头脑安静而清醒，身体满足而放松。慵懒。他是在阳光下伸懒腰的猫咪，他是摇篮里的婴儿。他是安全的，被保护，被宠爱。Travis的臂膀温暖地环绕着他，紧紧地抱着他。

他很宽慰，知道自己有能力做到——不怕失控也不经受疼痛地，给予和接受快感。

他希望这个状态可以天长地久，这个感受他可以永远存留。他把周遭一切都吸纳进来，他将所有关于当下的记忆都深深地镌刻进脑海——关于Travis皮肤的触感，头发的气味，他的心跳，甚至是沙发垫上的胶带。

恐惧的阴影再此浮上心头——那种对于稍纵即逝的预感。这一切都太完美了，一定有哪里出了差错。

但也许只是因为他还不习惯。他已经在痛苦和失望中沉浸了太久，乃至于离开了片刻他就开始多疑。他条件反射地等待着下一记拳头——等着宇宙去惩罚他快乐的罪恶——也许那记拳头再也不会落下了。他认真地考虑起后一种可能性，他让后一种想法在脑中放任自流。

也许他被允许去快乐。


	14. Chapter 14

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第十四章

Travis的浴室比一般房子还要狭小，Arthur环视着小隔间，棕红色的污渍从边缘一直延伸到下水管。

“我没在这里杀过人，”Travis说，“是铁锈。”他毛巾搭在肩上，浑身上下只穿着一条牛仔裤，“你愿意你可以先洗。”

Arthur将自己的衬衫解开到一半，却又停下。

仅仅是看着Travis就让他饥渴。不是性饥渴——他缓过劲来至少需要好几个小时。他只是渴望贴上Travis的身体，感受他的热度。“我，呃，我觉得这里装得下两个人。如果你想进来一起。”

“会挤得像个沙丁鱼罐头。”

刚刚那些事都做了，他没有资格脸红，但脸上还是无可奈何地爬上了热度，“我不介意。”

一时没有等到回应，Arthur垂下了头。也许Travis就想一个人洗澡呢。

“好吧，”Travis说。他伸手替Arthur又解开一粒扣子。Arthur屏息，看着他逐一解下衬衫上的纽扣。衣服滑落在地上，他的拇指又卡进Arthur内裤里一把将其拽下，接着脱下了自己的牛仔裤。

这是Arthur第一次见他全裸，也是他们两个人第一次坦诚相见。

洗手间的灯光刺眼苍白，无所保留地Arthur瘦骨嶙峋的身体投影成一座刀刻斧凿的浮雕。Travis腹部平坦，胳膊上筋脉分明，肌肉线条并不夸张，却精瘦匀称，显然经常健身。Arthur赤条条地站在灯光下，瘦弱的身子打着寒噤，头发凌乱，脸上仍涂着不整的妆容。

Travis的双手放在他肋骨两侧的曲线上，一路向下抚摸到他胯骨的突出。他一言不发，只是看着Arthur，视线检阅过他身体上每一处细节，仿佛在有心地打上无形的烙印。一只手滑到身后，粗粝的掌心摩擦过皮肤，圈住Arthur的后腰。

“你起鸡皮疙瘩了，”他说。

“你也是，”Arthur小声说。

“热水并不总是热的，看运气，提醒你一下，”他打开喷头，“水压也不稳定。”

Arthur站进隔间，Travis从他身后挤进，两个人都因汗液和其他液体而黏糊糊的。孱弱的水流顺着Arthur的脸蛋流下，流水混着红白蓝三色旋转着消失在排水口里。

水常温，说不上暖和。Travis前胸贴着他的后背，温暖了他的身体，却也……分了神。

“说过会挤死你的。”

“还行啦。”

Travis手臂绕过Arthur，抓起一块肥皂在手里搓出泡沫。他手掌放在Arthur胸上，沿着他凹陷的肚子滑下，揉擦着他的大腿内侧。尽管他已经疲软，但在阴茎旁活动的温热湿滑的手指还是给他送去一阵兴奋。

“这样行吗？”Travis问。

“我——我不知道我还能不能再来一次，现在还不行。”

“我知道，只是在给你洗干净。”

“哦。”

他在Travis怀里看着自己身上的汗水和精液一点点被洗去，Travis摆弄他的景象奇异地令他着迷。并非狎昵——Travis并没有在刻意地挑逗。只是……亲昵。他手里不间断地抚弄着Arthur，在他大腿、股间、后背和腋下分别将肥皂液细细涂抹开来。Arthur闭上眼睛。即使他并没有严格意义上燃起性欲，这样大量的肢体接触已经足以让他禁受不住了。所有的神经末梢都被唤醒，触觉变得比平时更加敏感。

他感到有什么东西正抵着他的屁股，眼睛刷地睁开。

当然了，他想。Travis年轻、健康，恢复得也更快。他那处已经硬得像铁棍了。

Arthur心跳加速。他稍稍扭动，滑溜溜的身子蹭着身后的肉体，听着Travis齿间轻轻地嘶气。他的呻吟沙哑。

Travis就着这个姿势操他，Arthur心想，也不是不可能。只是拥挤在这样狭小的隔间里，稍稍有些不堪。肥皂或许润滑作用不是最好的，却也差强人意。只要Travis肯略微调整下角度。

但他没有。他够来一瓶洗发水，在Arthur头发上挤出些许，然后开始帮他擦洗，指尖缓缓地绕着圈按摩在他头皮上。

Arthur的双目再次徐徐闭上。很久没有人替他洗过头发了，为了省钱，理发都靠他自己。他帮妈妈洗了无数次头发，几乎忘了被人梳洗的感受是多么美好，“真好呀，”他呢喃。

“从来没给别人做过这种事，我用劲大了说一声。”

“没事的，”岂止没事。暖洋洋的快感顺着脖颈沿着脊梁而下，在皮肤下激起阵阵波澜。他的膝盖瘫软，如果Travis再这样下去，他就该融化了。他半是叹息、半是呻吟地说，“对…就那样，啊……”

Travis轻笑，笑声低沉而温暖。Arthur能感到他胸膛里的震动，“早知道你这么爽，我早下手了。”

“给我继续。”

Travis在发丝间揉着泡沫，Arthur干脆后仰靠在他身上。Travis在他臀缝里的硬挺愈发难以忽视了，即使他下半身一动不动。

然而一分钟之后，水温忽然冷却了下来。Arthur只好不情愿地冲洗掉头发里的泡沫，“你的护发素在哪里？”

“我没有，不知道那东西干嘛用的。”

“就是用来管头发打结的，短头发的人大概用不着。”他用手指头梳理着湿漉漉的头发，处理着纠缠的发团，“你好像连给自己打上肥皂的时间都没有了，热水一直都是我霸占着。”

Travis快速在重点部位擦上肥皂然后冲洗干净，“好，我完了。”

水又半温了，Arthur感到一阵内疚。他想回馈Travis同样的事——揉他的头发，帮他洗净，照顾他，“你对我做了那么多，我想为你做更多。”

“我喜欢给你洗，我喜欢做在那种事。”

他关掉水，从帘子外面拽来毛巾。依然半硬着。

Arthur想伸手向下，挑逗他，让他在自己的指尖完全勃发。但在他付诸任何行动之前，Travis已经把一块毛巾罩在头上，开始帮他揉干。Arthur气息不接地笑了，“你不必帮我揉干，我又不是小狗崽子。”

“可是你喜欢，你就喜欢被人关照。”

“你说的我像被宠坏了。”

“Nah，我觉得你从来没有被人宠过，你还不习惯。”他用毛巾擦过Arthur的肩颈和后背，手法温柔又小心，仿佛他是玻璃做的，“每次有人对你好，你都是那么惊讶，即使是现在。”

Arthur吞咽，他喉咙哽塞。

毛巾移动向下，擦过他的小腹——那一点点接触让他肌肉微微绷紧，“你让我想学习，”Travis低声说。“如何才能更加宠你。”

“你已经很擅长了，非常好了，真的。”

“不清楚，也许只是因为你没有可以比较的对象。”

毛巾擦过他的下体，让他忍不住轻颤，“我喜欢这个，”他咕哝。不可思议的，他感到自己竟然也微微勃起了。他贴近Travis的胸膛，“我还喜欢我们刚刚做的那些事。”

“好呀，”Travis低声地答应。

Arthur有时难免好奇，他和Travis过去的情人比起来怎么样。甚至想知道，他过去的情人究竟都是什么样。这种问题他永远也不敢问，但他对自己的缺乏经验有着充分的自知之明，对Travis一直以来待他的格外耐心心里也无比清楚。即使遇见Arthur之前Travis从来没有和男人在一起过——即使在这方面他们两个都是第一次——他也显得驾轻就熟。

“Travis……” 他望着浴室的天花板，“你还记得我们第二次打电话吗？我当时和你说，我有多-多么喜欢被……”

“你喜欢被束缚。”

他心跳加速，“是的。”

“我经常回想那段对话，”Travis低声说。

他好奇Travis从前有没有做过类似的事，有没有绑过人。他知道有人专门做那种事。在他多年以前偷偷摸摸买的杂志里，他见过被拷起来的女人，脚踝手腕都被绑起来，偶尔还加上口衔和眼罩。Arthur总是被这些图像吸引，它们总能唤起他脑中深层的某种原始本能。可是一旦他开始幻想捆绑某人，兴致……一下子就消失了，对一个女性做这种事让他尤其不舒服。也许是因为这类幻想证明了社会对他的判断是对的，他就是一个下流的变态。

或者是因为——某种层面上——他知道他想做那个被绑起来的人，让另一个人的注意力完全的聚焦在自己身上，就像……

“你要怎么做？”Arthur轻声问，“如果你……如果我们……你懂。”

“我会用上我的腰带。”

“你-你是说……”

毛巾从他手中掉到地上。他双手顺着Arthur的双臂滑下，圈住他的手腕，“我会把它缠在你的手腕上，如此这样地把它们绞在一起——”他将那一对手腕碰在一起，拉到Arthur胸前，“然后让你平躺在床上。”

Arthur低头看着自己的手腕，此刻正紧紧压在自己砰砰跳动的心脏上。

“可是，把你的手绑起来大概还不能满足你，你说过你喜欢拘束衣，你喜欢周身的压迫感，像这样——”

Arthur嗓子眼里发出一声轻呼，好似一个受挤压的橡胶玩具。

“我可以把你的双臂制服在你的两侧，或者在你的身后。如果你非要挣扎，我就把你的脚踝也绑起来。可我想要你的腿分开。”

Arthur现在硬了，他的视野渐渐模糊，洗手间的灯光变得更加刺眼。

然后Travis的一只手捂上了他的双眼，世界只剩一片漆黑。他另一只胳膊仍旧紧紧地环绕Arthur的胸脯，将他束缚在怀里，“我用不着眼罩，”他说，“我愿意亲手蒙上你的眼睛。”他低沉粗砺地耳语，“就像现在这样，你动不了，你看不见，你只能抓住我的声音。”

Arthur的气息变得短促而尖细，他注意到Travis已经完全勃起了，肉棒贴着他的臀缝。

“如果你真的想要拘束衣，我可以想办法给你找一件，”他说，“但现在我需要的都有了。”

他的低音在Arthur耳中回荡，纷乱了他颅腔，主宰了他全部的意识。没有痛苦，Travis只是紧紧地抱住他，捂住他的眼睛。然而他却忽然无比清晰地感到了深深的无助感。热度在他小腹里打旋，在他鼠蹊积攒，他的睾丸饱胀。

他越来越晕眩，呼吸节奏加快，他想自己是不是在过度换气。一切发生得太快了，他们真的现在就要……？

他发出微弱的一声呻吟，腰胯扭动，无力地向空气挺动。他的双臂依然被制在两侧，他无法抚慰自己。他本能地作出一点挣扎，Travis收紧了桎梏。

他大脑逐渐昏蒙，意识向后潜去。压力堆积在胸中，笑声瘙痒着喉咙。他潮湿，瑟缩，一丝不挂，不知东西南北。时间和空间的把控已然丧失——他们或在哥谭的厕所间里苟且或在靠近海王星的某处漂浮。他放手了。

一瞬间他回到了阿卡姆，肩膀、膝盖和前胸上深深地勒着皮带，背靠在冷冷的金属桌面上，他在痛苦中惊声尖笑。

无数张脸低头看着他，神情严酷，略带些许的悲伤和畏惧。真好笑啊，他们态度那么认真，他们把一切都看得那么认真。

“别动，Arthur，”一个修着整齐的灰胡子的男人命令。一只按上他的额头，刺眼的光照射进眼里，晃得他失明。他摇开自己的脑袋，“我说了别动——”现在声音里带上不耐烦和愤怒了，那只手转而攥着他的下巴，他好痛。

他咬了下去，牙齿咬进脉搏跳动的手腕。不顾那个男人尖叫拉扯，他就是不松口。Arthur在咬紧的牙关之后狂笑着，直到针头扎进他胳膊上的血管，一片浓重的灰雾夺走了所有的想法。

有人在抱着他，紧紧地抱着他。

他恍惚间在意识的千里之外听见了自己的声音，他是在思考还是在大声说话，他不知道。你还在等什么？捅进来，简单粗暴地捅进来，把我操晕，把我操哭，把我所有的噩梦都操干净——

他在昏惑的意识中摸索，他不在这儿，这是虚幻，有一个词——

溺水者抓住了绳索。

“Joker,” 他喘息。

Travis松开了桎梏，撤下了眼睛上的手。Arthur眨巴着眼睛，粗重地呼吸。

那双手抓住Arthur的肩膀，把他转过来，捧起了他的脸。他看见了Travis，此刻正探查着他的眼睛，“你还好吗？”

“我……”他颤抖，那是回忆还是幻觉？他真的咬到谁了吗？“我失控了，听不见我自己，我刚刚说话了吗？”

“你嘴唇在动，但我听不清字句。”Travis用干燥的毛巾擦干他的双臂，将他严严实实地包裹起来。

“多久？我刚刚有多久——？

“几秒钟吧。”

即使知道自己并没做错什么，Arthur仍很想道歉，“一开始，非常好，”他低声说，“你那样做，特别特别好。只是……我的脑子，Travis，我的脑子实在是……”

“嘘，你不必解释。”指尖缓缓在他头皮上绕着圈按摩，一如Travis刚刚给他洗发时一般温柔。

他专注于那触感，平复着身心。紧张从他肩头疏解，那段记忆逐渐开始消逝。

有用的，他发现自己失控并且成功地阻断了进一步恶化。他说出了那个词，Travis听见了。他身体内部的力量不是栖居的恶魔——而是他当下感受的延伸，某种他可以控制的事物。

“等我给你拿几件衣服。你在发抖，你的Carnival戏服脏了，我给你拿几件我的衣服，你肯定穿得上。” 

Arthur点头，抱着周身的毛巾，像梦游者一样任凭Travis从背后圈住他，把他带进卧室。Travis从衣柜中取出一件干净的T恤衫和短裤，Arthur木然地把自己套进衣服里。他依然有些发抖，神志却逐渐清醒过来，温暖的手臂环抱着他——坚定，却没有用力到让他不能动弹的地步。

Arthur靠在Travis的肩膀上，缓缓地呼进呼出。

“这就对了，”Travis轻轻说，“慢慢深呼吸。”

“对不起我紧张了。”

“没关系，我需要你受不了的时候就跟我说。你做得不错，Arthur。”Travis吻上他的太阳穴，“我爱你。”

“也爱你，”他低声说，眼皮沉沉垂下。他们依偎在一起，长达几分钟。

不意间，Arthur肚子里传来咕噜声。

“你上次吃饭是什么时候了？”

“早饭。”半碗撒着葡萄干的燕麦粥。

“怪不得。”

他很少产生饥饿感。通常，进食是件例行的琐事。他要逼自己坐下来吃饭，吃得一旦太多太快，还会犯恶心，他的胃脆弱得很。虽然他饿了也会像正常人一样头昏眼花，但即使他摇摇欲坠，咀嚼下咽这个动作仍具一定的强迫性。他靠黑咖啡和香烟活着。可是现在，一大盘鸡肉配米饭听起来好诱人。

“点些晚餐吧。”他说。

* * *

Travis叫了外卖，蛋卷，蔬菜炒饭，面条，糖醋鸡块。他挂上电话走进客厅。

“他们说送来要15分钟，这段时间你想喝啤酒吗？”

“喝点茶就好了，”Arthur注意到现在Travis公寓里食物和饮料储藏丰富了不少，或许是因为Arthur到访的次数越来越多。

“好，”他消失在厨房里，回来的时候端着一杯甜腻的速冲茶。

Arthur喝下，糖分安抚了他咕噜作响的肚子。他原来也脱水了。几口下去，一下子就感觉更稳当了。

当他们坐在沙发上的时候——Travis品着酒，Arthur咽下茶——他注意到电视机旁边的一碟录影带。他捡起来看了一眼，里面有两部黄片（从题目上看，两个都涉及肛交），一个李小龙的电影《愤怒之拳》，一个卡通版的霍比特人，“这些你什么时候买的？”

“昨晚上，楼下刚开了一家租碟店。”

“我应该买一台VCR，”Arthur说，“我妈肯定会喜欢，以后看些租来的电影，还能录Murray Franklin秀，总比整天看新闻好。” 

“她最近怎么样？”

“哦……就从前那样。”说起来，她不再经常提Thomas Wayne了。也算是个进步，虽然不知道缘故。

“你要感兴趣，我们可以从里面挑一部看，不过不知道有没有你喜欢的。”

Arthur又看过一遍那些碟片。如果他和Travis一起看黄片，那么接下来几个小时他又会落得面红耳赤，扭动不安。他也不太喜欢武打电影，Arthur的喜好更偏向音乐和喜剧那一类。

他举起霍比特人，“你为什么租这个？”

“很久以前读过原书，高中的时候吧。”

“无法想象你读托尔金。”

Travis耸肩，“我不是个爱读书的人，但那一本我喜欢，反正当时特别喜欢。现在记不清多少了。”

Arthur把碟片放到槽里，又坐回Travis身边。

门铃响了。

“等一下，可能是饭来了，”Travis说。

他给送餐员付了小费，带着一塑料袋的纸盒箔盒回来。他们把食物倒进塑料碟里，然后肩并肩地坐在一起，看电视里中土丘野田间春意盎然。

Arthur叉起一大口罗明面，又油又咸，也有滋有味。他的胃口好久没有这么好了，他又尝了几口蔬菜炒饭。

电影剧情开始得有些突然——一个穿着长袍蓄须的蜥蜴忽然出现在比尔博的前庭，邀请他前往一场大冒险。

“饶了我吧，我可不要，”比尔博一只手里握着烟斗说，“等我冒险回来晚饭都凉了。” 

蜥蜴于是召唤出电闪雷鸣，大喝一声，“我是甘道夫，甘道夫就是我！”似乎很有说服力的样子。下一个场景，就是他和比尔博和甘道夫的十二个矮人朋友在比尔博家里吃饭了。

“甘道夫比我印象中还要混账，”Travis评论道，“凭空冒在这个男的家门口，就好像说，‘嘿，小子，收拾一下，你被我叫上去和几个哥们一起从食人巨龙那里偷点东西。别担心，你挂了丧葬费我们包。’”

“嗯，可是比尔博还是决定和他们一起去。”

“怎么，他敢对一个能召唤雷电的人说个不字？”Travis把蛋卷浸在黏糊糊的橙色酱汁里，“你看这就是第二修正案的意义了。”

“因为会有蜥蜴出现在你家门口召唤你去冒险？”

“我只是说，如果比尔博有一把点44马格南，下次有人跟他找事的时候就会心里多掂量掂量。”

Arthur咯咯笑了，赶忙用手捂住自己的猪哼声。他已经喝下两杯高糖分的冰茶，令人愉快的甜美让他晕头晕脑。因为不常吃甜食，糖分摄入一点就让他反应很大，“蜥蜴有魔法，他轻轻松松就可以把子弹变成花朵，或者干脆让枪消失。”

“除非比尔博来一招出其不意，中土世界里面谁也猜不到他能掏出一把枪，”他模拟举枪对准电视机，“想不到吧，你个魔法搅屎棍。”

Arthur笑得直喘不上气，不似他平时的发作——他一点都不痛苦。

Travis又吃了一个蛋卷，“有意思，我从前载过一个乘客……”他话音渐渐消失，“别管了，其实也没什么意思。”

Arthur看看他的脸，决定不多问。他握紧了和Travis十指交叉的手。

一首歌随着开场演职人员表滚动开始播放：

伟大冒险在大路前面，  
今日明天还尚未断言。  
变化，变化，掌握在你手里，  
平庸的生活随你打断。

Arthur心想真的如此吗，最好真的如此呀。

* * *

电影结束的时候已经过了晚上九点。Arthur瘫倒在沙发里，头躺在Travis大腿上。电影中间他害冷，Travis就取来一件橄榄绿的毯子给他盖上。

“你觉得恶龙只知道在自己的弱点上打个补丁吗，”Travis撅嘴说。

“呣。”

“故事整体还是不错的，和我印象有些出入，但还不错。”

他快该走了。他跟妈妈交代过晚些回去，叫她不要等。尽管她总会等他。

然而他不想挪动一丝一毫。他被包裹在温暖的丝茧里，幸福地昏昏欲睡。他满肚子美味，塞满了淀粉和蔗糖，他头一次体会到了饱腹的快乐，好似血液里流淌着蜂蜜。Travis闲散地抚弄着他的头发，电视屏幕已然漆黑，只听轻柔的雨丝拍打着窗户。

他发现自己又在回想被Travis胳膊环绕的压迫感，双臂被强有力地压在身侧——眼睛上Travis的手心粗糙又温暖，遮挡了他的视野。另一种热潮自他下腹燃起。

今晚不行，他想，不久之后吧。如果发生得不是那么快，如果他有更多的时间去准备，他或许就可以全身心的投入其中了。他的确享受。下一次，他想——如果他们慢慢来，等他的心理状态预热、舒张…..

在崩溃边缘上存在着微妙的一点，当周遭都变得混沌不清，当他在自己的脑海内漂浮，他平常的恐惧和拘束也会随之趋近消融，但与此同时他又仍能做到悬崖勒马，随时可以叫停——过后依旧可以记得所有发生的事。他喜欢被精确地掌控在那个位置上。

他还想尝试太多太多的事。不仅仅是性方面……虽然那方面很重要。他想和Travis去一次真正的嘉年华，想再和他跳舞，还要交换圣诞礼物。说起来，他还不知道Travis生日呢，他得想着问问。有好多问题要问啊，他家人什么样子，他最爱吃什么食物，他未来有什么计划，他还想和他分享所有的秘密。也许他们可以一起上路旅行，看一看哥谭外面的世界。他们可以一起睡公路旅馆，每天都尝试不同的餐馆，轮换着一个人打盹另一个人开车。Arthur不会开车，他从来没有拥有过一辆车，但他可以学，再去考一个驾照。应该不会太难的，对吧？

那句歌词又开始在脑中回响：平庸的生活随你打断。

“Travis？”他抬头，“你说过如果我在Pogo’s上台说单口你会来捧场？”

“对呀，我当然会去，最近在计划吗？”

“我想试试，明天，晚上七点，明晚是开放麦*。”

“行我到场。”

他有点期待Travis劝阻他，问问他准备好了没有，“我知道有点突然，我猜我就是想证明给我自己看我可以做到，我可以上台。”

他畏葸不前的部分原因就是他妈妈的疑虑，但凭什么让她决定他能做什么不能做什么呢？

“你想想看，最糟糕的结果就是他们不笑，”他说，“或……我出丑；或我当场大笑发作结果收不住了 ，或……”

他已经开始为失败作准备了。

他叹息，“我不知道，我只是听够了自己整天嘟囔想说单口，却从未有做出任何实质性的进展。手里的段子已经凑够一场演出了，没有任何理由再等下去了，如果我想要证明我能行，我就得先放手去试试。”

他感到Travis的手指又抚上了他的发丝，揉着他的头皮，“你不用向任何人证明任何事，”他说，“如果你必须要做某事，你就做。但是要为了你自己做，不管结果怎样都没关系。”

Arthur点头。他若能迈出第一步……只要登上舞台，熬过那几分钟不精神崩溃……他若能面对观众……

电话响了。一声，两声，三声。Arthur肚子里一紧，他坐了起来。

“我该接了，”Travis，“不知道哪个傻逼这个点打电话。”

他站起来，走到厨房里捡起电话，“你好，Travis Bickle。” 停顿了一下，“呃……嘿，Penny。”

Arthur胸中的温暖泡泡消散了。

“是的，他没事，和我在一起。您怎么搞到这个电话的？”停顿，“噢，对，有道理。好，等一下。”他捂住听筒，压低声音说，“她想找你。”

Arthur坐直了，毯子从身上滑落，“她听上去生气吗？”他小声问。

“有一点，如果你现在不想理她……”

“没事，”他咽下一口气，接过电话，“嘿，妈。”

“Arthur，怎么回事？你说过你回来吃晚饭的。”

他两根手指揉着前额，“没有，我说我会晚点回，我说不要等我。如果你饿了我给你做了鸡蛋沙拉三明治，就在冰箱里，放在——”

“你说的是晚饭回来，我很确定。”

他闭上眼睛，一只手推过头发，“妈，我不会急着赶回家的，”他按耐不住声音里的失望，“没有我你照样可以吃饭，独自吃一顿晚饭不会杀了你。”

对方安静了很久，“你以前从来不敢这样和我说话，”她颤抖地说。

他掐了掐鼻梁，“对不起，没有发火的意思。”

“你变了，Arthur，我不喜欢你现在这样。我全部的要求就是你答应了回家就按时回家。你没有理由地消失上好几个小时，我担心，我控制不住啊。”

他专注于呼吸，努力把握住一丝自控，“妈，我知道我说的是我会晚些回来。我记得，因为当我说完了，你抱怨我最近晚回家的次数太多了，你还抱怨万一发生意外你没办法联系我。这就是为什么我给了你Travis的电话号码，告诉你只有紧急情况下才能打过来。这就是今天早上的事，你不记得了吗？”

“你在指控我撒谎吗？”

“没！我只是——”他停下，深吸一口气，“就告诉我，求求你了。告诉我记得那段对话。这很重要，我得知道。跟我说你印象中我说了什么，准确的词句。”

“Arthur，这又是怎么回事？我怎么感觉你在和我谈判？所有这些不信任，这些怀疑，你为什么要这样对我？”

Arthur呼吸加快，“我为什么要这样对你？”

“你又来了，用那种语气说话。你发脾气了，脾气好大啊。”她听起来像是要哭了。

“我不生气，妈，我伤心，我困惑。”

“我不喜欢在电话上吵架，Happy。我讨厌这样。如-如果我能看见你的脸……”她抽噎，“求你……回家就好。”

他捂住嘴巴让自己大笑不发出声音。

“Arthur?”

他低下头，“妈，”他静静地说，“我得挂了。”

“不，不要那样。”

“请你一个人吃晚饭然后上床睡觉，我们明天早上再聊。”

“Arthur!”

他挂了。电话马上又响了起来。Arthur快速踱着步子，抓起一大把头发。

Travis拔去了电话插头。

Arthur陷进沙发里，手指依旧抓着头发，气得发抖。

他尖厉地一笑，“我爱我妈，”他说，“但有时她是把我往疯路上逼。”

Travis缓缓坐在他身边。

“对不起没问你一声就把你电话给她了，”Arthur说，“不是一个好主意，但她当时很担心，我以为……”

“没什么大不了的，必要的时候拔掉插头就行了，”Travis抚摸着他的背，“今晚留在这里吧。”

“她真的不高兴了，我不能这样一走了之，如果我留在这里过夜，我至少得打回去告诉她，或者——”

“我不想要你现在想她，”Travis说，“我不喜欢她对你做的事。我想要你留下来，电话插头我们可以不接回去。”

这很诱人，Arthur真的不想回家。

但如果他留下，Penny就会找到别的报复方法。她可能再来一出“跌倒”，这次她可能真的受伤。

他把脸埋进双手。

这样还要闹多久？Penny似乎就是放不下Travis要把Arthur从她身边拐走的恐惧，无论Arthur如何反复重申她在他心中的重要性，对她来说永远也不够。他可怜她，他知道她孤独又不开心，这就是她的动机。但他同时也开始感到愤怒。她是他妈妈，她难道不该为他有自己的生活、有自己的快乐而高兴吗？

“我不知道该怎么办，”Arthur咕哝。

Travis的手上下抚弄着他的后背，“留下。”

“你不觉得我自私吗？我意思说……如果我感到内疚，难道不是因为我做了坏事吗？”

“不，那意味着她懂得怎样戳中你的痛点。如果你真想回家，我不拦你。但你不是她养的狗，不用她喊一声就跑回去。”

愧疚之痛仍旧在胸中积蓄不散，但他知道Travi是对的。Arthur永远不会遗弃他妈妈，但他得设立一些界限，是时候改变一些事了。

Travis一直不停地顺着Arthur的后背，动作镇定，安抚人心。Arthur闭上眼睛，深吸一大口气入肺，又缓缓从鼻子里呼出。

Travis无心地描摹着他头顶疤痕的形状。

他同样感激他没有从来问过那道疤痕。Arthur不知道它是怎么来的，疤从他能记事起就在那里。

“我今晚得回家，”他嘟囔，“如果不回去会更糟的，但……我会和她敞开了聊聊，关于这事。”

Travis无声地叹息，“听你的。”

Arthur盯着自己的脚，胸口疼。

“等一下，我有个东西给你，差点忘了，”Travis离开房间，回来时在Arthur手心按进一块小小的金属。

一把钥匙。“Travis……这是……”

“这里你什么时候想来就来，”Travis说，“即使我不在家，只要你需要一个避风港。”

Arthur看着他，张口欲言，却说不出话来，只得将万般情感借由一双眼睛表达，“谢谢你。”他最终轻声说。

X开放麦，即Stand-up comedy open mic night，不给钱，单人时间短，一般用来给新人练手，偶尔也会有大佬拿来试新段子的反应。

* * *

Arthur并没有紧接着就离开，几个小时之后他才回到了家。已经是后半夜了，公寓里悄无声息，一开门看不见Penny，也许她已经回卧室睡觉了。

明天早上，他给她煎鸡蛋做薄饼补偿她。如果起床她还生气，也许一顿热腾腾早饭端上跟前气就消了。他不想吵架。

但他打算告诉她，毫不含糊地，以后他会有大把时间在Travis那里，这点改变她必须要习惯。她怎么不高兴随她去，他的决意是不会撼动的。他不会割舍自己的幸福来委曲求全。

Arthur脱下鞋子，挂上外套，穿着袜子准备去厨房给自己倒一杯水。没成想开门的那一刻马上就被刺眼的灯光晃了眼。

刺痛从脚掌传来，他大喘着气绊了一跤。疼痛在腿里抽动，他靠上桌子，徐徐抬起脚。

血浸透了袜底，玻璃渣子扎进他脚底两寸深。他战栗着拔出了那块血染的大玻璃渣，扔到瓷砖上，周围还布满着数不清的其他玻璃碎屑。

冰箱上贴着一张便签：小心！我摔了一个玻璃杯，本来想扫但是这几天背痛。如果你能帮我打扫了我会很感激你的。爱你的，妈妈。

他看看那几个字，又低头看看碎玻璃，目瞪口呆。

她不会是故意的，他想。如果她是故意的，她不会留一张纸条警告他。但话又说回来，为什么纸条不贴在厨房外面呢？她完全可以贴在门口，哪怕就贴在厨房门上，况且为什么她不再玻璃上罩块毛巾呢？

也许她是累了，也许她考虑不周到。

他肚子里泛起一阵恶心，一时间他以为自己就要把晚饭吐出来。他慢慢地忍痛调整呼吸。

倚仗着受伤的脚，他去看了眼卧室。她在里面，睡得酣然，细细的鼾声回荡在房间里。他轻轻地关上门。

他一瘸一拐地走到厕所里用酒精消毒，伤口很深，依然在流血。他缠上几层纱布，然后无视着麻木的疼痛，取来扫帚簸箕，扫干净了碎屑，全都收拾进垃圾桶里。

他坐到沙发上，从口袋里掏出钥匙，像护身符一样紧紧地握住那块金属。

Arthur一辈子都和妈妈挤在这一间小公寓里，离开这里是从前多么不可想象。可从前是从前，现在不一样了。他从前没有过一条退路。

手中的钥匙攥得更紧了。


	15. Chapter 15

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第十五章

早晨醒来，Penny正在厨房里搅薄饼面糊，壶里正煮着咖啡。

这些年来Penny几乎从来不做饭，她站久了伤腰。她对他微笑，脸上找不见一丝怒气，但她不敢对上他的目光，“早安，Happy，今天感觉好多了，所以今天早饭我来做。好久没做饭了呢。”

Arthur在厨房门口踟蹰不前。

“谢谢你打扫了玻璃，你注意到冰箱上的便签了吗？我本来想自己打扫的——在地板上留下那么一大滩玻璃渣子可把我紧张死了——但我当时背也好痛。我害怕如果我硬逼自己，我可能又会就地摔倒。”

“没关系，”他咕哝。

“我喜欢做薄饼，想不想吃微笑饼？你小时候我经常做给你吃，记得吗？”

他记得，薄饼加上葡萄干做的眼睛，葡萄干摆成的笑脸，“普通的就行了。”

“我希望你不要生我的气，我知道我昨晚上电话里失态了，我只是很担心。”

“我懂。”

“我当时累了，脑子也很糊涂，”她把面糊倒进模具里，回头眼泪汪汪地看着他，“我能给你做微笑饼吗？我真的想做。”

他喉咙哽咽，“好吧。”，拉出一把椅子坐下。

她端上来一盘金黄色的小饼，葡萄干精心排成曲线，又黑又小的眼睛从盘子里回望着他。他倒上糖浆，食之无味地咀嚼。阵痛从脚底传来。

是你打碎了玻璃让我踩上去吗，妈妈？就凭我挂了你电话？他知道这个问题如果问出来，她就会当场大哭，反问他怎么能把这么恶毒的事推到她身上。她会说她爱他，她永远不会伤害他，她甚至可能真的相信自己。因为即使她是故意为之，她也已经把那段记忆修正了。一如既往。

又或许那只是一场意外。她经常被吓得不知所措，脑子这些年也越来越糊涂，基本家务已经不归她管了。他能想象，她摔了杯子之后盯着碎片吓得一脸茫然、取来扫帚很快又不得不放弃的样子。不管是不是意外，至少她现在是内疚的。这就为什么有了这顿早餐，对不对？

只是他现在什么都不敢断言知道了。

有时Penny让他害怕。他非常确定多年以前类似玻璃渣、甚至更骇人的事一定发生过，只是现在埋在他记忆深处的阴暗角落里罢了。他想起来Travis问他，她伤害过你吗？

他不知道她能作到什么地步。但如果他搬出去，如果他让妈妈一个人在这里生活，她也就活不了多久了。除了自己，没有人会来照顾她。

当伤害你的人恰好又唯独依靠你才能生存，你该怎么办呢？

一个结在胸腔里绞痛。他费力咽下食物，把叉子放在桌子上。

“妈，”他说，“有件事我一直想问你，你那天特地提起Thomas Wayne是想说些什么？ ”

她一愣，“你什么意思？”

“我们和Travis吃过饭后，你说你要告诉我些关于Thomas的事。”

“噢……恐怕我现在记不得了，”她冲他淡淡地一笑，依然躲避着他的眼睛，“我想我要说的也没多么重要吧。”

他不相信她。Penny健忘，但她从来不会错失任何谈论Thomas Wayne的机会。她现在为什么要躲闪？怨恨在他心里沸腾，这是什么新的心理游戏吗？

如果是游戏，他不会陪她玩下去。他不再追问，尽力又咽下几口薄饼，然后推开了碟子。

“再多吃几个，好不好？你太瘦了，我担心你的健康。”

“我放冰箱里过会吃，得走了，今天和咨询师有约谈。”

她盯着地板，“好吧，一路顺风，Happy。我爱你。”

沉默了几秒钟之后，他轻轻地回答，“我也爱你，妈妈。”

那是真的。无论她做了什么。

* * *

狭小昏暗的办公室里，Arthur隔着桌子和Dr. Kane面对面。他把日记本递过去，“上次我撕下去了几页，是因为我还没准备好让你看，”他说，“但我又把他们重新贴回去了。”

他双手交叉在身前，看她翻过一页一页地翻过他和Travis交往的细节。翻页的速度很缓慢，他努力克制住小动作。

她抬头，“这个男的，”她说，“是不是就是上一次见面你提到那个人。”

尽管他全力想坐定，一边膝盖仍控制不住地摇晃，“是的，我的那个人。”

她点头，看上去一点都不惊讶。她应该早就怀疑他在和男人交往了，不然谁会刻意隐去对象的性别？

“我不知道你会怎么想，”他说，“我不知道该如何开口。”

“我不是来评判人的。”

人们即便知道不该，心里难免还是会有个意见。可他读不出的她的想法，她似乎对任何事都一视同仁地漠然。

她合上日记本，手指轻轻地放在封面上，“你不必须要回答，”她说，“但这是你第一次和男人交往？”

“这是我第一次和人交往，所以……是的。”

“明白了。”

既然她知道了，那也没有理由掩盖这部分自己了，“我觉得我一直知道我有些不同。即使我喜欢女人，我想要的……肯定也不太正常。我把那种想法都留做秘密  
，实在不想在给社会更多的理由鄙视我了。”他微笑，面部表情稍稍僵硬，“在此之前，当我想象和别人真正的谈恋爱的时候，对方总是一个女性。但当我遇见了他，一切都感觉……那么对，就好像我们灵魂相通。” 

“这段关系对你一定很重要。”她点评。

重要这个词远远不够。

“我最近把他介绍给我妈了，”他夹起一支烟。

“她什么反应？”

“还行，见面比计划的还要顺利。”他现在对这个结论有所动摇，但他并不想把重点偏移到母子关系上，留给下次咨询解决吧。

很有意思的是——他当时完全无法想象Penny知道他和男人交往会作何反应，对于这个话题她从来没发表过什么意见。他唯一能想起来相关的，是几年前读到一篇旧金山同志游行的文章之后，她漫不经心地问过，“我真心搞不懂同性恋，两个同性在一起能干什么呢？”在那时，Arthur就跃跃欲试地想出了好几种可能的相处模式。但这个话题毕竟不太适合和妈妈探讨，所以他最终只是耸了耸肩。

当然了，他和Travis卧室里做什么不做什么不是她在乎的，她就是不愿意和别人分享他。也许换成个女的她会更容易接受，也许不会——他怀疑会更抗拒。Arthur已经年近中年，但在Penny眼里他还是她的小男孩，而且她想让他永远如此。整个局面都很荒谬，他忍不住发出一声短促的笑声，脚底下疼着笑了。他早上出门前应该吃点止痛药的。

“Arthur?”

他吸了一口烟，“我一直在想这段关系持续不了太久，美好的东西消失得都很快。但我这种消极心态也该停一停了，没有道理不开心，对吗？”

“我为你生活中出现了积极因素而高兴。”但她的语气有一些虚伪，连微笑都是勉强的。

是他想象出来的吗？她眼里没有Hoyt的恶心和轻蔑，但她同样显得十分不舒服。还是……她在因为别的事心烦？

不重要了，他已经做了今天答应自己要做的：他告诉她了。

“我还想你谈件别的事，”他吸进一大口烟，在桌前的玻璃烟灰缸上弹了弹灰，“我在想我有没有可能拿到我自己的病历，阿卡姆里存着的那个，你手里有，对吧？你提起过里面的内容，所以你一定读过。”

她顿了顿，“是的，我是有一份。”

“有很多事情我记不得了，这非常困扰我。我想多了解了解自己，搞清楚为什么我会……这个样子，特别是你看我现在和人交往。”

“可以理解。”

他等着下文，“然而？”

“根据记录，每次你回溯过去都会导致旧病复发，特别是关于你童年的部分。以前恢复记忆的尝试治疗效果都不佳。”

他腹中一紧，“你是说……我试过？”

她在桌子上敲着指头，仿佛在纠结该说多少。她经常如此，他已经对她沉默的方式熟悉了，“你在阿卡姆的时候，经历过几次催眠治疗。”

“我知道。”虽然原因和当时说的话都已忘却，但他清晰记得催眠的体验，有知觉，却控制不了自己的声音，意识逐渐下潜，“怎么了？”

“最后一次没有善终。”

他感到有些口干，“什么叫没有善终？”

她不回答。

“Dr. Kane，我做了什么?”

“你很慌乱，我们不得不把你在贴了软垫的单间关了一段时间，以防止你自残。”

他知道真相远不止这些，如果仅此而已，她不会如此迟疑地开口，“你说过我在阿卡姆只有过一次暴力行为，而且是为了自卫，我得知道那是不是实话。”

她无奈地轻声叹息，“你朝医生脑袋上扔了把椅子，打碎了他的眼镜，但他没有受伤。”

一阵笑抓挠着Arthur的胸腔，他硬压下去。看来他不止因为自卫伤害过人，还攻击过一个尽力帮助他的人，一件事没有印象意味着类似的事在不知情中可能发生过数次。一段记忆从脑中黑暗之处升起——Arthur狠狠地咬下一个医生的手腕，血滴飞溅，尝到了温热的铜臭。

“你当时无法控制自己，”她说，“不要自责。但综合考虑，任何恢复你记忆的尝试都应该慎之又慎。有的时候心灵会为了自我保护掩埋一些记忆，就像伤口外面结的痂。有些心理学家可能会不同意我的观点，但……有些事也许不去多想是最好的处理方式。”

Arthur收紧下巴，一只手上下磨蹭着另一只胳膊。烟头依然在手里，只是轻颤着，“你和医生问了增加药物的事吗？抑制精神分裂的那个？”

“关于那个……”又一声叹息。

“怎么了？”

她神情一下子萎靡了，“对不起，Arthur。我一直在找一个委婉的方式跟你说这件事，但总归不好讲。我们的资金被削减了，这个项目被中断了。”

他仿佛并没有听进去，茫然地看着她。

“事发突然，”她说，“我也没有得到提前预警。城市预算被砍了，‘紧急预算削减’，他们的说辞。一周之内这间办公室就会关门。”

“那……我是不是再也不能见你了？”他声音细若蚊鸣。

“今天会是我们的最后一次约谈。显然，我也不愿如此。但决定不是我能做的。”

微弱的耳鸣在他脑中回荡，他努力平稳着语气说，”我的药物全部从这个项目中获取，我自己买不起，它们比我的房租还贵。”

“我建议你尽可能缓慢地逐渐减少剂量，先把剩下的药切成两半吃上一周，然后再分半，再分半，直到耗光为止。这样会好一些，虽然戒断反应还是不可避免的。”

他听见自己问，“比如说呢。”

“情绪波动，焦虑，可能出现幻觉。基本上，你去阿卡姆治疗之前的症状都会复发，随着你身体的适应，这些过一段时间可能会有所减轻，但……我直说，这个过程不容易。”

Arthur听得见自己不稳的呼吸声，四面的墙挤压过来，心脏疲劳，双肺窒息。

平生第一次他的生活开始好转，然而没有医药，所有都会分崩离析；没有医药，他脆弱的平衡就会化为乌有。他就会化为乌有。

“我需要那些药物，”他说。

“我知道，我也希望大环境不是这样，然而——”

“我该做什么呢？”

“这随你。”

他无神地盯着墙面，不去思考，不去感受，让大脑放空。这是唯一能阻止恐慌发作的办法，至少他还能留下一点自尊。

“我很不情愿现在结束本次咨询，”她说，“但还有许多病人等着我告知坏消息，我也很无奈。”

他轻轻闭上眼睛，感到无能为力，愤怒和眼泪都不能撼动现实，“好吧，”他在烟灰缸里熄灭了烟头，“那我该走了。”

她端详了一会他的脸，然后拉开抽屉拿出一份褪了色的红色文件夹，“你的病历。”

Arthur看着那个文件夹。

“打不打开看随你，我依然强烈建议你不去看。但毕竟你有权利选择，你签几份表格就行了。”

他犹豫着自己是否真心想知道里面的内容，如果那么可怕……

但他怎么能苟且于无知呢？他怎么能假装不知道度过下半生呢？

Penny没有把他童年的真相全盘托出，他非常肯定，虽然多半她自己也遗忘了。但他有噩梦，在无数个梦里无数次回溯。他要知道什么是历史什么是虚幻，他妈妈背后藏着什么秘密……

如果他现在不接下文件，他将错失这个机会。阿卡姆那里应该也有一份存档，但他不确定单凭自己能要到。

他缓缓接过来。文件很重，很厚，像是一本活页书。

他麻木在面前的表格下签上名字。

她起立，伸出一只手，“再见，Arthur，祝你好运。”

他看着她的手，面部抽动，胸口疼痛。不要笑，不要在现在。

他握住她的手，摇了一下。这是他们第一次真正的接触，她的皮肤温暖又干燥。“再见，Dr. Kane，谢谢您的聆听。” 

胳膊下夹着文件夹，他最后一次转身离开了这间办公室。

* * *

Arthur坐在地铁上，怀里抱着文件夹。一个老妇人坐在他旁边，正读着一本平装书。Arthur攥紧夹子，他呼吸加快。

他尽力克制了，但压力越积越多直至大笑爆发。非常痛。

老妇人警惕地抬头打量他。

“我很抱-抱歉……”他喘息着说，连忙把手压在嘴巴上，泪水扑簌簌地掉落。

她向外挪动了几寸。

他慌乱地摸出自己的卡片，“我有——”

但她已经站起来了，一边用书挡在身前一边后退。

“我不危险，”他在大笑发作中间勉强说，“这是一种——哈哈哈！——一种病。”

她匆匆走了，推开门挤进了邻近的车厢。

Arthur低头守着自己的文件夹，面上滚烫。

他暗自跟自己说这不是针对他个人的。也许老妇人过去经历不好的事，这就是为什么她总是战战兢兢。Arthur自己在一群男人或者青少年周围同样也会非常紧张胆小，尤其当他们聚在一起喧哗推搡的时候，因为经验教育他一伙男人不仅能够轻易欺负他，也的确很有可能上手欺负他。但大多数情况下他们可能都是好人，Arthur无从知道谁危险谁善良。没有人能知道，所有人都害怕，每个人都是在求生存罢了。人们心里难免会给人贴标签，因为那是人的天性。因为那是生活。

道理他全都明白，但是伤痛不会因此减少一分。

他笑啊笑啊，假装看不见周围乘客投来的目光。

* * *

他离开地铁，走了几个街区找到一个电话亭，打电话给Travis。

电话响了又响，现在是Travis外出工作时间。他没有答录机。Arthur在那里听着盲音站了好几分钟，才挂上电话，额头抵在电话亭的玻璃上。

他害怕，疲惫，不解。他迫切地渴望听见Travis的嗓音，感受到Travis环住他身子的臂膀。他什么都可以放弃，只要能换来Travis此时此刻抱住他，拥抱哪怕只留存一分钟也好。他于是闭上眼睛，环抱自己，想象那是Travis——他会魔法，他变出了Travis头发和衣服气味，变出了Travis怀里坚定的温暖——但这是个蹩脚的幻术，他纤瘦的胳膊不能替代分毫。

他又投进一枚25分硬币，最后再打一次。直到他终于明了了，没有人会来接电话的，公寓里现在空无一人。他挂断电话，继续行走，步履沉重地爬过长长的阶梯，沿街走到了公寓楼下。

他回家发现Penny坐在床上正看电视，她抬头，大睁着那双焦虑的眼睛，“进展怎么样？”

他张口，又闭上。

如果他说了实话，她就会恐慌。最后还得他来安抚她，撒一些善意的谎言将惨淡的现实在她面前遮掩下去。反正她听了也无法提供任何帮助。他知道她存折里没几分钱，低保一半被房租吃去，剩下的花在食物和她自己的药品上，主要是缓解腰痛的止痛片。家里那点微薄资财，两口人的生活必需品尚且不足供给。

“非常顺利，妈。”他低头在她额前拂过一吻，“我去给你热便当。”

“谢谢你，Happy。”她抓过来他的手攥了一下，“我感谢你对我做的一切。我希望你知道这一点， 我平时说的不够多。”

“我知道，”他一只手轻轻擦过她的额头，然后一瘸一拐地离开了房间。

他的袜子湿热——伤口又在流血。考虑到他走了那么多路，这并不意外。但即使她注意到了他的跛行，她最终也选择只字不提。

* * *

晚上，趁着Penny在椅子中打盹，Arthur将药瓶都摆到厨房台面上。

红文件夹被藏在厨房顶柜上面，埋在一摞旧文件和手册之下，是个Penny想不着会去看、想也够不着的地方。Arthur尚未打开看过，部分的他甚至想把它扔进火里付之一炬。他实在无法承受更多残忍的真相了，现在这个状态下还不行，但他同样也没有魄力一气销毁。

他把剩下的药片悉数倒出来计数，刚刚好还有月余的配量，按照Dr.Kane的戒断方式来算大概可以撑两个月。

他取来一把刀——抽屉里最锋利的一把——细心地逐一对半切割。切成半块的药片再分割要格外小心，用力稍稍过度就容易碎成齑粉。必须得趁着神志清醒都分好，他不敢预想几周之后自己会变成个什么样子，仅仅减半的剂量都会严重扰乱精神状态。

他凝视着柜台上的电话，想着要不要现在再拨Travis的号码。

Arthur站起来，伸手探向电话，又在触摸到塑料的那一刻抽回了手。

他不想在Penny就在隔壁打盹的时候和Travis进行这场对话，不想冒着她忽然醒来偷听到一言半语的风险。等她上床睡觉吧，虽然等待最折磨人心。

他仅仅需要听到Travis的声音。

不知为何，此刻麻木和恐惧两种情绪同时并行不悖地在他身上流淌。恐慌没有消失，只是变得疏远而无声，仿佛他和他的感受之间隔绝着一层棉布。

他把分半的药片放回瓶内坐下，对着琥珀色的药瓶发呆。

他反复自我暗示一定会挺过去的。这不过是一道坎，又不是世界末日。办法总会有的，虽然这话听着他自己都不信。

目光飘忽过钟表。

一瞬间，他想起来：他和Travis说好了今晚七点他会到Pogo’s登台演出。这已经快六点了。

现在想想，上台面对观众简直不可思议。但如果他不去，Travis一个人坐在那里，肯定会担心他在哪里又遭遇了什么。

Arthur应该直接去俱乐部找到他，和他解释清楚发生了什么，告诉他以自己今晚的状态怕是说不成单口了。Travis一定会理解，他永远不会对他失望。

但无论如何这个主意仍让Arthur口中苦涩。他和自己答应好了要试一次的。就在昨晚，他还真挚地盼望这次机会，上头地幻想着拥有一席观众、拥有自己的声音究竟是什么感受，一夜心情紧张又兴奋。他终于要迈出那一步了，在哥谭人民面前展示自我……至少那一屋子的人面前。然而如今……

如今，这些再也不会有了，因为城市“紧急预算削减。”

他眼角抽动。

这就是他们想要的，对不对？让他无声无息地消失，因为处理他太昂贵，太麻烦。他就是一个报废的螺丝钉，轻轻松松就可以扔掉，替换成一个新的。在那些掌权者眼中，在那些摆弄数字分配着城市有限资源的人眼里，他就是这么个东西。他们不在乎他横尸街头，反正街上的死人不缺他一个。他们不想听见他，他们不想看见他。他们想让他安静，温顺，知足——为一点点剩饭残羹的施舍而感激涕零。他们想他因羞耻而不敢发声，因恐惧而不敢往聚光灯下站。他们想让他礼貌地慢慢去死。

他偏不。

Arthur霍地站起来。

他换上衣柜里最漂亮的打扮——白色的长袖衬衫配上红色背心，把头发向后梳理地直直的，在卫生间里练习自己的微笑。他看上去不对劲，恐惧在他眼角流连，他嘴巴摆出的是一副发作前的苦笑。

脑子里一个声音低语，你在做什么？这真愚蠢，真绝望。有那么重要吗？他永远也不会成为喜剧名角。微不足道的俱乐部讲十五分钟的段子，能证明什么？

但他已经下定决心，这一次他必须要试。他的生活依然是他自己的，他的神志依旧正常运作（他能达到的最接近正常的状态），至少现在还正常。不会有更好的时机了。

Travis会到场，那么他需要的力量就已足够。即使他现场崩溃，观众里至少有一个人知道他为此付出了多少努力。

他将手指戳进嘴角，向上拉起。他眼里湿润着泪光，再一眨眼又没了。

微笑，他想，微笑，微笑，微笑。

他要走上舞台，被人看见。


	16. Chapter 16

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第十六章

灰色的天幕降下灰色的细雨。两个人在Travis出租车后座做爱。典型的哥谭一日。

他们压低了声音，但在做什么勾当显而易见。他礼貌地把眼睛放在路上，这档子事不新鲜。

男人像是个有钱商人——高档大衣，名表，银灰色头发。那女人（Travis十分确定）是个妓女。他在拉他们去一间酒店，显然后面两位已经等不及了。女人躺在后座上，双腿敞开，推搡着身上的男人。

很久以前，Travis禁止乘客在车里面乱搞，清理污渍太妈逼恶心。现在这辆出租车是Travis自己的——他在纽约攒够了钱，在哥谭直接买了一辆——不用在乎老板，但浪费一晚上擦自己坐垫上的精液依然很麻痹恶心。有的客人你跟他讲规矩他跟你玩硬碰硬，还不如干脆让他们胡搞。随便乱来，不闹出人命就完了。

女人的呻吟十分虚假，近乎百无聊赖，但那个男的毫不在意。

Travis拐过街角，“你的酒店还有几个街区就到了。”

“真好，”男人气喘吁吁地说。

人们当着司机的面能有多没脸没皮真不可思议。Travis已经习惯当一个隐形人，在他们眼里，他是出租车的一部分，一个带他们从点A到点B的工具。

他要是知道这个男人的身份，他就勒索他——威胁告诉他老婆之类的。他戴着婚戒，甚至都没想过取下来。

他等着他们完事，等女人穿上黑色的蕾丝内裤。他瞥见男人淫笑着把手伸到她短裙下面，在她内裤里塞进一大把20美元钞票，“跟我上去还有呢，”他说。

他扫了一眼Travis，好像忽然想起来有他这么人似得。他付了车费，说，“嘿师傅，帮个忙假装没看见。”他多丢了一张20美元在前座上，仿佛Travis不过是另一个妓女。

Travis心想，怎么，有本事你也塞我内裤里啊，傻逼？但他什么也没说。

算了，都是成年人，关他屁事。看着他们歪歪斜斜地消失在酒店里，他感到一阵熟悉的蔑视。

他继续开车，也许过会把那张20美元施舍给一个流浪汉，反正他不想自己揣着。

沿街，他看见两个女人撕扯，抓挠着彼此，好似两只野猫；他看见睡在人行道上的老人，报纸遮身，人们踩着他经过。

整日眼前这种景象，Travis想，人早晚得垮。尽是看不见救赎的苦难与污秽。

出租车被另一个男的摇下。Travis停车，让那人进来。

他长得有点像“小子”——他杀掉的一个纽约皮条客。同样的发型，同样的傻逼帽子，同样的躲在墨镜后面的眼睛。这是巧合，“小子”已经死透了，Travis握紧了方向盘上的手。

“你瞧什么呢？”那人问。

“没事，去哪？”

“继续开，直行，说停就停。”

“听您调遣。”

他启动了车子，脖子上一条大筋抽动。

那个长得像“小子”的人坐着一动不动，从后视镜里惹人发毛地打探他。

Travis扫过一眼格档，他出租车里一直放着把枪，点38。

他告诉Arthur离开纽约之前所有的枪都被他扔了——自从来了哥谭他一把枪都没摸过。那不是撒谎。只是不久之后，他很快又买了把新的。哥谭这地方搞到把枪非常简单，许可证就一张废纸。

血洗皮条客让他的人生观发生了一些改变。Travis发誓此后永远不举枪对准任何人，哪怕是为了捍卫自己的生命。从此以往他办人只用拳头，如果被子弹击中那他就认命，无论如何他再不杀戮。

但是如今砝码不同了，他有人要保护。在这个世界里生存，赤手空拳远远不够，更何况旧习难改。

他继续驾驶，警惕着后面的人，警惕着自己的点38，脑子里盘算起取枪的借口。说，等一下，我吃口薄荷糖；然后悄悄将枪取出放在手边。以防万一。但如果那人发现了他的动作，那人也恰好随身带着家伙，后事就难料了。

紧张什么，他心里自言自语。就一个长得像死人的男的，像都算不上——下巴不一样，发色更浅，又不是“小子”的鬼。

“这里停，”那人说，“街角这里。”

Travis缓缓停车，男人递给他一叠钞票，开门走远了。风波告一段落。

Travis对暴力剑拔弩张的预感，十有八九都会落空，但总也有那么一两次证明了有备也无妨。

他呼气，压下紧张情绪，集中注意力。

他今晚要去Pogo’s，看Arthur的演出。 

他不太知道自己会看到什么，也不知道观众会如何反应。Arthur和大多数人不在一个波段。Travis回想起Arthur笔记本中的内容——那些天马行空的杂志剪图拼贴和信手涂鸦：半裸的女人骑着微笑的猫；穿着黑皮衣的猫头断肢女体；插满了箭矢的模糊的脸；歪歪扭扭的潦草字迹；患神经病最惨的是大家都期望你装没病；即便那些大众眼里乍一看温和的段子，底色也是漆黑一片。

交换日记本过后的那晚，当他第一次翻开Arthur的日记，他产生了一种奇异的感受——仿佛他在凝视这个男人的灵魂。Arthur的灵魂如同颤动飘摇的烛火，在熄灭的边缘游走，却又反复回光返照，每每于行将消逝之际复活，霎时间闪耀出火光妖冶。

Travis不善用词藻，他不是一个多么有才华的人。但偶尔当他凝视着Arthur，这即是他的所见。

大多数人看不见他所见。大多数人根本看不见Arthur。

然而也许今晚他们能够得以一瞥，谁知道呢。

Arthur烛火般的灵魂里蕴藏着一股力量。一股能够打动大众，重塑大众，创造某种新事物的力量。

这事物是什么，Travis不知道。但它就在那里，他能感知得到，尽管Arthur本人尚未察觉到它的存在。也许今晚就是他面向城市展示它的时刻。

* * *

Arthur在Pogo’s后台踱步，每五秒梳理一次头发。 

他一进门，就环顾大厅寻找Travis。光线昏暗，无法看清观众的脸，Arthur没有看见他。但他一定在这儿，他说了他会来。

他第二十次正了正衣领，看一看转播电视里的舞台，现在这一位开始收尾了。

“好嘞，一分钟之后你上，”主持人叫他，“准备好了吗？”

“是的。”

他没有准备好，前所未有地心虚。

这一刻多年来他曾在脑中无数次预想，在洗手间里无数次排练——阔步走上虚幻的舞台，冲着镜子里的观众微笑致意，调整好表情和姿势，练习开场白：大家好，很荣幸来到这里。接着大声念出他的段子，用想象填补观众的反应。

一个念头骤然像巨石一样压在心头：他的段子没有一个好笑。过会没有人会笑的，一声也没有。他们如果笑，也不是因为他的段子。

算了，让他们笑去吧，台下鸦雀无声一片也无所谓；让每一个包袱如蟋蟀一样悄无声息落下吧；不管效果怎样，他都去面对。

唯一令他真正害怕的，是大笑不止歇地发作，结果根本说不出话来。他摸了摸自己的喉咙和声带，祈祷它们不出差错，撑过这一晚就好。

求求，求求，求求了，我需要这一次。

时间到了。

他穿过走廊，爬上楼梯，经过晦暗的红灯照明下的门道，走到舞台一侧。

“好好好，我们下一位表演者，自称生来就是哥谭市民，从小的使命就是给这个阴暗冷漠的世界带来欢乐。Um，好吧”

观众里传来一阵笑声，Arthur心头的巨石越来越大，越来越冷。

不要笑，他心说，不要笑。

“掌声有请Arthur Fleck！”

我在这里，他想着，我在这里。

他爬上舞台，途中磕了一小下，接过麦克风。

令人目眩的灯光模糊了视野，他眨了眨眼，望向观众席。无法看清他们的脸，但他知道Travis一定在其中某处。他抻出一个微笑，他在发抖，流汗。瑟缩、破碎的呼吸声被麦克风放大，回荡在整间屋子里。眼前的房间渐渐浮现又消逝。他肚子好痛。

也许他连笑都来不及笑便当场呕吐，一头昏倒在自己的污秽中。出色的表演，Arthur，表演真他妈出色。值得起立鼓掌！

他试着说“嗨”，但声音微弱得如飞蛾振翅。

可恶的细嗓子，他想，你那可恶的战栗的细嗓子。

他勉强又试了一次：“何—嗨。”

又一阵大笑填溢了胸腔，如同气球饱胀。笑爬上嗓子，积聚在口腔，紧紧地抵着咬紧的牙关。它撬开了下巴，最终还是硬生生地爆发出来。他将脸埋在臂弯里，尽可能地遮掩住丑态。

观众附和地笑着，当前还尚不至于残忍的地步，只是困惑。他们好似没回过神来舞台上发生了什么，也不知道应该如何反应。

这个开头很不妙。

“大-大-大家好！很荣幸来到这里！我小—小—小时候讨厌上学……”又是一阵笑。待发作停息，他已经浑身发抖，嗓子焦灼，胸口绞痛。他在尴尬地打嗝。

大笑是身体的折磨，像一阵猛烈的咳嗽，刮剜着双肺，让每一次呼吸都带来刺痛。

他从头开始，沙哑着嗓子，“我小时候讨厌上学，我妈妈就总是教育我——”他掐高声线模仿Penny，表演着趁她睡着了以后偷偷练习的把戏——“‘你应该享受它，有一天你得自己挣饭吃。’不，妈妈。我要成为一个喜剧演员。”

他很惊奇自己居然一口气说完了整句台词，刺痛、湿润的双眼也终于适应了灯光。他看清了观众——他们个个面无表情，一脸茫然。有几人在微笑，但是显然不怀好意，和邻座交换眼色着窃窃私语。

Arthur忍不住呃逆，脸上滚烫，

今晚注定是失败了，他这样坚持不下来15分钟。全都完了。

然后他找到了Travis。

他手里拿着一瓶啤酒，坐在后排。他们目光相遇，Travis镇静而沉稳。忽然之间，屋子里只剩了他们两个人，其他人都虚化为空气。

Travis的目光跨越整个俱乐部把持住他。

他表情难以名状，旁观者可能形容为一片空白，但深知他的Arthur从中读出了太多。Travis从不是面无表情——他眼睛和嘴巴微妙动作能道出千言万语。他是一门大多数人不知晓的语言。

他用眼睛在说，我在这里，我爱你，不管怎样都没关系。

Arthur看见了他，也被他看见了。他们是超越时空倒映着彼此的两面镜子，他们之间有一千根丝线，缠绕着两个人的心脏，将他们紧密结合在一起。他从此变得坚不可摧，因为他们发现了彼此。

Arthur闭上了眼睛。在他内里，某个事物在演变、伸展。他身体一紧张，稍作挣扎——然后放松于其中。

* * *

Travis目睹了整个过程。

他看着Arthur处在崩溃的边缘，行将放弃，却闭上了眼睛。Travis听见他呼吸放慢，看见他肢体放松。

接着Arthur打破了静止——滑出一只脚，在地上优雅地画着半圆。一支胳膊举过头顶，头部轻轻向后仰去。动作柔缓又节制，宛如一个芭蕾舞者。

观众席里一个男人嘟囔，“怎么回事？”

这个姿态维持了几秒钟，Arthur继续动作。双目依旧紧闭，唯见上半身转体。他舒展开一只胳膊，指尖绷直，抚弄着空气。观众发出困惑地笑声，但他置若罔闻。在聚光灯下他孤身一人，在独属于他的现实中，随着他们听不见的音乐绰约曼舞。他们无法触及他纤毫。

等Arthur再次睁开双眼，他已经判若两人。瞳仁里闪耀着凌驾于众生的光芒，夺目逼人。脸上挂着大大的微笑——不似登台时那般畏首畏尾的强颜欢笑，而是洋溢着惊奇与喜悦，仿佛他惊诧于此刻自己的存在。

另一个他浮现了。

Travis一时间犹豫要不要做点什么，干预一下，眼看着场面大要不好收拾。

但这是属于Arthur的高光时刻，这是他长久等待的瞬间。他故意把自己交付出去，把自己心灵的控制权让渡给那“另一个”——把所有Arthur的愧疚、恐惧、拘禁都驱逐在外。

“另一个”是——一直以来都是——Arthur的保护人。既非善良也非邪恶，只是一个在他濒临极限时的介入者。这一次，Arthur决定放手任他肆意妄为。

Travis感到一股怪异的嫉妒，他以为自己才算Arthur的保护人。但毕竟有一些事他也力所不逮，他总不能爬进Arthur的脑子里指挥他的思考，即便他能够，大概也不是什么好主意。但另一个Arthur可以，因为另一个Arthur就是Arthur。它是深层、原始的Arthur，也是残缺的Arthur，超越本体却又欠缺了点什么。

而现在它正在台上，麦克风前。

* * *

暖暖的眩晕填满了Arthur的颅腔，驱散了胸口的束缚。他的心灵舒展，他的四肢轻若无骨，他是一颗气球，随时可以飘到天花板上。

恐惧如此这般消逝了。

他从口袋中掏出一支烟和一把打火机，“介意我吸烟吗？”

又一阵不知所措的笑声。

他不意问这么一句，可话不经脑子便说出来了。

他点燃了香烟，举到唇前，轻轻吸了一口，“这样好多了，”他闭上眼睛，慢慢地吐烟，“Mmm”

尴尬的轻笑。

“你们知道，人们说这玩意杀人，可我抽了一辈子不是还照样活得好好的，”他的声音听起来不似往常。稳当多了，掐高的嗓子愈发明媚——显得锋芒毕露，“有些事儿得规定烟草公司在包装上注明，你们觉不觉得？‘警告：不保证会死。’”

观众席里笑声稍多了一些。

他又吸上一口，待他再张口时，南方美女的口音复出了，“啊！这烟真真是上等货，想我生来就是为多抽两口烟活着的。”他拂去脸上的发丝，切换成平常的声音说，“阿卡姆最烦人的一点就是——他们严格控烟。只有你表现乖巧，他们才会赏你一支烟。可谁想24小时演个乖宝宝呢？”

台下鸦雀无声。他感知到了他们心里的拿不准，他们不敢判断他说话是认真的，还是在为抖包袱做铺垫。

“食物也很糟糕。阿卡姆特别像高中，或者说高中就是一个精神病院。反正二者闻起来来都一样，”他依然在微笑，“大家还记得那气味吗？它钻进你的鼻子里，给周遭所有的事物都熏上绝望的味道。”

在他脑后方某处，他意识到自己已经完全失控了，词句在不打草稿地脱落。

这可怕于大哭大笑，这可怕于就地昏倒，这可怕得超出他的想象。他在舞台上当着众人精神分崩离析，袒露着自己最羞耻的秘密，无法抹去脸上久驻的微笑。

他又吸进一口烟，“对不起，让你们不适了吗？我就这样，不是故意的。我应该讲点正常笑话。哦，等一下……我有一个笔记本...…”他齿间衔着烟，从外套中摸索出笔记本，匆匆翻动过纸页，“这里有一个好玩的，”他叼着烟说，“为什么穷人往往还是傻子？因为他们没有常识（common cents ≈ common sense）”

安静。

“你们听懂了吗，硬币（cents），C字打头的，钱？诶怎么说出来就不好笑了。你们想听黄段子吗？黄段子就是干巴巴的，你们也跟着笑。可是直到最近我都没有多少性生活，其实以前就没做过爱，所以这方面我想不出什么好笑话。”

几个人笑了。

“啊哈，瞧瞧你们！我一说‘性’这个字眼你们就笑了。性感，性感，性爱！”他翻弄着笔记本，停在了裸模拼贴画那一页。裸模双腿敞开，正玩弄着自己，一副撩人的神情，“哦，这个好棒呀！”他向观众展示着。

几声惊呼，几声紧张的窃笑，前排一个男人模仿狼哨。

“你喜欢这个吗？我也喜欢，”Arthur说，“她脸蛋真漂亮，是不是？”

“你的关注点居然是她的脸？”吹口哨的人说，“基佬吧？”

登时哄堂大笑。

“嗯哼，你欣赏我的角度真甜蜜，但我已经有男人了，”Arthur说，翻动着纸页，“等一下，有一个段子……我记得就在里面”

他的视野依旧模糊——灯光怎么那么亮？他将日记举到眼前，又伸直了手臂，寻找一个能看清字符的距离。这举动又惹起一阵哄堂大笑，他陪着他们笑，幸福得像在暖流上漂浮。

一个细小的冰冷的声音在脑后低语：他们不是在笑你的段子，他们是在笑你这个怪物。

但他们总归在笑，他们都在聚精会神地看着他。在这头晕目眩的全新状态里——抛开脑中那一丝如蚊子般执着的惶恐不谈——他很享受。注意力是毒品，在血管里咝咝地狂舞。只要他们一直笑，他什么都可以说。

“敲敲门？”

他等着有人配合他说一声“谁在那里？”，但台下无人搭理。

“敲敲门！你好？”他把烟头从牙缝中拽出来， “我在敲你家门，而你好像不在家，所以我就进来了。我现在在你家里。我要趁你不在家把你的东西都弄得乱七八糟，你看怎么样呀？我还要从你的冰箱里偷吃东西，我还要偷看你的相片簿，我还要给你家猫讲睡前故事，这就是我问你‘谁在那里’你敢不回答的后果。”

此刻房间里所有的视线都集中在他身上，他们全都被他蛊惑住了，他们移不开眼睛。他微笑，在自我之外观察着自我，仿佛他正在电视荧幕里观看自己。他变得比自己的身体更高大，他突破了皮肤的边界，填满了整个房间。他好希望今天出门记得化了妆。

“老天爷，这里面真热啊，对不对呀？”他低头看了眼衬衫，汗液已经把薄薄的一层衣服浸湿成几乎透明的状态。他耸肩把红色的西装外套抖落在舞台上，接着一只手解开衬衫最上面的两粒扣子，另一只手仍然夹着烟。

观众里几名女性尖叫，一位甚至捂住眼睛。更多紧张兮兮的笑声传来。

“放轻松，我不是来表演脱衣舞的。这屋子里只有一个人值得我给他脱光光，你们其他的人只配得到一丢丢调戏。好，我说到哪了？”他摇去眼前碍事的头发，四处寻找自己的笔记本——他记不得把本子搁在哪了。他低头，原来在他的鞋边，“哦，一定是一不小心弄掉了。没关系，我可以来一点即兴发挥。”

他缓缓地又吸进一口烟。

“做一个喜剧演员和在大庭广众跳脱衣舞有一点类似，对不对？暴露自我，让所有缺陷在你们这些看客面前一览无余，袒胸露乳博大家一笑。我本质就是一个下流的裸露癖，我为你们的注意力而饥渴。哦，好可怕——正常的我从来不敢说这样的话。你们要明白，我这个人很害羞的。你们尽管笑吧，但这是实话，我胆小如鼠。我全部的欲望就是被人们看见，可是当人们真的上下打量我的时候，我忙不迭地又躲开了。我们习惯隐藏起真实的自我，因为被人看见其实很可怕。看别人也是同样，真正地去看——一部分的我们此时总想躲闪开目光，因为我们凝视的往往是一道裂开的伤口。真实的我们相当丑陋，除非你把伤痕当作美丽。不过我倒是从中发现了笑点。我们趋之若鹜的正是我们避之不及的：我们在街上擦肩而过，畏惧一声搭讪，然而于此同时我们又在时时哀叹孤独。这是一个天才的笑话。”

他又解开一粒扣子，听到更多的惊叹。

“怎么了？有什么好大惊小怪的？我说过了，我不会在这里脱光。”

有人起立离开了房间。

“现在就走了？我才刚刚热身呢。”他又吸了一口烟，“哦，说起脱光，再给你们讲个好玩的。就像我开头的说的，我小时候讨厌上学。有一次一群男孩把我围堵在厕所里，我被剥得一干二净，他们却大笑着拿着我的衣服跑了。他们把我一个人一丝不挂地留在那里。”

那个前排的狼哨者——显然他也雄心勃勃想说单口——喊道，“这就是你现在是个基佬的原因吗？”

几个人笑了。

“谁知道呢？我又不是大夫。总之，我惶恐无措地躲在一个小隔间里。我才不要那个样子走出去。人们进来出去，我不敢吱声，一直躲到天黑学校关了大门。最终一个清洁工发现了我，借给我一件外套，开车送我回家。我回家说，‘妈妈！别的小孩抢了我的衣服，’然后她说”——他又开始夹着鼻音模仿Penny——“‘可是，你为什么要让他们那么做呢？你不知道那些衣服花了我多少钱吗？”

安静。

“这就是包袱，不好笑嗷？哦好吧，”他指尖上转动着烟卷，将烟屁股抵上嘴唇， “甜美的毒药，”他说，“一点一点地杀死我。我什么都懂。但人体不会那么轻易地死掉，它很固执，不管脑子怎么想，我们的躯体总是想继续活下去。即使我割了自己的手腕，你们看我也没有死。”

观众里一个妇女咯咯笑出声，然后笑声骤然停止，好似一个被掐断的录音带。她似乎突然反应过来她笑的是什么，霎时感到了窘迫。

“没关系，你可以笑。这是喜剧，这里没有羞耻。你们高兴我就高兴，我把一个人逗笑了！Callooh Callay!” 

整个俱乐部一片寂静。

“你们有没有注意到疯子总是在狂笑？发疯，一定很好玩。Well，我就知道。你们想听我多说点发疯的故事吗？想听听我在疯人院里那段时间是怎么过的吗？我天天大笑。噢，有一次，一群病人把我钉死在过道的地面上——”

一个声音说，“Joker。”音量不大，在死寂中却可以听得一清二楚。

那个单词如一滴冰水一样惊醒了他，他从脑后切换额前。Arthur眨巴着眼睛，呆立在原地。一张张观众的脸渐渐清晰了，他们的表情——震惊，恶心，迷惑——呈现在他的眼前。

他张开了嘴巴，却轻轻地打了声嗝。寂静延伸。他的笔记本在他鞋边面朝下摊开着，他徐徐弯腰机械地把它捡起来，“谢—谢谢你们。”他轻语，声音细微得几乎听不见。他转身，走下舞台。

主持人上前，“啊，我想这就完了，给Arthur Fleck一点掌声。”

鼓掌的人三三两两。

Arthur梦游似地飘出了房间的门，爬下楼梯。他不得不在楼梯半途停下，背靠着墙喘息。

他依然能听见主持人的声音。那个男人清了清嗓子，“Well，那真是……与众不同。”

观众笑了。

“他脱衣服的时候我差点就报警了，真他妈的，有人今天没吃药啊。”

笑的人更多了，那是正常的笑，放松的笑。他们终于回到了他们熟悉的疆域——主持人在引导他们对刚刚所见该如何思考，该如何感受，帮他们快速把一时不适抛诸脑后。

“跳舞又是咋回事啊，不说别的？这是他犯病的标志吗？

那个主持人知道Arthur还能听得见他吗？他在乎吗？

他勉强走下楼梯。他抖得牙齿都在打颤。

他不能再返回那间屋子了，他无法面对里面的人。

他朝着亮光的红色出口标志走去，迈出后门，来到Pogo‘s的后巷。几只猫疾走跑远。

他一直走下去，任凭双脚带着身体一步步向前。他不知道自己要去哪，要去哪也不重要。

冷雨挥洒而下，浸湿了他的头发和衣衫，布料糊在身体上。他在黑暗中一直走，一直走，走过摇曳的街灯。他手里依然拿着那本日记，经过垃圾桶时随手把它丢了进去。

* * *

在Arthur离开舞台的那一刻，Travis立即站了起来。他快步绕开桌子，可还没走到房间的另一端，Arthur已经消失在后方的一扇门外。Travis紧跟到走廊里，冲下楼梯，推开紧急出口的大门，却只见后巷垃圾成堆。

Arthur已经消失得无影无踪。

Travis赶紧绕到俱乐部正门，径直跑向计时收费停车场去找自己的出租车。

这很不好。

他应该早点制止，正常状态下的Arthur是绝不会情愿将私人的东西袒露在大庭广众下。

但Arthur的渴望之情太强烈了，他渴望走上舞台，渴望被听见。

他钻进出租车里，启动车子开始四处搜寻，仔细巡视着沿街。他围着街区绕圈，Arthur不可能走远了。

一个沿着步道行走瘦长的人形引起了他的注意，那人浑身湿透，半长的头发紧紧地贴在脸上。Travis停车走下来，“Hey，”Arthur仍旧固执地前行，仿佛没有听见他。

他大步跟上前，抓住Arthur的胳膊，“Hey.”

Arthur缓缓转向他，眨巴着眼睛，“Travis？”他的声音细小而飘遥，沾湿的衬衫挂在他瘦削的躯干上。他在剧烈地打颤，而他却似乎对此无知无觉。他皱起眉毛，四处打探，好像在琢磨自己在哪儿，“怎么……”

“你湿透了，进来，”Travis把他拉向出租车。

Arthur进车坐下，直直地目视前方。

Travis一只手搭在他的背上，感受到Arthur的心脏砰砰跳，“和我说话。”

Arthur不稳地吸进一口气。他伸手抚摸过他淋湿的面颊，上面满是泪斑，涨红一片。他原来一直在哭。湿漉漉的衬衫顶端的几粒扣子依旧解开着，“我犯错了，”他小声说。

“我不知道你想让我制止，我以为——”

“不，不，不是你的错。决心要上去的是我。”他垂下头，“我让他们都看看我，”他低声说，“那就是我一直想要的，是我求仁得仁。可当我真的把自己暴露在他们眼前，我发现他们讨厌我。”

“他们不讨厌你，他们只是很困惑，他们没有为你呈现的东西做好准备。我知道你为了走上那个舞台付出的所有努力，Arthur，你棒得不可思议。”

“不许那样说我了，”他用几乎不可听见的声音说，“我知道那是谎言，那是一场噩梦，是我在自取其辱，”他撑起一个牵强而苦涩的笑容，“我吸取教训了，原来妈妈是对的，我不是做喜剧那块料。以后再没有脸去这家俱乐部了，哪家都不敢去了。你不用撒谎骗我说刚刚非常顺利。”

“我没在骗你，你在台上，美极了。”

Arthur捂住眼睛笑出声，“美极了，”仿佛在重复一个笑话。

“我当时无法把眼睛从你身上移开，台下没有一个人可以。”

“那是因为他们觉得我是个怪物，一场畸形秀，就这么简单。主持人说什么你都听清了。”

“他在放屁，他满脑子都是屎。”

Arthur微微移开遮在眼前的手，“有时我希望你能不能不要对我那么好，”他轻轻说，“你对我太好了，让我不解，让我害怕。有时我想要你对我稍稍……残忍一些。你可以朝我发脾气，说我是个蠢货，辱骂我的病态。这样就说得通了，我也能理解了。”

“这就是你想要的吗？”

“不，我不知道。”他眼前的手撤下，跌落在身侧，“我在胡言乱语，我——我不能思考。”他忍不住抽噎，用袖口擦鼻子，“对不起我没跟你说一声就离开了俱乐部，大概吓着你了，我当时——哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他连忙捂住嘴巴。

Travis坐在自己座位上，感到十分无助，“你在发抖，你湿透了，让我带你去一个暖和点的地方行吗，开车把你送回家好不好？”

他不回应，一脸麻木地坐着，那份麻木让Travis发愁。

一场挫败的表演固然是导致Arthur难过的原因，但事情还不那么简单。他感受得出来。

“Arthur，发生什么了？”

“他们切断了我的项目，”他说。

“什么？”

“社会服务项目，我今天才知道的消息，我的咨询和药物全都通过这个项目才能获得。药——药我还剩下一些，够吃一两个月，然后差不多就没了。一旦停了药……我真的就不知其可了。”

Travis紧握了一下方向盘，深吸气，“我床垫下面还有一些现金，不多，但是——”

“我不能问你要这个。”

“是我在给你。”

Arthur摇摇头，“长期看没有多少区别。药太贵了，而我需要的太多了。下个月的药钱就是够了，以后呢？不经过社会项目安排不行的。”

“也许你不吃药也没关系。”

Arthur露出一抹哀伤而疲倦的笑容，让Travis自觉说了荒唐的话。

“我意思是，你也不知道，对吗？”Travis说，“反正我们有的是时间适应，我们总能想一个办法出来。”

Arthur额头抵在窗户上，“不容易呀，Travis，”他低语，“不只我不容易，你也是。我会越来越糟，而这一地鸡毛要全要靠你来收拾。”

“我们一起挺过去。”

雨滴敲打着车顶，雨声在车内回荡，“这不公平，”Arthur说，“让你收拾这乱摊子，我还是……无法不去想……”他说不下去了。

“什么？”

“我无法不去想，你若是没有遇见我，现在会不会活得更好。我知道你马上会说那不是真的，但你看看现在这样子……”

Travis慢慢用手擦拭着方向盘，摸着熟悉的质地，“遇见你之前我没有活得怎样好。Arthur，你知道的。你读过我的日记，你知道我脑子里是怎样的一潭泥沼，你知道我发过什么疯。”

“我知道你想伤人，无时无刻不想，我看得出来。但你在勇敢解决它，你很坚强，比我坚强多了。你是那个拯救我的人，从你在小巷里发现我的那一天开始，你就一直在拯救我。今晚你又救了我一次，多亏你制止我否则我不知道我会堕落到什么地步，”他眼中那哀愁的麻木仍没有散去，仿佛他正在某个角落里躲藏，“我是多么地需要你，而我却无法帮你做任何事。我就是个小孩。没有你在我害怕时抱着我安抚，我都没办法做爱。也许……也许有个人给你拯救能让你觉得有用。也许这就是你为什么喜欢我。我……我很感激。但所有的事都让你负担，这不对劲。”

Travis方向盘上的手捏得更紧了，“在你眼里我们就是这样？”

“这是事实，对不对？”

根本不是，边都靠不着。

操，他真希望自己会说话一点，真希望他能够解释清楚。

他一只手擦过头发，努力寻找一个恰当的说法。 

“我死了五年，”他说，“那帮皮条客被我杀死的那一晚……我也死了。我当时没打算活下来。”

雨刮刷刷作响，切割开雨幕，猩红、幽绿和橙黄色的霓虹灯在水雾中交融。

“我曾经有过这种想法，也许那时我死了，被派发进地狱，而地狱就是人世，没有尽头的人世。此后无穷的时间里我将永恒地守着一辆出租车，没有变化，也没有解脱，死尸走肉，这就是我的诅咒。然后当我发现了你……当你抬头看我……就好像……”

上上下下，雨刮刷刷擦洗，大雨倾盆。

“我才是那个需要拯救的人，”Travis说，“我才是那个一直被拯救的人。”

Arthur吞咽，雨滴和汗水在他脖子上闪着光点，“我还是……不能理解，”他呢喃，“我如何做到的呢？为什么偏偏是我？我什么都不是，我不过是另一个破碎的人。我一点都不特别。”

“你是唯一的Arthur，”Travis说，“Well……还有别的人叫Arthur，但你知道我什么意思。” 

他发出一声颤抖的轻喘，脸上拧出痛苦的微笑，“你只见过服药的我，一旦药效减退……我不知道到时我会是什么样。我知道我在阿卡姆的时候——甚至在那之前——我伤害过人。我害怕真实的我其实是个坏人。未来几个月……即使我听医嘱慢慢减少剂量，这个过程也会难受，非常难受。当我的另一面接管的时候我不知道到时我会是谁，我可能会是一头野兽。“

“如果你想把我吓跑，没用的。”他说。

“我不想让你伤心，”Arthur哽咽，“让你伤心这个念头我想一想都讨厌。我还——我还害怕。我整天都害怕你会离开我……害怕我实在犯了太多错，你终于受够了我这一团烂摊子，因为是个人都有受够我的那一天。我还——我还一直在想也许现在结束是最好的，趁我还是我自己，在——”

“你以为这是什么，Arthur？”他的声音低沉而平板，语气几乎是冰冷的，“你以为你在随随便便谈一场恋爱？你以为我在耍风流？”

“我们也并没有认识多久。你——你不可能了解——”

Travis双手捧起Arthur的脸，凝视进他的眼里。泪水让那对眼角沾染上粉色，他的脸依旧潮湿而泛红，几缕头发粘在面颊上。 

他这样真美，赤裸又坦诚。

“你是这个肮脏世界里唯一重要的事物，”Travis说，双手捏了捏他的脸蛋，“唯一的。”

Arthur用那双迷失、无助的眼睛对望着他。

Travis低头靠近——二人之间距离越来越近，直到他们呼吸着同一缕空气， 嘴唇几近碰上，额头磕在一起。他微微调整角度，右眼与Arthur只剩毫末之差，好在Arthur眨眼时感受那长长的一丛睫毛蹭过。他一只手圈到Arthur脖子后方，将Arthur在自己手中固定住。他吻上了他——狠狠地——然后尝到了汗、泪和哥谭烟熏过的雨。

Arthur嗓子深处发出一声细小、痛苦又饥渴的声响，“Travis……”

“我不会放你走，”他说，手指插进Arthur的头发里一把抓紧，“我要守护你，看住你。不管发生什么，不管你成为什么，你要是敢跑，我就把你抓回来。”

Arthur的双臂缓缓地攀上他后背，抱住他，贴紧他。

他还在发抖，骨子里打着寒战，连件外套都没穿。心脏砰砰地跳，呼吸越来越快。他活着。如此鲜明地活着。他燃烧得如此明亮、如此炙热；Travis冰封了太久的生命同样差点忘了活着是什么感觉。他不能失去这段关系，不能失去他。

“让我要带你去一个暖和点的地方，”Travis低语。

“你公寓，”Arthur小声回答。

“好。”

回家以后可以谈得更多，他打开了出租车里的暖气，驶离了路缘。他们一回家，他就要给Arthur换上一身洗净、干燥的衣服，把他捂暖和，喂他东西吃。以对他的了解，Arthur可能从早餐起就没吃东西了。然后……

他们会想出来办法的。

他开车。

是实话——他说的全都是实话。 他现在为Arthur存在。Arthur是他的血脉里血，是他肺里的空气。

或许这种爱情既不健康也不正常，又或许正好相反。

Travis知道自己不是一个什么好东西，即使他爱人，也是扭曲的爱。他干过坏事。他尾随Betsy，把人家吓一跳。操，他也尾随过Arthur，在Ha-Ha’s周围徘徊，透过墨镜偷窥。还有Iris……正常男人会想出比当着她的面大屠杀更好的拯救方式。然而Travis不是正常人。他是一个杀手，一块空壳，一头自私、残缺的动物。他可以用链条把Arthur锁起来，只要能看住Arthur。他为了保护Arthur什么都做得出来，点燃整座城市也在所不惜。他是注定要下地狱的。或许Arthur是他的救赎，或许救赎的意义超越了Arthur， 也超越了他们二人。我可能会是一只野兽，Arthur说，他不信，但就是野兽，又怎样？如果Arthur被遣入地狱，那么他们就相拥着一起跌入深渊。

如今，他们走得太远，不能回头了。


	17. Chapter 17

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第十七章

Arthur呼吸，把注意力放在气息的进进出出上比反复回想俱乐部要轻松。他闭上眼睛，感受出租车出风扇吹出的暖风轻拂在脸上。如果他放任自己总去想那件事，惶恐又会爬上心头。

话说回来……他做到了。他做到了答应自己的事：他走上了舞台，不被一阵阵强迫性大笑发作中断地讲了十五分钟单口喜剧（如果那也算得上的话）。现在都过去了。他尽量从自己的尝试本身中去寻觅一股沉静而忧伤的自豪。Dr.Kane曾说过，成败感要从自己的努力中获得——从他能掌控的事物中——而不是别人的反应。

话虽如此，做到却并不容易，别人的反应很重要。

“对了，你的笔记本去哪了？”Travis问。

“扔了，离开俱乐部之后，丢进一个垃圾桶了。忘了丢在哪一个里面。”

“啊，我操”

“没关系，本来就是因为咨询师要我写我才写的。以后没有咨询了，留着它也没意义。”

“可是你在那里面写了很多东西，笑话啦想法啦。”

“我受够了，受够了喜剧。”

这样子更好——在尝试之后失败，明明白白地知道了什么是自己能力够不到的，不再陶醉于一个虚无的梦想。很难受，但是这样更好。也许这就是成长，认清现实。他永远也成为不了Murray Franklin，连他节目上的嘉宾都当不了。这也是一种解脱，从此告别了一个空渺的希望。 

Travis眼角里看着他，“你一直都想做喜剧，我们第一次见面你就跟我说，那是你从小就想做的事。”

“一桩愚蠢的梦罢了。”

“我知道今天晚上场面有些失控。但这是你第一次尝试单口，没有谁的第一次是一帆风顺的。”

Arthur放在大腿上的右手掐住左手，指甲抠进腕关节，“你还是想不明白，对不对？那不是一场单口表演，那就是……一个疯子在众人面前崩溃。”

他就是当真在舞台上一丝不挂，也比袒露往事来得不那么羞辱。心灵是比肉体更加私密的领域，而他出卖了自己的心灵，他赤裸裸的痛苦。

Arthur沙沙地笑了，“你想知道我现在觉得自己像什么吗？”他的声音变得尖细而摇曳，“我觉得我像个荡妇，我觉得自己很龌龊，就好像我刚刚……给一大群屁都不在乎我的人轮着嫖了。”

“你不是一个妓女，”Travis静静地说。

他面部扭曲，挤出一个苦笑，“不，我更比妓女更龌龊。我极度渴求注意力，为了几声廉价的笑我可以彻底放弃尊严。谁会站在一群陌生人面前……把他自己剥开，向外人展示他那丑陋、丑陋极了的内心，即使引起他们反胃，惹得他们心里发毛。所以我是真该死的可悲，他们在笑我是多么凄惨的一个失败者，而我还在陪笑，继续堕落。我停不下来。”

Travis只是开车。他很沉默，面部肌肉绷紧，仿佛他也很痛苦，或者说憋着一股怒气。

“现在都不重要了，”Arthur说，“都结束了。”

车前灯如同一把焦黄色的刀，劈开雨夜。他转过一个街角。

“那家俱乐部我现在也去过几次了，”Travis说，“那些上台的人……套路都差不多。你只要抖包袱前给个提示，他们就笑，仿佛人人都在梦游。他们去那里是为了停止思考，喝个烂醉，马马虎虎地享点乐子，他们笑是因为别人也在笑。”雨点落在刮片上，刮片划过水帘，“就像你在台上说的——我们都戴着面具生活。因为我们心里畏惧。我们擦肩而过，却从来看不见彼此，每个人都囚困在自己的狗屁里。但你不是狗屁。你唤醒了他们，你说的话扎进了他们的脑子里。”

“我当时都不知道自己在说什么，我失控了，”不，他想——“失控”并不准确。是他放弃了自控，放弃了恐惧。因为这是坚持撑下去的唯一途径，也是说出自己声音的唯一途径。但他为此付出了代价，放任自己舌头乱说话的后果就是这么沉重。

车子在红灯前停下，深红色的灯光晕染在雨里。

“我知道对你来说不尽人意，”Travis说，“你受伤了。我不愿意让你任何使你感到龌龊的事，如果你这辈子再也不做单口了，我能理解。但那些人……几个月后所有其他上去讲套路的人他们一个都不会记得，只有你都会印在他们的脑子里，不管他们愿不愿意。这是一种力量。”

Arthur希望他们忘却，希望他能把整场演出从历史中擦除。

可他真的希望吗？假使他能，他会吗？

他不知道，他思考得头疼。

他望向窗外，右拇指摩擦着左手腕，那里的疤痕已经暗淡了。但他仍清晰地记得刮胡刀是如何划开表皮，暴露出下面血淋淋的皮肉，其间的血管好似一根根黄油面条。只是下刀出乎意料的艰难，组织总是挣扎着逃离刀刃。

他的身体想要活下去，肉体否认他精神上解脱的渴望。他记得越来越恶心，头晕目眩，在洗手间的一片血泊中听着妈妈的尖叫醒来。他记得他在哭号，沮丧地哭号，他头疼因为他还活着，他愧疚地大哭因为他伤了妈妈的心，他羞耻地大哭因为他连自杀都做不好。

为什么他一开始想当一个喜剧演员呢？记不清了。因为Penny说过他的使命是给世界带来欢乐和笑声？

不——是因为Murray。因为和她依偎在一起看Murray Franklin秀，长久以来是他生命中唯一的光明。Murray是唯一支撑他熬过一天又一天，唯一稍微给予过他一点点慰藉的人。每晚半个小时，所有的苦难和忧愁搁置一边， 他和Penny可以像正常的一家人一样开开心心地笑。他想成为一个治愈者，成为Murray一样的人。

他做得到吗？难道他能给予的除了伤痛和黑暗，便再无其他？

“你有过梦想吗，Travis？”他问，“你曾经想成为什么人？”

“Well……我小时候想成为一名宇航员，不知道这个算不算。”

“宇航员？为什么？那时有宇航员了吗？”

“那时虽然还没有，但是所有人都在说，我们要打败俄国人先送人上去。那帮毛子已经成功把一只狗放进太空了。”

“莱卡，”Arthur轻声说。

“是的。”

她死在了太空里。死前或许迷茫又恐惧，永远也无从知道自己的意义；永远也无从知道自己出现在新闻里，地球上的每一个人类都在谈论她；永远无从知道她是第一个逃离地心引力的生物。她的死亡中有十分残忍的一面——为一件她永远也不得而知的事业牺牲性命。

“我想那样，”Travis说，“去太空。或许我只是觉得地球过于喧闹，过于拥挤。我想去一个安静点的地方，所以我很欣赏那个想法，与群星在一起。”

“听起来很孤独。”

“我在地球上同样孤独。”

当然了，你可以在人群中体验孤独，有时那甚至甚于孤身一人。

他闭上眼睛，专心听暖气的噪音和雨点拍打车窗。Travis生于1950年，所以他们把莱卡送上天时他应该是七岁，Arthur彼时已经是一个少年了。有时仔细想想好奇怪……Travis居然比他年轻。

几分钟的安静过后，Travis问，“那个……关于学校的故事，还有你回家后Penny说的话……都是真的？”

“是真的。其实要不是今晚我自己说出来，我都快忘了，但我现在记得非常清楚。”

“他们对你做的，你妈对你说的，都真他妈的混账，”

“我想她当时日子也不容易，我们两个人都是，我记得……”他皱起眉毛，停顿了一下，“我被送回家那晚，她一只眼睛周围是淤青的，我……我想当时她有个男朋友，处过一段时间。一个天天打她的男人。好像那么多年以来，那样的男人还不止一个。”

“对不起，但她那样对你还是不能原谅。”

“她的残忍从来不是故意的，我想她是不能真正理解霸凌有多糟糕。我也不知道怎么启齿。”

“在我看来明明很显然。”

“我现在不想说这个，”Arthur嘟囔。

几秒钟之后，他回答，“好吧。”

剩下的路他们二人都一言不发。

* * *

Travis很肯定他又搞砸了。

Arthur肩膀耷拉着身子歪向一边，躲开Travis，额头抵着窗户。那股不适感又在Travis胃里升起，正如每次他在不经意间伤害到Arthur。

也许他不该提起Penny，也许他不该多嘴Arthur的单口表演，也许他应该就让他一个人静静。但他说的每一个字都是发自真心的，而且在他看来非常重要。

三十一岁了，他还在学习做人。

小时候他学过一段时间钢琴——是妈妈对她那桀骜阴郁的儿子又一次失败的驯服。他练过琴，但从来不擅长。

学会和某人亲昵就像学钢琴……只是键多得多，而且只要你摁错一次，你深爱的人就会遭受一次电击。

在军队里事情简单多了。那里有很多规则，很多命令。你只需要服从，你必须喜欢你的来复枪——一个听见命令就射击的机器，不要求思考。战后，工作塑造了他的身份，他是司机。他于是又和一台机器融为一体，继续根据指令运作着。

而这不一样，规则是模糊的，他们两个人在相处过程中都要学习。

他想说，我在努力。但那听起来太像借口，而他从小的教育是不找借口闷头做事，要不然就闭嘴。也许这也是一个坏习惯。但无论如何，Arthur看起来现在不是很想说话。

所以Travis也隐退到沉默里，思考，想办法。

* * *

回到Travis的公寓，他马上给Arthur取来一件厚棉裤和一件法兰绒衬衫。Arthur的手指因为害冷哆嗦得厉害——费了半天劲解不开口子，Travis便伸手帮他。他把湿漉漉的衣服从他身上剥下，又拿过来一条毛巾。Arthur一寸一寸地擦干自己，仿佛怕蹭着伤口。他头发上滴着水珠。

一滴水珠沿着他光裸的胸脯落下，顺着肋骨的阶梯，一直垂落到他腹部凹陷的深谷。Travis看着水珠消失在他肚脐眼里，开始想象自己如果是那滴水珠，是不是就能如此消失进Arthur体内……

Arthur脱到最后的时候他别过身去了。他不太明白为什么，Travis不是没有见过他裸体。但站在一旁盯着人家脱掉内裤，让他感到很变态。

“我弄完了。”

Travis转向他。上衣松松垮垮地挂在他骨干的身形上，搁在头发下面的毛巾罩着肩膀。

“谢谢你，”Arthur说，垂着眼眸，“谢谢你的衣服，”他左眼睫毛上沾着一滴雨珠，又或许那是泪水。

“喝咖啡吗？”Travis问，“暖暖胃吧。”

Arthur点头。

Travis走进厨房。等他拿着两杯咖啡回来，Arthur已经脱下了鞋子。他看见一只袜底浸染着血，血已经干涸硬化，呈现出铁锈的颜色。

Travis把杯子放在茶几上，“你的脚怎么了？”

Arthur皱着眉头剥下袜子，浸着血的纱布一直缠到脚后跟，“昨晚我妈妈在地上砸碎了玻璃，屋子里黑，没看见，我踩到了一块。”

Travis心里顿时冰冷，“她就留在那里不管？”

“我知道你在想什么，我也想过，但我不确定她是不是故意的。”

他不敢否认那种可能。

一道赤红的怒火冲上Travis的大脑，使他眼前顿时一黑。

想到她为了报复Arthur晚回家就对Arthur做出这种事……她敢割伤他……

Travis心里估摸着捏碎她那把鸟骨头有多轻而易举，但他用力压抑下那个想法。打死一个老太太不能解决问题——只能让Arthur的境遇更艰难。这件事情上，Travis能做都做了。Arthur离开了这间公寓，所有事只有由自己决定。

他把一杯咖啡塞入Arthur手中。Arthur抱住杯子，啜了一小口，抬眼看他。那一珠水依然挂在他眼睫毛上，是一颗小小的钻石，捕捉着灯光。淋湿的头发垂落在面庞前，好似一卷帘子，“我今晚能留在这儿吗？和你一起？”

“当然，”Travis坐在他身边，“你现在手里有钥匙了，这也是你家。”

Arthur抓过他的手，拇指摁在他的掌心里，“你没有——你没有对我生气？”

“没，我为什么生气？”

“我不知道。”

“我还以为你生气了，或者至少不开心了，我也不敢说。”

Arthur晃了晃他的手，喝了一口咖啡之后放下了杯子，然后抓起一大把衣服，贴在脸前，“衣服闻起来像你。”

“上次洗之前可能已经穿了一两次，对不起。”

“不是件坏事。”

Travis靠得更近了一点，一只胳膊搭在Arthur肩膀上，把他拉进怀里。Arthur倒头靠在他肩膀上。

他在Arthur额头上轻轻亲了口，抚弄着他的胳膊说，“你还在发抖。”

“我在暖和起来。”

Travis陪他坐了几分钟，上上下下抚摸着他的背，感受到法兰绒衬衫下他脊梁的凸起。渐渐的，颤抖消失了，紧张自他身上驱散，他的身体融化在Travis身侧。他不经心地伸出一只手去顺Travis的头发。

Travis三十年来很少有过类似的经历，被温柔地触摸。部分原因是他主动躲避——没有防备的身体接触总是刺激他的神经。在纽约，每一次别的司机拍拍他的肩膀后背表示友好，他都得收敛住打架或逃跑的下意识反应。他曾经有过一个女朋友——没交往多久——分手就是因为每一次她摸他摸得太突然，他的第一反应总是躲开。只有他处于掌控位置，身体接触才看起来自然。

然而Arthur指尖伸进他发丝的触感，却唤醒了他脑中那贫乏、已然被忘却的部分。让他想贪心更多。他想着脱掉衬衫，让Arthur吻上他背上的疤痕——他想让嘴唇覆上那片半死的组织，让神经在亲吻之下苏醒。

也许以后吧。

Arthur的目光飘向唱机，“放点音乐好吗？”

“好呀，你想听什么？”

“舒缓一点的。”

Travis放入一张爵士专辑，“Hey，你吃过晚饭了吗？”

“没有，你呢？”

Travis摇摇头，“我有麦片，还有一些速成通心粉……”

Arthur从沙发上坐起来，“我给你做点什么，”厨房里，他翻腾着冰箱说，“有鸡蛋和牛奶，想不想吃法式吐司？”

晚上吃法式吐司？Well，为什么不呢？“感觉不错。”

Arthur在碗边敲开鸡蛋，蛋壳逐一扔掉，蛋液搅进牛奶里。他将面包在金黄的混合液里浸过一遍，最后放进黄油滋滋的平底锅里大火煎。Travis一旁看着，奇异地着迷，他以前从来没见过Arthur做饭，他行云流水的动作像是炼金术，像是魔术表演….“你真擅长。”

“法式吐司罢了，”Arthur说，娴熟地把吐司翻过面，“我天天做，有糖浆吗？”

他没有，上面撒了点糖替代。他们坐在餐桌柜台边面对面一起吃，Arthur小心翼翼地吃下一口——他的胃总是很敏感，Travis记得。也许是因为他吃的那堆药，也许只是因为焦虑。舒缓的爵士乐从客厅飘进来。

“这是我一辈子吃过最美味的法式吐司，”Travis说。

“你夸张了，”可他还是笑了。

“认真的，我以后天天吃这个都吃不厌。每次我想这样做点精致的，不是锅烧糊了，就是吃到蛋壳，要不然就难嚼得塞牙，所以我不得不整天吃方便食品。”

“我做的薄饼也特别好吃，不过，材料得别人给我准备好了。”

“也算数。”

他们吃完饭洗干净了盘子，过后接着依偎在一起看电视——黑白牛仔电影——音量调得很低。唱机依旧在播放，慵懒的爵士乐配上骑马枪战，把暴力的场面柔和成舞蹈。Arthur倚在Travis的肩膀上。

“你想租电影看吗？”Travis问，“我们可以去租碟店，挑个电影，只要你开心音乐剧我都可以接受。”

“上一次一起看音乐剧，一有人唱歌你就底下做鬼脸。”

“真的不是我的菜，但没关系。”

Travis真心不能理解音乐剧。动画角色唱歌也就罢了，反正本来他们看上去就不像真的。但是上周，他和Arhtur一起看了一个叫《国王与我》的电影，里面角色都好像生活在另一个宇宙，那里人们莫名其妙地唱歌来表达自己的情感。他们都知道自己在干啥么？ 

他一直在思考现实世界中人们要是忽然开始唱歌得多他妈诡异。假如某天早上他醒来，开始对着空荡荡的公寓歌唱，我叫特拉维斯贝克，我在哥谭城里开出租车， 我好想下场大雨因为这里大街小巷全是乐色（My name is Travis Bickle, I drive a cab in Gotham City. I wish a rain would come because these streets are kind of shitty.）

“我现在没有看音乐剧的心情，”Arthur说。

“喜剧片怎么样，我记得他们有《三个臭皮匠》。”只要能让Authur开心起来就好，让他笑一笑。离开俱乐部之后，他看起来一直很严肃，甚至很悲伤，“你想看什么都行。”

“我只想坐在你身旁，”Arthur说。

Travis手背蹭着Arthur的脸颊，“还在担心药物的事吗？”

“我一直在想我还剩下多少，怎么分割，即使折半……我不知道停药究竟会产生什么影响，”Arthur吞咽，Travis听得见他嗓子里唾沫咽下的声音，“Travis？”

“嗯？”

“我想让你知道……过去这一个月，和你在一起，是我这一生中最快乐的日子。不管发生什么……我非常感激我能拥有这段时光。”

听见Arthur这么说话让他非常揪心，好像他要准备去死怎么着的。“以后还有很多这样的日子。”

“我希望是吧，”Arthur盯着虚空，表情耷拉下来，一片空白。

Travis心里打结，他关掉电视，伸手叠在Arthur的手上，“Hey……”

“我不像伤害任何人，”他低声说，又开始发抖了，“那是我最害怕的事，伤害别人，伤害你。如果将来必然那样，可能我最好现在直接——”他停下了。

他的心结拧紧了，“直接干嘛？”

“没事。”

“Arthur.”

他看向一旁，“我最后一次见Dr.Kane的时候，我问她要病例，阿卡姆那段时间里的。她给了我，现在在我公寓里，我还没有打开看，我不敢看。但我早晚会打开看。我不能——我不想像我妈那样，只选择性记得那些无害无痛的记忆。我必须得知道我是谁，即便那个答案我不喜欢。”

“病例不是你，只是你的过去。”

“那就是我不吃药的样子。”

“你不是任人摆布的，你对自己是个什么人你也有话语权。即使没有过去的档案，你现在依然有权利选择成为什么样的人。”

“我不确定，”他在大腿上扣着手，垂下眼睛，“我记得吃药前状态有多糟糕，痛苦压得是那么重，你都无法呼吸，无法移动，甚至无法思想，那么自由意志还有什么意义呢？就好像……就好像都是一个玩笑。”他淡淡地一笑，眼睛躲在睫毛后面。

Travis不知道该如何回答。

人具有主观能动性。这是他小时候课本上教的。人和动物的不同在于人有自我意识，灵魂。但是灵魂，他现在理解了，是一件脆弱的事物——被肉体和脑组织的锁链缠绕，被社会的巨轮推搡，就好像卓别林电影里的主人公，困在机器里处处不得已。有时人类仿佛是暗箱游戏里扔出的纸牌，输掉的代价就是下地狱。而自由意志，不过是一辆从悬崖上坠落的卡车的挡风板前的一片枯树叶。

选择是多么渺小。它的诞生只在一瞬间。它是脑海中暴风狂雨间的一道霹雳，它是扳机上指尖微微摁下的压力，它是一只伸出的手。然而一瞬间往往又可以撬动翻天覆地的变化。而变化一旦发生，此后便再没有回头路。

“也许你是对的，”Travis说，“我不知道。命运已经很久不跟我讲道理了，即使命运讲过道理。我所有过去相信的事物最终都背叛了我。但我知道我爱你，我坚信。”

他双手捧起Arthur的脸蛋，吻上了他的鼻梁，他的眉毛，他的人中边上的疤痕。Arthur的眼睛扑簌着合上。Travis最后吻上了他的嘴唇，轻柔缓慢地，恭敬地。

“我好害怕，”Arthur轻语。

“躺在我怀里。”Travis说。

Arthur滑下去，脑袋枕在Travis大腿上。Travis揉着他的头发，“一天一天的慢慢来就好。如果你感到承受不了了，像一片都吃不下去那种情况，你就跟我说。不要一个人面对，答应我。

他忽然抬头，仔仔细细地瞧着Travis，好像要把他的每一个特征都铭记在心里，“好的，”他悄悄说。

爵士钢琴在背景里轻柔的弹奏，Travis继续抚弄着他的头发。几分钟后，Arthur的眼皮慢慢闭上，接着又眨眼睁开。反反复复如此数次，他在竭力保持清醒，抓着意识不想放手。

“想睡就睡吧，”Travis说。

“这样真好，我不想结束。”

“明天早上醒来我还在你身边，你也在我身边，什么都不会结束。”他拇指摩挲着Arthur的脸颊，“闭上你漂亮的眼睛吧。”

Arthur耳朵微微羞红，“那就把你的手遮上去，”他说，“像你上次那样。”

Travis捂住他的眼睛，不一会儿后，Arthur的呼吸变得和缓而平静。

“你怎么那么好呀，”Arthur喃喃低语。

Arthur总爱说那样的话，说他好，说他是英雄。但他不知道Arthur看清了他的全部没有。有时Travis好奇Arthur为什么不多害怕他一点，Arthur固然有自己的黑暗，但那是一片清白、温暖的黑暗。

车里面，Travis告诉他，如果他敢跑，他就把抓回来。那不是一个英雄该说的话，他听起来像个一个坏人。

但那是真心话。如果Arthur因为自我怀疑和厌恶而退缩，Travis就一次次不厌其烦地把他拉回来。如果Arthur自残或丧失神志，Travis就把他绑起来。

但如果Arthur哪一天不想要他了——不爱他了——Travis只能离开。他会慢慢黯淡出他的生活。

* * *

Arthur迷迷糊糊地徘徊在半梦半醒之间，不情愿放走意识最后的一块碎片。此时此刻，他很安全。这份安心稍纵即逝，但他想守住。

他知道爱并不能总是救人。经验稀少如他，破碎不堪如他，他也不是个孩子，他是一个迫近中年的男人。他见的够多了，经历的够多了，他知道一颗真心也有被辜负的时候，知道爱无法站起来抵挡全世界的扭曲和丑恶，知道爱能最终演变成纠缠和毒药，知道爱也会失败。

但是此时——此地——爱是足够的。

这个时刻，这个爱，是真的，

不管发生什么，这是真的。

唱机停下，温柔的音乐消失在茫茫一片白噪音中，声音微弱到一不小心就和无声无息混淆。那是外太空的声音，思考的声音。他在黑暗中漂浮，带走的只有那茫茫的白噪音。


	18. Chapter 18

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第十八章

Arthur单脚尖回旋，透过油彩涂饰的微笑歌唱，“当我个子小，别人个子大。我发现我和大家不一样，我有与众不同的力量。”

这是电影Pufnstuf里的插曲——Mama Cass的角色唱一个女巫的生活。这首歌不仅Arthur非常喜欢，而且很适合表演。所有的孩子都有感到自己不同的时候，所有人都害怕与众不同。况且，这里的孩子真的和大多数小孩不一样，需要有人告诉他们那没关系。

“我学会接纳，学会运用，学会让它闪亮亮。不同没有那么糟，只要用心自己的事情自然会绽放。”

他头部阵痛，四肢发抖，但他努力维持住笑容。

他已经靠着一半的剂量活了一个半星期。每一次转头，诡异的电击感都刺穿过他迷雾般的脑物质。睡眠越来越不稳定，夜夜被噩梦袭扰。他肌肉酸痛，就连穿衣下楼也日渐艰难。

瞒着Penny也是一项负担，他还没有把社会项目被砍的消息跟她说。她总一天会想明白的，但是现在，他暂且说自己感冒了。她不断地给他喝橙汁，橙汁伤胃，但他从来没有推拒，只为了让她放心。

房间时而模糊时而清晰，孩子们随着节奏拍手。

“不同是困难，不同是孤独，不同是你一个人的烦恼。不同是头痛，不同是疼，但是我宁愿不同也不要——”

世界一下子变得漆黑。

Arthur在混沌的黑暗中朝着光亮挣扎，病态的嗡鸣充斥了他的头颅。等视野终于清晰，他正躺在地上，一个护士俯身看着他，“Fleck先生？Fleck先生！”

“他怎么了？”

“可能是急病发作了。”

有人拍拍他的脸颊，“你听得见我吗？”

“我没事，”他哑着嗓子尽力说话，却感到舌头厚重而愚钝，“我只是……晕倒了。”他希望不是一次发作。

一个孩子哭了，Arthur举起一只手微弱地摇了摇，“我没事！”他缓缓坐起来。忽然被一阵恶心席卷，有几秒钟他以为自己就要呕吐了。但他把那股劲儿咽了回去。

“你需不需要去急诊？”一个护士问。

“不，不，只是表演恐怕不能继续了，对不起。”他给孩子们一个他希望是安心的微笑，然后大点声说，“得了点小感冒罢了，回家喝点鸡汤很快就会好了。”

Lisa，那个喜欢恐龙的小女孩，从床上侧过身来。她头上缠着绷带，“没关系，Carnival，这周我也总是晕倒。换了新药，”她皱了皱鼻子，“副作用挺厉害的。”

她的话超出了她的年龄太多，让他非常心疼，“我祝愿你不久就会感觉好点，Lisa。”他从地上撑着站起来。发现自己的假发掉了，他发出了一声戏剧化的惊呼表达自己的不好意思，接着连忙捡起来戴到头上。

她轻笑，“你下周就会回来的，”她抓着一只粉红色的毛绒剑龙说，“对吗？”

“大概会吧。”他多希望他作出保证，但他此时完全无法料想一周后他会身在何方。这种身体状况，他也许本不应该出来工作，但他没有选择。下周就要交房租了。

他又挤出来一个微笑，“暂时先再见啦，朋友们。”

他们挥手告别。

一名护士跟随他离开房间，陪他走到走廊另一端。她清了清嗓子，“对不起，Fleck先生。”

“嗯？”他转向她，Dolores——那是她的名字，她是头发浓密、戴眼镜的那个。 

“也许是我多管闲事，但……我觉得你应该留下来，让一个医生瞧瞧你，至少检查一下基本项目……”

“不-不，不，还是不了。”他负担不起。

她叹息，“让我看看吧那，不收你钱。”她拉起他的手，把他拽进一间墙上贴着卡通企鹅的办公室，然后指着一个凳子说，“坐。”

Arthur心里求她放他走，但他从来不善于违抗命令，只好温顺地坐下，依然穿戴着小丑的戏服和假发，戴着手套的双手交叠在大腿上。

她给他测了脉搏和血压，将一个冰冷的听诊器贴在他胸口听他的呼吸，用手电筒照了照他的眼睛，命令他说“啊”，又探照了他的喉咙。然后她后退一步，在胸前交叉双臂，“你的血压挺高啊。”

“我知道，”他坐立不安，“一直都不低。”

“你知道自己为什么晕倒吗？”

他迟疑了一下，点头。

“以前发生过？”

“是的，女士。”他低头。

“如果这是具有传染性的问题……”

“不，不，完全不是那样的。如果我知道自己有任何会导致孩子得病——不是，病得更厉害——的风险，我是绝对不会来的。只是最近生活有些困难，而且原因实际上也有点……隐私。”

他在同时戒断七种不同的药物，这种做法没有医生会提倡。但整体而言，他现在还能维持正常生活已经是个奇迹了。

Dolores在等他下文，但看他再也不说话，她只得再次叹息，“你不用告诉我，但我强烈建议你去看看医生，尤其当这个问题已经持续一段时间了。”

“我不认为那会有用。”

她眉头皱起来，“Fleck先生……”

他盯着地板。当着所有人的面晕倒，他欠她一个解释，“你知道城市预算缩减的事吗？”

“是的，我们都感到了压力，各种形式上。”

“直到不久之前，我还有药吃，为了解决……疼痛相关问题。”这已经很接近实情了，“但他们砍掉了我获得药物的项目，所以我不得不戒断，这就是为什么……我最近状态不好。”

“明白了，我很抱歉。”

他对她尽力一笑，“下周我会表现得更好，我想吧。”

她深色的眼睛仔细观察着他的脸，“如果你经常失去意识，你根本就不应该出来工作。”

她的语气里饱含同情，但那些字句还是给他浑身送去冰冷的一击，“我需要这个工作，求求你了，不要告诉别人我今天和你说的话。”

“我不会的，但我不认为我说或不说能有什么不一样。如果这个问题持续发生——不管原因是什么——他们会换掉你，也许请个假给自己一点恢复的时间会更好。”

“但……”他声音渐渐变小。他能说什么呢？她是对的，医院当然不想要一个在工作时晕倒的小丑。

她拍拍他的肩膀，“回家，休息一下。”

他麻木地点点头。忽然他听见玻璃纸折皱的声音，他抬头。她递给他一个小小的红纸包裹的棒棒糖，“所有的病人都有的，”她狡黠地笑笑，“你看起来很需要一个”

“谢谢。”他接过棒棒糖，揭开糖纸，麻木地戳进嘴里。

他宁愿那是一支烟。

* * *

他隐隐头疼，迈着沉重的步子走向地铁站。他在厕所间里抹去了大部分妆容，但每当外套袖子擦过脸颊，却总还是蹭下来一些白色油彩。

明天他去办公室报到，Hoyt很可能会因为他早退找他麻烦。这事到时再说吧。

他一边走路，一边觉察到一丝的不妙升起。仿佛是一些噩梦情景再现——莫名其妙地——他感觉自己在被人跟踪。

他猛然撞到了一个男人的肩膀，然后被狠狠推搡了一下，“走路不长眼啊！”那个男人呵斥。

“对—对不起，”Arthur嘟囔。

“傻逼。”那个男人继续走他的路，手揣在兜里。

回家的旅程为什么如此漫长。他必须先走到地铁站，在抵达下车那站之前要忍住不在地铁上发作，然后爬上无尽的阶梯，再步行几个街区到他的公寓。然后他得为Penny虚作出一幅笑脸，假装生活照旧静好。他得给她做晚餐，帮她洗澡。他得洗衣服——最近脏衣服攒得多了——然后还要洗盘子。他得…….他得……

种种想法向内螺旋着逐渐撕作碎片。

最重要的是不断行进，为维持日常生活不断填充动力，即使他的全部愿望仅仅是蜷缩在被子下面，一直躲到下个月。

Arthur的心砰砰跳，原本潜伏的焦虑逐渐浮上水面。他看向四周的人，路人面无表情地从他身旁经过，他却忽然畏惧他们每一个人。只要他们想，谁都可以伤害他。

他躲进一条小巷里，靠上一面墙，一只手放在他悸动的心脏上。你很安全，他对自己重复，你很安全，你很安全，危险都你的想象。

没有说服力。他的身体坚持认为他在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，坚持认为他和一只狮子共处一笼——坚持认为他随时可能会死。他的呼吸越来越深重，越来越快速，让他头晕目眩。他松开了手里的包裹，两只手捂在嘴巴上，努力按压下一阵撕破喉咙的大笑。

只是戒断的其中一个副作用罢了。他知道的，多疑，躁动不安。焦虑一直在潜伏在那儿，是他头颅内低沉的背景噪音。然而焦虑又一触即发，一阵阵恐惧来得往往不知源头……哪怕是躺在床上的夜晚，哪怕是洗澡时哗哗的水声。一切都会过去，只要他能经受住这阵飓风。

他蜷缩成一团，双手依然捂着嘴巴，在小巷里颤抖着，瑟缩着。酸涩、滚烫的胆汁涌上喉咙，被他生生呛下去。他害怕自己又晕倒一次。

一只老鼠在不远处的垃圾桶的阴影里吞吃着披萨碎屑。它的个头比一只小猫都大，黑毛油光发亮，尾巴像一条粉色的长虫。它在有条不紊地进食，灵活的小爪把碎屑转过一圈继续啃食，就这样一寸寸地侵蚀掉边缘。不知为何，观看大老鼠进食让Arthur镇静了些许。他盯着那只老鼠，不去想其他的事情。至少，努力不去想。然而思绪的重量压在他身上，将他挤压形变。

一如他遇上这些时刻经常做的那样，他开始想象Travis的胳膊环抱着他，想象他的气味，他的声音以及其中的低沉的颤动。

你很好，Arthur，你做得很好。

手指插在他头发里，抚摸着。

我不会让任何人伤害你。

几天之前，他在Travis公寓里过夜。那晚的大部分时间，他都在Travis臂弯里酣睡——那是昏昏沉沉，空白而无梦的一觉。他睡的比在自己家里都好。他现在召唤出那段记忆，回想起当时的空间，漂浮过去，感到周身温暖又受保护。

Arthur仰头靠在粗糙的砖墙上，那只老鼠衔着最后一块碎屑，蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。

他想要不要去找一个电话亭，给Travis打电话，没有紧要的事请，只是想听听他的声音。不然再有机会，就要一直等到他妈妈睡着了。但最近手头上钱紧张到他连掏点零钱打电话都得找个正当理由。

在他主观感觉煎熬了一个小时之后，他终于站起来。一下子又感到胃痛，他于是闭上眼睛，慢慢等恶心散去。他的膝盖如同果冻一样绵软。

他知道虚弱的部分原因是饥饿。如同往常，他早餐吃得太少。况且这些天，咽下食物比平时更艰难了。

他一直向前走，目视前方，尽力什么也不想。

* * *

“Happy，你检查信箱了没有？”

“嗯，有一张电话账单。”

“别的没有？”

“没有。”他走进客厅，Penny裹着厚厚的毯子，蜷坐在椅子上。

她皱眉，“最近又瘦了吗？”

“不知道。”

“衣服都要滑下来了。”

他瘫倒在沙发上，“最近没什么胃口。”

“你这换季反应也太大了。”

“别担心，感冒持续得久一点罢了。一个同事也这样，”他撒谎，“花了好几周才好。”

“你去看看医生多好。”

他一边膝盖摇晃，“咱家没钱。”

“这就是为什么我一直督促你换个好点的工作，Ha-Ha’s工资太少了。我知道你喜欢那里的氛围，但你也得为未来着想啊。我死了你可怎么办呢？”

“求您了，妈。现在别谈这个，我今天不容易。”

“怎么了？出什么事了？”

他揉了揉脸。他不能把晕倒的事告诉她，“没事，很漫长的一天而已。”

“一定有事。”

电视上，记者喋喋不休地报道着没有止境的垃圾罢工，以及工会和市政府之间同样没有止境的谈判。

“我希望你能多陪我说说话，”Penny说。“你以前跟我无话不说，我不知道什么变了。我—我不知道是不是因为那个男的…….”

“不是Travis，妈。”那个男的，她很少提起Travis，即使提起也永远用“那个男的”指代。“他不是问题，他一直对我特别好。”

Penny捏着毯子的边缘，毯子在她手里拧成结。她虽一言不发，不敢苟同的态度却显而易见。又或许是他多疑症又发作了？

他尽力按捺下失望，可话还是脱嘴而出，“你一直说你担心我，担心我未来。现在有人照顾我，你应该感到快乐。所以你为什么不高兴？”

她抿紧嘴巴，“男人不可靠。”

“我就是一个男人。”

“你知道我什么意思。”

“什么意思？我不算男人吗？”

“你是我儿子，我把你抚养成了一个好人。但大多数男人都不是好人，即便他们起初待你好，即便他们口口声声说爱你，大部分男人最终都会让你失望。我只是不想看你受伤，看你心碎。”

“仅仅因为你经历过挫折不代表挫折就会发生在我身上。不管怎样，如果男人都不可靠，你为什么偏偏对Thomas Wayne那么痴迷呢？ 你为什么那么坚信他会帮助我们呢？”

“和他无关。”

“凭什么？你天天三句话离不开他，你一直给他写信，整天问我他有没有回信。凭什么不准我现在提起他？”

“Thomas是个好人，他会帮助这个城市的，我知道。他——”忽然她说不下去了，冷静的神情顿时崩溃了，她抬起一只手遮住眼睛，不住地摇头。 

“妈？怎——”

“没事。只是……我小心不是没有原因的，你懂吗？我年轻的时候，对我爱的男人付出了太多的信任，也付出了太沉重的代价。他在我最需要他的时候把我丢在一旁。”

她说的是Arthur的父亲，他意识到。那个他未曾谋面的男人，他对那人一无所知。她甚至都没和Arthur提起过他的名字。

“我不想让你重蹈我当年的错误，”Penny说，“落得跟我同样的结局。”

Well，Travis又不能让我怀孕，他本想说，但还是斟酌着没有开口。他厌倦了和她争吵，顶回去一句话也不能改变什么。

他清楚她在做什么。她在利用她自己的痛苦，她自己的失意，来解构他和Travis的关系。他不会放任她如此。如今，他已经熟悉她的伎俩了，足以摆脱一些她的左右。但是……即使她在操纵他，她的痛苦和心碎也是真切的。有人曾经背叛又抛弃了她。

他突然有一个猜想。不，他想，荒唐。但是猜想一旦产生，就无法忽视。

“妈…….谁是我的父亲？”

“这重要吗？能改变什么吗？”

“我认为很重要。”

她转过头去，表情一下子沉了下来。

他心头一紧，“妈，”他摇摇她的手，“如果你想让我多和你说话……如果你想让我信任你…..那就信任我。告诉我。”

许久，她默然不应。

“告诉我，”他静静地又催了一次。

她再次开口的声音听起来十分飘摇，“他说过他爱我，他说过即使我们不能在一起，他也会照顾我一辈子，向我保证永远不用担心钱之类的事情。”她擦了擦眼泪，“我知道那样不对，和一个已婚男人纠缠，和一个……高出我那么多的男人。但我那时年轻，我以为我们之间的爱无坚不摧。但现在看看我，看看我们。他像丢垃圾一样丢弃了我，他们逼我签一些文件，让我保证不告诉任何人。所以我只能一直把真相当秘密保守，即使是面对我自己的儿子。”

汗湿了他的掌心，“你在说什么？”Arthur低语。

没有回答。

“是他，对不对？”

她依然不回答，但沉默已经回答了问题。

Thomas Wayne。他的父亲是Thomas Wayne，一瞬间，他脑中只有噪音。 

这是真的吗？这种事情她编不出来，对吗？他知道Penny分不清现实与幻想，知道她经常忘却或修改她脑中的事物。但她还没有疯到凭空编造出这么荒唐的故事——不会拿这么重要的事开玩笑。况且这样许多事情都能说得通了。

“这就是为什么，”Arthur悄悄说，“这就是为什么你一直给他写信，即使他从来没有回复。”

她擦擦眼睛，“我们的关系没有一个好结局。我不甘心一直做他的一个肮脏的小秘密。我威胁如果他不肯为了我离开他妻子，我就把真相告诉所有人。后来闹翻了之后……他给我一点钱，让我签一些文件。答应他是个错误，但我当时脑子不清楚。他现在或许讨厌我了，他肯定讨厌我了。可他是我们唯一的希望。”

Arthur手抵在额头上。他在想，是不是某种程度上，这个答案他其实已经猜疑很久了。线索都在那里，只是他从来没拼在一起。也许是因为他不情愿，也许是因为他畏惧那个答案。

但是……即便她说的都是真相，又能改变什么呢？这么多年过去了，他们又不能到法院上起诉Thomas，即使他们起诉，他也请得起全城最优秀的律师把他们二人撕得粉碎。他们假若胆敢对抗他，他就会像踩死一只蚂蚁一样辗过他们。他就是那种人。

“如果他到如今都没有帮过我们，我不认为他以后就有可能，”Arthur安静地说。

“可他必须得帮。我做这些都是为了你，Arthur。你看不明白吗？我想让你过上档次的生活。而没有他的帮助，你过不了。”

Arthur瑟缩，他想反驳说他能照顾好他自己，他不需要向一个陌生男人要钱。但自从他们一刀斩断了他的项目之后，他混得连喘口气都困难。他的境地就是瞒得过Penny，也瞒不了他自己。他能为自己辩护什么呢？

“我不知道我还能活多久，Arthur。我一旦走了，得有个人照顾你。”

“Travis…”

“和我们一样穷。一个开出租的怎么能救我们？”

Arthur下巴收紧。“你看不起他，因为他不富裕，因为他正像我们。”

“不是那么简单，Happy ，他不……正常。他状态不稳定。况且你只认识了他……多久，一个月？两个月？你凭什么认为明年他还会在你身边？”

“他现在在这里就完了。况且他不正常又怎样？你以为我正常？他比正常人还能理解我，我宁愿信任他也不要信任你从50年代起就没有说过话的前老板。”

“Thomas是你父亲。”

“不，他不是。也许是他让你怀孕了，但他不是我的父亲。他不在乎我们。如果他没有回复你过去二百多封信件，你凭什么以为下一封或下下封会有什么不同？”

“你知道了真相之后就没有对他产生什么特别的感情吗？”

Arthur想了想，penny的话也有些道理。那么长时间里，他渴望被看见，渴望对某个人重要。发现自己是某个名人的孩子，即使是像Thomas Wayne那样的混蛋……他能想象自己就此沉迷，接着因此毁灭，正如他痴迷于某个曾经施舍他一星半点善意的女人那样。但是现在…… 

Arthur知道爱是什么，他感受过了，而那改变了一切。 

“我们不需要Thomas Wayne，”他说，轻轻捏了捏她的手，“我们想个别的办法活下去。” 

她下嘴唇颤抖，“可究竟怎么办呢？”

“我不知道。”但他不明所以地感到没有那么绝望了，相较于之前。

是愤怒，他意识到，是对Thomas遗弃他和Penny的愤怒。尽管痛苦遍布他的身体，尽管忧虑塞满他的颅腔，尽管恐惧爬上他的脊梁，他感到怒火的灼热在他体内酝酿，给予他力量。

这就是愤怒的意义，他想，给人们继续搏斗的体力。还有，行进的动力。

“不要写信了，妈。”他说。

“但是……Arthur……”

“求你。”他的语气软化了，“别管他了。这样对你更好，对我们都好。”

她看着他，眼睛里流连着泪光，她攥紧了他的手，“我尽量。”

* * *

那晚，她上床睡觉之后，他给Travis打了电话。

“Hey，Arthur，最近怎么样？” 

天啊，听到他声音真好，心里一下子踏实了，“好一些，但还是在求生存。”他坐到沙发上，指缝间夹着烟。

“今天倒霉了？”

“我在儿童医院昏倒了，我感到好……脆弱。就好像得了经久不散的流感，脑子里一直感到有电流流过，回家路上焦虑又发作了一次，然后……”他哽咽了，停顿了一下缓缓呼吸，“现在没事了，但……好难。”

“撑过这阵就好了，”Travis说，“这不会没个头。”

“我知道，我一直跟自己这么说。”他把香烟举到唇边，手在发抖，现在手无时无刻不发抖了。“你有多健康你的感觉说了算，不是吗？”

“啊……别引用我日记了，我没我自以为的那么聪明。”

“我不知道，反正我觉得挺有道理。”他微微一笑，接着笑容褪去，“我刚刚和我妈进行了有生以来最诡异的一次谈话。”

“是吗？”

“她和我说了些事情，关于…….我的父亲。我不敢确信该不该相信她，也不知道万一是真的，我该怎么反应。”

“说了什么？”

他在手指间玩弄着香烟，“我……不确定我准备好复述这件事没有，先让它在我脑子里沉淀一会儿吧。”反正这样的事他也得和Travis面对面说。

“好吧，我好奇，但我可以等。那么你想谈什么？”

“和我说说你的一天。”

“就平常一天，不礼貌的乘客，拥堵的交通，和平常一样。有个小屁孩在后座撒了奶昔，我还没清理完污渍，但总比清理某人的精斑好，或者，血迹。”

“你真的清理过…….”

“可不是嘛，无论如何，我今晚试着给自己做法式吐司，但没有你做的好吃。”他顿了一顿，“我今天总在想你。”

“我也总在想你，我想你。”

“我没跑远，我依然在这里。”

“我知道，但是......”

他们从那天之后就没有做爱了，那是多么完美的一天，他第一次为Travis化Carnival的妆。那之后他们只有过一次电话性爱。这期间发生了太多的事，项目被砍了，俱乐部里的灾难一晚……自从Arthur停了一半的剂量，他每天的目标就是活着。他这段时间过于紧张不安，不敢再尝试性爱。当他们在一起的时候，他只想倒在Travis的臂弯里，像抱住急湍里的磐石一样紧紧抱住他。

尽管如此……他想念做爱。

“我喜欢为你化妆。”他嘀咕。

“你下次化妆之后过来吧，即便我们什么也不做……我喜欢你化妆的样子。”

他浅笑，将烟头一端触在下嘴唇上，轻轻地左右涂抹，接着探出舌尖抵在小圆柱体上，说，“可以办到。”

“我在回想那一天，想你跪在地上，脸上涂着妆。”

Arthur闭上眼睛，那些词语传递给他一阵热潮，“那天，我感到如此鲜活。”他轻声说，“我……”

我不知道我还能不能体验到那样的感受了。

“有时当我想你，仿佛你就在那儿。”Travis说，“仿佛你在我脑子里，我能感受到你也在想我。你相信吗，Arthur？我知道这很荒唐，但……我今天感受到了。”

“我那时就是在想你。”不过话说回来，他从早到晚总在想Travis，“回家的路上，我崩溃了，然后我就想象你抱着我。”

他现在就想要一个拥抱。

“我那时可以过去接你，”Travis说，“我现在就可以去接你。”

“如果去你家，我可能一躺下就在你怀里睡着了。”

“我不介意。”

苍天，他有多想要。他汲汲渴求——渴求Travis安静、不强求的存在，他的热度，他的味道。他想象Travis的手指在他的眉间，抚平那里忧虑的褶皱；想象他的嘴唇贴着他的后脖……

但他现在同样不想离开妈妈。那场对话之后，她的精神状态现在可能相当脆弱，相当易碎。Arthur懂得那种状态，知道那有多可怕。她终于向他吐露了他父亲的真相，还向他保证不再写信。如果她是认真的，那是一个重要的进步。这个关键的时刻，他想陪在她身边。

如果她能放手Thomas，也许她也能接纳Travis。也许她能改变，尽管改变来得并不容易，他也清楚。

“或许明天吧，”Arthur说，“我下班后给你打电话。”

“还有表演吗？”

“嗯，转牌子。”他不太愿意去想那场表演，明白昏倒是很大概率的事，但他不得不去冒这个险，“我该睡了，很快再和你说话。”

“我爱你，Arthur。”

“我也爱你，Travis。”

他挂了。

Arthur在沙发上辗转反侧。

入眠不容易，从来不容易。自从停药了之后，失眠更严重了。尽管疲劳，焦躁不安在他皮肤下瘙痒，他很想动腿。这个症状有一个专有的学名——“静坐不能”。一种服用抑制精神分裂药物的副作用，然而矛盾的是在他停药之后这个副作用却加重了。有时疲劳像铅块一样沉沉挤压下来，有时精力在他肌肉里骚动把他变成一条活电线。有时两者同时袭来。

他起床在客厅里踱步，接着又复瘫倒在沙发上。他于是坐起来，点燃一支烟。

他发觉自己在盯着前臂苍白的肌理，那里就像一块白色的油画布。自他上次灼烧自己已经过去了一个月，诱惑在隐隐作祟。

他克制了冲动。

取而代之，他不断地踱步，踱步。他抓挠肩膀，直至指甲刮破皮肤，留下一小片淌血的伤口。

最终，他翻出了存量不多的安眠药，吞下两粒，然后像死人一样堕入了空洞的睡眠。

* * *

四个小时后，闹钟响了。

他像个男士内裤一样浑浑噩噩地从沙发上爬起来，踉跄进厨房煮咖啡。

移动就好，一步一步地来。

他敲碎鸡蛋倒进碗里。他在柜台边缘敲碎了一个鸡蛋，然后看着蛋黄流淌到地上，接着用脚趾头心不在焉地戳了戳。他觉得自己的脑袋里面全是棉花。

早餐桌上，Penny神态自若，明媚地谈论新闻和天气。她没有再说起Thomas Wayne。 

“你没事吧，Arthur？燕麦粥你一口都没碰。”

“昨晚睡少了，”他强逼自己咽下一勺。

“感冒还没好吗？让我给你倒点橙汁……”

“茶行吗？”

“你缺维生素C，维生素C是全天下最好的感冒药。”

“茶对我胃更好，妈。只要我喝橙汁我就咽不下饭。”

她皱起眉头，一时间他以为她要和他争执。她张开了嘴巴，又闭上。接着她起身，取出一些速冲茶撒进杯子里。

他松一口气，“谢了。”

* * *

他努力不把早饭吐出来，但出发去地铁站和从站台到Ha-Ha’s的路上，他的双腿依然虚弱得发抖。电火花在他头颅内闪烁，他把自己拉扯进建筑，疲倦得眼前发黑。

“Artie，” Randall 说，“你看起来像一桶屎。”

“你看上去好苍白，”Gary说，“感冒还没好吗？”

Arthur使劲想他该怎么回答才合适，“是，差不多。”他含含混混地说，舌头是一条死蛞蝓，仅仅靠一条磨损的电线和大脑相连。

“要不然今天请个假吧。”

“不行啊，得继续行进。”他拖着脚走到梳妆镜前，坐下，沾了一笔白颜料在脸上涂画。

“哦，对了，”Randall说。“Hoyt找你有事。”

Arthur僵住了。

他知道这一刻早晚要会来，没有拖延的必要。他用力站起来，走出隔间，无暇擦去脸上的一抹白色。他在Hoyt办公室门口踟蹰许久，在墙上撞了几下脑门，想让自己清醒些。集中注意力。Hoyt会好好教训他一通，而Arthur会在安静中忍受，然后记得微笑，微笑，微笑。这不是第一次了，实际上都多少次了。他现在非常疲倦，也许过会都听不清他在说什么。他只需要站在那里倾听。

Arthur走进办公室，双手交叠在身前，在注视下站着。Hoyt表情莫测。“您有事找我？”

“我直说了吧，我不能留你了，Arthur。”

Arthur直愣愣地看着他。

不，他想，不可能，不是现在，“但……我今天还有场表演。”

“随便换个人就行了，你走吧。”

他脑中的风暴噼啪作响，“为什么？”他轻声问。

“你自己说呢？你表演到一半昏倒了。”

“我生病了，不会有第二次了，只要您给我一点时间——”

“我给过你时间了，你有什么毛病我搞不清楚，但你每天上班都浑身发抖，眼神混沌，跟个没嗑药的毒虫似的。这不是流感，我不知道究竟是什么，但我不想管了。”

“Hoyt，我……”他停下来深吸一口气，“我发誓这是暂时性的，我会变好的。”

Hoyt叹气，“听着，Arthur，昨天医院那一出，只是最后一根稻草。这不是一回两回了，没用的，你不适合干这行，懂了吗？”

他耳鸣，电火花在他后方呲呲响，“求您了，我热爱当一名小丑。我知道我最近惹了不少麻烦，但——那-那些事也不是我的错，我想不明白为什么——”

“你知道为什么，用不着我明说，这个没法争议。”

Arthur嗓子眼里呼吸加速，“你说出来，”他听见自己问。

“你知道我指的是什么。”

眼睛后面他的血管抽动，他回忆起Hoyt冰冷的眼神，还有那个问题，昨晚享乐子了？以及此后每次他打量Arthur时眼神里那细微的轻蔑。

“是因为你认为我是同性恋，”他说，“对吗？”

Hoyt长久地、平静地盯着他。

“这就是为什么，”Arthur说，“这就是为什么你讨厌我。”

Hoyt在桌子上戳着笔，“这点不能让我喜欢你，但嘿！我是那种你爱怎么着关我屁事的人，你关起门来整你恶心的破事我很乐意不搭理你，只是那不是问题的关键，Arthur。问题是所有的事，是你。”

阴影在Arthur视野的一角跳跃。

“我雇你是因为我可怜你，因为你缺口饭吃，但我也不能没有底线。”

阴影在壮大，像一窝蛇一样扑腾。右太阳穴下方的一根血管在跳动，房间逐渐变形、闪烁，“如果您能告诉我我那里做错了，您希望我哪里改进——”

“我不是你精神病医生，我不是来解决你犯病的个性的。我们完事了，把你柜子清理干净。”

“这……这不公平。”他哽咽，“我不能掌控别人怎么看我，我不能掌控你看我不顺眼，但我什么也没做错。”

“怎么，你还要流眼泪了？Jesus Christ，这就是我说的，你多大岁数了还表现得像个小孩。” 

他竭力让声音平稳，即使阴影已经掠夺了大半视野，“我因为你对我不公平的态度而伤心，很幼稚吗？”

“别给我演受害者，Arthur。你以为你很特殊吗？每天都有人被炒，这就是人生。你可以换个工作，操，有本事去另一家中介那里工作啊。但这里你是没戏了，瞧你那哭丧样子，趁你给自己丢脸之前赶紧给我滚。妈的娘炮。”

他眼球后面血做的锤子越击越狠，跃过了拐点。

他猛冲上前。

当Arthur两手抓着他的衬衫把他从椅子上薅起来，他在Hoyt眼中捕捉到惊愕一闪而过。血色从Hoyt脸上消失，“放开我，”他喊。

Arthur的抓得更紧了。

“放开我，神经病！嘿！嘿！有人吗！”

Arthur放开了他，后退一步，粗重地呼吸，泪水灼痛着双眼。一个声音——Randall的——在走廊里呼喊，“有事吗？”

Arthur转身离开了办公室，经过Randall，穿过更衣室，跑下楼梯。他目不斜视，甚至没有记得从柜子里取东西。

他头疼，哪里都疼。

他走到大街上，一声尖叫在他嗓子里积压。他一直走一直走，任凭双脚带他走向地铁站，走入一间肮脏的公共厕所里。

他一头撞在墙上，然后又撞了一下，接着又一下，又一下，直到在瓷砖上留下一滩血。他膝盖撑不住了，只好滑倒在地上，一边晕眩着恶心着大笑着。


	19. Chapter 19

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第十九章

Arthur躺在厕所地板上。灯光在头顶上摇曳。他鼻孔淌血，脸上糊着一团眼泪。

妈的娘炮，Hoyt在脑中嘲弄。

也许这是注定的。

他不想动身。冰冷的瓷器贴着他脑后方有一种特殊的安慰，他不能逗留在这儿。他龇牙咧嘴地硬撑着站起来。疼痛劈过脑袋，他抓了一大把厕纸，把大部分血迹从伤口周围擦去，然后跌跌撞撞地走出门外。他的视野依旧模糊，他不确定这是戒断反应还是磕出了脑震荡，反正二者都不是第一次经历了。

在去地铁站的路上，他停在一个电话亭，扔进几枚硬币，拨通了Travis的电话号码。

嘟了一声， “Travis Bickle.” 

“Hey，”Arthur沙哑地说，“是我。”

“Arthur，出什么事了？”

他发出一声破碎的笑，捂住眼睛，“所有的事。”他头靠着电话亭的玻璃墙，“我…..我不知道我还能坚持多久。”

一个短暂的停顿，“我去接你，你在家吗？”

“在一个电话亭。”

“哪里？”

Arthur张嘴想要告诉他，然后他在玻璃上瞥到一眼自己的形象。

他双眼浮肿呆滞，眼袋污黑，像是被人打了一拳。他的皮肤仿佛涂了蜡，颧骨突出，皱纹比他想的还要深刻。油腻、纤细的头发垂在他忧郁的脸上。他看上去像一个带了假发的骷髅，他是一个悬挂在松弛皮肤上的干瘪外壳，血污依然从伤口处晕出来，一条白色的涂料横跨在他的脸颊上。

Arthur从来不觉得自己好看，他太明白自己的缺点了，他也知道Travis爱他尽管他——也许正是因为——那些缺点。是Travis的爱让Arthur在他眼中美丽，如同一个符咒。

但是现在，他很丑陋。符咒也不管用。他不想这样示人……甚至在Travis面前。尤其在Travis面前。

但原因还要更深层次。

Travis见过他失控，但他从未见过最糟糕的Arthur——从未见过他全面崩溃。Arthur不想把自己那一面强加于他，而他现在离那一面是咫尺之遥。

“你不用过来，”他低语，“我只是……需要听听你的声音，仅此而已。”

“我不认为你现在一个人合适，你在哪儿？哪个电话亭？”

“我没事，我能回家，都快到地铁站了。”

“Ha-Ha’s旁边的那个电话亭，角落里那个？” 

Arthur不回答。

“留在原地，我去接你。”

“Travis……我不能。”

“原地等着，我大概过——”

“不要！”

Travis不说话了。

Arthur尽力控制住声音，“我在告诉你，我需要独处。而你没在听。就——就停下行吗，别逼我了。”

Travis安静了更久。

Arthur闭紧了双眼。

他有什么毛病？他的心智接近毁灭，他还在把来帮助他的人往远处推。但他就是……不能。他不能这样被人看见。“对不起。”他轻声说，“我现在状态真的很不好，我不该打电话的，我知道我刚刚很凶（awful）”

“你不凶（awful）。”但是Travis听起来很不确定，他在犹疑，“对不起，我知道我有时候，容易逼人太甚。”

“你在尽力帮我。我只是……我得回家。”

“好吧，过会给我回电话，好吗？”

“好，”他吞咽，喉咙发紧，接着赶紧在大笑发作前挂断了电话。

他不是故意没有说“我爱你”就挂电话的，他也不想这样结束对话，但他现在脑子里一片混沌。

他离开了那间电话亭。头很痛。

* * *

当他打开公寓门，Penny问，“你脑袋怎么了？”

他摸了摸额头上的伤口。整趟地铁，那处一直压着一大团纸止血，他竭力无视其他乘客的目光。还好现在已经不怎么流血了。“撞到了门。”

“门？”她蹙起眉毛。“怎么回事？”

“是扇玻璃门，我没看见。”

“割得很深啊，你得清理一下，涂点酒精。”

“我会的。”他走向厕所。

“对了，工作怎么样？”她喊。

他假装没听见她说话。在她继续追问之前，他躲进厕所关上了门。

他尽可能创口把清理干净，包上一层纱布。他颤抖着脱去被汗浸湿的衣服，走进淋浴间里。他坐在瓷砖地面上，任水流拍击背部。直到水温变冷，他依旧坐在原地。

他知道他在恶化态势。疏远每个人，在自我厌恶的泥沼中越陷越深，但他此时实在无力去和任何人说话或接触。痛得太深。他感觉自己仿佛被剥了一层皮，只剩下一坨赤裸裸的肉和神经暴露在外，任何接触都只会带来刺痛。

他蜷成一团，膝盖顶着前胸，双手捂住脑袋。

等他终于从厕所里出来，他给妈妈热了电视机盒餐，端在托盘里放到她跟前，整个过程中看也不看她。

“Happy……出什么事了？”

“最近日子不好过，妈。”

“为什么？”

“因为我有精神疾病，因为我抑郁。”

她低头，这些话对她来说刺耳，他知道。但他必须要让她听一听。“大部分时间，你看起来一点也不抑郁。”她说。

“我已经抑郁了好几十年了，有时候我格外抑郁，我现在就格外抑郁，别理我就行了。”

几秒钟之后，她点头。

他知道他应该把自己失业的消息告诉她。但他也知道，她会作何反应。她会马上让他去寻找下一份工作。虽然，那的确是他应该做的。他应该现在就翻开报纸，看看昨晚的招聘启事。没有时间浪费。

但这个想法让他十分疲倦。他能干什么呢？想到任何人会雇佣他——一个年纪不小、消瘦抑郁的聚会小丑——都好像是一个笑话。他们只需要看一眼他的简历——看到中间好几年在阿卡姆的空白——就会当即拒绝他。即便简历通过了，即使他莫名其妙混进了面试，他也会是一幅苍白而瑟缩的形象，他会失控，当场大笑发作。在Ha-Ha’s获得工作本已是万幸，更何况那是状态还相对正常。既然殊途同归都是被拒绝，又何必自取其辱呢？ 

“陪我看电视。”Penny拍拍床。

“我头疼，先睡了。”

“确定吗？Murray几分钟后就开始了，看他总能让你好受点。” 

他逼着自己的嘴角装出一个微笑的模样，“那帮我录一下吧，我明天看。”他最近买了一个VCR和一些白带。现在，他只希望当时他能多省点钱。他不知道他们将如何撑到下个月。

他蜷缩在沙发上，听着Murray Franklin熟悉的声音自另一个房间传来。

他想着给Travis回电话。但他一般都得等Penny睡着了才敢打电话，而今天他不确定自己还能撑那么晚了。明天早上吧。

他不想让Travis担心。他觉得自己正在让所有人担心、失望。可是所有的事又实在是……太过分了。

他摸了摸脸，感受着自己皮肤的沟壑和松弛。

Hoyt的声音在他脑子里回荡：你一个成年人表现得像一个小屁孩。

愤怒在Arthur的腑脏内烧穿了一个洞。他一部分想要做出比仅仅抓抓Hoyt衣服更恶劣的行为，那一刻，他想伤害Hoyt，真真正正地创伤他。但与此同时他又畏惧自己的怒火，畏惧自己能力。如果他真的放手——自此一去不复返——会怎么样呢？

他下沉至噩梦袭扰的半梦半醒的雾霭茫茫间。

* * *

Penny自卧室里发出一声尖叫，把他惊醒。Arthur笔直地坐起来。

外面一片漆黑，借着楼道里微弱的光线，他勉强看得清钟表。凌晨2:30。

Penny又发出一声哭号——绵长、颤抖又凄厉。

他跳起来跑进卧室，心跳加速。她起来上厕所摔倒了吗？她——

他打开卧室灯，发现她坐在床上，大口喘气，满脸是泪。她眼睛麻木地看向一边。

“妈，怎——”

“我怀孕了，”她发着抖小声说，“怀了你，然后……我在医院里，生产……然后……婴儿……”

他坐在床边，手搭在她的肩膀上，她向后一闪。“你做噩梦了。”

她看着他，瞳孔失焦，“他死了，当他——当你出生的时候，那个婴儿。”她面孔扭曲，开始啜泣，“你生下来就死了。”

他感到一阵恶寒，“我没死，那是噩梦，我就在这儿。”

但她仍是啜泣，她停不下来，让他感到十分惊悚。

他环抱住她，让她头靠在他肩膀上。她像个一个小孩一样哭泣，哭声无助又原始。“现实不是那样的，妈，那不是真的。”

“Arthur，为什么一切都这个样子？为什么那么疼？”

“我不知道，我不知道。”他抱着她，除此之外也无能为力。

许久过后，啜泣止息了，她又沉沉睡去。他关上灯，让她在卧室里安睡。

他手在发抖，喉咙里空气进进出出。

他站不稳，也坐不下。他在客厅里踱步，把头发抓挠成缠绕在指间的一缕一缕。他又点燃了一支烟，在黑暗里一口一口地吸着。他的目光飘向那赤裸的、白蜡似的上臂皮肤。

他将烟头碾在那片皮肤上，眼睛向后翻去追随那一星温暖，为席卷全身的灼痛而震颤。

但那也没有给他多少解脱，没有持续太久。

他想用头撞墙，惩罚自己这颗无用又破碎的脑袋。唯一羁绊他的是怕吵醒Penny。因此，他又继续灼烧自己。接着又一次，接着六七次，直到红色的烫痕像足迹一样爬满他的胳膊。

地狱不是一个地方，他想，地狱在脑中。

你生下来就死了。

他坐在沙发上，抓来一个枕头，闷在自己脸上压抑住笑声。

他与崩溃间不容发。他感受得到。他临着万丈深渊，只剩下最后纵身一跃。他一部分渴望飞跃。也许没有那么可怕，也许他会发现他可以飞翔，也许他会消失在虚无中并被虚无吞没。就连命运都在悄悄鼓动他跃下，这震悚的惊恐，这血肉与焦虑的牢笼。

他又看了看电话。

如果他能听见Travis的声音，他或许可以坚持得久一点。Travis会把他从边缘拉回，会将他的碎片拼回。

但他不能永远依赖Travis，总有一个拐点Arthur会崩溃。有时，他觉得自己不过是在不断延后缓刑。

假如他跳了……然后呢？

理智最基本的定义，他想，就是能控制住自己的行为。疯子被送去阿卡姆而一般罪犯被送去监狱，是因为疯子不能为他们的行为负责。他们太残破了。

也许能控制自己行为从一开始就是一个幻觉。也许理智就是一个人类的大型幻觉，整个世界就是一个巨大的疯人院。但假若医生也是疯子，那么谁来当疯子的看门人呢？

不，不，他必须得相信这其中有区别。他必须得相信有一个本我，一个理智的能掌控自己行为的Arthur。理智的Arthur就像他思维的缰绳，一系列装置进他体内的规则，是围墙和锁链，是一个情感的电棍在他每次犯错的时候使他愧疚，让他保持温顺。

但那里还有另一个Arthur，一个更深层次的Arthur，就像一个广阔的、魅影般的湖底的湖底生物。当他不受控制，他伤害人，这以前发生过。

他想起了那份文件，Dr.Kane给他的那份病例，他还尚未翻开过一次。

真相就在那里，他的过去，所有在阿卡姆发生过的事。

他站起来。

疼痛扎根在他脖子后方，如同一块滚烫的金属焊在他脊椎上，仅仅是一转头就能在肌肉和神经中劈过一道红色的闪电。痛苦无处不在，他们填满了他的身体。谁是Arthur Fleck？这个穿着皮肤外套的人形痛苦？然而痛苦之下还存在着某个事物。

他必须要知道。

他不能在无视下去了。

那文件不是你，Travis告诉过他，只是你的过去。

可是过去不能轻易地抛诸脑后，它在表面下沸腾，它一直在跃跃欲试浮出水面。

他打开橱柜，取出文件，然后坐在厨房柜台边。缓慢又刻意地点燃一支香烟吸了一口，手指在封面上徘徊。那文件似乎闪动着黑暗的能量，它在轻语。轻语似一条黑蛇蜿蜒上他的胳膊，钻进肌肤，与他融为一体。它在召唤。

他打开了文件。

* * *

Travis盯着电话，搓手。

自从他上次听到Arthur已经过去了一整天。他昨晚没有打电话，早晨来了又过去。白天大部分时间Travis在外面接活。现在，下午已经逼近傍晚。

Travis昨晚很想直接打他公寓的电话，但他忍住了。

他不断地回想Arthur声音中的惊慌。停下行吗，别逼我了。

他想起Betsy；想起当她拒回他电话之后，看到Travis现身在她工作场所时，她眼里的恐惧；想起他自己错乱哽塞的声音：你下地狱了，你要死在地狱里了。

他认得自己体内的野兽。现在，他也熟悉了它的低语，它把欲望合理化的伎俩。所以当Arthur让他停下，他停了。把自己的直觉按捺在一边，他忍了又忍，一夜无眠，徒劳地等待电话铃响，与自己回拨的欲望反复斗争。他现在还在斗争。

但时间已经过去太久了，有些事情不对头。

他的手正在伸过去的时候电话响了，他抓起来，“Arthur？”

“Travis?” 是Penny。

“哦，呃，嗨。听着——”

“Arthur和你在一起吗？”她问，气喘吁吁，声音带着一丝癫狂。

他内里一下子静止冷却，“不，我以为他和你在一起，他不在那儿？”

“我早上醒来的时候他已经走了。”

“今天他有演出吗？”

“我不觉得。不管怎样，即使他有演出，现在也该回家了。这样不告而别一点也不像他，我们一般都是一起吃早饭的。”

操。

“你就没见过他一面？”她问，“他没和你打电话？”

“昨天上午我和他通过电话，从那以后就没有联系过。”他跟自己说不要慌张，其实也没有过去那么久。但他知道Arthur状态不好，他的直觉在尖叫这次事情很严重——警告他Arthur正处于某种危险当中。

“你呢？”他问，“你上次见他是什么时候？或者和他说话？”

“昨晚，他早早地休息了，我早上醒来的时候他已经不见了。”

“他有没有说过什么不正常的事？他看起来状态怎么样？”

“他有点……伤心。他说他昨天不好过，他不像他自己。”

Travis深吸一口气，“好的，听着，我现在要去Ha-Ha’s，我要查明白谁今天见过他，你觉得他还可能去哪儿呢？” 

“不，我刚刚坚信他去找你了，我以为……”她声音动摇，“你觉得他对我生气了吗？”

“他为什么要生气？”

“我不知道。”

说起来，几天之前， Arthur提起过一场关于他父亲的对话。但那和这有关系吗？当时他听起来情绪并没有多么低落。然而当他昨天给Travis打电话，他就成了一团糟。这两个时间点之间一定有发生了别的因素。

“几个小时后我给你回电话。”Travis说，他挂了电话，跑到楼下去取出租车。

* * *

Travis把出租车停在Ha-Ha’s外面路边的白线内，走进了大门里。门没有上锁，这地方安保真差劲——尤其是在哥谭，不过他想了想也没有多少人想洗劫一个小丑中介。

他走上台阶，然后发现自己走进了一个——他不确定该叫什么。化妆间？有镜子，几个化了小丑妆的男人坐在桌子前，墙上挂着许多小丑道具，几个人转头看向Travis。

他穿着平常出门的棕色外套，带着墨镜站在那里，“我在找Arthur Fleck。” 

一个肥胖的秃子皱眉，上上下下打量他，“你是个条子还是个什么东西？”

“我是他朋友。”

“原来他还有朋友，”隔间另一端一个男的喊。

几个人笑了，Travis眼角抽动。

“所以，你又不是条子，凭什么以为你可以随便溜进来？”秃子问。

“门没锁。不想让人进来，就锁门。所以Arthur在哪？他今天有活吗？”

“我猜你可能没听说，”一个有口音的细软声音说。Travis找了一圈没有找到声源，然后低头，一个侏儒站在附近，手里拿着一杯咖啡。

“没听说什么？”Travis问。

“Arthur昨天被炒了。”

Travis双肩收紧，“被炒了？因为什么？”

“不知道。Hoyt和他通报了坏消息之后他就走了，好像很难过。”

“难过？”秃子冷哼，“还可以这么说吗？他差点杀了Hoyt。”

“不奇怪，”一个男的插嘴，“我一直对这家伙有一种不祥的预感，他气场很诡异，你们懂吗？”

“对，不得不说，我真不想他，”另一个小丑说，“他妈的那个笑。”

“哈哈，以后可是再也听不到了，”秃子说。

Travis衣袋里的手握成拳头，“他具体干什么了？”

“Arthur只是抓了抓Hoyt的衬衫，”侏儒说，“没有伤害他，Randall夸张了。” 

“你还在为那个几把说理？”那秃子——Randall？——冷哼了一声。

“我没说他做的是对的，但他也没杀人啊，讲点理吧。”

“你是Gary吧，”Travis说，“Arthur说起过你，不过他没提到你是个侏儒。”

Gary冲他扬起一边眉毛。

“我意思，做一个侏儒没什么不对，只是这个特征比较显眼。”

“等一下，”Randall说，“如果Arthur没说过他是侏儒，你怎么知道那是他？”

”因为他说过这地方就Gary不是个事儿逼。”

那不是Arthur的准确用词，他说的是Gary是唯一个对他好的。反正意思差不多。

Randall低吼，“滚出去。”

“过一会儿我自己走，所以今天Arthur就没来？”

“今天早上他来了几分钟，从柜子里清理了自己的东西，”另一个人说，“没和人说过话。昨天之后，没人乐意搭理他。”

所以他来过，“你们老板在哪里？我找他问点东西。”

“怎么了？出什么事了？”Gary问。

“我不知道Arthur现在在哪，他妈妈也不知道。上次我和他联系的时候，他状态很不好，我就来打听打听他可能去哪了。”

“听着，”Randall说，“你胆子不小——”

“Hoyt的办公室在走廊那头，”Gary说，指了一下。

“Gary！”

“谢了，”Travis转身，大跨步离开房间，他可以听见Randall在他身后嘟囔。

办公室的门敞开着，他看见Hoyt坐在桌前翻动一本杂志。从封面躺在熊皮毯子上红发裸女来看，是本色情杂志。Travis走进房间内，关上了身后的门。Hoyt没有抬头。他静悄悄地靠近，“Hey，”

Hoyt吓了一跳，抬头把杂志塞到抽屉里，“你他妈是谁？”

Travis微笑，实际上只是绷紧了嘴唇，“抱歉吓着您了，先生。刚刚和您的小朋友们在旁边说了几句话，他们把我引到这儿来了。我就来问几个问题，问完了就走。”

Hoyt皱眉，他看上去很犹豫，有点紧张。很好。

既然Randall把Travis误认成警察，那他就演演这个角色，省得Hoyt在他面前兜圈子扯淡。Travis向前俯靠在桌子上，“您上次见 Arthur Fleck是什么时候？” 

“昨天，我炒他的时候，怎么了？他做什么了？”

“没有，他失踪了。”

Hoyt将椅子向后挪了几寸，“瞧瞧这，您能靠后一点吗？”

Travis后退一步，“我只是来搜寻一点信息。”

“我不知道他在哪。你是谁？警探？”

“差不多。”

“是呀，Well，对不起，帮不上忙。”

Travis在墨镜后面观察着他，“您不介意我问一句，您为什么解雇他？”

Hoyt轻哼，“老天爷，我能给您列张单子。他就是个扫把星，一开始就应该看出来。但是正式的原因是他最后一场演出中间晕倒了，然后第二天来上班像个公路上被撞死的动物，浑身是汗，发抖……总之乱糟糟一团。”

“所以你因为健康问题解雇他。”

Hoyt眯着眼看他，露出一个讥笑，“你不是警察，这究竟是怎么回事？”

“我只是在努力寻找Arthur。”

Hoyt盯回去——目光长久又探寻。他恶意地一笑，“哦，我明白了，你就是导致那天他走进办公室瘸腿拐脚的原因，对不对呀？”

Travis一言不发。

“Holy shit，我说对了，是吧？”他漠然轻笑，“你品味真够独特的，我和你讲。” 

Travis逼近一步。

“啊—哈—哈。”Hoyt从抽屉里摸出一把点38式手枪，在Travis眼前挥舞，“自从小太妃糖在我面前发疯，我就学会提防着点了。”

Hoyt不知道怎么用枪，Travis看的出来，他这辈子可能一枪都没打过，只能在他面前舞着恐吓一下罢了。拿不拿武器，这个男人对他都构不成威胁，一只乱叫的小吉娃娃而已，“好的，我和您保持距离，就把Arthur 走之前对您说的原话告诉我就行。”

“我凭什么和你废话？我对你的操屁股朋友一点都不在乎。”

Travis的臼齿咬在一起，“他很抑郁，可能对自己构成威胁。”

“很好，我希望他帮这个社会一个忙，赶紧跳下大桥死了算了。”

黑雾在Travis眼后方蒸腾，“Arthur是个好人。”他说。

Hoyt轻笑，“某个从大街上走进来的小男同性恋以为他能教育我？怪我炒掉那个神经病？怎么，你以为穿个夹克戴个墨镜就很有威慑力吗？噫，我好害怕。”他嘲笑着举起枪，“滚出去，等我在你脑袋上轰个洞就晚了。”

Travis低头看看枪管，紧巴巴地笑了，露出牙齿，“耽误您时间了，”他开始转身。

然后，一瞬间，他回头从桌子上翻过身照着Hoyt的牙齿来上一记拳头。拳头的冲击力让他向后倒在椅子上，脑后勺撞在了身后的墙上。枪从他手里滑落，掉在一边的角落里。

“操啊！”Hoyt大喘，他四脚并用爬向那只枪，嘴里滴着血。

Travis一脚踢在他胸膛上，恨不得把他肺里的气全都踹出去。Hoyt气喘吁吁地躺在地上，指头巴着地，他眼球翻上去看着Travis，“救命，”他努力想喊出来，但他嘴里呛着血，只发出了粗哑的咯咯声。

他又张开了嘴巴，这次Travis踩在了他的脸上。他把鞋跟捅进Hoyt的嘴里，强迫他下巴大张。Hoyt气息阻塞地呼喊，两只手在Travis的腿上胡乱挥打，鲜血和白沫汩汩地流淌出来。

Travis可以杀了他，轻而易举，他也很想。但那样于事无补。Hoyt是个垃圾——屁都算不上，不配被他宰。 

他将靴子从Hoyt嘴中抽出，转而压在他喉咙上，“Arthur在哪？”

“我不知道，”他呼哧呼哧地说，“我什么都不知道。”

“你确定？”他稍稍用力。

Hoyt眼球眦出来，他气声说，“我发——发誓。”

Travis端详着他恐惧的神情，决定他也许在说真话。

Travis又踹了一脚——听见了肋骨折断的声音——然后转身，大步离开了办公室，走下楼梯，推开大门。

他走进出租车，继续开车。

或许他不该那样做，虽然他没有留下名字，但他们完全可以给警察提供Travis的外貌描述。现在事情变得有些复杂化。

无所谓，他可以称那是正当防卫，毕竟是Hoyt举枪威胁他在先。

但是现在怎么办呢？

他可以去Pogo’s看一眼。上次演出之后，Arthur还有可能回那里去吗？无论如何，还是得去瞧瞧，找人问问，看看有没有人见过他。

他开车到那里。检视了一圈房间，没有Arthur。他问了好几个人有没有见过一个身型瘦削，有着齐肩长度的棕色卷发和绿色眼睛的男人。他们摇摇头。

他回到出租车里继续开车。他经过了他们第一次交换日记本的小餐馆，也检查了他们一起看狐狸与猎犬的电影院。

天啊，那感觉像好久以前了，恍如隔世。

他甚至去了他第一次发现Arthur的小巷，想起那时他被打得鼻青脸肿。没有他的踪影。他现在可能在哥谭的任何一个角落。

Travis继续开车，开车。

* * *

天幕昏暗，小雪飘落在街灯和雨篷上。行人罩着围巾，裹紧了大衣。气温迅速跌落，现在还没有正式入冬，可是今晚却几近寒冷彻骨。Arthur正在城市的某处，在寒冷中飘荡。

当然了，寒冷不是哥谭唯一的威胁。

他停在一个电话亭旁，又和Penny打了一次电话。“他回去了吗？”

“没有，你没找到他？”

“还没有，他们今天早上倒是在Ha-Ha’s看见他了，去取自己的东西。显然，他昨天失业了。” 

“他没告诉我。”

“也没告诉我。”他揉了揉眉头，“听着，我继续找，两个小时后我再跟你确认一次。如果那时他还没有回来，报警。”

他挂断了，其实并不指望警方做点什么。哥谭的条子就是个笑话，只有受害者有名有利他们才会挪动屁股去调查。但留下一条失踪人口报案记录倒也无妨。

他继续开车，每过一分钟，胃里的重量就沉重一分。万一Arthur遭遇不测……

他尽力不去想这种可能，继续搜寻，这是他唯一能做的。

* * *

Travis回到公寓的时候，已经接近午夜。二十分钟前，他又和Penny核实了一次。不见Arthur。

Travis昨晚没有睡觉，他的反应越来越迟钝，继续这样四处驾驶高风险会出意外。他需要小睡几个小时，再接着回到街上。

他爬上台阶，打开门锁，进屋将门关在身后。他抬头。

Arthur坐在沙发上。他正看向窗外，因此只能看见他的双肩和缠乱的棕发。

Travis向前一步，几乎不敢相信他的所见。不知为何，他从来没有想起过检查自己的公寓，即使Arthur现在有钥匙了。“Arthur。”他的嗓音十分沙哑，虚弱。

Arthur缓缓转过头。

他化了妆，但不一样。鼻尖是一抹红色，同样的蓝钻石，同样的红色笑容，唯独去掉了黑色勾边。莫名其妙地，勾边的消失让那个深红色的微笑看上去……充满野性。就好像他嘴唇上沾染了鲜血。

“我还以为你不回家了呢。”Arthur轻轻柔柔地说。

私货：＊，最后一p，配合宝爷的Cat People食用莫名很带感2333


	20. Chapter 20

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第二十章

Arthur转过身。他在长袖白衬衫外面披着平常的棕色夹克。他妆容凌乱，细细的蓝线从一边眼睛里流淌而下，脸蛋周围的棕发潮湿又软软塌塌。他把一支烟夹在两指之间。而他的眼睛……

他的双眼睁得很大，澄明，闪亮，泛着水光。

他笑了。

Travis踌躇在门口，不敢上前。他不知道Arthur现在什么状态，直觉敲响警钟，警告他正同一只老虎共处一室——一只饥渴且受伤的野兽。

“你在这里多久了？”Travis悄悄问。

“有一会儿了。”

“你妈妈很担心。”

“我知道。”他举起香烟，轻轻放到唇间，吐出一大口烟气。

“发生什么了？”

“我想找你。”Arthur把香烟放在污渍斑斑的茶几上，款款靠上前来。Travis僵硬地立在原地，看着Arthur的双臂搭上他的肩头。“我想你。”Arthur那对殷红、殷红的唇吻上了他，那是一个柔缓绵长的吻。他的嘴唇温热，可以尝到淡淡的油彩味——花瓣的苦涩。

Travis 虚弱进那个吻里。假若可以抛却搅动脑海的种种疑虑，他想用双臂环绕Arthur，把他拉进怀里。

但哪里深深地不对劲。

他伸手按在Arthur肩膀上，让他和自己稍稍保持一段距离，凝视着他的瞳仁说，“为什么化妆？”

“你叫我下次过来化妆，有什么问题？”

“Arthur…”他慢慢地说，“你今天失踪了，没有告诉任何人你的去向。我开车逛了大半个城市，四处找你。你为什么消失啊？”

“我曾经迷茫，但我现在看清了。”他抬手摸上Travis的脸颊，“我不该把你推走，可那时我好害怕。当我们上一次通电话的时候……我不想让你看到我的样子，我自惭形秽，我由内而外的丑陋。”

“你从来没有难看过，你是我所知的最漂亮的人。”

Arthur的笑容缓和，长长的睫毛垂下，遮住了双眸，“谢谢你。”他抚摸着Travis的脸颊，手指缓缓流连过他的下颔线，“看你留胡渣真不适应，不过，我喜欢。”

“我忘了刮胡子。”

“我知道。你这几天很忙，因为我。”他拾起Travis的手腕，将其贴到自己脸旁，吻了吻指关节，“对不起，”他用脸蹭着Travis的手背，宛如一只猫科动物。

他异常的亲昵令Travis茫然，正如这房间里正在发生的一切，“你……没事吧？”

“我好得很，什么都看得清楚明白。”他梦寐般地望着Travis，眼珠子在灯光下闪耀出绿玻璃的光泽。

他在微笑，却难掩脸颊上有泪痕。Arthur恍若感知不到眼泪的存在。

“你现在神智下潜得很深吧，对吗？”Travis问。

“潜下去又浮上来，浮上来又潜下去。鬼知道我在哪儿，也许是仙境吧。”他笑得更放肆了，轻呼出一口气。

“你在哭。”

“可我一点儿也不疼，什么也不能伤害我了。”Arthur握住Travis的手，“陪我跳舞好不好？”

“我认为你应该先陪我说说话。”

“求你了。”

Travis迟疑，仔细探寻着Arthur的脸。

他想说出那个代号，把他从这一切中抽醒。但他隐隐感到Arthur此刻正处在内心某座悬崖的边缘，一旦Travis稍一粗鲁，稍一急躁，他就会错失抓回他的机会。如果他想让Arthur和他说话——真正地开口说话——他得小心翼翼地慢慢来。

Travis将粉白的脸蛋捧在掌心间，“这就是你现在想要的？跳舞？”

“嗯，特别想。”

“好吧，我去放点音乐。”他挑了他们第一次在一起舞蹈的伴奏——那张Jackson C. Frank的专辑，“这个行吗？” 

“第二张碟，”Arthur说，他捡起香烟，又抽了一口。

Travis把专辑摆好，放下了指针。

温柔、哀伤的吉他拨弦声顿时在客厅飘荡。Arthur又把烟头放下，将外套挂在沙发靠背上，伸出一只胳膊，弯下腰行礼。

“你来起舞？”

“那肯定。”

他们于是跳舞——伴随着缓慢而摇曳的旋律。Travis左手放在Arthur腰胯上，右手与他十指交叉缠绕，如同榫卯一样咬合在一起。

Arthur头倚在Travis肩头，在他的耳朵里温柔地随着音乐哼唱，他的音色甜美清澈，“金丝银线的秋日，蓝天轻盈绵柔。或是或否，答案在我爱人眼里写就。”

哼唱很美，抚摸进Travis的骨髓里。

仅仅是接近他，触摸他，呼吸他头发和肌肤的淡淡香气，就十分美好。一整天开车搜寻，一整天忧心他是否再不得与Arthur相见，此刻怀抱着他——温暖，鲜活，紧紧依偎着他——仿佛是一个奇迹。然而……

“你心脏跳得飞快，”Arthur耳语，“你害怕了吗？”

“是的，”他轻声说。

“我不会伤害你。”他凑近了，“我永远都不愿意伤害你。我勇敢、善良的Travis。”

Travis用心体察着Arthur心跳的节奏，呼吸的频率和肌肉的动作。他倾听Arthur的身体，感受到细微的张力与颤栗贯穿他全身上下。他正在苦海中煎熬，尽管他对他的煎熬无知无觉。

不……不完全如此。他其实什么都明白。

有一些药物能让人感受到疼痛却毫不在意，此时更像是那种情况。他把自己从自己的恐惧和苦难中抽离，他放声大笑尽管与此同时他的肉体在哭泣。

他到底怎么了？显而易见的原因是失业，然而肯定还有别的因素在推波助澜。

“和你在一起我很安全，”Arthur说，“有时我希望我可以变得非常非常渺小——就像一只蝴蝶那么大——这样你就可以把我放进你的手里，这样我就可以在你温暖的掌心里蜷缩，彻彻底底地被你皮肤的气味和触感包围。”

“你想要那样吗？”Travis贴着他的脸颊说。

“我想要，可是那样你就不能张开双臂环抱我了，”他轻轻地叹息，“多么美好的感受啊，被拥抱，比高潮还让我享受。”他依偎在Travis胸膛里。

Travis本已飞速的心跳速率更快了。

“你知道，当我等你的时候，在这里，我摸了自己。”一根手指描摹起Travis面庞的轮廓，又沿着他的脖颈向下，“我想着你，不…….程度还要深。我幻想出了你，五感俱全，我感到你的双手摸上了我的身体，仿佛你就在此地。你摸了我…..这里。”他拉着Travis的手，伸进他的衬衫下面，按在他凹陷的小腹上，“你的手陷落进我的体内，穿过我的皮肤，在我的肋骨下面穿行，直至你握住了我的心脏。我感到它在你手中跳动。你好似一缕烟一样飘进了我，你无处不在，你和我融为一体。我想射精，克制好难啊。可我还是忍住了，我没释放，我想留着等你。我等啊等啊等啊，现在你终于来了。”

Travis贴着Arthur的耳朵，低语道，“Arthur……你早晨记得服药了吗？”

“不，那一套我受够了。再也不想玩什么理智游戏了，玩不下去了，我放弃。”

“放弃什么？”

“所有的事。所有的恐惧，所有的愧疚，所有那些在我脑子里骂我无用的小声音，全都没了。”他轻声说，嘴唇几乎吻上Travis，“这是最不可思议的感受，就好像我在万事万物之上飞翔。”

“你还在哭。”

他轻轻地笑了，泪痕在脸颊上闪耀，“我知道。”他一只手伸进Travis头发里，仰头又亲了他一次。

Travis抽回身子，“Arthur……”

“我自由了，”Arthur说。Travis瞥见他白色的舌尖，好似一丛鬼火。他连舌头都上了色，“让我解放你，亲爱的，让我带走你的恐惧。”Arthur吻上了Travis的下巴，一路亲上Travis的耳朵。他把舌头伸进去，触感又热又滑，惹得Travis呻吟出声。一股热潮在Travis体内涌动，让他虚弱。Arthur轻轻咬住他的耳坠，将其含在唇齿之间。他的舌尖继续探出来逗弄，娴熟地打着旋儿，仿佛在诉说着一个无声的誓言。

他硬了，Arthur也是同样，Travis感到他的勃起紧紧贴在他的大腿上。他的神情柔弱、坦诚又饥渴。眼泪缓缓从眼底顺着双颊滴落，蓝白两色混在一起。

“上我。”Arthur说。

神明救他，他真的很想答应。“我们有事情得说清楚，你现在的状态绝不——”

“没必要那么正派，我说了，什么也不能伤害我。”

Travis咬紧下颔。够了。“Joker，”他说。

Arthur摇摇头，“不是那么简单。”

Travis放开他，走到唱机旁边，关掉音乐，“Joker，”他重复了一遍。

他的笑容褪去稍许，“我回不来了，再也回不来了。”他垂下目光，胳膊环抱住自己，“我只是……想再见你一面，最后一面。”

Travis腹肌绷紧，“你哪里也不去。”

“我必须得走了，对不起，我的爱人。我将要变得……我控制不了。”

“你说什么？”

“求你了，Travis，”他的声音带上了一丝颤抖，“不要把宝贵的时间浪费在聊天和解释上。我想和你在一起，与你肌肤相亲，我想把我拥有的一切都交出来，我的方方面面，我什么也不想保留，我整个人都是你的。”

Travis抓住Arthur的脸，将Arthur固定在他的双手之间，“告诉我发生了什么，告诉我谁对你做了什么。别跟我玩游戏了。”

“你生气了？”Arthur贴得更紧了，双臂环上Travis的腰，上下摩擦着他的两侧，“没关系，你可以对我下手粗暴一点，随你。”他扭动身子，用腰胯蹭着Travis。Travis闭上眼睛，竭力克制。

Arthur试图再亲他一次。

Travis抓住他的腮，制止了他，“我说别闹了。”他捏了捏Arthur的脸，指头压进脸蛋里，力气狠得足以留下淤青，想让他疼醒。

Arthur浑身震颤，眼睑沉沉垂下，瞳孔因为快乐而混沌，“喜欢你弄疼我。”

“这不好玩。”

Arthur的笑容消失，抬头用那双不确定的大眼睛看着Travis，“你真的生气了。”他垂下目光，双手虚虚握拳，然后手腕并到一起举到胸前，假装被带上了镣铐。他看上去弱不禁风，却又肉欲撩人，令人难以分辨那是故意为之还是天性流露，又或许二者兼有。“我让你不开心了，我不要你这样，我不喜欢你那样冷冰冰地看着我。”

除了顺从的懊悔之意，他语气和姿态里还有一丝类似表演的成分——如同他在Pogo’s的演出——然而与此同时这表演又是坦诚而不加矫饰的。他在赤裸裸地展示自己。

Arthur上前一步，一只手按在他胸前，“告诉我该怎么办。”

“回来，醒来。”

“请相信我——我要是能回来，我一定为了你回来。可是我做不到。”痛苦萦绕在他的微笑周围。“为什么不能让我纯粹地爱你？”

Travis用上了全部的意志力才攥住他的手腕，把Arthur的手从自己身上移走。因为此时的Arthur——这个陌生、狂野、性感的动物，即在你手下温柔乖顺，又彻底掌握着控制权——是令人胆战惊心的美丽。Travis知道如果他屈从于欲望，Arthur会给他展现出不可想象的一面，他会带他去另一个宇宙。Travis多么想陪他一起走，多么想投降。

然而他知道更好的选择。

“我们不做，”Travis说，依然攥着他的手腕，“今晚不做。过来陪我坐到那个沙发上，把一切都跟我讲清楚，把从你昨天打电话给我之后发生的所有事都说一说。”

他沙哑的轻笑，“都现在了，我不认为聊天还会有用。”

“那什么有用？”

Arthur的舌尖溜出来打湿嘴唇，“还有一个……别的事我要拜托你，求你帮个忙，一个大人情。”他垂下目光，躲在睫毛后面，“我本来想过会和你说，不想现在毁了气氛。”

“说出来。”

“恐怕你不会愿意，是一个大人情。”

他绝望了，哑着嗓子说，“Arthur，别再给我扯淡了，告诉我你需要什么。”

“我需要你杀我。”

Travis盯着他。

“最初我打算自己下手。我在街头捡到一块碎玻璃，差一点就用它划破脖子了。但我进行不下去，不是疼，我不怕疼。是孤独。”Arthur一只手与Travis相叠，捏了捏他的手指，“我明白求你这件事，实在很残忍，我也知道这多么不公平。但无论如何，你认识的Arthur注定是要消失的。我能感到他在我体内越来越渺小，他离解脱只差一步。但他仍有足够多的碎片留在这里，让我向你祈求这件事。我想要的——Arthur想要的，胜于一切的，就是死在你怀里，就是死前能够看看你的眼睛。你可以用上你的枪，如果那样你更方便。我知道你有一把。枪口抵在哪里都可以，贴着我的太阳穴，顶着我的下巴，塞进我的嘴里，都行。”

所以原来如此，他来这里求死，享受完最后一个完美的夜晚，然后结束一切。

他感到撕心裂肺的心痛，但他按捺下去，尽力把自己和痛苦隔离开。他不敢现在让情感主宰行为或遮蔽思考。Arthur正在凝视深渊，他得把他拉回来。

他深吸气，“我不会杀你，Arthur。”

Arthur微微点头，仿佛预料到了他的反应，“没关系的，我明白。”

“你也不许自杀。”

他沉默了几秒钟，眼中掠过一抹阴影，“我不能再回家了，我回不了家了。我也不想回阿卡姆，”他殷红的双唇分开，几乎难以察觉地微弱颤抖，“他们那里还保留着脑叶切割术。你知道那是什么吗？如果电休克不管用，他们就该对我上那个了。电休克治疗后，许多许多事都忘了。从前我可以没有包袱地任他们鱼肉，反正我也没什么好失去的。但现在我害怕忘记你，怕他们把你从我脑中切除。我宁愿死前最后一刻记着你，也不愿忘了你活着。”

Arthur在发抖，他很恐惧，但他依然保持着微笑。

“求求你，”他说，“不要让他们带我走。”

Travis缓缓地深呼吸，“你不会回阿卡姆，但你也不会死。”

“如果我不死，我会成为某种可怕的东西。”他靠前，脸蛋蹭着Travis在他耳畔说，“昨晚，我差点杀了妈妈。”

Travis肌肉紧绷，“为什么？”

“因为我现在知道了真相，我知道我是谁，那份文件的每一个字我都看了。”

那份文件，他看了那份该死的文件，他们早应该把它一把火烧了，“你没杀她，”Travis说，“她活得好好的。”

“但就差一点点。我走进她卧室，观察她睡觉，我计划用枕头把她闷死。”

“但你没有。”

“是她幸运。她忽然醒了，我就走了。”

“你还伤害了别人没有？”

“我攻击了Hoyt。”

“听说了，抓了抓他上衣而已，教训得还不够。”然后Travis就给了他应得的报应——不过现在细说那件事似乎也派不上用场。

“我知道了我在阿卡姆的事迹，”Arthur说，“那些被我伤害过的人，比我咨询师描述的惨多了。”

“那是从前。”

“它在我体内蛰伏，那片阴暗，那恶魔。我好想把自己托付给他，那感觉真好。如果我不死，那么不久我就会拥抱它，此后我就再也没有回头路了。”

Travis现在理解了。他明白了Arthur为何消失，为何来这里，为何请求他这样的事。

Arthur在多么煎熬地搏斗，他本已破碎的心灵，耐着伤痛仍然抓着最后一丝自控不放，把所有的罪责都归在自己身上，渴望在被阴影吞噬之前结束生命。

大多数人永远无法理解他的煎熬，他们看不见。Arthur心里怀揣着黑暗与愤怒——在这个世界让他经受了如此种种苦难之后，它们理应存在。但并行不悖的，还有一层更深厚的温柔，更深沉的人性与善良。它们此刻同样存在——那是一把拒绝熄灭的暗淡烛火。Arthur与“另一个”都在他的眼里舞蹈。他正在刀尖上平衡。Travis明白，那是理智与癫狂之舞，是Arthur每一个清醒的日子里锣鼓不休的战争。他已经疲倦不堪，伤痕累累，他是独自拖延敌军阵线的孤独士兵，向潜藏的余力纵深处不断挖掘，竭力无视着那催人沉睡的塞壬之歌。这是他自童年时代就发起的战争。

Travis从未像当下这个瞬间这般深爱Arthur，每当他以为他的爱已经强烈得无可复加，它总能变得更加深切。

他把手放在Arthur的肩上，“你不是恶魔。”他悄悄地坚定告诉他，边说边直视着Arthur的眼睛，他希望让这几个字能扎进他的脑子里，“你受伤了，你害怕了，仅此而已”

Arthur眨了几下眼，这个回答——这样的接纳——出乎他意料，“不，Travis，你不懂，我回不去了。”他的呼吸加快。

他伸手一把紧紧抓住Arthur的手腕，感到指下脉搏在鼓动，“药带在身边了吗？”

“没有，落在公寓里。我说过了，我受够了——”

“我现在去取，你过会吃。”

“没用的。”

“到时候再说。”

“不行，我得死。”

他开始挣扎，想法子从Travis手上的控制中挣脱，大口大口地喘气。

“放松，放松，”Travis把他拽进一个怀里，更用力地攥了攥他的手腕，“Shhh，Arthur，我管定你了，会没事的，冷静就好。”

Arthur不听命地挣扎，野猫似地扑腾。他不应当有那么大的力气，他那么瘦削，那么疲惫，却让Travis一时除了制服住他也无计可施。

思考。他不能把这种状态下的Arthur一个人留在这里，带上他一起出门恐怕也行不通。他可以打个电话给Penny让她把药捎过来，但她又离不开公寓。Arthur说过她腰疼得连自己去检查邮箱都做不到，他不确定她是否有能力跑这一趟。况且——考虑到Arthur刚刚袒露的问题，他和Penny两个人现在也许就不该碰面。Travis同样不能叫救护车，因为医生一旦看到现在的Arthur就会立刻把他扭送到阿卡姆。

他们至少可以保障他的生命。但他相信Arthur的揣测，他们最后在他身上留下的破坏极有可能大于他们能做的修复。这个体系不在乎他这类人的死活，他们希望他安静地苟活，以切割他的生命为代价也在所不惜。

Travis不敢冒那个险。

他眼前只看到一个解决办法。他并不喜欢，但爱不能仅仅靠嘴说，Arthur需要那些药。

他松开Arthur的手腕，握住了他的腰，“下面我要粗暴一点了，”他说。

他环抱住Arthur，一气把他从地上拎起来，掀到肩膀上扛进了卧室。

“你—你要做什——？”

Travis把他扔到床上，从床边随便翻出一卷胶带，又将Arthur钉在身下，把胶带一圈又一圈地缠在他的胳膊和手腕上。

“Travis……”Arthur喘息间嘟囔，一缕卷发粘在他汗湿的脸上。

Travis还绑了他的腿。接着他在Arthur的手上套了一双袜子，大致像连指手套一样，最后用胶带固定住。他尽可能不让胶带接触Arthur的皮肤，他不忍心过一会儿揭下的时候再弄疼了Arthur。

如果他卧室里装有床柱而不仅是一张垫子，Arthur就可以被牢牢系在床上了。现在尽管五花大绑，他依然可以蠕动到地上。但只要他用不了双手，他就无法伤害自己，也无法逃脱。

Arthur发了疯似地小口喘气，胸脯上下起伏，“你在——你在绑架我。”

“差不多。”他在Arthur腿上又多缠了几圈胶带，“应该记得先问你要不要上厕所，对不起。”

Arthur仰头大笑。他狂笑不止，眼泪也扑簌簌落下，残妆被泪痕脏污。

“过会这么办，”Travis说，“我要喂你喝水，因为你差不多脱水了。还有我会离开一段时间，去你公寓取药。”

Arthur不笑了，他盯着天花板，“你不打算拿什么东西堵上我的嘴吗？你不怕你走了我叫吗？”

“你想叫就叫，但我知道你不会叫。”

不过，他万一真的把警察叫来了，Travis就会陷入一个很尴尬的处境，他不得不向警察解释一下为什么他床上绑着一名小丑妆容的男性。无所谓。他才不会把Arthur嘴巴塞上然后留他一个人在这里——风险太大，他必须保证呼吸通畅。

Arthur虚弱地笑了一声，半边脸埋在枕头里，肩膀微微抽搐。

“我给你拿点喝的，等一下。”

Travis从厨房水龙头下接了一杯水。想了想，他又倒了些Arthur爱喝的速冲甜茶，然后端着水回到卧室。

Arthur仰卧在床上一动不动，胸脯上下起伏。他已经剩不下多少力气，不久前支撑他的那股陌生的狂野力量已经燃烧殆尽。他精疲力竭了。

Travis坐在床边，把杯子放在床头柜上，扶他坐起来，“这里，”他把玻璃杯举到Arthur嘴边，“喝。”

Arthur没有任何反应，Travis于是扶着他的头向后仰去，把液体往他松垂的嘴巴里灌，不小心洒了一点。Arthur咳嗽了一阵，还是咽下了——过了一会——他开始自己喝。

“好，很好，Arthur。”

杯子一空，Travis就把他圈进怀里，紧紧地拥抱着他，“我很快回来。”

Arthur任人摆布地倒在他双臂间，“你就打算……把我这样留在这里？”

“就一小会儿，对不起，我不能让你趁我不在的时候伤害自己。”

他隔着湿漉漉的刘海看着Travis，“我脑子里着火了。”他小声说。

“我知道。”Travis拇指擦去一条泪痕，抹花了周围的油彩。

Arthur含痛微笑，“我真的吓着你了，对不对？我可真是个麻烦精。”

“别担心我，什么也别担心，你才是难受的那个，给我用心活着。”

他吞咽。又一滴眼泪从眼角沿着太阳穴滴落，“或许我属于阿卡姆。”

“你不想去那里，你刚刚和我说过，那些人让你害怕。”

“是的，然而……”他的微笑凝固了，细着嗓子断断续续地说，“我不想伤人，也许把我关起来会更好。”

“在你和我说了他们会对你做什么之后？你真的以为我会让他们切割你的脑叶？”

“也许没有那么糟，也许感觉挺好的。我不知道。我有一个室友被割过，他此后再也没有尖叫，他……他后来也不怎么说话，但是……”

“去他妈的，我不允许那些屠夫靠近你。”

Arthur沙哑地笑了，“你就是把药带过来，逼我吃，很快也会用光了。没用的，数着日子等自己发疯的生活我烦了。如果发疯不可避免，我只求早点解脱。”

“我不让你放弃，听见了吗？”Travis向后梳了梳他的头发，吻上了他的额头，“我很快回来。”

没有反应，Arthur脸上一片空白。他直直地盯着前方，像是患了痴呆症。

“Arthur，听得到我吗？”

他环顾空荡荡的房间，湿滑的大理石地板映射着台灯昏暗的光。

不行。Travis不愿在Arthur这个状态下让他独自一人留守在家。他彷徨了一会儿，犹豫是不是该留下，陪他熬过余夜。Arthur现在就站在悬崖边上。Travis的直觉命令他去把他拥在怀里，陪他说说话，做一束光供他追寻，带他逃离黑暗的深渊。

但词语的力量也是有限度的，药物或许不能解决一切，但贸然停用绝对会让问题恶化。

Travis轻轻把他放在床上，极其温柔地最后吻了一次Arthur毫无反应的嘴唇，“撑住。”

他离开了卧室。

Travis忽然想起来应该给Penny打个电话，和她通知一声他马上过去，让她知道Arthur在他这里。

他走到电话旁，拨通了号码。

Penny接听了，“您好？”

“是我，找到他了，在我这里。”

她小声啜泣，“哦，感恩上帝，感恩上帝。他多久回家？”

“现在还不回去。”

“让我和他说话。”

Travis犹豫，“他现在不太能讲话，他状况不是很好。”

“我管他什么状况，”她说，声音尖细又癫狂，“让他过来接电话。”

“他现在不是他自己，他需要用药，我过会去你那里拿。我大概十五分钟后到。”

“你以为你有权力决定我什么时候和我儿子说话？你以为我就会——”

他挂了，返回另一个房间。Arthur依然仰卧在床上，一动不动，一声不吭。

不一会就回来了，他想。十五分钟去，十五分钟回。“等着我，Arthur。”

他走出门外。

* * *

他走到公寓楼下，Penny给他按开了门禁，放他进来。

她穿着毛巾浴袍，头发骚乱，眼睛红肿。

“Hey。”Travis走进去，顺便关了门。

她双臂抱在胸前，警惕地打量着他。她的手指掐进胳膊，指甲周围的皮肤都被掐得发白，“Arthur在你手里？”

“他在我那里，电话上说了。”

“你应该把他带到这里，这是他家，他得回家，和我在一起。”

“他现在哪里也去不了。”他忽然想起来一件事，“你报警了吗？我意思是，在我给你打电话之前，还没找着他的那段时间里？”

她上下搓了搓胳膊，“报了，没人理我。”她越说越苦涩，“接我电话的男的说他们会填一个报告，但他显然不在乎。他们从来不对我这样的人做任何实事，更不用说Arthur。”

这样也挺好。特别是在Hoyt那里惹了一堆破事之后……嗯，他以后再处理那茬，眼前的事更要紧。 

“我要和我儿子说话。”Penny说。

“他根本走不到电话跟前，”何况昨晚Arthur差点就用枕头把她闷死了。他现在就是没有犯病，肯定也没心情陪她沟通。然而Travis若是把那条没说出来的理由解释给她听，她当然不会相信，“过几天吧……”

“过几天？”她的声调又掐高了，“荒唐！你以为你可以——把我儿子当人质？”

Travis揉了揉眉头，“Arthur自己跑去我家的。”不过，考虑Arthur现在的境地，人质这个词听起来令人不适地精确。

他没有时间解释，直接绕过她走进屋里，“药呢？”

“我藏起来了。”

Travis僵住了。他缓缓地转过身，她一定不喜欢此刻她在Travis脸上看到的神情，因为她吓得连连后退。但她依然顽固地一言不发。

该死。他应该料想到的。他就应该直接冷不防地敲门进来，没有任何提前通知的必要。事情发展地太快了，他筹划得太过仓促。可是别的不说，他从前打心底里并不敢相信Penny会对自己的儿子这么狠毒。

“Penny。”他尽可能镇静地说，“Arthur需要吃药。”

“他可以吃啊，你倒是带他过来啊。”

“他现在不想回到你身边。”

“那是你的一面之辞。你都不允许我和他说话，我怎么知道你没在撒谎？”

Travis咬紧下颔，不理会她径直在客厅里自己找。他掀开了沙发垫，检查了沙发底，又走进厨房，翻腾着橱柜。

Penny跟上前去，“你找不到的，我藏的地方你想也想不到。”

他相信自己要是有时间绝对能找到，这么一间小公寓，可以藏匿的地方就那么几处。然而今天Arthur正被捆在他床上，伤痕累累地独自忍受着惶恐。Travis无暇在这里陪Penny周旋。

他转身面向Penny，一步一步地慢慢逼近她。

她后退，“如——如果你以为你能吓到我——”

他抓上她的肩膀，发狠拧了拧。力道不足以真正造成什么损伤，只是给她提个醒，让她对他的力量有点概念。“你这就告诉我药在哪里。”

“不然怎么样？”她在他手下颤抖，“你折断我胳膊？”

“用不着，我有的是方法让你疼得生不如死，又不给你留下任何创伤。”

她想挣脱。他手上稍稍一使劲。她哭了，抽噎道，“你是个恶魔，你和他们一个样。”

“告诉我药在哪里。”他命令。

“不。”

“Arthur现在病得很重，他很痛苦。他在求死，你知道他今天差一点就用玻璃刎颈自杀了吗？”

“不！”她呻吟，“不，不。你在撒谎，他不会做那种事的。”

“你想让他进阿卡姆吗？”

“他保证了他一辈子不离开我！他保证了！”她边哭边说，“全都是你的错！全都是！Arthur和我在一起活得多么快乐！我们不需要一个外人！你毁了他！把我儿子还给我！把他还给我！”

滚烫的刺痛在他右眼抽动，他举起了一只手。她登时闭嘴了，捂着脑袋向后畏缩。他缓缓放下了手。

“Penny，”他尽量平静地说，“你看人真准，我还真就是个恶魔。但我爱Arthur胜过爱我自己的命，你要相信，要是带他来这儿能救他，他早来了。但他不想来，他怕你。你听明白了吗？”

“不，”她喃喃低语。

“他现在看见你只会病得更重。”

“我爱他，我知道他爱我。”

“是啊，他爱，但他就是不能来。你也被人打过，所以你大概能够体会，对一个人又爱又怕是一种什么样的情感。”

她的表情一下子松懈了，“我从来没有打过他，一次都没有。”

“你的确没上手，但摧毁一个人不止这一种方法。”

她垂下头，双肩发抖，眼睛无光，”药在厕所里。”她小声说。

Travis悄悄呼了一口气，“谢了。”他放开她，走进厕所。

是马桶水箱。她真的以为他检查不到这里？她把他当弱智糊弄呢？

他搬开水箱的瓷盖子，眼前的景象让他的五脏六腑一下子凝成了一坨冰。

Penny不像正常人通常在水里藏东西那样在外面罩一个塑料袋，她只是把那些瓶子往里面随手一扔就不管了。有的盖子都没有拧紧，至少三个空空如也的瓶子浮在水面。本应该在里面的药片正在水中溶解成一团白色的云雾，嘶嘶地冒着水汽。

Travis头靠在墙上。

操。

他把瓶子逐一捞出来，每一个都仔细检查一遍。三个完好无损，一个漏了些许但差强还可以用，三个彻底毁了。标签全都模糊了，但字迹依然可辨。他现在已经知道了Arthur所有药物的名称，听Arthur念叨心里就记住了。被毁的瓶子其中两个应该分别是情绪镇静剂和抗精神分裂的药物，恰好是他现在最最亟需的。

他把瓶子全都装进衣袋里，包括那几个空瓶子。他在原地站了一两分钟，想办法。

还有一条路。

他走出厕所，穿过客厅，迈向门口。

Penny穿着毛绒绒的拖鞋和浴袍绞着手等在门边，在他经过身旁时禁不住瑟缩了一下。

他看都不看她一眼，大步推门出去，把门死死地摔在身后。

* * *

Travis把出租车停在Helms药房的几个街区之外的一个深巷里。他脱掉了棕夹克，套上一件宽松的冬大衣——黑底绿条——还戴上了一个小雪人图样的红色雪橇面具。从汽车夹层里，他取出了点38手枪。

大衣和雪橇面具是他一周前买的，一直藏在后备箱里。他总有一种预感这一身行头早晚会派上用场。他固然没有具体预见到他会抢劫一家药店，但是在潜意识里，他从来没有排除过这个可能。

过会一完事他就把衣服扔在垃圾桶里，他故意挑了他能找到的一套最俗气最引人注意的打扮。这样潜在的目击者记在脑子里的会是夸张的外套和丑陋的雪橇面具。幸运的话，他们就会因此忽视诸如身高和声音之类的基本特点。他手上戴了薄薄的黑手套，以避免留下指纹。

他从出租车上下来，枪藏在大衣里，沿着大街开始向目标走去。

他从前去过Helms，不止一次。晚上，那里只有一个人在柜台后面值班，那家店大部分时间都无人光顾，也没有摄像头。即使有人看见他报警，警察赶来之前他大约已经跑了，如果会有警察赶来的话。

他今晚赌上了哥谭混乱的治安条件。主要的风险是万一药店里还有另一个佩枪的顾客，而他恰好忽然决定站出来当一个英雄。哥谭持枪的人太多了。

Travis意识到了其中的讽刺。他曾在同一个的场景里扮演过另一个角色。他还记得那次的结局——坏人躺在自己的血泊里死翘翘。今天Travis是坏人，这点他也明白。今晚他把自己交给命运，如果遭遇不测，他就完了。Arthur也完了，他在拿两条命下赌注。

但Arthur本已在深渊边缘，Travis不能永远帮着他，不能永远看着他。没有药，就没有出路。

或许从非法渠道里能淘到便宜的走私货，但他在哥谭没有认识的药贩子。反正找不到可靠的，借机倒买毒品的倒是满大街都是。找一个买药的安全渠道比倒腾一把枪要难得多。

他必须得冒这个险，而且必须现在冒，再没有更好的时机了。

他回想过去24小时中他做过的所有事，把Arthur的前老板打个半死，把Arthur用胶带绑起来丢在床上不管，胁迫Penny，现在又是抢劫。

Arthur永远不能理解的一个事实是，他们两个人之间，Travis才是真正的疯子。因为以上种种行为，他做之前想都没有想，事后他也不后悔。

几个人和他擦肩而过，有人好奇地多看了他几眼。可是哥谭夜晚的刺骨严寒似乎又让雪橇面具显得有情可原。

他路过一所破败得无法辨识的小教堂。它在一间洗衣店和热狗馆子之间，唯有电灯制成的十字架头过玻璃窗向行人显明了此地的用途。十字架的光是温柔深沉、抚慰人心的蓝色，正如Arthur眼睛上下的钻石。赞美诗从屋里飘荡到街上，飘渺又肃穆。灵魂的摇篮曲。

Travis不由自主地驻足聆听。他祈祷。

上帝，请祝我顺利。请让我救他。您可以对我为所欲为，您可以放逐我的灵魂下地狱。只要您祝我顺利。

他觉察到了其中的傲慢与虚伪——他在祈祷一次抢劫成功。他心里同样也明白，世界不是这样运行的。上帝或带走或施予，没有讨价还价的余地。存在，即合乎实践理性。他从哪里听过这句短语——某本书里还是某部电影里，他记不得了。

我没在讨价还价，我只是在乞求。让他活下来，他已经遭受过太多苦难。让他在您的光耀下活着，哪怕彼时我已不在他身旁。

他走到了Helms门口，却又在门外徘徊。药店仍有一个女人在柜台前结账，他等她离开。

好戏来了。

一股电流声自他尾椎骨升起，嗡鸣缓缓爬上他的脊背，遍布他的周身——是一团瘙痒的温暖，让他的五感前所未有地清晰。他深深感知到自己的心脏正在跳动，然而心跳并没有加速。砰，砰，砰。节奏稳得像个节拍器，有条不紊地将血液泵入血脉。他的脑内是一片安静无风的田野。他的骨头负载着当下每一个瞬间的重量。

他此刻内心平静得令他惊奇，目标从未如此清晰地摆在他眼前。是对是错，是好是坏，这是他这一生中无数个选择给他指明的结局。他曾经和Arthur说过确定感是发疯的标志。如果他说对了，那么他已经越过了界。

他走进门，铃铛在他头顶轻轻地响动，然后掏出了手枪。


	21. Chapter 21

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第21章

Helms药店里寂静如常，只听后方传来收音机的微弱声响。比利乔在哼唱，你说对了——我是疯子——那个你要的疯子……

“您要什么？”药剂师问。那是一个矮小精瘦，留着灰色胡子的男人，Travis不太能辨识他的口音，有些东欧味，波兰人？他忙着在身前的笔记本上速记，顾不上抬头，没有看见此刻正直指着他的枪管。

Travis此前从来没有和这个男的搭过话，但他见过他如何招待顾客，态度总是很客气。Helms，他知道，是一家个体私营的药店。

他不乐意做这件事，但决心下定了，现在已经无路可退。“我来取点药，”Travis说。

药剂师抬头。“你有没有——”他震住了。

Travis侧身而立，枪贴在身体内侧，以防手枪被橱窗外的行人瞥见。然而枪管始终直直地瞄准目标。

“我不想伤害任何人。”Travis的口气很冷静，几乎是随意的。我不想惹事，抢劫罢了，没什么大不了的。“我不要钱，只要药。”他靠前，从口袋中摸出一张单子，推到柜台另一端，“按这个拿。”

他预先想到Arthur的用药需求十分特殊，万一警方想认真彻查，他们利用这张单子就能够锁定嫌疑人。因此Travis在单子上多添了几项——主要是止痛药和抗生素，反正这些都是生活必备品——用来遮人耳目。

药剂师盯着枪。

“你听话，五分钟之内我走人。”Travis说。

男人喉结上下移动，“这里货不全。”

“有什么给什么，有多少给多少。”

药剂师转身在货架上翻找，他双手颤抖着抓过药瓶，尽数划拉进纸袋里。差不多十几瓶药。不错。

药剂师停下动作，睁圆的眼睛扫了他一眼。

“做得不错，”Travis说， “还有没有？”

“就这些了。”

“给我袋子，两只手都让我看见。”药剂师把纸袋推过柜台，Travis抽走，“对不住了，”他说。也许未来某一天，等他攒够了钱，他会把厚厚一信封的钞票塞在药店门缝里，悄悄地道歉。

“走吧。”药剂师嘟囔。

“好。”他一步一步地朝门后退。

进行得很顺利，他心想。不管是上帝还是命运还是什么玩意，看来今天是发了慈悲决定放他一马。

他身后，门铃响了。

Shit。

他回身举枪……却正好迎面撞见一把左轮手枪的枪管。

一个男人——三十出头，秃顶，胡子修得整整齐齐——正双手举着一把枪。

“放下枪。”男人说。

他身上的蓝色开襟毛衣很像Arthur平时的着装。这个细节使Travis分了心，心里一下子不安起来，但他克制着让声音放平，“对不起，不可能。”

他们面对面站立。Travis在心中迅速估量对手，从他举枪的姿势看来他经历过专业训练，或许还曾经开过枪。即便如此，他心里仍然难免畏惧，左轮手枪在他手心里微微颤抖。

“放松，”Travis说，竭力遏制住回头看一眼药剂师的冲动。如果药剂师手里也有把枪，Travis今天彻底完蛋了。“我就是来取点东西的，东西已经到手了。就是这个纸袋，看到了吗？我这就要走了。”

“放下枪，混账，”男人说，他声音中的硬气是强撑出来的，他克制不住发抖。

“你不想撑英雄，相信我，不值得。你站在一边，我走出那扇门。没人受伤，我们继续各自的生活。”

“我说他妈的放下枪。”

说话没有用，今晚看来要发展成一场反应速度的较量。这类事件在哥谭往往难逃这个结局。

他们四目相对，两把枪瞄准着彼此。等着看谁先眨眼，谁先瑟缩。

Travis不想伤害这个人，但他也不能被逮捕。现在还不能，在他把药带回家之前决不能。Arthur现在命悬一线。

“最后一次机会，”Travis说，“给我走——”他开火了。几乎在同一个瞬间，对方也摁下了扳机。

那个男人随之发出痛苦的哀嚎，紧紧掐住自己的胳膊。Travis趁机向门口冲去。

单臂受伤的男人转身，又放了一发冷枪。子弹射偏，打在了墙里。Travis冲到大街上，手里抓着纸袋，仓皇而逃。外面下雨了，冰冷刺骨的滂沱大雨夹杂着雪花，裹挟着污秽降下泥泞。

直到一两分钟之后他才注意到自己在流血。他中枪了。他甚至感觉不到痛——体内泛滥的肾上腺素隔绝了痛感。他整条胳膊都浸满了血。他低头闪进出租车停泊的小巷，将外套和雪橇面具脱下塞进垃圾桶里，枪也一并丢弃在内。就着忽闪的街灯，他停下几秒钟检查伤口。

子弹直接射穿过皮肉，在血肉间留下一条甬道。比擦伤更严重——创口看上去不浅——不过他倒是可以动胳膊。只是疼得撕心裂肺。 他伸手捂上伤口，尽可能止住不断外流的鲜血。

他尚未听到警笛，但人们大概已经听到了枪声。他得赶紧脱身。

他钻进出租车，迅速换上平常穿的夹克外套，然后驶出了巷口。看到纸袋靠在旁边的座位上，他打开夹层，把袋子掖了进去。

血依然流淌不止，他只得一只手捂着伤口，一只手把着方向盘。衬衫已经彻底被血浸透，滴滴鲜血落在座椅上。

如果他现在被交警拦下，情况很难说得清。但他现在顾不上多想那些，他得赶紧回家。

哥谭大多数犯罪的结局都是不了了之，他提醒自己。大雨会把他的血迹从人行道上洗去，留不下丝毫踪迹。命运的天平还是眷顾他的。他很走运，子弹没有留在体内……那些止痛药和抗生素现在派上用场了。

他回过头想，那位未来英雄是否和Travis一样在开枪的瞬间故意没有瞄准要害。或许他们两个人都意在解除武装而非夺人性命，或许那人只是开枪的瞬间手抖了。是手下留情还是单纯侥幸救了他的性命，Travis永远也不得而知。

但他还活着，该拿的都拿了。他已感激不尽。

晕眩感席卷上周身，视野逐渐模糊。他依然在失血，失血得过多了。出租车渐渐偏离到了旁边的车道，后方有人冲他鸣笛，他才纠正了方向。

集中注意力，他心里说，再多清醒一时。一旦昏过去，今晚的所有努力都将付诸东流。

* * *

孤身一人，瑟瑟发抖，Arthur被束缚在床上幻梦连环。

妈妈附身低语，你生下来就死了。Hoyt轻蔑地哼声，他妈的娘炮。

他紧紧闭上双眼，依然无法摆脱他们的声音。他不能堵上耳朵，可堵上也无济于事。那些声音逐渐下沉，在颅骨内部一圈一圈地盘旋。他摇晃着脑袋，把自己往床后的墙上撞。一阵病态的疼痛钻进眼后。

他想尖叫，然而脑中某处昏暗一角提醒他这不是一个好主意。他不会愿意这楼里任何人报警。他不会愿意在这种状态下被人发现。不要被他们发现。

Travis……Travis在哪？

“救救我，”他小声哀求。

然后Travis出现了，抚摸他的头发。

“没事了，Arthur，我在这里。”

“救救我……让那些声音停下，求求你……”

“我可以做到，放松。”

温热的掌心滑过他的皮肤，温热的嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇。他尝到了阳光，如同滚烫的蜂蜜。他的额头与Arthur相抵，深沉暖和的宁静像毯子一样落在他身上。

“你是真的吗？”他昏昏沉沉地呓语。

“你想要我有多真我就有多真。”

他合上眼睛，愉悦地叹息，任凭温柔的舌头从他的眼角拭去眼泪，“你只在我脑子里，”Arthur喃喃自语，“你是一个梦，抚摸我的不是你。”

“你在这里，感受来自他人的触摸，”一根手指轻轻地点在他太阳穴上。“你脑中正在发生的一切都是真实的。”

这个推理哪里不合逻辑，但迷惘中的Arthur没有心力去仔细推敲。他只想让Travis把痛苦带走。

“翻身，”Travis说，“趴着。”

他听命顺从。接着Travis压在他的身上，挺腰进入了他——劈开肉体的疼痛的快感骤然袭来。

即便明白这是幻觉，他依然能感受到所有的细节。Travis勃发的肉棒粗大而坚硬，把他的内里生生撑开。Arthur大声呻吟，放荡地弓身迎合，小腹下方饱胀的阴茎随着Travis一次一次又一次地挺入摩蹭着床单。

然后Arthur感受到了冰冷的枪管顶在脑后。

他是那么地快乐，那么地解脱，他甚至想哭。Travis终于还是来解放他了。他要一边肏他一边把一颗子弹射入Arthur的后脑。这个想法顿时掀起了一阵天旋地转的热潮，快感在他下腹和阴茎后方积累，他浑身肌肉绷紧，接着眼前一黑，他射在了自己的裤子里。

如同一缕香烟，Travis很快便消失得无影无踪，于是又剩他孤独一人躺在床上，桎梏于自己想象力的边界。他依然能感到精液在大腿根部干涸，内裤沾粘上了皮肤。

他闭上眼睛，脸埋在已经本已被汗液浸没的枕头。他笑啊，笑啊，笑个不停。

许久之后，他终于昏迷过去。

有人站在他顶上，那人正在粗重地呼吸，撕扯着他身上的胶带。

他漂浮到半梦半醒的浑浊水面，睁开了眼睛。他看到Travis的身影笼罩在床边，面色苍白，眼珠子透明得像玻璃，一边袖子被血沾湿。他手里拿着把剪刀，正费力把胶带划开。

Arthur疑心又是一个幻觉。或许吧。眼前的画面有一种幻境般的迷离质感，他的视线停留染血的袖子上，“你受伤了，”他自己的声音好像来自远方。

“不是大事，”汗液在他的额头和脖子上闪耀，“我把药给你取回来了，你会变好的。”

“你怎么了”

“中枪了，子弹直接射穿过去。”

绝对又是一个幻觉，Arthur想。Travis中枪之后的反应过于平静了，“哦”

Travis割开最后的一层胶带，束缚掉落在地上，“手怎么样？还能感觉得到吗？”

“嗯。”

“听着，我现在有一些发抖，失血过多。”Travis爬上床躺在他身边，胸膛上下起伏，“需要你帮我包扎一下。”

“你想让我帮你用绷带包扎你的伤口？”

“是的，”他侧身皱眉，气息从牙缝里挤出来，“啊——操他妈的。”

Arthur从额角开始向后梳理着Travis的头发，“没事，不要动，我来照顾你。”

Travis很少如此这般需要他。看见爱人这么脆弱，Arthur心里升起一股保护欲，在Travis身边体验到这种情感真陌生，也真好。

当然，他不希望Travis真的受伤。但假若他面对的是一个幻觉，倒也不错。

“告诉我急救用品在哪里，”Arthur说。

“洗手间水槽下面有一些医用酒精，”Travis虚弱沙哑地说，“纱布，我…..”他说不下去了，闭上眼睛，张着嘴巴出气，“拿过来，用剪刀把袖子剪开……”

Arthur如梦初醒般从床上起身。他的身体仿佛在悬空，脚下的地毯则在蠕动，仿佛是用虫子织的。他再次睁开了双眼，厕所先像太妃糖一样延展，然后又塌缩回原状。

所有事物都感觉很——虚幻。物体比平时更加立体，他们正以一种压迫性的、超现实的质感律动。水龙头是一条银色的巨龙盘卧在他头上怒吼；浴室的帘子是外星球的地表。他舔了舔像纸张一样干燥的嘴唇，他的舌头上面满是冰霜。

他记得在阿卡姆有时也见过这样幻象，但这么严重的发作已经许多年不曾经历了。也许是由于压力——也许是由于他今天早上没吃药，也许是二者兼之。

他在水池下面的储物柜里翻找着翻找着，脑中忽然闪现出一个令他不安的想法：他当下经历的可能是真实发生的现实，因为在其他的幻想中，他从未离开床铺。自始至终，他的双手双腿一直被束缚着。

他拿着装在棕色瓶子里酒精和急救用品回到卧室。一边剪下浸血的袖子，一边他承受着耳鸣和眼前时现时隐的幻象。当他终于看见了创口，他不由得腹中一紧。

生肉。他想起屠户门口倒挂的动物尸体，在牢笼里徘徊的受惊的待宰的牛；无尽坟场里无数尸体的黑白影像。血肉模糊的凄凉现实。注视着那个血光闪烁的深谷，他看到了肌肉组织，还有纤维状的灰白物质——他很确定那是暴露在外的神经。

这是真的。Arthur精神病正全盘发作，而Travis身负重伤。

他胸中不禁感到了莫大的惶恐。他闭上眼睛，看到了舞动的彩虹管道；幽灵蜘蛛网拂过面庞；接着好似一个烟雾缭绕的梦影，冷静的心态忽然笼罩下来。他睁开双眼。

Arthur不由自主地拧开瓶盖。瓶盖旋开的那一刹那瓶口逸出一声轻叹，一抹银色的烟雾淡入空气中，“我……倒在上面就可以？”

“先——先在我牙齿间放上什么东西。我的腰带。”

Arthur四处摸索，在地板上找到了腰带。腰带在他手中扭动，好似一只活生生的雪貂——Whoa there! Down boy——然后它瘫软下来，在他手里变得乖顺。他将其对折，把皮革塞入Travis的齿间。 

Arthur把清澈的液体倒在伤口上，Travis的头部啪的一声向后仰去，喉咙里发出被扼制住的尖叫。他紧紧咬住腰带，在皮革上印下深深牙痕，眼珠翻到脑后。

Arthur等着下一个指令。Travis却不在动弹了。低沉的杂音是被诅咒的合唱，填满了Arthur的双耳。

“Hey.” Arthur拍拍他的脸颊，“Hey. Travis.”

他的眼皮缓缓睁开。

棕色的眼睛，像木头，像大地，像他旧笔记本的封面，布满褶皱、破旧又熟悉。他怀念他的笔记本。一想到它现在正被掩埋在某个的垃圾堆里，他就感到一阵不能承受的柔情和悔意。仿佛他抛弃了他唯一的孩子。

他把思绪的混乱噪音推到一边，强迫自己摇曳的心思专注到眼前。

“伤口很深很深，”Arthur说，他的声音听起来异常的镇静平淡，分离在他的本体之外，“你需要缝合，我觉得我应该叫辆救护车。”

“不，不要医生，不要医院。”Travis眨了几下眼，似乎在挣扎着保持神志，“你能缝吗？”

多么奇怪的对话啊，他们在童话世界吗？不久还会有茶话会吗？“我以前补过衣服，我妈妈教过我。”

“那你也可以把我缝起来，针线在衣柜里，最顶上一格。”

“好。”

把伤口缝起来，他想，应该难不到哪里去，对吧？

尽管衣柜的外形像哈哈镜里的倒影一样摇晃伸展，Arthur还是相对轻易找到了针线。可穿针线就困难多了，他的手抖得太厉害，雾霭挤占了视野的边缘。他身体虚肉，头脑混乱，头好疼，想也想不清楚，看也看不清楚。他眨了眨眼，眼皮在脑中发出怪异的咔哒声。“Travis，”他说，“我做不到。”

“不用好看。”

“我在产生幻觉。”

Travis没有回应。他再次晕过去了，眼球后翻，只剩下眼白。伤口处仍在失血。

Arthur扶住脑袋，想，想，想。

他可以用胶带替换针线——他在急救节目里见过那样的处理方法——只是眼下直接把黏糊糊的胶带贴到敞开的伤口上似乎并不可行。况且Travis让他用针线，这种情况下 Travis应该比他更了解该怎么应对。

他把针线头在酒精里沾一沾，希望消毒措施这样就做足了。

Travis浑身裹着汗，进气出气间低声叨叨不绝。他忽而昏迷忽而惊觉，翻动的眼皮下眼球左右滚动。不断流出的血脏污了床单。血越流越多。

Arthur耐不住尖细地大笑起来。

天啊。

伤口是一道微笑血盆大口，无数条红色的小蛇在其中蠕动，彼此绞缠，转瞬又消失不见。

Arthur一只手将口子捏在一起，另一只手将针头刺入皮肤。他努力去想象他在缝合外套上的破口，可是衣服不会流血，衣服也感觉不到疼痛。

Travis脸扭到一边，五官扭曲，他在低声说些什么。Arthur从未在Travis口中听到过这样细小而迷茫的声音。

“没关系，”Arthur轻轻说，“没关系，我在把你治好。”

这是一个梦，Arthur说服自己，这都是脑子里的排演。他必须这么相信，否则他会彻底丧失勇气。

细细的针线用途并不是缝合皮肉。伤口不断地开裂，他就继续缝合，线头戳进伤口的边缘，缝出松松垮垮的叉字图样。他埋头机械地操作，一点汗珠滚进眼睛，他眨开了，蜘蛛网的魅影擦过脸颊贴在后颈上。

Travis失去了意识，或许是一件好事。可是看见他这么一动不动，毫无反应，还是让Arthur心忧。奄奄气息在他嗓子眼里游离。

他听见有声音在微弱地歌唱，“缝，缝，缝，缝。”

一排毛茸茸的的灰老鼠站在床边，随着节奏舞动。歌唱的小老鼠，他只能从余光里看见他们。每次他一直视，它们就消失了。但它们的歌声想办法钻进了他的脑子里，一个循环往复、惹人愤恨的旋律。

“闭嘴，”Arthur嘟囔，把针线拉紧。

他们唱得更大声了。

“走啊，他妈的走啊。”

它们并没有停下来。它们又跑又跳，轻笑着在他视野的角落里打闹，故意分散他的注意录。他再一次以头撞向墙面，星星闪烁在他的眼后。小老鼠像小气球一样探出头又悄然隐去。

终于，伤口缝上了再没有裂开。Arthur剪下枕头，打结收束了针脚。他在凌乱的针线上贴上一层纱布——针线看起来像恐怖片的造物，但他们至少能固定得住——然后再把绷带一圈一圈地缠在Travis的肩膀上。

“行了，”Arthur说。“弄好了。”

没有回应。

“Travis，说点什么啊。”

依然毫无反应。Arthur掀开他一边眼皮，却只见布满血丝的眼白。

再也不知所措，Arthur只好吻上了他。他尝到了汗的咸味。Travis的眼皮扇动。

“Arthur，”他小声说。

Arthur轻舒出一口气，“我在这里。”

Travis眨了几下眼，汗水在他的脸庞和脖颈上闪烁。他伸出舌头润了润嘴唇，“止痛药，”他哑着嗓子说。

Arthur的眼睛瞟向床边的纸袋。他在纸袋里翻了许久，摸出了一瓶氧可酮。瞥了一眼其余的药，他发现大多都是治疗精神病的。都是他的药。每一种都有好几瓶，比他原先的存量多得多。

“Travis……怎么…..?”

“过会儿，”他神情狰狞，“疼。”

“稍等一下，”Arthur用力拧开盖子，从中倒出一粒药片，“给你，”

Travis瞳孔失焦，眼睑沉沉垂下，他缓慢而困难地喘息，浑身颤抖，“帮我个忙。”

“什么？”

“嘴里含着递给我。”

他一点都不觉得这个请求奇怪。此时在他脑中，莫名其妙地也认同这样似乎更容易见效。“好呀，”他轻轻地将药片含在双唇之间，附身时小心翼翼地叼住。他贴上了Travis的嘴唇，感受到了他气息的进出。Travis透过半睁的眼睛看着Arthur用舌头把药片送入他口中。Travis干咽下。

“现在你吃你的，”Travis沙哑地说。

Arthur看了看那棕色一瓶瓶的药物。

他已决心终止，决心去投身于癫狂。他早就受够了。他会在生命最后一刻发出耀眼逼人的焰光，然后像燃尽的蜡烛一样归于寂灭。

“吃药，”Travis说，“我要看着你吃。”

投降是自由。他已经做了万全的准备去……停止。停止逼迫自己向前，停止爬上无尽的阶梯然后又被揍翻在地。他想逃脱理智、道德和常识的羁绊，想去仅仅体验生命，去拥抱瞬间的快乐和感官的满足。

但他知道那意味着什么。他知道那将没有回头路。接受行将陨落的命运，在他永远和自己作别之前死在他爱的人手里……那是他能设想中最美好的未来。

然而现在，Travis告诉他继续活着，继续挣扎，继续抓住理智——抓住他自己。不管这是多么的煎熬。

Travis为了给他取来这些药中了枪，Arthur不能拒绝。

他遮住眼睛，眼泪扑簌淌下。他想问Travis是否明白这有多残忍——把Arthur锁在生命的牢笼里，把他锁在一副千疮百孔的身心上，不管Arthur此时的全部愿望就是消失不见。

“Arthur.”

“我知道。”

他吞下了药片，没有费心去分割，只是从每瓶中都吞下一粒。

服下药物，他也躺倒在床上靠在Travis身边。身下的床单凌乱湿透，精疲力尽的两个人都是从头到脚裹着汗，忍耐着各自的疼痛。

Travis伸出没有受伤的那只手描摹Arthur的脸颊，指尖带下了粉白的油彩，“谢谢你。”

Arthur眼眶里满是泪水，他闭上眼睛。彩虹光柱依然在眼皮后方跳动，泛起阵阵恶心，他压下了喉咙里的酸液。他真的离不开药物。“现在该怎么办呢？”

“明天再说，现在……靠近我。”他咽下唾沫，喉结上下移动，“不要走远。”

Arthur向Travis身边蹭了蹭，胳膊搭在他胸膛上，注意着不碰到他受伤的肩膀，“我在这里，我哪里也不去。”

他们在沉默中一起静卧。

“我害怕了，”Travis轻语，“你消失的时候，我以为我永远失去你了。”

Arthur感到钻心的疼痛，那是一种撕裂又深沉的心疼，“我很抱歉”

“没关系，我又找到了彼此，”Travis手安放在他头发上，他转过头面对Arthur，让他们额头碰在一起，“我跟你说过，对不对？我要守护你，看住你，不管发生什么。”

他记得，在那个失意的表演之夜过后：你是这个肮脏世界里唯一值得的。

Arthur望着他的爱人。他负伤的、溅血的、晕厥在疼痛里的爱人，刚刚为了他不惜做了疯狂的事。种种情感一下子席卷了他——怜爱，惊叹和恐惧。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Travis的声音像是来自烟云缭绕的远方。逐渐起效的止痛药缓缓将他拉入沉沉昏睡。

Arthur环顾房间，幻觉已经开始消散，但是恐惧仍在。他酸痛、疲倦又战栗的灵魂伤痕累累。他伸手触摸自己的脸蛋，手指沾下来红白蓝三色的油彩。现在他的妆容大概已经是一团模糊的色彩，和染花了的衬衫差不多。他枕上Travis的胸膛，稳定的心跳让他渐渐踏实下来，Arthur累了，实在太累了。

他放手了，向未来的变数投降。

他们于是就那样入睡。紧紧地依偎在一起，躺在被血汗浸没的床单上。

* * *

阳光钻进百叶窗，翩跹在地板上。

Arthur眨了几下眼，从眼睛上揉去睡意。Travis正在他身旁轻轻地打鼾，星星血点从他肩膀上的纱布中渗出，在空气中干燥成铁锈色。

扫过一眼钟表，原来已经将近下午三点。融融日光透过窗户洒在地上，好似一块温暖的琥珀。他们一觉睡过了上午，醒来已是午后。他感到体内中空，内脏像是被刮剜过一遍。虚弱。干燥的舌头伸出来擦过干燥的嘴巴，仿佛那是一团裹着棉纱的口香糖。

他慢慢坐起来，拨开脸上缠乱的发丝，摸了摸Travis的前额，大致检查了他的体温。他的皮肤温暖，却算不上滚烫。Arthur测了测他的脉搏，速率稳定，他的呼吸同样平稳。他应该已经脱离了险情。

长达几分钟里，Arthur只是坐在床边，静静地看他睡觉。

昨日昨夜是记忆里的一团乱麻。失业，阅读阿卡姆病历，漫无目的地在哥谭街头摇晃，寻找一个足够隐秘的小巷。将一长块锯齿状的玻璃刃面按在脖子上，无神地凝望着空气。他在那里究竟坐了多久，一心强逼自己划开颈静脉？可他最终没有鼓起那份勇气。他想见Travis最后一面。 

难道他真的相信，在那个残损的状态下发出请求，Travis真的会应声杀掉他？难道还是说，他之所以来到这里是因为他心底里依然奢望被拯救？

他肚子咕哝。

他已经好久没有产生食欲了，几乎认不出来腹内的收缩和酸涩。至少，他的身体还想活下去。

他走进厨房喝了好几杯水，吃下一块面包，接着又一块。他给自己倒了一碗甜牛奶燕麦粥，坐在餐桌边，一勺一勺地喝下。他很久没有这么饿了，在Travis公寓里醒来总是想吃东西。

他应该给他妈妈打一通电话，告诉她他没事。但是想起昨日自己几乎做成了什么事，这个想法就变得令人生畏……

他胃里抽搐，于是不得不停下进食，休息一两分钟。

他记得摇摇晃晃地走入她的卧室，站在床边，举起枕头。

他想要杀死她，他想起来了，不是因为愤怒——尽管他的确愤怒——却是因为把她一个人留在世上过于残忍。他读完病历的那一刻，他就知道他必须去死。他怎么能在答应照顾她一辈子之后又抛弃她？因此最仁慈的、最符合逻辑的选择莫过于杀掉她，然后结束自己的生命。至少，这是那时他所能预见的未来。

然而她醒来，迷迷糊糊地问，“Happy？”他扔下了枕头，一言不发地逃离了房间。

他就差那么一点点。

他不去多想那段记忆，喝完了他的燕麦粥，又去检查了一遍Travis。依然在沉睡。

Arthur揉了揉自己的衬衫。他混身脏透了——布料闻起来是汗液蒸发过后的味道，上面还沾有Travis的血渍，袖口和裤脚仍粘连着一点点胶带。而他的内裤……更别说了。

他脱衣淋浴，让肥皂泡沫带走污秽，然后换上了一套Travis的衣服——不合身的棉裤和一件排扣格子衫。厨房里，他煮上咖啡。他忽然很想吸烟。沙发旁边的粗呢布袋里装有一盒，是他从单位带回来的。里面还有他工作时用的化妆品和衣服。以及那份病历。

他翻出了烟盒，点燃一支，打开电视，把音量调低。他坐在沙发上，一边吸烟，一边啜着咖啡，观看一条条广告。在经历过去24小时之后，看见这么平庸乏味的内容——鱼饵和猫粮的广告——仿佛在做梦。见过了幻觉中种种生动的超现实存在——霓虹火花，糖果地狱——平淡的现实世界相形之下竟显得如同一张报纸一样扁平而二维。

但回来总还是幸福的。他尝了尝咖啡熟悉的滚烫苦涩，掺入了口中的烟气，他忽然很想哭，很想笑。

他听见身后有动静，转身看见Travis靠着墙站在走廊里。

Arthur心一慌，“Travis。”他放下咖啡和香烟，快步走到他爱人身侧，一只胳膊搀在他腰间扶他站稳，“你应该在床上。”

“我闻到了咖啡。”他面色苍白，流着细汗，但他的眼睛是澄明的。

Arthur把他扶到沙发上，坐在他身边，“我去给你倒一些。不要动，好不好？四处走动容易头昏。”Arthur端详着他的脸，“你感觉怎么样？”

“疼，但我经受过更严重的，你呢？”

“我也是吧。”

“你昨晚病得不轻。”

Arthur垂下目光，“我知道。”他不愿回想昨夜。一边膝盖摇晃，他伸手按在膝关节上，想克制住它的抖动。然后他站起来，“你想吃吐司吗，别的也行？”

“我想吃吐司。”

“好，就是……不要动。”Arthur走进厨房。回归正常的事情是有益的。他看着自己的双手操持那些熟悉的家务，把面包放进烤面包机，倒上咖啡。这些家务帮他拉回现实。

他端着杯盘回到客厅，发现Travis正在看新闻。Arthur坐到他身旁。

有一条关于Helms药店抢劫案的报道。那个罪犯，新闻女主播说，是一个面戴红色雪橇面具、身穿亮绿条纹外套的白人男子，然而除此之外没有人还能给出更为细致的描述。劫持过程中另一个顾客不巧走进药店，那个男人（一个退休警察，新闻播报员赞美他为一个当地英雄）恰好携带了武器，他射中了罪犯的肩膀。

那个男人，同样，也中枪了——也在肩膀上——但现在状态很稳定，预计几天之后就能出院。

Travis盯着电视，咬下一大口黄油吐司。

他们在采访药剂师。

“那个抢劫犯不想要钱，”他说。“只要药。”

“您觉得动机是什么呢？”

“也许是毒虫毒瘾发作了，谁知道呢？”

Arthur吸了一口烟。他不必问Travis是不是那个罪犯。他已经知道了。

“我永远不会请求你为我这件事。”他轻轻地说。

“我知道。”

“警察会找你的。”

“他们手里没有任何线索，我办事谨慎，没有人见过我的脸。衣服和手枪都丢掉了，我还戴了手套，所以也没有留下任何指纹。不过……”他清了清嗓子，“警察还可能为了别的原因找我。”

“你什么意思？”

“我，呃，昨天好像把你老板打了一顿。”

Arthur盯着他，“Hoyt？为什么？“

“我那时在找你，我以为他知道你的去向，却就是不肯告诉我。结果他掏出一把枪威胁我，一把A.38式手枪，”Travis看向一边，“很蠢，我明白。我错了，当时情绪失控了。”

Arthur揉了揉眉头，消化不过来这么多信息。他恍然觉得自己从另一个宇宙穿越过来，这样的事他们不应该这么随意谈论，不是吗？这个世界倒置了，他该慌乱吗？也许他只是太累了，“我不知道Hoyt办公室里还有把枪。”

“他说在你……在把你炒了之后才买了一把。”

Arthur唇间叼着烟，专心品味舌尖上的烟熏味道和喉咙里的灼痛，“你说那是一把点38？”

“是的。”

Arthur回忆起纸袋里那把枪，他被打了之后Randall试图兜售给他的那一把。他很肯定那也是一把点38。Arthur不懂得如何区分手枪，但他记得Randall就是这么称呼它。有没有可能在Arthur抓了Hoyt扬长而去之后，Randall转手把枪卖给了他？

如果Hoyt的枪是这么得到的，那么他报警之前就得多掂量几分。即便如此……

“他被打得有多惨？”Arthur问。

“惨得得送医院去了，我好像打碎了他的一根肋骨。”

Arthur不禁皱眉，天，真是可怕。

然而他们都还活着。

他意识到——出乎他意料的——他为自己依然延续的生命而高兴。高兴自己仍在这里，高兴此时此刻能出现在这间房间里，喝着咖啡吸一支烟，有Travis陪在身旁。他感到如鲠在喉，忽然间地，泪水似乎又要禁不住地流下。

“谢谢你，”他轻声说，“你救了我的命。只不过……求求你，不要在为了我做这种事了。你会没命的。万一那样……万一你为了我丧命……我也活不下去。”

“我没必要再做一次，反正我现在手里也没有枪了。”

“答应我。”

“我答应你，只要你答应我不再消失。”

Arthur肩膀垮下来，含胸低头。

是啊，他心里想，风波都是因他而起。他若没有离家出走，他那一脑子浆糊离了七种精神病药若是哪怕能坚持一天，这一连环糟心事也不至于发生。

我只会伤害他人。

不算上Travis，还有一个男人昨天因他负伤。好吧，算上Hoyt两个男人，尽管Arthur觉得他活该。

可是。

“对不起，”他说。

Travis拍了拍Arthur的背，“你刚刚走神了，不是你的错。”

“我不该自己一个人打开病历看，我明明心里清楚这份文件的意义。我早该和你打电话的。”

“如果你非要揪出谁来怪罪，怪Hoyt解雇你，怪市政府砍了你的项目。”

“关键抉择依然是我做出的，而我差点因此害死你。”他垂下目光，不敢对上Travis的视线。

“Hey……”Travis两根手指抵着Arthur下巴，抬起他的头，“看着我。”

他做不到，心里太惭愧了，只要多看一眼Travis他就会感到无地自容。

“看着我，Arthur。”

他只得违心顺从，却发现脸上Travis见不到任何悔恨、哀伤或恐惧的踪影，只是像晴朗无云的天空一样宁静清澈。

“我也做出了选择，”他说，“我做了我想要的，我决定做的。如果他们追踪我，你就跟他们说实话——你和这一切都没干系。全都是我的主意。如果我们两个人之间一定要有人摔倒，那会是我。”

“Travis，不行。没有你，我现在就是死尸一具。如果他们追上我们，我不可能抛弃你。”

“Arthur，如果你被抓住了，一切都没有意义了。即使我们走到那一步，我能在监狱里生存。”

“我去过阿卡姆，监狱能艰难到哪里去呢。”

Travis下巴绷紧，“你没有任何必要受苦，你也无可坦白。你是无辜的。”

无辜，他怀疑那是否存在。

更不用说——离开了Travis他就没有未来。他还剩下什么呢？他失去了工作，失去了社会扶助项目。了解了真相之后，他再也不能回到Penny身边。如果Travis进监狱，那么不久之后Arthur就会落得重返阿卡姆。而阿卡姆一旦进去，就不知道还能不能出来。

阿卡姆的自由在于无可失去。那里除了回忆一无所有，只剩此刻留下的美好瞬间与片刻温暖。这些记忆碎片，他拼尽全力也要守护。

“他们如果追捕你，我们就一起逃亡，”Arthur说，“假若真的到了那个境地，我们就一起亡命天涯。但或许根本不至于。我们生活在哥谭，记得吗？这里的警察尸位素餐，你听见人们抱怨了多少次？这是实话。我数不清我这辈子多少次被当街打得鼻青脸肿，他们却视若无睹。我不愿再当受害者，我不想无辜，我只想和你在一起。”

Travis一只手捧起Arthur的脸颊，“Arthur……”

Arthur伸手握住了Travis，吻了吻他的手背，“不管发生什么，我们一起面对。”

Travis轻轻地叹息，只好投降。他点头。

Arthur闭上眼睛，握着Travis在他脸旁的手，细细体味他的触摸。过会再担心未来吧。此时此刻，他们安全。这就足够了。

“其他新闻，”电视机上的女人说，“所谓的超级老鼠流行态势依然严峻，数名市民报告称被体型和攻击性超乎寻常的老鼠咬伤。动物专家称这些老鼠发生了适应性进化，不仅更加强壮，而且在面对人类清理措施时反应也更加机敏。”

Arthur忽然想起来——从儿童医院离开后焦虑发作的那个下午，他坐在小巷里，看见过一只庞大而油腻的老鼠啃食披萨。老鼠看起来并不好斗，然而老鼠受惊时同样也会毫不留情地反咬。和其他生物一样，他们的所做作为都是为了生存。

Travis低头看了一眼自己，拽了拽满是血渍的衬衫，“喝完咖啡，我大概得去洗个澡。”

“你需要别人帮你，这时候胳膊不要乱动。”

“有你在这儿真好。”

Arthur笑了，又吸了一口烟，将杯子里的余下咖啡一饮而尽。

他的心脏跳动，宣示它的存在：我依然在此，我依然在此，我依然在此。


	22. Chapter 22

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第二十二章

Arthur趿着鞋，手揣在棕外套的兜里，驼背走在便利店的货架间。他头上戴着一顶毛线帽，两颗绒线球耷拉在两边耳侧，边走着，边抬手挠了挠一星期没有打理的邋遢胡渣。

他讨厌胡子——痒得要命，还灰蒙蒙得显老。可是往大处想，花点心思改变一下容貌还是必要的。因此他不再刮胡子了。出门前他还想过戴墨镜，但在多云的冬日里那一身只会更显眼。

警察还没有来敲他们的门，至少现在还没有。Arthur有空就看新闻，然而电视上再没有药店抢劫案嫌疑犯的跟进——只有一个简短的后续报道，那名受伤的警察出院了。

但他依然不敢放松戒备，他和Travis现在毕竟是法外之徒。可他们公寓里储藏的食物也实在不够吃了。

他从货架上抓下牛奶，鸡蛋，面包，罐装汤和几盒便当，又从冷冻区拿了几袋西兰花。他胳膊下面还夹了一份新买的报纸，封面是一个被枪杀在地铁里的年轻女子。哥谭又过去了一天。

他挪步去柜台结账，中途却停下了。在商铺门脸附近，摆着一小堆各色样式的尼龙连裤袜和长筒袜。他的目光怎么也移不开一双黑色的蕾丝边尼龙长袜，长度齐大腿根，此刻正叠放在透明的塑料袋里。

袜子非常便宜，几美元而已，但他们却有一种魔力……

他不禁轻笑。

想什么呢。

他勉强把目光抽开。他得小心着花钱——比平时还要小心几分。现在Travis不能出去工作，一方面他的胳膊还尚未痊愈，一方面警方还在积极地寻找嫌疑犯。床垫里存有一点现金。精打细算的话，差不多足够他们维持几个星期的用度。这是最不该冲动消费的时候，更何况他要一双蕾丝长袜有什么用呢？

红晕自脖根爬上他的脸颊。他从那双丝袜旁边走过去几步，又退回来。趁着还没来得及细想，一把抓起了丝袜，抱着所有想买的东西来到了柜台。

售货员——一个百无聊赖的二十来岁小姑娘，头上黑发里杂染了绿条——接待了他。他递过去一张皱巴巴的二十元钱，一边看着她低头找零钱，一边焦灼地等待，重心前前后后在脚跟脚尖之间反复摇摆，揣在衣兜里的手心全是汗。

她看了一眼丝袜，又看看他，“这是不是——给某人的礼物？”

他脸上的红晕更加滚烫，“算是吧，”他抓了抓胡子，“你觉得这双，呃，漂不漂亮？我以前从来没有买过类似的东西。”

“温馨提示，”她压低声音靠前说，“我要是你，送女朋友这种东西，我会选择去比咱这种四元杂货店高档的地方买。”

“哦。”他心沉下去，原来不好看啊。他耳尖羞得通红。

女孩微微笑了，“男人永远学不会挑礼物，直接把她带去女式内衣店问她喜欢什么就好啦。”

他哽塞，“不是那样的——我没有女朋友。”

她面无表情地看着他。

他为什么要大声说出来啊！

一声尖笑忽然冲破了喉咙。她眼睛睁大，稍稍后退。他捂上嘴巴，含含混混地说，“对不起。”

“啊，没关系，”她顿了一下，“所以你还要不要——”

“要。”此时此刻，他全部念头就是赶快逃离这间便利店。他咬紧牙关，脸上不得不作出怪相才把在胸腔中积攒的大笑暂时憋了回去。

她迅速把所有商品都塞入一个纸袋，然后把找零——一共是一美元七十五美分——推到了柜台对面，“祝您购物愉快。”

“谢——谢谢。”他抓起零钱，抱着纸袋快步跑出门去。直到了街的另一端，他才停下来弯腰大笑。待发作终于消退，他把手按在怦怦跳的心脏上，大喘着气调整呼吸。

太傻了。买好了吃的他就该尽快离开，现在他都不敢多想她过后会怎么看待他。

他走在大街上，忽然发觉眼前有许多微渺的银色光斑在闪烁。他缩了缩脖子。片刻间，他几乎以为又是幻觉——然而不是幻象，雪花而已。轻柔如绒毛的雪花，捕捉了午后灰白的日光，灰烬一般地从天幕间纷纷扬扬地洒落。路边一盏盏剥蚀的街灯下悬挂着的红色蝴蝶结和圣诞花圈上，原来都已经悉数落满了雪。

Arthur每天早上都虔诚地按时服药。他明白他应该把药片对半分，这样才能尽可能地减缓消耗。但他并不想马上再重演一遍戒断反应。过一段时间吧，他或许会再次尝试一下逐渐戒断。现在他又恢复了全部剂量，精神也回到了正常状态……至少达到了他眼中的“正常”。

他接着走了一小段路，终于忍不住停下脚步，抽出报纸，看了一眼里面的内容。内页里，只见一则纵火犯烧了警车的快讯，还有一则Wayne家族的人物侧写。他多看了一会儿后者，“知书达理的小Bruce，Wayne家族的独子，前日面对记者宣称，他的梦想不是继承家族事业，而是成为合唱团领唱。”新闻图片里的Bruce神情严肃而警惕，与其他Arthur见过的Wayne家族成员照片里的神情一模一样。

Bruce拥有大多数人难以企及的条件——富有名望的父母、数不尽的家产，稳定安逸的生活——可他看起来却并不开心。

Arthur没有再多想，又翻过了一页。从头到尾扫过一遍报纸之后，他没有找到一条与药店抢劫案相关的新闻，一个男的从药店抢了几瓶药这件事其中没有猎奇也没有趣味。况且——正如Arthur反复提醒自己的——警方无法掌握任何将Travis和犯罪联系起来的线索。Arthur已经把Travis出租车座位上的血点子都擦洗干净，又将车子从里到外清理了一遍，不留一星半点证据。

只怕Hoyt挨的那一顿打又节外生枝。那事似乎比抢劫更容易惹麻烦上身，当时Travis明说在寻找Arthur，而Hoyt手里Arthur的旧地址。如果Hoyt去报警……如果他们询问了Penny…….如果她把Travis的名字告诉警方……

她会吗？

自离家出走之后他便再没有和她说过话，她也没有打电话过来。或许他应该感激她的沉默，但他同样也感到担心。不算上阿卡姆的那段时间，他从来没有和母亲分离过那么久。可是现在，他在她身边并不安全。对他们二人都不安全。

Arthur合上了报纸，继续走路回家。便利店只在Travis的公寓几个街区之外，用不着坐地铁。

他在路过一个电话亭时停下了脚步，抓紧了胳膊下面夹着的纸袋。雪花在他周围旋着落下，他呼出的气息在空气中形成小小的云朵。

他并不十分想和Penny说话，但这通电话早晚要打。不说别的，他得问清楚有没有警察上门问询过她。这通电话不会随着时间流逝变得更加轻松。

他颤抖着从口袋中摸出几枚硬币，投进滑槽里，摁下了号码。

一声铃响之后她接起了电话，“您好？”她的嗓音微弱嘶哑。

他张嘴想回答些什么，却感到如鲠在喉。

“Arthur？是你吗？”

他微微发抖，嗓子里不禁发出一声细小的呜咽。

“是你，对不对？说点什么好不好，你过得还好吗？你在哪里？”

他看到街对面停着一辆警车，一个男人坐在驾驶座上喝咖啡。虽然Arthur并不是他的观察对象，但恐慌依旧缠上心头。

他挂断了电话，拾起一大袋子杂货，继续低头走路。

他经过一个无家可归的男人。男人蜷缩在破旧的毛毯之下，一个空纸杯摆在身前。Arthur把身上所剩的零钱全部扔了进去。

* * *

“回来了。”他推开门，在门前抖落掉靴子上的雪。

Travis正挺直了背坐在沙发上，聚精会神地看着电视里的老西部片。闻声他回头说到，“欢迎回家。”

“买了吃的和今天的报纸。”而蕾丝长筒袜则藏在他口袋深处，他还没做好谈起这件事的准备。那条袜子现在他想起来就怪不好意思，或许一开始就不该动心。“新闻我从头到尾看了一遍，不干我们事。”他挂好外套，把纸袋推到一边，然后走进了客厅在Travis身边坐下。

Travis附身贴近，双手捧起Arthur的脸蛋，吻住了他。他即便在意毛绒绒的胡渣，也没表现出来。

“我想你了。”Travis说。

“我才出去了一个小时。”Arthur有些气息不匀地回答。

“我知道。”Travis专注地盯着他。

“我也想你。”

Travis低头又亲了他一次。Arthur合上眼睛，融化在Travis贴过来的双唇里。

不管他们吻过多少次，他心底里总有一小部分不敢确信这是真的，这不是一场白日梦。他伸手抚摸Travis的头发，这些天已经有些蓬乱了——改日还要记得替他理理发。

他摸了摸Travis的肩膀，“胳膊怎么样了？需要换纱布吗？”

“没什么大碍。”Travis伸展了一下肘关节，一时疼得面部狰狞。

“小心点。”

“不多活动活动，肌肉康复之后会僵硬。”

“活动多了，缝线容易扯着，让我看看。”Arthur解开Travis身上格子衫最顶端的几粒扣子，然后拉下一边的袖筒，好方便他揭开绷带和纱布检查里面的伤口。清理伤口是他每天的例行工作，热肥皂水洗净一遍之后，再换上酒精拭过的纱布。除此之外，还要确保Travis每日服两次抗生素。

中枪次日晚上，伤口周围变得发红发胀，Travis高烧不退，躺在床上瑟瑟发抖、大汗淋漓。不管Arthur在他身上盖了多少层毯子，他嘴里依然不断嘟哝着害冷。情况一度严重到Arthur考虑叫救护车，哪怕他心里清楚后果。所幸第二天清晨，高烧退了。

“看上去没多大问题，”Arthur说，“肿胀又消下去了不少。无论如何，我还是给你新换一层纱布吧。不过我得先刮刮胡子。”他挠了挠脸颊，“我明白为了安全考虑  
我不应该看起来像我自己。可是我实在是受够了，这几天脸上好像长了只刺猬。”

Travis用拇指蹭了蹭他刺挠的胡渣，“我倒是越来越喜欢这样的你了。”

“我不管，看最后一眼吧，几分钟后就没了。”Arthur又亲了他一次，然后起身走进洗手间里，给自己脸上扑上水，然后抹上剃须膏，“晚饭吃微波炉里热的便当，”他喊道，同时将刮胡刀推过脸颊，“还有西兰花。”

“法式吐司好不好？”Travis喊回来。

“我们昨晚吃过了，你缺维生素。”

“维生素就是个骗局。”

“你不会是认真的吧？”他看着镜子说。

镜子里，Travis含笑出现在他身后的门廊里，依旧敞着衬衫，“一个政府的骗局，”他靠过来说，“为了哄人买西兰花，因为他们知道没有人愿意吃这玩意。”他从身后环抱住Arthur，亲了亲他的头顶，“我说过多少次啦，我和绿叶菜就是不对付。”

Arthur犹豫着问，“和你不吃意大利面条原因一样吗？我是说——”

“Nah，不一样。单纯觉得它恶心，黏糊糊的，咬不烂。我从小就不吃菜，我妈妈都快被我逼疯了。”

Arthur顺着下颌线推过刮刀，“西兰花煮对了就不黏，我猜她火候过了。”

“你要逼我吃蔬菜？”

“就一口嘛。”他甩了甩刀片，泡沫弹进水槽里，“你还在养伤，”接着重新从上脸颊开始在泡沫中又刮过一条，“你的身体需要一些真正的食物。”

“好的，妈妈！”

他的手忽然一颤。下巴传来一阵刺痛，血从创口中浸出来，“啊—该死。”他赶紧抓来一张纸巾把血迹擦干，手不住地发抖。

“Hey……“Travis从他的腰间抽出胳膊，轻轻摸了摸他的手腕，“你还好吗？”

“嗯，没事，我只是……”他低头看着池子里那一团混进毛发的泡沫，想起了电话里Penny发狂嘶哑的声音，眼前渐渐模糊。他把刮刀放下，一心只想呼吸，感到熟悉的压力攒上胸口。

Travis把手放在他后背上，上下抚摸他的毛衣。他不催促，也不发问，只是等待——在他身后做一个安静而沉稳的存在。Travis已经陪他发作过许多次，他明白有的时候，Arthur只能慢慢等风暴散去。

一大滴血落到水槽上，滑进了剃须膏。血红在雪白里旋转，像两抹颜料一样混合。

Arthur抓着洗手池边缘，艰难在胸口巨石的压迫下喘息。数分钟之后，压力舒缓了，至少够他喘进几口气，“对不起。”

“想说说吗？”

他摇摇头，“没事……脑子断片了。”他将染上粉色的泡沫从脸上擦去，捡起了刮刀。或许他应该等手稳当些再继续，但等彻底缓过来恐怕还要太久。他于是接着刮胡子，“我们应该把说辞复习一遍，以防万一警察忽然上门问讯。”

“说辞很简单，抢劫那晚上我们都在这里，我去你家里去了趟东西，不一会儿我又回来了。”

“我们能省去那部分吗？不能直接说你整晚都在这儿吗？”

“Penny那晚上见过我了，所以……”

他的手又哆嗦了一下，尽管他这次小心着没割伤自己。“是的，”他小声说。

“细节不用多说，”Travis说，“如果你不知道该说什么，就说你不记得。你一多想，就容易进圈套。”

“这样也好。”Arthur刮干净了胡子，洗了把脸，在镜子里端详自己的仪容，现在他看起来很像自己了。他戳了戳脸蛋上刚刚留下的伤口。“你我都准备好了就行，毕竟防患于未然。”

“这是哥谭，记得吗？美国犯罪之都。”

“不过朝你开枪的那人是警察，这次他们可能会比一般案件更上心。”

“是啊，倒了血霉了。可是他们没有证据，追上门来又能怎样。”

他知道Travis在故意轻描淡写好让他放心。

Arthur常常想，他们该不该径直离开这座城市。在Travis出租车后备箱里装上必需品，然后一走了之。究竟是什么在羁绊他们？Arthur再也不可能回家了——这一点他已经下定了决心。这辆出租车是Travis的。他可以在任何地方开出租，至少哪个大城市都行。他们可以在别处重新开始。

“只要你一声答应，我们就开车一起走，”Travis说，“你要是乐意，今晚就行。”

“有时我觉得你可以听见我心里在想什么。”

“都写在你脸上了，”他把Arthur额前的一缕卷发拨弄到耳后，“我认真的，你懂的。”

“你的胳膊……”

“疼归疼，开车没问题。我可以教你，我累了就换你来。并没有多难。”

“我没有驾照，万一我们被拦下……”

他耸了耸完好的那边肩膀，“我们看着办。”

夕阳下驾车逃亡的想法很有魅力——如果可以把这一团乱糟抛诸脑后。

但哥谭是Arthur的家，是他唯一所知的家。这座城市仿佛是他身体的延伸。一想到抛弃她再也不回来……就好似卸掉了一条腿。他其实一直在为自己再多留恋一会儿找借口。

“我多想所有这些麻烦全都自然消失，”他说，“他们就这样停止调查该多好。但事情不是那么简单，对不对？”

Travis把他拽进一个怀抱，一只手抚慰着他的脑后，让他靠在自己的肩头，“总有一天会的。”

Arthur闭上眼睛，同样抱了回去。他将现在光滑的脸颊贴紧Travis的胸膛，听他的心跳。Travis的心跳总是缓慢而稳定。Arthur沉浸于其中，让心跳的节奏包裹自己。

这样真好，Arthur想，不必挣扎谋生也不必坚持戒断。过一天算一天，照顾爱人，也被爱人照顾。与Travis相拥真好——呼入他皮肤和须后水的味道，呼入他的温暖，他的坚定。

他发现自己在回想遇见Travis之前的日子。他曾经幻想了多少次被Murray Franklin抱在怀里，想象他的安全和接纳，甚至幻想出了诸多小细节，比如他闻起来是什么样子。

他从来没有和任何人分享这些幻想，它们正如他的内心世界一样奇怪又丢人。然而实在是有些惊异的是，Travis闻起来竟然和他想象中的Murray一模一样。他们两个人长得也像，除了年纪不同之外。

这个想法很天真，很肤浅。但他有时常常想，他迅速深深迷恋上Travis的原因之一，会不会是因为Travis总让他下意识地联想起自己的偶像。当然了，Travis和Murray各自是独立的两个人——性格上他们截然不同，而且拥抱Travis远比他幻想中的更加美好。

几分钟后，他从怀抱中抽开，镇静下来，“等会还要给你清理伤口，给你换下药。然后我们做晚饭吃，你怎么也得吃一口西兰花。”

Travis嘴角扬起一个微笑，“我要是反抗，你能拿我怎么办？”

“我就用胶带把你捆起来，一口一口喂你嘴里。”

“随你便。”

* * *

他们热了几盒便当——火鸡配土豆泥。Arthur汤锅里蒸了西兰花，撒上一些盐和胡椒，又在上面融化了一片黄芝士。看见Arthur把碟子摆在他眼前，Travis虽然皱了皱鼻子，但还是尽职地尝了一口。

他微微皱眉，嚼了嚼，然后咽了下去，“不错，比印象中的好多了。”

“你看吧？”

“芝士的功劳，什么配芝士都好吃。”

他们坐在沙发上，就着电视吃饭。Arthur不停地换台，“该播晚间新闻了。”

Travis又咽下一口芝士西兰花，“那种东西你确定想看？”

“不得不看，不清楚情况我更不好受。”

他停在新闻台，看到了Thomas Wayne的脸。Arthur绷紧了身体。

Thomas正坐在一张椅子上，面对一个穿着蓝色西装套装的年轻女记者。采访吗？

“最近这些天哥谭犯罪率激增，甚至就本市情况而言这个数据也高得不同寻常。”记者说。

“的确如此，当然这也是最近一系列问题中的一环。”

“所以您认为原因是什么呢？”

“嗯，”他叠起双手，“许多市民联系我抱怨说哥谭警力不足，他们说的很对。这不是警察的错，毫无疑问——他们已经在当前的物质条件下做出了令人敬佩的工作成果。简而言之，问题就是他们目前的人手不足以应对当前犯罪横行的社会局面。我敢保证，如果我成功当选为市长，我会在治安方面投入更多财政资金，以确保城市生活的长治久安。”

“您的意思是增加警力吗？”

“是的，我会争取推动制定一个更严格的法律，并对犯罪行为采取更严厉的惩罚措施。”

“最近有一则新闻，”她说，“是一场发生在Helms药店的抢劫案。犯罪者不要钱，只要药。”

Arthur肚子绷紧，他伸手握住Travis的手，捏了捏。

“那件事我听说了，”Thomas回复，“我在此对那名中枪的警官及其家人致以诚挚关切。我希望他尽快康复，我也期待罪犯尽快被绳之以法。”

“有评论称城市预算削减应该为那起犯罪事件、以及最近普遍的犯罪高发现象承担责任。许多市民依靠那些社会保障项目获取医疗物资，其中包括大量处方药。您怎么看待这种说法？”

Thoma Wayne皱眉，加深了他原先固有的川字纹，“首先，我需要指出该说法的措辞有问题。即便那是那名罪犯的动机——当然我们这点也要存疑——预算削减计划也不应该为此负责。唯一一个需要为该犯罪事件负责的，是进行犯罪行为的那名犯罪分子。无论他是谁，这都是他的自主决定。去寻找外部的原因无外乎为犯罪分子找借口。”

Arthur呼吸加速，一边膝盖抖动。他看了一眼旁边的Travis，只见他也在盯着电视，手里叉着西兰花，神情莫测。

记者附身追问，“但如果某人需要那些药物才能生存……您不认为哥谭的政治家至少应该为刺激犯罪创造了社会环境而同担一些责难吗？”

“完全不。”Thomas的表情冷酷，“假若暗示某些人因为不能承担生活的重担就把私人压力诉诸犯罪，我以为，这深刻地冒犯了我市许多坚持遵纪守法的善良公民。暴力永远不可取。这点一定要明确——如果我当选，那些侵犯诚实耐劳的哥谭人民的不法分子将得到严厉的惩罚。任何行为都附带一定后果。”

Travis把西兰花送进嘴里，慢慢地咀嚼。

Arthur关上电视，控制不住自己双腿乱动，发出了一声短促的苦笑。

“Hey……”Travis放下盘子和刀叉，“你没在因为他闹心吧？他还没当上市长呢，可能他这辈子都当不上，电视上耍耍嘴皮子罢了。”

“我知道，可是听见他那样谈论我们就是让我生气。”

“是谈论我，我是抢劫犯。还有——至少有一件事他说对了。那就是我做的决定，我也不后悔。”Travis喝下一大口啤酒。

如果Travis是具体实施抢劫的人，那么Arthur是原因。Thomas在说他们两个，对他们生存的代价评头论足，对他们的存在投以鄙视的目光，尤其在他做了那些事情之后……

Thomas Wayne并不是他真正的父亲，他提醒自己。那都是幻觉，为什么他总在这一点上迈不过去？

“反正他就是一个傻逼，”Travis说，“放什么暴力不可取的狗屁，几年前我还看见他出来支持越战呢。他以为我们在越南干什么？送花篮？这家伙心底里什么都不信，什么播出来好听说什么而已。”

Arthur盯着地板。尽管他知道Travis是对的，但Thomas的话语还是灼烧着他的五脏六腑，形成一阵酸涩病态的愤怒、仇恨和恐慌搅动着他的内壁。

他揉了揉脸，想起Penny。

他还没和Travis说起过那件事——Penny和Thomas的往事以及其中的真真假假。那些打击和那样一场猛烈的发作之后，Arthur的心灵伤痕累累。一触即痛。伤口上任何不经意间的心理刺激都会使他痛不欲生。他是一个勉强用胶水粘起来的碎花瓶。

Travis似乎明白这点。他从没有过问过Arthur档案里的内容。他们也从来没有再说起过那晚上的原委——没有多说。他们一天天得过且过。他们一起吃饭，一起看电视，在被子下相拥入眠。他们一起洗澡，帮彼此清洗。他们一起康复。

Arthur脑子里实则还是一团浆糊，一系列事情引发的困惑与种种难言的情绪纠缠在一起。或早或晚，他知道，这些结症他总要一个个解开。

但他不知道这样脆弱的安逸能够维持多久。他仔细品味着每一瞬间，不忍心让下一次崩溃把这一切都摧毁。

“你觉得我长得像Thomas Wayne吗？”他问。

Travis额头皱起来，“不，一点也不，为什么？”

“随便问问。”

* * *

夜里，Arthur无比清醒地躺在床上，耳畔听Travis轻轻打鼾。止痛药让他总是一沾枕头就睡着，前胸贴后背地挂在Arthur身上，像个巨型泰迪熊一样抱着Arthur昏昏入眠。

Travis有时说梦话。其中大部分都是胡言乱语，随机的词组，梦的碎片。他说了许多次 Arthur的名字。

他有时也做噩梦。Arthur已经听得懂他呼吸的急变，每次在察觉到迹象的时候迅速晃醒他。有一次，他伴随着Travis压抑的哭声醒来。当Travis被Arthur从梦中唤醒，他脸上尽是无措与惶恐，紧紧地抓着Arthur的胳膊不放，反复问他是不是真的，非让Arthur哄了好一阵子才平静下来。然而次日清晨，他似乎又完全不记得这一段插曲。

Arthur也做噩梦，尽管次数比从前少了许多。他们两个，他恐怕，余生都是摆脱不了噩梦的人。无论余生是长是短。

他看了一眼表。Penny的声音一直在他脑中回荡：说点什么好不好？你还好吗？

他不能再放着不管了，他知道他和母亲的矛盾捋平之前是不会有一个好觉的。

Arthur一点点将自己从Travis的怀抱里撤出。Travis嘟囔着挪动身子，在睡梦里微微皱眉。他眼睛睁开一条缝，“Arthur？”他含含糊糊地问，“你去哪？”

“几分钟后就回来，处理点事。”Arthur摸摸他的头发，亲了一口他的额头，“快睡。”

“还要。”他喃喃说。

Arthur在他额头上又覆上轻轻一吻，感受到他微微皱起的眉头在他唇下舒展。

Travis又心满意足地沉沉睡去了。

Arthur盯着电话，在客厅里静静地徘徊。不能再耽搁下去了。

电话线没有插在电源上；他们最近常常故意把插头留在插座外面。他给电话通上电，拨下号码。电话铃响了一次，两次，三次。

她现在可能已经睡了，他想。Penny习惯早睡。他可以等铃响六声，然后就——

咔哒一声，“您好？”

他咽了一口唾沫，“嗨，妈，是我。”

“Arthur……”她轻声哽咽，“哦，感谢上帝。”

“很抱歉没有早点打电话。但我很好，我只是想知道你最近过得好不好。”

“你马上回家吗？”

他闭上眼睛，“不。”

沉默。

他感到喉咙阻塞，于是又吞咽了一次，试图放松下来，“对不起，妈妈。但我以后不可能回家了。”

“为什么？”她的声音一下子垮了，“我理解你最近很不容易，但……我就是想听你和我说说话。我做了什么事惹着你了吗？你生气吗？”

他的下巴抽动，呼吸加快。

“Happy?”

他明明已经决心不和她提起那份档案。他不信任她嘴里说出每一个字，也不想听到更多的解释和借口，但话还是脱口而出，“我知道，妈妈，什么我都知道了。”

“你在说什么呢？”

他攥紧了电话，“我看了收养文件的复印件，就在我阿卡姆的档案里。我还看了许许多多别的材料。原来你一直都在对我撒谎。”

沉默。

“怎样？”

“Happy…”

“别那样叫我。”他低头看着脚，眼睛被泪水模糊，“你知道吗，我是收养的也罢不是也罢，其实我根本不在乎。如果你一开始就肯我讲实话，什么都不重要。但你瞒我，你还给我扯什么Thomas Wayne是我爸爸的荒唐谎言，你还——”他嗓子哽住了，说不话来。过了一会儿他才缓过劲来，压低声音说，“我看过照片了，那些我小时候的照片。我看到那些伤痕了。”

沉默。

他现在无法住嘴了，话语如同洪水一般倾泻而出，“你放任那些暴行发生，你放任那些男人在你眼皮底下伤害我。多年过去，你又开始装得像个没事人。你给我伪造一个快乐正常的童年。然后当我告诉你我有抑郁症，我想死，你从来都给我装聋作哑，因为你害怕面对真相，是不是？你骗了我一辈子。”

她的气息在电话线另一端发抖。

“说句话啊，for god’s sake！”他尽量压低声音。他不想吵醒Travis。但此时克制真的很难，他只想尖叫。 

“有一段时间我们过得很苦，”她低声说，“过得很恶心。我以为你全都忘了，我也看不出记得有什么好处，何必揭穿旧伤疤呢？我以为你忘了会更好。”

他肚子忽然很疼，不得不用手捂上。他一辈子都被噩梦萦绕，却一直不得而知噩梦的原因，一直不得而知什么是真实发生过的什么是幻想。但他现在不想继续深究。今天算了。“我想知道你为什么撒谎说Thomas Wayne是我父亲。”

“这我没撒谎。”

“我看过文件了。我看过了。”

“每个人都在说服我你是收养的。”她声音微弱，却十分平稳。“那些文件他们也给我看了。但我记得肚子里怀着你，我记得生产。我也知道我脑子有的时候不好使，很健忘。但我不觉得这些……是我能在自己脑子里编的。”

从前，每次他抓到Penny撒谎，她不是打马虎眼，就是哭诉他发脾气。然而现在她头一次正面回答了问题。但那不可能是真的，可能吗？

“你说——什么？你说Thomas伪造了收养证明，然后说服周围所有人都替他掩盖？我不认为他能隐瞒这么多年。”

可他同时在想，Thomas Wayne那样的男人能摆脱许多事情，只要他打点了能办事的人……

“我在告诉你，前些日子我说过我相信的事情都是真的，”她说，“而且我现在还坚信不疑。我不能证明什么，也许我错了，也许我疯了，也许他们对我的判断是对的。但我记得我记忆里的事情。”

他胸口钝痛，“我凭什么相信你？”

月光透过拉开一半的百叶窗撒进屋里，雪在窗沿上轻柔地堆积。他额头靠在窗户上，呼出的空气凝成白雾。

“我不是一个好母亲，这点我心里也明白。”她的声音很平淡，听起来心不在焉，像是酒后的醉话，“Thomas这事上你若不信我，我也不能怪你。”

“我不知道该信什么了，”他轻声说。

“我知道这番话没什么用，”她操着同样空洞地语气说，“但我成长的过程中从来没有一个好榜样。从来没有人告诉我如何做一个母亲，如何爱一个人，所有我爱过的人把我用完了之后都把我抛弃。除了你。你是这个世界上唯一真正爱过我的人。我不想放手，我不想让他带你走。但现在说什么都太迟了。”

Arthur感到啼笑皆非，他把手压在嘴巴上，紧紧地闭上眼。

难道她就想不明白即使他生活里有了Travis，他依然会留下吗？如果她不非逼着他选择，如果她没有采取那么多残忍的伎俩，他仍会在原地陪她到死。但是讲道理没有用。他浪费多少口舌，她都不会明白的。

时至今日，他心里仍有一部分想原谅她，想回家照顾她。那股冲动已经内化于心，来的是那么得强烈。

他缓缓垂下头。

“我不能回家，妈妈，”他低声说，“我很抱歉。”

雪在窗沿越积越多，显现出一座座小小的山和谷。

“好呀，你现在也有自己的生活了，”空洞的语气被一阵强颜欢喜取而代之。转变很突然，有些尴尬，“小鸟早晚要离巢啊。”

他坐到沙发上，伸手向下够到了足跟。他依然能摸到疤痕，厨房里踩到那块碎玻璃留下的印迹。那块她留给他的玻璃，“家里食物够吃吗？”他问，“有人帮你买菜吗？”

他不该给她这个台阶下。可他知道她没有能力自己去超市，他不能让她活活饿死。即使她做过如此种种——他也做不到。或许他可以改天路过的时候在门口丢下几袋吃的…..

“我目前很好，”她用那过分明媚的语气说，“Sophie昨天帮我买了点东西。”

“Sophie?”

“走廊另一端的邻居，她人很好，还帮我检查了信箱。”

据他所知，Penny从来没有和任何邻居建立过友谊，她已经多年足不出户。走到走廊另一端敲一个陌生人的门，她心里一定经历了好一番挣扎。但她如今没有Arthur指望了，也许她真的会开始和楼里其他住户说话。“那——那很好。”

“其实我今天中午还请她过来吃饭来着，”Penny说，“我还提出周末她加班的时候帮忙照顾她家小姑娘。我至少能做这点事情。这年头请日托价格很高，况且她又没有男人来帮持。”

Arthur想到Penny去当保姆不禁有些紧张，她照顾小孩的简历可不光彩。但毕竟世殊事异，照看几个小时她还是让人放心的。而且知道她在需要帮助时还有人联系，他心里的担子一下子轻松了许多。

“我很高兴，”他说，“为你结交了一个朋友而高兴。”

停顿了许久之后，她悄悄问，“他对你好吗？”

“很好，一如既往。”

她不稳地慢慢深吸了一口气，“你什么时候想回来都可以，但如果你不回来……”她颤抖着说，“我能活着。”

他张开嘴，却无法透过喉咙中的哽塞说出一句话。

她有生以来第一次没有意在操纵他，没有利用愧疚把他拴在家里。也许她终于认清了自己那些手段的徒劳，也许她终于意识到自己施加的束缚只会把他推向更远。不管怎样，他很感激。

“我爱你，”她说。

那几个字格外地揪心。

最伤人的是她话里的诚意。她的确爱他。当他在她数个男友手下挨打挨饿——更不提其他虐待——她却冷漠地站在一边的时候，她爱他。

他很想说这不是爱。真正的爱不是这样的。他很想相信她从来只利用过他，那颗心从来没有为他触动过。

但他也知道不是那么简单。因为他同样也爱她。即使当他举着枕头站在她床边准备谋杀她的时候，他也爱她。

那么多的苦痛——那么深的黑暗，其中仍有几座温暖光明的岛屿：陪她看Murray Franklin秀，早餐，当她记起他生日的时候，那些简单的爱抚。她带来的温暖和她带来的痛苦比起来渺小而空洞，却也足够了，足够支撑他破损的灵魂撑过这漫长漆黑的数十年。

她给他的爱是一捧浑水。致他生病，但对于一个濒临渴死的孩子，浑水也聊胜于无。

“我也爱你，”他轻声说。

“你会……会来再回来看我一次吗？”

Arthur缩了下肩膀，感到喉咙里的肿块刺痛，仿佛生吞下一片刀片却不幸卡在了口腔和腹部之间的某处，“给我一点空间，让我想想，我不能保证什么，但以后还会打电话。”

“好吧。”

安静了更久。

“妈……”他咬着自己的内腮，“我不在的那段时间，有——有没有什么事发生了？”

“比如？”

他想过要不要直接问问这段时间有没有警察拜访。但假若没有，这样问势必会引起更多的追问——那些他不想回答的追问。她在新闻里听说了药店抢劫案吗？

“说不清楚，”他说，“就是好奇有没有人和你说过什么话，问过你什么问题。”

“你走后，我只和Sophie说过话。”

他想接着问问，你告诉过她任何事吗？关于我，关于我在哪？但他怕问出来显得可疑，因此最终什么也没说。

他听见电话线那段传来抽鼻子的声响，“妈？”

“哦，你走吧，”她说，“走吧，我没事的。”她挂了。

他望向窗外：雪花一片片落下，毯子般地覆盖了哥谭。

没有直接证据显示Travis与抢劫有关联，Arthur提醒自己，Hoyt挨打也是一样。Arthur没有在新闻里听见或看见任何Hoyt的消息。Ha-Ha‘s的人能够给出Travis的外贸描述，但除非他们中谁记下了他出租车的号牌，他们谁也不知道Travis的名字。然而他们中若有人记下了，现在Travis也早进监狱了。他们唯一能向警察透露的，就是当时他在寻找Arthur。

Penny是唯一一个既知道Travis的名字又知道他和Arthur关系的人。如果警察把这些线索拼在一起前来询问她，她完全可以把警方直接引到Travis门前。


	23. Chapter 23

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第23章

Travis醒来，清晨熹微的日光洒进百叶窗。床上没有Arthur。

天气很冷。他起身套上衬衫，拽上条牛仔裤，拉抻到胳膊时疼得吸气，然后走进客厅。Arthur正坐在沙发上，裸着上半身低头吸烟。

“Hey.”

Arthur抬起头。他的眼睛红肿，目光闪烁不定，神情无精打采。

Travis走上前去，在他旁边坐下，“昨晚睡了吗？”

Arthur摇摇头，烟头夹在食指和拇指之间。他缓缓将烟举到唇边，“我们该离开哥谭了，今天就走。”

Travis并非不想走，离开大概更安全。但是直到今早，Arthur似乎心里一直都对此很不情愿，可为什么现在忽然又……

“昨晚怎么了？”

“和我妈打电话了。”

原来如此。和Penny每说一次话，Arthur情绪就低落一回，“警察找过她了吗？”

“没有，至少她没有提起过。但假如他们真的找上她……恐怕……我不信任她。”他对着空气发呆，“我不希望你出事。”

如果出走，他心里想，去哪儿呢？回纽约？不行——得去一个没有人认识他们的地方。不如一路去西部。当然，问题不会随着出走迎刃而解。Arthur吃药怎么办？抢来的补给也总有用完的一天，没有一条出路是轻松的。

哥谭固然不存在任何有形的羁绊，只不过这是Arthur的城市，他母亲生活的地方。即使事到如今，他明白，Arthur心底里依旧在乎她。

Travis注意到了Arthur手背上的红痕。他小心地握住Arthur的手腕，抬起他的手，检查那处痕迹。是一个刚刚用烟头烫出来的疤痕。

Arthur脸红了，“我不是为了吸引注意力，真心的，我不是故意的。有时这样……可以让我稍稍镇静一点。”

“昨晚很难熬吧，”他轻轻擦过灼痕。

“是我糊涂，让我们在这里耽误了那么久，早就该收拾行李了。”

“过一会儿再说。”

他纤细的背绷紧了，“为什么？”

“因为有些事我们得先摊开了说一说。”

“什么？”

“首先是阿卡姆的档案。”

Arthur锋利的肩胛骨向内收缩，“现在看还有什么用？”

“不管那上面写了什么，都是你痛苦的原因之一，但是我们之间还从来没有谈起过。”

Arthur吞咽，转头看向一边。Travis看不见他的眼睛，只看得到他眨眼时睫毛的扇动。

“和我说话。”

Arthur低下头，“我不知道什么是真的了，”他小声说，“世界变化得太快了，一层层内里不断地翻出来，一层层外表不断地蜕下去。每次我以为我终于想明白了，它又变了。就像那些——那些可以同时看到两种截然两种事物的照片。我再也捉摸不透任何事情的意义了，我现在连我自己是谁都不知道。但是如果我们离开，这些就都无所谓了。如果我们开车一走了之，我们在这里经受的一切就都无所谓了。”他遇上Travis的目光，眼里尽是赤裸裸的绝望，“带我离开这个地方，离开哥谭。这里我什么也不留恋，我只留恋你。”

这句话多么令人心神驰往。

但怎么会那么简单。

“我觉得我们得先解开你脑子里的症结，”Travis说，“然后再说下一步怎么办。”

Arthur抓着自己的胳膊，短短的指甲扎进皮肤。

“如果你还想离开哥谭，那我们今晚就走，但现在不行。”他站起来，“我去煮咖啡。”

Travis走进厨房，在锅里煨上咖啡。

等他手里拿着两个杯子回到客厅，Arthur仍在沙发上坐着。阿卡姆的红皮文件摆在他面前的茶几上，而他的目光在别处。

Travis坐到他身边，递给他一杯黑咖啡。Arthur接过来却并没有喝。

“这就是了，”Arthur说，把烟灰抖落进茶几上玻璃缸。Travis虽然不吸烟，但自从Arthur经常往来之后就购置了一个烟灰缸，“想知道里面有什么？读吧。”

Travis捡起文件夹，掂量了一下，很沉，很厚，“你没意见？”

Arthur吐出一大口烟，“反正比听我解释容易，”他苦笑一声，“内容很恶心，不过我猜你料到了。”

Travis见过恶心的东西多了。不仅见过，而且经历过，在战场，在纽约。他太了解人类能对同类做出的事。他记得带Iris出去吃饭，就隔着一张桌子，一个小女孩可以在星座之类的狗屁间随意谈起一个男人如何强奸她又把她的肉体贩卖给其他恋童癖，仿佛这都是人生常态，仿佛她已经久在地狱而不知其恶。

他不信这个文件夹里还能有什么吓的着他。但是……

当他打开文件的时候他的手心被汗沾湿。

* * *

Arthur心跳加速，肚子绞紧。

他心底里深埋着一个冰冷的噩梦——万一这就是那个最终迫使Travis皱眉退却的临界点呢？

他知道这么想很荒唐。Travis已经为了他做了那么多，他们一起已经经历了那么多，Arthur已经向他袒露了那么多见不得人的秘密，他还有什么理由怀疑？

挣脱禁锢了自己一生的锁链并不是件易事。Arthur已经习惯了拒绝。除了Travis，他生命中的每个人都辜负了他，每一段关系都以破裂告终，每一丝脆弱的自信来源都终被捣毁。万一他也失去了他……

他想不要脸恳求：千万不要停止爱我，千万不要伤害我，求求你，我无法离开你的爱活着。但他保持缄默，耐心在一旁等待，又吸了一口烟。

Travis一页一页慢慢翻过。大部分时间里他面无表情，唯独眼角和嘴角微微绷紧。

Arthur看向一边，自顾自抽烟，不去理会渐渐笼上心头的阴云。安静了很久，至少感觉过去了很久。他听见Travis小声吸气，呼吸逐渐沉重。

Arthur很好奇他正在看什么。他没问出来，没那个胆子问。

Travis终于合上了夹子，将它放回茶几上。

Arthur坐在一旁沉默无言，肩膀耷拉着。

“操他妈的这群精神病医生。”Travis用平板而冷酷地语气说。

Arthur盯着自己苍白的双脚，脚趾抠着地毯，“你生他们的气？为什么？”

“他们讨论你就像讨论某种动物……我受不了，让我恶心。那些他们贴在你身上的大词，一句句评头论足，什么叫‘异常的性癖好’，好像他们都是什么正经人。”

Arthur记得那个词在某份文件里出现过，但他不知道那个词背后具体的内涵。幻想被拘束？喜欢化妆成小丑做爱？他真的那么说了吗？

“一定是我催眠的时候胡说八道，”他摆弄着烟头，依然没有动那杯咖啡。肚子绞痛，水都喝不进去，“这点你该明白的，那种状态下我嘴巴不干净。”

他能想象那‘另一个’冷笑着，烟夹在带着镣铐的手里，从医生不适的表情中取乐。你知道吗，大夫，你模样可帅了。我最近的幻想是吸你大屌，和你说过没有？这你也要写在报告里？对应的理论是什么呢？斯德哥尔摩综合症？你差不多算得上我的绑架犯了。或许像“弗洛伊德”说的那样？你好像很喜欢那个词。所以你怎么看？你有没有幻想过肏你的病人？

他希望过程不是如此。但如果是那样，他也不会奇怪。

“我看他们就是靠着写报告爽，居高临下地打量他们本该救助的人。”Travis说，“一群变态，我给他们见识见识什么叫‘难以预测的暴力行为’”

那个表述Arthur记得。其实远不止那一条，此刻它们一一在眼前闪过，“不可预测，非理性的愤怒情绪……精神错乱…..不可逆脑损伤……迟钝的、儿童式的呓语…..认知和情感障碍。”

最后一份报告说得很直白：药物和电休克治疗已经将大部分重度症状调整至可控水平，但Arthur Fleck此后大概率将无法正常生活。

报告的作者是某个叫Dr.Stoner的人。他强烈反对释放Arthur，认为他对于他自己和其他人是一颗定时炸弹。Arthur依稀记得那个老人——切除额叶方案也是他提出的。

他身上所有的瑕疵与损伤，全都黑纸白纸地写在里面。如果那么多份医学报告说他危险，他必定是修补不好了，Arthur怎么敢否定他们的意见？判断这些事情不就是他们的专业？

还有那一张张照片里遍体鳞伤、黑色瞳仁的小男孩。

“报告你都看过了，”Arthur说，“我在阿卡姆攻击过很多人，医生，护士，还有其他病人。我没杀人纯属侥幸。要是我发作时没人站在我旁边给我下药、及时把我绑起来，我真的能杀人。有一次他们把我抓去做电休克，我从那个医生口袋里抽出一支笔，差点戳中了他的眼睛。你看到那部分了吗？”

“看到了。”

“当他们问我为什么那么做，我告诉他们的理由是“他的段子不好笑”，你说那算什么理由啊？”

“那是他们的一面之辞，但我不相信他们那边的叙述。那晚上你过来找我，你非常害怕再被送回阿卡姆，是真的害怕。那些人在伤害你，是个人被逼到绝路上都会疯的。”

Dr.Kane对他说过类似的话。

Arthur很乐意这么想。但他脑中始终无法摆脱一个声音：他余生就该被关起来。他做过事情无法抵赖。哪怕他们当时正在伤害他，他也该一直承受，一直承受，因为那才是好孩子的举止。那个声音听起来可疑地像Thomas Wayne。

Travis手肘撑在膝盖上，抱头不语，几次张开嘴巴又闭上——似乎想说点什么。

Arthur吸进一口烟，他的手在发抖。他感到一阵大笑在酝酿，喉咙收紧，胸腔堵塞。“你想说什么？”他梗着嗓子问。

Travis低头看着地板，“有那么一份文件是关于……是关于性虐待，那时候你还小。”

“哦，那个啊。”Arthur抬一只手插进发丝，擦过了疤痕。

他有时不禁想，能道疤痕是否在他脑子上也清晰可见。如果人们揭开他的头盖骨，他们会不会在那一层层湿润的粉色褶皱上看见一道蜿蜒狰狞的伤痕？

“是真的吗？Travis问。

他的语气究竟什么意思。Arthur的眼睑抽动，一次轻微的、毫无意义的痉挛。“谁知道呢？我小时候的事大多数都记不清了，我也不记得和医生说过那件事。但看来我一定还是说了什么……”

Travis看着他，表情难以捉摸。

他在指间转着烟头，“我小时候妈妈交过好几个男朋友，可能是他们其中的一个吧，如果那件事真的发生过的话，当然也可能是假的。”他把香烟放在唇间，轻轻地呼气，“说不定是一个我随口编出来的笑话。”

“听起来并不好笑。”

“我听着就好笑，像个包袱。”他在自己的话音中听出了一分癫狂，微笑拉扯着脸上的肌肉。他的眼睛又干又热，频繁地眨眼，“一个绑在暖气上遍体鳞伤的小男孩圣诞节配得到什么？一场强奸。”

“Arhtur……”他的声音里带着苦涩，似乎很痛苦。

“你得承认真的有点好笑，我意思说，和别的比起来……这算什么，不过多了件事而已。它们都混在一起，如同一个旋转的万花筒，看得我眼花缭乱。不过是痛苦之上堆痛苦，太多了我都记不住了。这有意义吗？这堆破事哪一个有意义啊？”他尖笑出声，烟从手中掉落。他举起双手遮住脸。

他听见沙发弹簧吱吱响，感到身下坐垫因为Travis靠近而塌陷，“看着我。”

Arthur固执地捂着脸。手心下，他的嘴角紧紧巴地拉成一个笑容却没有笑意，只有两排裸露的牙齿，那是一个骷髅的微笑，“你在乎吗？原来我不是一个处子？其实并没有你想得那么纯洁？或许我从头开始就不干净。”

“你不肮脏。”

可他感觉肮脏。感觉被所有发生在他身上的事情玷污、标记、诅咒。仿佛有一根油腻的手指戳遍了他的灵魂，油脂浸没得是那么深，乃至他已无法将自己与污渍分离。

无论那些虐待中是否包含性行为，侵犯已经不可抹除。侵害者们把自己的痕迹印在他的脑组织里，残废了他，扭曲了他。他是一个痛苦的造物，这是他的身份。挖却痛苦，他就一无所有了。他会在余下的那一大块空洞中崩溃。

Penny过去的男朋友，他已经记不清多少。他们是脑海中一重重没有面孔的身影。她本应保护他，却实际上从来没有保护过。当然她若敢反抗，可能就会被杀掉。她都无暇自保，更遑论保护孩子了。或许这就说得通了吧。

他恨她的软弱，恨她与自己的相似。他紧紧闭上眼睛，躲藏在黑暗中。

“Arthur……看着我。”Travis抓住他的手腕，把他的双手从脸上拉开。

Arthur依旧紧闭着眼睛，“我做不到，”他小声说。

“求你。”

等他终于睁开眼睛，他看见了Travis眼里的泪水。

“你不肮脏，”他说，“受到伤害不能让你变得肮脏。”

Arthur看着他，这是他第二次看到Travis哭，至少是在他清醒的时候。

Travis指尖轻柔又小心地触碰着他的脸颊，“我希望那时你能过来找我，”他说，“而不是自己一个人面对这些。”

“我不想让你看到，我……”他又扯出一个痛苦的微笑，“对不起。”

Travis伸手环抱住Arthur，让他贴紧自己的身体。

Arthur在他怀里脱了力，如同一个断线的木偶。他的双臂不能移动，沉沉地挂在身侧。他理应感到轻松，不是吗？Travis无条件地接纳了一切，所有的污垢，所有的伤痕和所有的丑陋。他还留在这里，用爱沐浴着Arthur，紧紧地抱着他好似要钻进他的皮肤里。他的爱是一个坚不可摧的事实，一座山，一座不见底的深潭。

但那个冰冷的噩梦依然埋藏在Arthur心里，就好像他心脏的神经已经被烧毁了。也许那里深不可及，也许有些伤口永远无法得到抚慰，即使最纯粹的爱也无能为力。他凝视着空气，不作回应。

Travis把破碎的木偶抱在怀里，上下抚摸，亲吻它的脸。

Arthur听见自己的声音从另一个空间传来，“当我第一次打开然后看到……我不敢确定我还值不值得被拯救了。如果我身上还有哪点好配得上我受的这些苦也就罢了，但我看不到。我这辈子就是个错误，唯一的修正方法就是彻底消失，就是把所有的痕迹都擦洗得一干二净。我明白求你替我下手是个错误。我知道这样有多不公平，是多么自私又残忍。可是……我……”

“我感激你那晚来找我，我感激你没有离开我。”他让Arthur的脑袋倚靠在自己肩膀上。

Arthur战栗，双手不禁一抽搐。他强迫自己的胳膊移动，颤颤巍巍地抬起来环在Travis的腰间。

这时他想起来，Travis还没有提起过那张收养证明。问都没问过。也许搁在那一堆里这已经不算什么了。

他浑身发抖，嗓子里发出一声短促的呜咽，接着又是一声。

他甚至不会像个正常人一样地哭，听起来仿佛在笑。或许他就是在笑，痛苦和欢乐在他心中早已彼此纠缠，失去了界限。

“她——她说Thomas Wayne是我的父亲，”他忽然说，“然后我又看到——”他吞咽，接着笑得更大声了，“这-这都是什么意思？我怎么还活着？我不能——”他说不下去了，“我什么都不知道了，我不知道我的人生是出悲剧还是喜剧，这都什么跟……”

Travis吻上他，咽下了后半句话。他双手碰起Arthur的脸，“我想烧了那些文件。”他说。

Arthur不打算重读一遍，留着也的确没有意义。但烧掉几张纸不会擦除他的过去，不会治愈他头顶的疤痕，档案里一个个诅咒的词句将永远刻在他记忆里，“你不能想烧就烧，没用的。”

“我想让你烧了它。”

“无益于事，那是真相。”

“不，不是那样，那只是一个故事。即使里面有几件真事……那也只是一个以你为主角的故事，仅此而已。”

他思索。

还有那么多事是他现在不知道、未来也永远不得而知的。无论他是Thomas Wayne的私生子还是另一个被人遗弃的孩子，无论他在那间公寓里的污秽地狱中具体经历过什么。

都是一个故事。

Penny给他的故事是他来到世间散布欢乐与笑声；阿卡姆给他的故事是他对社会构成威胁又不可治愈；Arthur给他自己讲的故事是他将成为一个和Murray比肩的喜剧人，向世界证明他自己终究还是有那么点价值。一重重阴影在光下消失。真实的Arthur在哪里？他存在吗？如果他不存在，那么不存在又意味着什么？

Travis也给他讲了一个故事。故事里他美丽，干净，善良，值得被保护与怜爱。这是他最愿意相信的版本——多么想，多么想——但说到底，他不知道自己还能相信什么。Arthur Fleck是一个空洞，一团随意塑形的泥巴。或许每个人都是如此。

如果他接受了这一点，拥抱这一点——可空洞的本质是什么？自由？权力？还是彻底的无意识？

档案依然摆在茶几上。不过是几行字，几张纸。

“我们一起烧了吧，”他轻声说。

* * *

他们把档案拿到洗手间里，浸上一层医用酒精。Arthur擦燃一根火柴，扔在了那份文件上，明亮的火焰瞬间升起。

档案燃烧，他们站在一旁看纸页在火舌下卷曲变黑。

Arthur心里在想人行道上雪花轻柔地堆积，街灯昏黄的光芒照穿夜色，昨夜饭菜的味道和客厅里暖气管的低鸣。他又一次回想起在小巷里啃食披萨的大老鼠，每一个阿卡姆里的病人，那些手腕和头皮上同样印着疤痕的男人女人，那些哥谭街头上就地而眠的流浪汉和互殴互骂的市民们；报纸里尽是谋杀、强奸、纵火案，以及有钱人如何用薄薄的一层逻辑与道德又将这所有的罪恶遮掩——即使他们心里同样害怕，即使他们也隐隐地察觉到目前秩序是多么脆弱，一时的安全和舒适多么不堪一击。他们心里也知道他们随时有可能被推翻，被拽进人间的火烧火燎与枪林血雨之下。太多太多愤怒又恐惧的人了。污垢降临在所有人之上，钻进每个人体内；污垢与雪混在一起，将雪水也变成一滩灰质的泥泞。

有人受的苦比其他人更多。但每个人都或多或少地被这个不健全的社会侵犯过，每个人身上都被烙下污点。唯有少数的幸运儿可以假装世界安好，早晚他们也要在世道面前折腰。每个人都在同一片苦海中沉浮，有时甚至人生剖开来看似乎除了痛苦别无一物。

然而。

他可以选择用玻璃的刃面在小巷里了结生命，况且在那之前之后，自杀的机会也还有无数次。但他没有如此选择。

哪怕真实的Arthur不存在，哪怕客观世界不过是一抹烟雾，一个哈哈镜里的幻影，一出木偶戏，他心里仍有一部分在反抗虚无。

他抓过Travis的手，捏了一下。Travis也捏了回去。

* * *

Arthur早晨做了煎鸡蛋和吐司，二个人坐在厨房柜台边吃饭。

他肚子还是不舒服，但已经缓过来许多，好似某个腐烂的东西呕吐出来了。燃烧档案是对的。

两碟煎蛋很美味，黄油与盐的调味调得恰到好处。

吃完饭，Travis开口说，“我给你准备了点东西。就是……其实抢劫之前好几天就已经买好了。我本来想等到圣诞节，但我……”

“你给我买了圣诞礼物？”

“是的。”

除了母亲，还没有人给他送过礼物。他心里扑腾，像一只意欲飞翔的受伤的鸟儿。原来，那里并没有僵死。“我真希望我也给你准备了点什么，如果我早知道——”

“别担心，你稍等一下。”他离开厨房，拿着一个包裹回来，看形状大小像本书，包装在闪亮亮的红纸里。Arthur接过来。

他小心翼翼地揭开，不想一不小心撕破包装纸。

是一个崭新的笔记本，封面是蓝色的。

“不是很贵重，”Travis说，“但我寻思，既然你把旧的扔了……我知道你说你以后不写笑话了，但也不必非要用它来写笑话，你想写些什么都可以。”

Arthur打开封皮，快速翻过一页页全新的、空白的纸张。它们好似一片片新落的雪花，干净而明亮。

他轻轻咳嗽一声，泪水渐渐盈在眼眶。

Travis犹豫不决地看着他，“我意思是，你要是不想要，扔了也行。”

“我想要。”他探过桌子，轻轻吻上Travis，“很完美，谢谢你。”

他拘谨地笑了一下，“圣诞节快乐，Arthur。”

Arthur渍了尼古丁的指尖摩挲着封皮。他想送Travis点什么，今天是不是该出去采购了……

他们还离开哥谭吗？他还想离开吗？

他忽然想起掖在外套口袋里的长筒袜。他和售货员说那是献给某人的礼物，差不多接近真相了。他的确是给自己买的——可那也是因为他想在Travis面前打扮得漂漂亮亮的啊。

他用舌尖润了下嘴唇，“你圣诞节想要什么呢？”

“我，啊，有那么几个想法吧。”

Arthur用拇指擦了擦Travis的手腕内侧，“比如说？”

他感到手下Travis的脉搏加快了。Travis张了张嘴，然后清了下嗓子，“买件新夹克就行。”

“你刚刚明明想说别的。”

Travis的目光在Arthur的嘴唇停留了几秒，接着他耳尖红了。他几乎从来不脸红，就是脸红也不明显。但Arthur全都看在眼里。

“说啊。”他说。

Travis直视他的眼睛，“我想再看到化妆的你。”

这着实让他有些惊讶。Arthur上一次化妆的时候精神不正常，他甚至乞求帮他Travis自杀。他以为从此以后那个妆面的兴致就毁了——Travis大概再也不想看到自己那副样子了。

然而实际上Arthur怀念化妆，怀念做一名小丑，那是他身份的一部分。

“工具你都带过来了，对吗？”Travis问。

“嗯，都从Ha-Ha’s捎过来了，装在那个粗呢袋子里。” 

“我这次想看你一笔一笔画上，”Travis附身，越过桌面伸手点了点Arthur的脸颊，指尖在他嘴巴周围描摹着一个隐形的红色微笑，“你若不介意，”

Arthur心砰砰跳，喃喃说，“好呀。”


	24. Chapter 24

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第24章

Arthur坐在洗手间镜前的椅子上。Travis站在他身后，看他上妆。沾满了白色的笔刷一划一划扫过脸颊，Arthur心砰砰跳。

私底下，他一个人化过数百次妆了。他化妆后的样子Travis也不是第一回见。然而这是第一次Travis站在一旁目睹他的蜕变，这感觉……非常亲密。

他覆盖一层白色打底，嘴唇涂红，接着开始描绘嘴上的笑容，一道贯穿下半张脸的殷红。他捡起最细的黑笔，正要勾边——却停住。

“你喜欢？”他边说，边看见镜中的自己嘴唇开合。

“是，我喜欢。”他注视着镜子，“你也喜欢，不是吗？”

他舔了舔嘴唇，提笔在一边眼睛上下描画蓝钻石，“从小我就喜欢化妆品。我从来不能理解凭什么女孩子就可以光明正大地化妆，男孩子就不行。我问妈妈，她就告诉我，‘因为女孩子就该漂漂亮亮的，但Happy这方面你不用操心，那都是累赘。’但是对我来说，化妆从来不是累赘，它是一个脱胎换骨的过程。”

一颗蓝钻石画好了，他继续着笔另一颗。

“大部分时间Penny素面朝天，唯独在某些特别的晚上她才肯化妆。那时她仿佛变了个人，笑得更多，也更响亮。或许那只是面具之下的表演，但我也想要——拥有她那时的光辉。知道自己永远也不可能得到的那一天，我心都碎了。”

第二个钻石填上了最后一笔，他接着在额前点一对红眉毛。

“当我发现小丑也化妆，我仿佛在规则中找到了一个漏洞。”他侧脸，仔细瞧着镜子画另一边眉毛，“我估计这也是他们所说的“病态性癖好”之一。当然化妆不单单是一种性癖好，为了上班化妆就不算。”他的手指缓缓擦过红宝石色的下唇，“不过有的时候……”

“欣赏你自己，让你兴奋。”

“没错，”即使现在，承认这一点——大声地说出来——都像饮下一杯兴奋与恐惧掺混的鸡尾酒。他感到赤身裸体，暴露在聚光灯下。

“上次舌头也上色了，我记得。”

“我喜欢它的味道。”他张开嘴巴，伸出舌头，宽阔的白笔里外刷过。

Travis倾身靠前，气息微妙地稍稍加重。

Arthur给鼻尖抹上红色。

现在他穿着旧牛仔裤和Travis的上衣——一件寻常的开襟格子衫。衣服套在他身上尺码稍稍显大，但他正喜欢这种松松垮垮，让他感觉更娇小，更精致。有时候他怨恨自己肩胛太窄，缺乏肌肉线条；但有时候他又因此而颇为自得。

“你的眼睛会变色，你知道吗，”Travis说，“当你兴奋的时候。”

Arthur的心脏轰轰地敲击着心房，“真的吗？”

“你自己看。” 

他的目光移向镜中的影子，而Travis——依然站在他身后——双臂环到前面，慢慢地解开了几粒扣子。他的手伸到布料之下，爱抚Arthur的胸廓，肋骨和腹部。

意识开始飘摇，虽然程度不深，他却能察觉到脑中正在发生转变。这和上次完全不同——他还是他自己，还有自控。但他感到……摇摇晃晃，层层束缚渐渐舒展，慵懒的暖意流淌过身体。

“看见了吗？稍稍变绿了。”

“哦，”他喘息间用气声说，虽然他其实并没有注意到什么。他硬了，阴茎困在牛仔裤里，顶着蓝粗棉布。

Travis的手伸到了Arthur大腿之间……接着停下了动作，“现在想要吗？”

Arthur咬着脸颊内侧。很久没做了，他很想念这种接触。但在太多方面上，他还很生涩，总是一副摇摇欲坠的样子。但此刻他确实想要。

“好，”他小声回答。

Travis拉开Arthur的牛仔裤，手笼住他的勃起，隔着棉布慢条斯理地抚弄。

“我要这样摸你，”Travis贴在他耳边说，“就这样。想让我停下，就说那个词。”

Arthur悄悄合上眼睛。触感过于浓烈，让他头晕脚轻。Travis皮肤的热度渗过棉布，Travis一只手里拨弄着他的勃起，另一只手固定在他的胸前，罩在他心脏上。

“一直看着你自己。”

Arthur的眼睛忽闪睁开，镜中一张浓妆艳抹的面庞也在回望他。

Travis边套弄他边耳语，“你心里知道自己漂亮，是不是？”

“对你而言，算是吧。” 

“不只对我，别人也一样。有时你和我出去吃饭，我发现他们都在盯着你看，女人，还有男人们。”

“人们盯着我看是觉得我奇怪。” 

Travis的手攀上去抓住Arthur的脖子，掌心摆弄着Arthur的下巴，让他的头倾向一侧，暴露出他柔软又脆弱的脖颈，像个玩偶一样在展示着他。

“好好看看你自己，Arthur。” 

Arthur的喘息加快，他看见自己的喉结随着吞咽上下移动。 

“看看这张脸蛋，看看这双绿色的大眼睛，看看这双好几英里长的睫毛。你令人倾倒，你光彩夺目。”他说话的同时手上的套弄不停，Arthur双腿张得更开了，“谁都看得出来，他们甚至可能都不知道自己为什么要一直盯着你不放，但他们就是情不自禁。”他的拇指按在Arthur脖子的脉搏上，“你体内有一束光，尽管你竭力掩藏，你在它周围蜷成一团，你把它罩得严严实实，它却总能闪耀出来。那束光在你的脸上，在你的步态中，在你的舞姿里。”

Arthur抖了一下身子。一瞬间，他想起来在Pogo’s的舞台上起舞——嘲弄的笑声，燃烧的耻辱，赤裸裸…… 

“和我在一起。”

Arthur的思绪回到现实，集中精神注视着镜中Travis的映像。 

“有时我看着你，几乎不敢相信你是我的。”Travis在他耳旁说，手里上上下下地撸动着，“我不知道我哪来的这份运气。” 

他哽咽着轻笑出声，“你说反了，我不过是——” 

“别这样。”Travis轻轻帮他整理了一缕头发，亲亲他的太阳穴，“这是个坏习惯，总是贬低自己。以后说都不要说。” 

Arthur微笑。他脑袋暖和得发昏，意识飘零纷乱， “好严格。”

“我想严格可以很严格。”

“哦？” 

镜中，Arthur双目大睁，异常地明亮。Travis说对了——它们比平时更加幽绿。

他瘫进椅子里，大腿张开，仰头向后方抬眼瞧着Travis，“我要是再那样说话，你打算拿我怎么办？打我屁股？”

Travis的呼吸一滞，“今天不行。”他俯身贴得更近，直到嘴唇蹭着Arthur的耳廓，然后捏了一下他的阴茎说，“但是别以为我没有幻想过。”

Arthur脉搏加速，“你不敢。”他的语调变得气喘吁吁，沾染上一丝南方口音，“一个绅士永远不会做种事。”

“你认真开始引诱了我，是吗？”他挑起Arthur短内裤的腰带，手伸进去再次握住了他的肉棒，瞬间的肌肤相亲让Arthur头倒向后方。Travis只是握住他不动，感受Arthur在他手心里悸动。“你明明知道把你屁股打得皮开肉绽是我的癖好。”

这几个字又给热潮中的Arthur送去一股震颤， 情潮在他的小腹和睾丸后方激荡不散。

他的思绪短暂地飘到了那份红色的档案。文件虽已化为灰烬，痕迹却依然留存在他脑中某处。他好奇Travis是不是现在也在想着它。档案不言的存在笼罩在他们二人之上，成为温存中一抹冷气。 

他不想让它改变他们两个之间的关系，但怎么可能呢？每当他们做这样的事……说这样的话……

Travis轻轻地拉了一把他的勃起，“我答应过了，我要这样把你摸到高潮，就在这里当着镜子前面。”柜子上摆着一瓶润滑油，Travis够来瓶子，在掌心上挤了一些，然后继续套弄Arthur，让滑腻的液体遍布那根敏感的肉棒。Arthur扭胯，像他掌心里挺动。

Arthur晕乎乎地晃着脑袋，“你知道，”他说，声音纤薄，“其实这更像是给我的圣诞礼物。”

“哦不，我现在很享受，我喜欢看你。”

过了那么久，感觉那么好，温暖、有力、粗糙的手指撸动着他的阴茎。

“你真有意思，”Arthur嘟囔，“嘴上说着要狠狠打我，手上又对我那么小心翼翼。” 

Travis笑了，虽然不过是一边嘴角的抽动，“你要知道，只要我想，我可以让你在边缘上逗留好一会儿。一直套弄你，直到你差不多要射了我才停手，看你在椅子上扭动，听你用那张漂亮的嘴巴乞求我。”他的音调压低了，变得低沉而粗哑，“那也是我的癖好。”

“我……”Arthur吞咽，心里一紧，“天啊……”

他最后一个词破音了。或许Travis听出了嗓音里的惊恐，他停下了动作，检查Arthur的眼睛。 

“继续。”Arthur轻声说。

Travis接着套弄。他揉揉Arthur的头发，掌心捂着他的下巴，拇指擦过Arthur的下唇……然后稍微用了一点力，分开了那双猩红的嘴唇，手指在他的口腔玩弄，撩拨着Arthur涂白了的舌头。Arthur 慢慢地收紧了双唇，包裹住他的指关节用力吮吸。他听见Travis气息扰乱。

在镜中见证这一切强化了感官的刺激。

等Travis的拇指从他口中抽出，指节已经变得湿润又闪着光亮。Arthur嗓子眼里沙哑地发笑，紧接着泄出一声呻吟，后背在椅子里拱起。他感到他的意识下沉得更深，向外舒张得更开。

Arthur已经处在离散的边缘了。他闭上眼睛，看到火星子在眼皮下乱窜。不过是一些小光斑——尚不构成一个完整的幻觉，但那些火星子却让他神经越来越紧张。他睁开双眼，火星子仍未消失，如同萤火虫一样在他眼前四处飞舞。他的眼神失去焦点，跟随着光点涣散。

他知道他随时可以喊停。他们之间的那个暗号依然有效。

可上一次就没用，那段记忆每每回忆都让他喉咙哽塞。那晚上Travis对他用了这个词，他却始终无法回来。

他呼吸越来越快，越来越艰难，“Joker，”他脱口而出。

Travis再次停下，放开了他。

他脑中再次发生转变，这次世界渐渐变得澄明。Arthur摊在椅子里，四肢无力，上气不接下气。

“你没事吧？”

“没什么，我只是需要——缓一会儿。”他闭上眼睛，感受到Travis在抚摸他的头发。

他逐渐掌控了呼吸，胸腔里的压力也随之缓解。火星子起初仍在他眼睑下方懒洋洋地飞舞，过了一会儿，它们全都消解在了黑暗里。

他记得上次精神发作时经历过多么刺激的性幻想。明明孤身一人被绑在一张床上，他却单凭想象射在了自己裤子里。从那以后，性欲似乎总是激发他的幻觉。那晚上他是不是经历了什么质变，使得他脑中的疯子从此和快乐纠缠在了一起？他是不是不发疯就不能高潮？

这个猜测令人生畏。

“Arthur，和我说话。”

“我……刚刚产生幻觉了。我看到……火星子。”

“你还能自控，”Travis静静地说，他在Arthur的头皮上画着圈，“你喊停了。”

“是的。”这个想法让他镇静下来，毕竟不同于过去了。

他在一步一步地学着如何掌控自己，如何放手又安全地回来。在药物中断和那次崩溃之前，他本就在康复。如今他又开始摸索着找回常态。幸好有Travis陪在身边指引他。

“奇怪吗？”他轻轻问，“许许多多既令我惊恐又让我兴奋的事同时发生。”

“不奇怪。”他手放在Arthur的头顶上，“人皆如此。”

也许他是对的。在他脑子里生活就像驾驭一匹桀骜不驯的马。他永远猜不透什么是它的触发点，恐惧和快感都可以把他推向边缘。一句不经心的话，一个随意的触摸，都可以把他推下阶梯。但他不能躲避快乐，那样谨小慎微的生活再过下去他会疯的，“我们能不能……继续？”

“如果你准备好了。”

“差不多，”他下面稍稍软下去了。

Travis的手再次包裹住Arthur的阴茎，继续套弄它，动作流畅而坚定。不到一分钟，他又硬了。

“你对我真好，”Arthur小声嘀咕。

“你让人想疼爱。”

“我怎么不觉得。”

“嘘。”

他沉浸在他的节奏中，放空大脑。

“真好看，”Travis低声说。

他的睾丸越胀越满。Travis另一只手伸下去，在它们的表皮上画着小圈。一根手指探到后方，蹭到了他的后穴——不进去，只是揉按，刺激着周围敏感的皮肤。

Arthur的喘息变成了断断续续的呜咽。他的目光凝视着镜中的映像：那张化妆的脸，那一道绽在他脸颊上的血红色微笑，一圈圈松松散散摇缀在额角的卷发。那是谁？不可能是他自己，因为这个人很美。

镶嵌在蓝钻石中的双眸格外明亮，他透过那双眼睛，看到了自己的映像在镜中回望自己。那是映像的映像——正欣赏着自己自我欣赏的自己。他感到意识若即若离，飘忽不定。他在镜子搭成的螺旋楼梯里螺旋向下。他潜入他自己又超然于自我之外。如此下潜，再超越。

“快到了。”Travis贴在他耳边说，粗粝的声音在Arthur脑中回荡，给他依傍。

他眼前景象模糊，接着眼球后翻，只剩一片漆黑。他的宇宙塌缩为Traivs在他阴茎上的触感。他是他的阴茎，他胀满，敏感，被强壮的手指包裹。他全身心不过是一片敏感的神经末梢与一块战栗的肉。没有视觉，没有听觉，只有触觉，强烈倒几乎不能禁受的触觉。他在爆炸的末梢瑟瑟发抖。

最后一次有力的撸动把Arthur带过了极限。他哭喊出声，精液流淌到大腿上和Travis的手心里。他后仰在椅子里，浸着汗，断断续续地小声抽噎。

Travis环抱着他，吻吻他的额角，“你没事吧？”

Arthur点头，扫了一眼镜中的影子。那个人的发丝凌乱，松散地垂在脸旁；嘴角的殷红略微晕开，颧骨上贴着几缕头发。半开的衣衫挂在他的躯干上，破旧的牛仔裤堆在大腿周围，软下来的阴茎露在外面，滴着白浊。

他感到醉醺醺的，十分餍足。他在舌尖品尝到油彩的味道，黑咖啡、香烟和酒的苦涩。苦味溢满了他的脑海，让他贪婪更多，“刚刚好爽，”他低声说。

“我很高兴。”

“不过我还没为你做点什么呢。”

他嘴上再次掠过一抹紧巴巴的笑，“我下次撸管就要想着你刚刚的模样，差不多够我撸十次了。”

这话听得Arthur体内暖洋洋的，却也让他不禁推想Travis最近撸管有多频繁。他看向Travis裤裆里醒目的突起。

他伸手去拽他的裤子。

Travis吸气。 

Arthur扯开拉锁，手指伸进去拽Travis的内裤。他将内裤褪下，摸到了他的龟头——饱满涨红，色泽深重。成熟的果实。Arthur漫不经心地一摆头，接着嘴唇就包裹上胀满的肉棒，一口气含进去。Arthur的嘴唇向后拉，Travis随之呻吟。他的肉棒很沉，很热。Arthur的舌头舔过底面，挑逗顶端的缝隙，尝到了前液的咸腥。

Travis的手伸进他的头发，一把抓住。他的呼吸变得粗重不稳。

Arthur舌头戳弄马眼，接着又用牙齿轻轻地刮了一下头部。他在硬挺周围磨蹭，处处留下红色油彩的痕迹。他在性欲弥漫的空气中呼吸——他的滋味和气味。

他又开始走神，想起了那双长筒袜。他稍稍后退，嘴唇蹭着肉棒，“我想要……”

“Yeah？”Travis沙哑得不成声。

Arthur吞咽，“我想穿件什么给你看，我—我前不久买的。”

“什么？”

Arthur不知道这样好不好。他回想起便利店柜台后面的女孩，提醒他这双袜子太廉价，应当买点高级货。当然他买不起高档内衣，可就算他有钱，又有什么区别？也许他穿上去怎样都荒唐。

他又想起来几分钟前他在镜子里看到的那个人。

Arthur明白——无论Travis怎么以为——大部分人眼里他都不算漂亮。不过他们怎么想不重要，反正大部分人也没有真正地打眼瞧过他。

他指尖点着自己的嘴角说，“去卧室里等着。” 

* * *

Travis站在卧室里，躁动的欲望着了火，活活要被期望杀死。鸡巴就直挺挺地立在敞开的裤裆里。他遏制住手淫的冲动，知道手一上去撑不了多久。Arthur高潮的表情，他在椅子里扭动的肢体——他光靠回忆撸几下就能射了。

Arthur从门廊中探出脑袋，“转身。”他声线很柔软，很紧张。

Travis转过身，听着Arthur走进卧室时轻轻的足音，听着他换衣时布料的摩擦。

“现在你可以看了。”

他回身。

Arthur站在床边，妆有一些花了，头发蓬乱。除了那一道殷红的微笑宣示着野性，他的肢体语言彻底是属于Arthur的，双手交叠在身前，目光犹疑，嘴唇微启。他身上穿的还是Travis的格子衫，但下半身的牛仔裤、短内裤和棉袜子都脱下了，取而代之的是一双漆黑的尼龙长筒袜，顶端镶着一圈黑色蕾丝带。

Travis口干舌燥地盯着他，心脏砰砰跳。

长筒袜穿在他身上稍稍显大，膝盖和脚腕处富余出褶皱。Arthur绞着双手，坐立不安，“我逛商店看见了，我就以为……我也可以试试。我知道尺寸不是特别合适，但他们只有这一种。”

Travis的手在发颤，阴茎硬得发疼。他想立即把Arthur抓过来摁床上。

“和我说实话，”Arthur低头，支支吾吾地问，“我看上去蠢吗？”

“不。”

Arthur抬头，对上他的目光，呼吸加快。

Travis上前一步。

Arthur舔了舔嘴唇。接着他缓缓向后倒在床上，胳膊半撑着身子，一条腿曲膝，一条腿伸展。他脸上浮现出一种羞涩的饥渴，一丝黑暗的幽光。

Travis爬上床，压到他身上，粗重地喘气。他的手沿着Arthur的大腿伸下去，蕾丝扎人，尼龙手感绸缎般细腻。

“好看吗？”Arthur压着声音问。

Travis捻过Arthur膝盖下方的衣褶，“Yeah。”他现在只能挤出这个词了。

他狠狠地吻上Arthur，几乎要把他的嘴巴生吞入腹。Arthur环着Travis，将他拉近，唇齿纠缠。

他掐了一把Arthur细瘦的大腿，Arthur登时仰头，嘴唇分开，昏沉沉的眼珠子恍如彩玻璃。他隔着头帘仰视Travis，胸膛上下起伏。

Travis喉咙收紧，他呼吸阻塞，忽然很想啜泣。他低头看着Arthur，感到奇异的无助。太美丽了。仅仅是一瞥就让他爱得发痒。他在欲望中语无伦次，笨手笨脚。

“Arthur……”他哽咽。

想事很难。他想说什么，说点合时宜的话，向Arthur传达他此时此刻的感情哪怕半分。但他只会干瞪眼。

Arthur抬腿勾住他的腰，拉他向前，又吻了他一次。他在Travis身下翻腾着身子，手在他后背上下摩挲，插进他的发丝里。Travis大喘着气，笨拙地去解Arthur的扣子，最后干脆一把拽下来，让Arthur浑身只剩下一双黑色蕾丝袜与脸上画的妆。Travis一一赏玩Arthur的后背，肋骨和两条长腿，却还是不受用。两具身体相互磨蹭，双腿交缠。Travis把自己的牛仔裤踢下，方便让尼龙直接接触他的皮肤。

“你想要我？”Arthur贴着他的嘴唇说。

“Yes. God, yes.”

“我想要你。”

润滑油在床边的地上，是Travis不久前拿过来的。他捡起瓶子，润滑了手指，探向Arthur会阴后方，戳弄那块又干又热的洞穴。他感到手指被一圈的肌肉挤压着，那处紧小得像一个花蕾。他停下动作。

从Arthur的第一次开始他们一直没再进行肛交。他记得次日Arthur迈着痛苦的小步子一瘸一拐的姿态，记得他偷偷摸摸打探Travis的眼神，还有自己当时发觉无意间撕裂了Arthur的身体和心灵时内心有多震惊。

这回不一样，他们做了好铺垫。但是他脑子里嗡嗡响，根本无法思考。他整个人都被欲望支配，睾丸胀得发疼。

他想起那份红色的档案，那些照片，那些伤痕，仿佛迎头一泼冷水。

Arthur伸手摸摸他的脸，“没事的，爱人，我不易碎。”

Travis吸气，接着推进。他的食指滑进去，被紧致的肌肉挤压。Arthur的内部烧热。他抽插着手指，又加入了一根，刮蹭着内壁，感到小穴渐渐扩张。

尽管Arthur刚刚射过一次，他的阴茎又开始渐渐竖起来。

Travis找到了那个点——圆圆的，很有弹性——然后下按，Arthur腰胯抽动，眼睛一下子睁开；Travis又稍加一点力，Arthur耐不住呻吟。

如此轻易就能够触发他的反应，玩弄他是致人成瘾的。只要找到那些渴望被触摸的敏感点按下去，就能让他呼吸加速，眼球后翻，瑟瑟发抖，在床上不安地扑腾，为了吸入空气而大声粗喘。他是那么渴求接触。

他用力下按，探得更深，直捣Arthur欲望的中心。Arthur扭身，双腿抵着床，脚跟挖进床单里。

Travis面红耳赤，大汗淋漓。他再也等不及了。

他抽出手指，抓起Arthur的手腕钉在床上。Arthur抬头望他，眼睛睁大。

“我要干你。”Travis哑着嗓子说。

他看见恐惧一闪而过——接着Arthur眼中又闪现出欲望灼热的火光。他点了点头。

Travis哆嗦着摆好姿势，抓起Arthur的大腿拉到身侧，对准他的入口。好紧，好紧。他呻吟，向前一顶，肉棒没入Arthur的体内。压力在他小腹积聚，睾丸胀得更疼了。Travis抽出来，再次挺进——

只见眼前天旋地转。长呼一声。

他停住，头晕目眩地眨眼。难道我刚刚……

他低头一看，他大半截都没进入Arthur，粘稠的精液却已经从Arthur的后穴中淌出，覆盖在他屁股上。

Travis脸红。那么多前戏，那么多铺垫，然后他就像个激动过头的青少年在插入的瞬间爆炸了。

他从Arthur怀里挣脱，脸上依旧火辣辣地发烫，“很抱歉，”他嘟哝着。

“为了什么？”

“你懂的，我们本来要——然后我——”他把头埋进Arthur旁边的枕头里，不敢看他，“有点让你失望了。就是……看到你那样，我有点……失控。如果你给我点时间让我再试试——或者我也可以——”

Arthur捧过他的脸亲了他一口。

“我很幸福，”他在唇齿间说，Travis感到他在微笑，“我很高兴你喜欢那双丝袜。”

“袜子棒极了。”他把Arthur拉入怀里紧紧地抱住，“你也棒极了。”

Arthur环着他的腰，趴在Travis颈窝里，“谢谢你，”他小声回应。

他拍拍Arthur的背，“我得给你拿条毛巾，你下面被我弄得乱七八糟。”

“多抱我一会儿。”

* * *

几个小时之后——两个人洗澡、更衣、吃过了饭——Arthur说，“我们该收拾行李了。”

“那么你还想今晚离开歌谭？”

“是时候了。”

这是他昨晚和Penny打电话后做好的决定。不能再拖了，他们呆得越久，风险越高。

Arthur不想失去眼前这一切。

他们收拾。他往行李箱里扔衣服，中途迟疑了一下，转身望向窗外。他指尖挑开百叶窗，月光照进来。窗外，哥谭被雪覆盖，行人车辆在大街上穿梭。

这座城市，他的城市，这个他自小长大的地方。他大半个忧郁的人生都在这里耗过，可为什么想到离开他胸口却撕裂般的疼痛？

无论哥谭待他如何，他的灵魂羁绊在哥谭，又或许哥谭就是他的灵魂。他不知道如何在哥谭之外生存。他听说过深海里的鱼被捞出水面之后会自爆。那些鱼只配活在黑暗里，万里之下。

但他现在有Travis了。他没有道理地觉得，只要他们在一起，他们就会很安全。

他从窗边离开。如果他踌躇过多，恐惧又会袭来。他需要不停地行动。他捡起新收到的笔记本，塞进箱子里，拉上锁链。他检查了一遍公寓，再无所剩了，“电视该捎上吗？”

“Nah，太旧了，搬到新家再买一台。”

Arthur点头。一个新家。他已经开始留恋这座公寓了。这里像家，比他过去的生活的地方还像家，但那仅是因为Travis住在这里。只要身边有你爱的人，他想，哪里都是家，“哦……忘了牙刷。”还有药品，这个怎么能忘。

还剩别的吗？没有了，但总觉得他们忘了清点什么。

Travis拉上行李的拉锁，“你确定？”

“我确定。”

Arthur昨夜没睡，现在有些站不稳，但他可以到车里再睡。他们将向西走。目的地是哪里，他不知道。某个温暖的地方，那里靠海，棕榈树成荫，还有负责任的社会保障项目。未来是宽广的，他们只需要开车驶往那里。

电话响了。

Arthur僵住，心里一沉。

“我们不用接，”Travis说，“走出那扇门就行。”

Arthur盯着电话，内里逐渐冰冷。

他不想接。但那通电话竟具有一种重力，拉扯着他的脑子。电话响了一声，又响了一声。

他至少得知道是谁，接了也不是不能挂。

又一声铃响后，Arthur接起了电话。“你好？”

“Arthur？”是一个柔和的女声，声音有一些熟悉，“是Arthur Fleck吗？”

“我是，您是哪位？”

“我们可能见过一两次面，我是Sophie Dumond，我和您住一栋楼……或者说我以前和您住一栋楼。Penny是您的母亲……对吗？”

“是的。”

“我在她的公寓里的便签上找到了这个号码，在她……”Sophie深吸一口气。

她说的话传入Arthur耳中变成了缥缈的噪音。但有几个词语还是渗入他的耳膜：被发现的时候失去意识……叫不醒她。他发愣出神，任黑暗侵入他视野的角落。

“他们判断可能是中风，但他们也不敢贸然下结论。急救人员问了一些我不会回答的问题——比如她的病史之类的。他们还想知道她在哥谭还有没有亲人，我当时不清楚你的电话号码，但是——”

他耳中的背景噪音更加聒噪了。

然后他听见了警察这个词，思路一下子被拉回现实，“什-什么？警察怎么了？”

“哦，我不知道这重不重要，但是我觉得我该提一句。那天有两位警察去找她来着，似乎问了她几个问题。但我不知道问题具体内容是什么，我没打探。”

“她——她没说什么？关于他们为什么会出现？”

“没有，就说了他们过来问问题。”

笑在他胸腔里像气球一样膨胀，“我明白了，”他抬手捂住脑袋，“谢谢你告诉我，我得走了。”

“Arthur？你还好——”

他挂了。

他耳朵里回荡着自己的呼吸声，越来越多的视野被黑雾侵蚀。

这是他的错，全都是因为他告诉Penny他再也不回家了。

其实他也明白这么想并不理性。Penny身体一直不太好，没有依据表面他是中风的诱因。有时候事情发生的就是那么突然。

接着又一个想法浮现在脑海：也许那不是一场意外。也许在Arthur把往事一件件摊开在她面前之后，她终于感到了愧疚。也许她昨晚同样很煎熬，最终下决心吞了一整瓶止痛药。

但她还活着，至于活成什么样，他就不知道了。

“Arthur。”一只手碰了碰他的肩膀，他吓了一跳。眼前的雾障消散。

Travis站在他身旁。

“Arthur，什么情况？”

他张嘴解释，却说不出话来，笑也笑不出声。

······  
题外话，原文中“Reflections of reflections—the self beholding the self beholding the self. ”这句话很有意思。


	25. Chapter 25

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第二十五章

电话铃响起的那一刻，Travis就知道一定和Penny有关。他隐隐感得到。

他第一个念头是她死了。最好死得安详无痛，比如睡梦中一个动脉瘤破裂了。如此以来就能解除一颗定时炸弹，他们再也不用担心她和警察多嘴了。紧接着他鄙视自己这样许愿，尽管现在许不许愿已经没什么差别，因为按照Arthur的话说，她在中风之前已经和警察谈过了。

事情变得复杂起来。

当然，Arthur走前不能连她最后一面都不见。不管她做过什么坏事，她是他的母亲。不仅仅是母亲——还是他人生中直到几个月前唯一的朋友。这种连结无论纠结得多么扭曲，都不是说断就断的。

因此Arthur把事情和他解释清楚之后，Travis只是抓起钥匙说，“走吧。”

“去哪？”

“去医院，我们去看看她，不然呢？”

Arthur犹豫了几秒，点点头。 

Arthur坐在出租车里，一路在大腿上交叠着双手。Travis从眼角看他，Arthur的沉默让他忧心不已。他不喜欢那双眼睛中的空洞无神。

“Hey，”Travis说。

没有回声。他目视前方，耷拉着脸。

“Arthur.”

他眨眨眼睛，转头，“怎么了？”他心不在焉地轻声问。

“不管发生什么，我们一起解决，好不好？”

Arthur大腿上的手攥成拳头，“她见过警察了，他们可能已经掌握了你的名字和地址，那间公寓不安全了，我们以后不能回去了。”

他是对的，事态对他们不利。但他们已经收拾好了行李，箱子就放在车后座里。他们已经做好了万全地准备，至少尽力了。

“一件事一件事来，”Travis说。阵阵雪花从天上飘落，融化在挡风板上。

他瞟了Arthur一眼。后者眼神呆滞，颏下动脉抽动，双手塞在大腿下面，缩肩塌背地蜷在座位上。

到了哥谭医院，Arthur解开安全带说，“在这里等着。”

“你确定？”

“你现在不能让人瞧见，不安全。呆在车里就好了，我很快就回来。”

Travis打探着他的脸，“你没事……”他没说下去，这时候问他有没有事很荒唐，他怎么可能没事呢。

Arthur抓着外套衣领，“最好还是我一个人来处理吧。”

Travis犹豫了一下，伸手拍了拍Arthur的脸颊，让Arthur看向他这一边。他仔细观察他的表情，“Arthur，你在想什么？”

“没什么。”

“其实我们可以继续开车，这也是一个选择。”

“我不知道现在还是不是了。”

“一个小时内我们就能离开哥谭，可能两小时——看交通堵不堵。”

他摇摇头，“我必须得见她一面，我必须得弄明白。”他似乎想接着说什么，但他还是闭上了嘴，看向窗外。

“我不想把你一个人留下来。”

“我又不会做什么出格的事。”

“我不是那个意思。”

Arthur尽力笑了，“我会没事的。”

他离开出租车，冒着灰蒙蒙的飘雪的凌晨，朝医院的自动玻璃门走去。

* * *

Arthur眼前罩着一团阴影，步伐僵硬地走向前台，告诉接待他的名字，听她告知Penny的病房号。

他乘电梯到三楼，来到她的病房门口，手却悬在门把手上，不敢入内。他在发抖。

“你是她的儿子？”

他回身看到一个穿白大褂的老太太站在他身后，手里拿着写字夹板。“是。”他好奇她怎么猜出来的，大概Sophie告诉了急救人员Penny身边还有一个儿子。

“我是Dr. Moraine。” 

“很高兴认识您，”他含含糊糊地打招呼，“她-她怎么样了？”

“主要器官状况相对稳定，但她还没有恢复意识。”

他攥起拳头揣在衣兜里，“诱因是什么呢？”

“目前我们还不敢下结论，我们仍需要进行一些后续检查，但是……”

他断断续续地听着医生讲话，她说了许多Arthur听不懂的术语。词句在他脑中模糊，扭曲，如同缠乱的胶带。她开始说什么检查，接着脑损伤这个词一下子钻到了他眼前。

“损伤？多严重？”

“在她恢复意识之前我们还不能判断具体情况。我们也不知道对于她来说恢复意识需要多久，她可能今晚上就醒了，也可能……”

“再也不会醒了。”

她不可见地点了下头，“现在这个阶段，我们能做的主要就是观察和等待。”

Arthur眼前一昏，走廊里的灯光变得过于明亮，他听见自己的呼吸声擦着耳畔。

“对不起，”她说，“我希望我能给你一个更确定的答案，但现在说什么都为时过早。”她顿了一下，“我还有一些问题要问你，有关她的病史——”

“好的”

她询问Penny之前有没有中风过，平时吃什么药。他麻木地一一予以作答，Dr. Moraine在写字板上记笔记。一个护士忽然过来叫她，她抬起头，“过会我来查房再说。” 

她离开了，Arthur打开门。

病房里只有一张床。还有一架电视，但屏幕是黑的。Penny躺在床上一动不动，胳膊上连着IV管，胸前接着心脏监测器。她闭着眼睛，面部松弛。

他在她床边的椅子坐下。有几分钟，他只是看着她，聆听心脏监测器哔哔响。

Arthur握起她的手。那只手上毫无生气，皮肤干燥得像纸。“嗨，妈妈，”他哑声说，“你能听见我吗？”

没有回应，他也没有期待回应。她张着嘴巴，轻轻地呼吸。他放开了Penny的手，那只手像死鸟一样又坠回床面。

他对着空气发呆，现在他还能做什么呢？

与此同时，警察可能正在搜寻他们，搜寻Travis。他们必须今天离开。没有时间迟疑了。这事并不能改变什么。

Penny的声音在他脑中回荡：你是这个世界上唯一真正爱过我的人。

如果他就这么把她抛下，她会怎样呢？医生说她有脑损伤，除了他再没人来照顾她了。她没有朋友，没有亲人，Sophie或许肯为她跑几趟腿，但情分也就到这了。

Arthur想象他的母亲醒来，说不了话也动弹不得，孤身一人在此，迷茫又害怕。她周围只有一群陌生人，而他们只把她视作一个病人，医疗系统里的一个数字。他们会对她做什么呢？把她送去某个疗养院？某个专门安置那些不能自理的孤寡老人的冰冷仓库？

我照顾我妈妈。长久以来，这就是他的身份，他生而为人的唯一价值，活着的唯一羁绊。如果剥离这层身份、把她像个垃圾一样丢弃到一边，然后和恋人一起驶往地平线；如果当他和恋人一起躺在某个沙滩日光浴的时候，Penny依旧独自留在这里，拴在管子上，在自己身体的牢笼里无声地尖叫……

又或许她明天就醒了，身上一点事没有。但他对此不抱什么希望，生活待他从来不会那么容易。

他坐回椅子里，一只手遮住眼睛。他们要是还有时间……

但他们没有。

Arthur感到被围困，仿佛四面墙顿时都朝他压过来。

他知道这意味着什么。他不想面对，但这是唯一的选择。

还有一条出路，一个来自内部的声音低语，其实你可以——

他趁那个想法还没成型赶紧不再多想。

* * *

Travis又对了一次仪表的时间，已经过去了半个小时。他很担心。Arthur让他在这里等，但他不喜欢干等着。他有一种不详的预感。

雪在人行道上堆积，医院被罩上一层白色。Travis反复摩擦着方向盘。

他正准备下车进去，医院的玻璃门打开了，Arthur走了出来。

Travis从出租车上下来，穿过停车场奔向他，“Hey，怎么样？”

Arthur拢了一把头发，“她还在昏迷。他们——他们不知道她什么时候醒来，甚至会不会醒来。”他忍不住发笑，引起一阵咳嗽，于是掐着脖子接着说，“他们说平扫显示有脑损伤，她就是醒来，可能……也回不到从前了。他们不知道情况具体严重到什么程度，他们好像什么都不清楚。”

“操。”

“是啊，操了。”

两个人之间忽然无话可说。

“所以……你打算怎么办？”

Arthur低下头，“我不能这样丢下她不管。”

“Hey，没关系的。”他拍了拍他的肩膀，他心跳急促，预感情况将急转直下。但他们一定能想出办法，他们必须想出个办法。“那我们留下。”

然而Arthur摇摇头，“你不行，太冒险了，你——”他闭上眼。等他再次张嘴，他的话音变得很细很小，但是镇静了许多，像是听命了。“你要一个人离开哥谭。”

他心里一沉，“不可能。”

“你必须也只能这么办，你不离开这里就不安全。”他艰难咽下唾沫，不敢直视Travis的眼睛，“只是暂时的，权宜一下。”

“这事我们一起解决，我不会丢下你。”

Arthur后退一步，圈住自己，雪落在他的头发和睫毛上。他衣服穿得单薄，两人都没预备着天气，“我要你平安，”他轻声说，“只要我知道你安全，我就什么都不怕。都是我的错，我明白——我们应该早点出发，但我一直拖，拖到现在——”他深吸一口气，抬手抱头，似乎想要把某个想法从脑中挤出来，“我们剩不下多少时间了，如果他们发现你……”

“那你怎么办呢？先别管警察。谁给你钱？你住哪儿？”

“我回家住，我出去找工作。”

“几个月后你药用光了怎么办？医院的账单怎么付？”

“我自己想办法。”

Travis盯着他，脸上肌肉紧绷。

“你必须得走，”Arthur说，“这里不安全，这不——这不——”

“那就和我一起走。”

“我说过了，我做不到。”他哽咽了。

Travis替自己恶心，他竟然在劝说一个人丢下自己的母亲。但他继续逼近，“你又不知道她还会不会醒来，也许她人早就不在了。”

一声尖笑从他嗓子里蹿出来，他连忙伸手捂住嘴。

“Hey.”Travis抓住他的肩膀，隔着Arthur厚厚的外套他感到下面骨架在颤抖，“我说过，你想留下，我们就留下。不能回我公寓，我们就租个汽车旅馆什么的。但我不可能把你留下来一个人面对这些，”他在自己的声音里听出了渐渐蔓延的绝望，“我做不到啊，Arthur。”

“走-走吧，”他喘着笑着，眼泪淌下来，“你就-就坐回出租车里走吧，离开这座城市，忘-忘了我。”

他捏紧了他的肩膀，“不行，”他的语气变冷，“别和我说忘了你。”

Arthur残破的呼吸（§）飘荡在被雪覆盖的寂静停车场里，“Travis，”他轻叹，脸上依旧挂着笑，“疼。”

他呆住了，低头看手，发现自己正用足以留下淤青的力气捏着Arthur脆弱的肩膀。他放开他，后退几步。心里冰凉。

Arthur站在原地，圈着自己。他低着头，卷发散落在他的脸上。接着他在冬日的空气中呼出一口白雾，然后缓缓抬起头，闪着泪光朝Travis痛苦地一笑。Travis想起那晚他化妆出现在自己公寓里命令Travis杀了他时，也是同样苦笑，“别担心我，我没事，这——这不是告别，只是……”

雪静悄悄地在他们周围飘洒。

“我爱你，”Travis说，那三个字在静默中显得很渺小，刚遇上空气遍消失在白雾中。

Arthur垂下目光，“我也爱你，”他小声说，“胜过一切。但……我不能和你走，现在还不能。”一滴眼泪落在人行道上，“我也知道我无法逼你走，我只想确保你没事，我不想让你遭遇不测。所以我求你，求求你，一个人走吧，去个安全的地方。”

Travis闻话没有任何反应，眼睛不眨一下，感到就连心脏都静止了。

Arthur不知道他正在要求什么。把他留在身后……当他在痛苦中挣扎的时候，从他身边走开……

然后一个想法在他脑中浮现：我可以直接把他带走。

他可以把Arthur拽进出租车，然后踩下油门。他甚至用不着借助自己的力量优势，只要他肯开口命令Arthur——只要他步步紧逼——Arthur会放弃的。他能感到。

Arthur依然牵挂妈妈——那个给他酿成了诸多悲剧的女人，因为他是个好人。现在她就剩一具空壳了，他依然不肯放弃她，甚至不惜自毁。她的确会毁了他。Arthur的神智现在就像一栋纸牌屋，一阵风就可以吹倒。Travis看得出来。

放松，他想，只要操纵Arthur的判断力，替他做决定就好了。这事他已经干过一次——把Arthur绑在床上，不顾Arthur的意志把他锁起来，替他去抢劫药品。把他锁在Travis身边，把他塑造成一个罪人，一个同伙。一个囚徒。

他可以再干一次，这回让Arthur 彻彻底底地变成他的。他有能力驯服这个美丽、野性又危险的动物——这已经证明过了。随着时间推移，Arthur会原谅他的。他会原谅Travis所有的错误。

他有什么可失去的？他的灵魂本来就要下地狱。轻易地，他就能投靠体内那匹怪物，成为那匹怪物。

他想紧紧地抱住Arthur，留住他。他体内的每一个细胞、他杀手灵魂的每一块碎片，都在渴望这个人。

他抽尽了全力才转身离开。

“Travis…”

一块行尸走肉，一个上了发条的玩具——Travis走向出租车，打开后备箱，拖出那个装满了Arthur行李的箱子，然后关上后备箱。

“我要和你打电话，”他说，“一有机会就打。”他想多说点，但是话就卡在嗓子眼里说不出来。

Arthur看着他，雪花困在他长长睫毛上，“对不起。”

“你没有什么对不起的。”他的语气很呆板，令他自己生厌，他也不想听起来这样。“我懂了，你不能这么丢下她，我也不能留下来。你很聪明。”他努力微笑，却挤不出一丝笑意，“我做人不如你好。”

“我不是一个好人。”Arthur悄声说。

他小心翼翼地靠前，将Arthur抱在怀里。但这次他用力很轻，假如Arthur想要挣脱，也给他留足了抽身的余地。

Arthur抱了回去，脸靠在他肩膀上，“好像我只会伤害你。”

“你从来没有伤害过我。”

Arthur笑了，“我知道你在撒谎。”

他可以回嘴，那我伤害你那么多次又算什么呢？但那听起来像抬杠，因此他什么都没说，只是把手贴在Arthur脑后。

Arthur的前胸也凑过来。

他撤后一步，捧起Arthur的双颊，看着他的眼睛。

他再次重复那个祈祷，他多希望能更善于言辞。他会写许多首有关爱情的诗与歌，Arthur是那种值得为他献诗的人。但如果Travis试图将心意付诸文字，一切又都会变了味。他不知道该如何表达此时此刻他心里所想，只好把所有的情感都倾注进目光里。他抚着Arthur的双颊，低头吻他。

吻很轻柔，几乎是纯洁的，克制的。

他现在不能失控。邪恶的本能在诱惑着他，催促他把Arthur带走。

他放手，后退几步。Arthur起先习惯性地向前张开双臂，眼神中饱含着乞求——接着双手交叉在胸前，继续耸肩蜷缩在自己怀里。

“我不久就和你通话，”Travis说，“像你说的，这不是告别。”

他打开车门，坐回驾驶座。

他开车远去，看着Arthur的身形在后视镜中渐渐缩小。他一个人站在医院停车场里，胳膊环抱着自己，显得渺小又孤独。然后Travis拐过街角，Arthur就彻底看不见了。

他发现自己无法感受到心跳。这有一些诡异，明明他知道心脏在跳动，然而他心里又确有一部分僵死了。他忍住不去测测自己脉搏，看看自己是否还活着。

他在死亡。他感受到生命从自己体内流失——他的器官在枯萎，如同一座断电的城市，一个街区接着一个街区地落入黑暗。

他开车，恍惚间想起太空里的那只狗。俄国人在他小时候曾把一只狗送上太空，它摆脱了地心引力的控制，终于在金属盒子里孤独死去，周围是无垠的寒冷与虚空。

* * *

Arthur看小黄车消失在街角，医院停车场里只留下他一个人站着瑟瑟发抖。

他心里估摸手里还剩什么。口袋里有些现钞，差不多几百美金，几乎是他们的全部积蓄了——Travis记得给自己留了吗？除此之外，还有一箱衣服，两把钥匙。一把打开他从前和Penny一起住的旧家；一把打开Travis的公寓，尽管那里已经回不去了。当然他还有Penny，如果她意识尚存的话。

他捂住耳朵，又遮住眼睛，假装这样就能把现实世界屏蔽在外。

从Travis的角度看，他一定会以为Arthur选择Penny而放弃了他，仿佛Arthur背叛了一个他们二人之间的约定。或许，他的所作所为正是如此。

他告诉自己只有这样选择才是对的，但更本质的事实则可能是——在母亲身边度过了大半辈子之后，与母亲相依为命的生活已经将他驯化得过于软弱，不敢从她身边离开，畏惧面对哥谭以外的未来。过往生活的惯性镌刻在他的体内，习惯演化成病态。

当Travis像鹰爪一样抓住他的肩膊，眼中流露出残忍又务实的冷酷，他害怕了，但心底里却又感到很踏实。

那一刻，他知道将要发生什么。Travis会说，够了，Arthur。他会把他拉过停车场拽进车里；他将通过彻底剥夺他的选择权替他承担抛弃母亲的罪行；他要把Arthur变成他的财产。Arthur感到他身体内栖居的“那另一个”觉醒了，在水面下搅荡着波浪，在那一瞬间的黑暗中舔舐着快感。

好呀，好呀，你倒是来啊，带上我然后开车一走了之。去他妈的，去他妈的责任，去他妈的常识（common cents）、界限和尊重；去他妈的哥谭，去他妈的Penny，去他妈的警察，去他妈的hoyt、Thomas Wayne、失手开枪打伤了你的人、操蛋的药物和治疗，全都去他妈的！我想我们两个人开车逃跑，身后除了一缕烟什么都不留下；我想戴着墨镜开车兜风，狂笑着讥讽这个世界；我想在龌龊的汽车旅馆里下流地做爱；我想钱花光了就抢加油站；我想让你在车后座打盹，而我在乡下公路上一阵风一样地驶过褪色的广告牌；我要在轮到你开车的时候把你亲醒；我要在凌晨三点吃油炸外卖，还要在偏远昏暗厕所地面上粘有精斑的小餐馆里啃苹果派；我想和你一起做被围捕的猎物，我想脸上涂着妆打机关枪，在火光滔天的末日死在你怀里。我的爱人，你要吻我，然后在我头颅中射入一颗子弹。我恨无尽的台阶，我追求光荣的火焰。但是Arthur不敢剪断那根弦，他不肯离开他可怜的妈妈，因为Arthur是个好孩子，Arthur定时吃药不惹麻烦，Arthur任打任骂，所以你倒是上手啊，把他的嘴巴塞上然后他妈的带我走——

然而Travis仅仅抱了他，吻了他。他总是对他那么好，然后他开车走了。

这就是他想要的，Arthur提醒自己。他求仁得仁，他做对了。

他点燃一支烟，举到嘴边，没有滋味地抽了一口。

我背叛了他，我又一次把他推远。因为我懦弱，现在他走了。

他知道这么说夸张了。Travis说过他会打电话，这不是告别。可为什么他感觉这是永别呢？

他开始吃吃发笑。

救我，他脑中对着一个模糊的对象叫喊，可是救我，救我，救我，救我，救——

* * *

一个护士走进来，在Penny胳膊上抽血，抬头询问Arthur这段时间里她有没有什么变化，有没有睁开眼或者说点什么话。Arthur摇头。

“我们会继续观察她，”护士说。

Arthur绞着手，问了一个大问题，“你觉得我们得花多少钱？住院的这段时间。”

“看情况，你们买的什么保险？”

“我们没有保险。”

她笔端敲了敲记事板，抿紧了嘴。

他搓了一把脸，指尖摸到嘴角时方意识到自己在笑，“我们完蛋了，是不是？”

“我不会这么说。”

“那你怎么说？”

“还有社会保障项目——”

“他们砍了，记得吗？”

沉默了一会儿，她说，“真不幸。”

Thomas Wayne也是这么说的，对吧？不幸，就好像出门遇上了坏天气。哥谭给予，哥谭掠夺，谁也不知道哥谭怎么运转的，“是，就是这样。” 

她没接话，“你大概累了，我先不打扰，有需要叫我。”护士的语气固然同情却也很疏远，是同一副专业的“我很遗憾但这不关我事我也很忙”的腔调。在Arthur控诉Dr. Kane不体贴以前，她也是那样说话的。

可谁能怪她呢？每个人都有自己的泥沼，无暇把精力分给外人。况且随便一个护士又能怎么帮他呢？

她走出去，轻轻关上身后的门。Arthur坐在妈妈床边的椅子上，听着心脏检测器的哔哔声。

他闭上眼睛。

他的生活在几个小时内垮了，那一点点辛辛苦苦培育起来的脆弱的幸福再次被打碎在地。一部分的他其实一直在暗自准备着这一刻，早已摆出了坠毁前的俯卧姿势。现在他甚至感到了解脱。

难道他真心以为他和Travis可以驶向夕阳开始新生活？他真的以为那么容易？

“妈妈，”他小声说，“请睁开你的眼睛。”

她瘫软在床，一动不动。

她醒不回来了。他跟谁开玩笑呢？他为什么在这里耗着？为什么他在下决心再也不回到她身边之后还在努力做一个好儿子？

他捂住眼睛，透过指缝向外看。

救我-救我-救——

他感到有人在抚摸他的头发，动作很温柔，满怀爱意。他呼吸一滞，“Travis——”

他抬头，不是Travis。

那人和Arthur一张面孔，涂着他的妆彩，绿色头发全都梳到后面，“还为时不晚，”那人柔柔地说，“你可以趁她还没醒现在动手，这样照顾她也算有始有终了。”

Arthur盯着他，奇异地并没有感到恐惧，“你是谁？”

“你知道我是谁，”他继续梳理着他的头发，带来安稳和宽慰，“你要是想要，我可以替你下手。我可以接管你的身体，只听你一句允许。”

寒战窜过他的骨头，“你是说我要让你杀掉我妈妈。”

“长期来看对她也是最好的，道理你明白。你们两个人不能这么互相拖累下去——也拖不了多久。从前你就是勉强生存，现在条件更艰难了。你要是有钱大把大把地花不完也就罢了……可哪里有钱呢？”

他低头。

“反正她也活不长了，”那人说。

“你又怎么知道。”

“你再等一个月？几年？你好好瞧瞧她，她这次怎么着都恢复不了了。所以哪个更好呢，速死还是慢慢地在痛苦中耗干生命？换作你，你宁愿如何？”

Arthur知道答案，然而，“那也是她的选择，我不能做主。”

“她现在好想不太能选了，是不是？”

他低头端详Penny无助而安详的睡容，掐着手，“我们要是做了，”他轻声说，“然后怎么办？”

“然后我们去找Travis，一起按原计划离开哥谭。”

“他已经走了。”

“也许走了，也许没走。如果是你，你会丢下他一个人走吗，就算他命令你？”

“那不一样，他——”

“和你一样残缺。你还没发现吗？那位可怜的小朋友脑子不太清楚（organiz-ized）。没了你，他既不知道去哪，也不知道干什么。他自以为是匹狼，其实不过是只走失的小狗。”那人把一缕头发理到Arthur耳后，“你想和他在一起，不是吗？我们都想。她是唯一的牵制，因为你不忍心离开她让她独自受苦——我都理解，所以做你该做的事。”那个人低头在他耳边说，“让我来帮你，可怜的Arthur。我比谁都了解你受过什么苦，我一直和你在一起，我感你所感。”他纤细的胳膊垂在Arthur肩头，脸颊贴着他头顶。

Arthur想起那份红色的病历以及所有阿卡姆里发生的事，“我一旦给你掌控，你就会去伤人，做坏事。”

“好与坏是主观的，我伤人从来不是没有理由。我全部的心愿就是保护你，帮你分担一些痛苦。”

“你甚至不是真的，我现在没有在和任何人说话。这是一个梦，或是一个幻觉，或——或是什么。我因为寂寞创造了你。”

“我的确只在这里存在。”他指尖轻轻点了点Arthur的太阳穴，“你的确创造了我，但这并不能否定我的真实性。”

Arthur听着心脏起搏器缓慢、匀速地发出哔哔声。“太苦了，”他喃喃自语，“所有的事。”

那人一言不发，仅仅在一旁等候，安静温暖地附身贴着他的后背。

“我讨厌让Travis伤心，我讨厌让他不好受。我不知道该怎么做，不知道怎样是对的，我知道如果我干脆……听-听你的，什么都会很简单。但是……”他抓了抓椅子扶手。

无法思考，他很累，非常累。

“如果过后你想沉睡，我可以成为你。你可以在你大脑的子宫里某处安静的角落躲藏，你依然能感受到外界，但你会被我保护起来。你将在我温暖舒适的体内蜷缩，像一只蛋壳内的小小鸟。”他的双手温柔地抚过他的胸膛和面庞，柔软的嘴唇碰了碰他脖子一侧。

Arthur发现自己正因那些触摸而倾倒，竟然渴望着来自脑中一个魅影的爱抚。那人低语时嘴唇会轻触他的耳廓，“我会带走痛苦，只给你快乐。我会潜入你的躯体，成为你的双手。”

Arthur满目泪光地望向天花板，“我今天要是做了，此后就不可能回来了，我将不是我。”

“真的回不来吗？我猜那取决于‘你’的定义，你会变得更‘你’，此后你我之间将不再有区别。人脑是一个蜂窝，可什么是蜂什么是窝？它们二者皆是，又皆不是。”他的胳膊依旧垂在Arthur的肩膀上。

如果他说的是对的，Arthur想，如果没有他，也没有Arthur，那么好人和坏人的区别在哪里？这么想好像有些蠢，是非黑白都是童话，是任何一个小孩都可以轻易击碎的概念。你不必特别聪明早晚也都会明白这一点。每个人其实只要想看，就能看到真相。但是人们看不到，因为人们畏惧真相，畏惧追寻到底发现实质是虚无，畏惧孤独。

存在的本质就是孤独，是一架空壳，没有外缘、没有形体，所有又无所有。Arthur Fleck不过是一段梦，一系列飞逝的感受与印象。

如果他放任“另一个”永久性地掌控他，某种意义上那就意味着自我的安乐死。或许死亡根本就不存在，从来只有变化是真实的。既然如此，那么他就无法真正意义上地杀死Penny，只是……放她自由。

用不了多久。几分钟，最多了。

万一有人走进来看见了呢？

这是一重风险。但现在这个时间医生护士都很繁忙，他们查房也并不怎么勤。假如Penny在睡梦中心脏停跳，其实……也不是多么奇怪的事，毕竟她年迈体衰。他动手之后迅速溜走。Arthur甚至都不会意识到自己在杀人，他可以遁去他脑中的那处角落。那里清醒和梦境的界限模糊，他不必经历闷死母亲的心理挣扎。他开始动摇了。

“只消说出那个词。”那人悄声说。

他承受得还少吗？牺牲得还少吗？他痛苦了那么久，如今终于，他有了一线幸福的希望，至少是某种类似幸福的美好。他只需要用枕头捂住Penny的脸，等心脏监测器的哔哔声停止。

这是出于对Penny怜悯，真的。Travis不必知道，Arthur可以只告诉他Penny睡着觉死了，已经很接近事实了。

Arthur缓缓起身。他抱起椅子把它挡在门把手下面，然后小心地从Penny头下方抽出枕头。她打了一声呼噜，但是没有醒。他和上次一样地站在她床边，举起枕头。

心脏检测器哔，哔，哔地响。

他感到如鲠在喉，手里紧紧地抓着枕头，忍不住发抖。

“放手吧，亲爱的Arthur，”他自己的声音耳语，温暖的双臂缠着他的腰。“另一个”正贴着他的后背，是他自己的身体，是那熟悉的轮廓，一根根肋骨和凹陷的腹部，“张开你自己。”

他感受到了整个过程。他的心灵渐渐放松舒展，像黑暗中的瞳仁一样张大。

接着他感受到“另一个”的身体开始融入他体内。他低头看见一只手在他小腹上五指张开，穿透衬衫，沉入他的脏器。“另一个”正滑入他的体内，栖居在他的皮肤之下，钻入他的骨缝。他成了他的一件戏服。

Arthur退居后方，看着自己的胳膊放下枕头。

然后他停在了半空。

不，如果我要做，我得自己动手。

“为什么？”他自己的声音轻问，“为什么要让自己受伤？能证明什么呢？”

这是我欠她的，我说过我会照顾她到死。

“谁也不欠谁，我们都是浮萍。”

他当然没错，万事万物都像一缕烟，多么脆弱，多么透明。

除了......

我不能那样活着，那样太悲哀了。

沉默了一会儿，“另一个”说，“我不明白。”

你不必明白。

他对自己默念“Joker”，接着又是一次翻转。这次他感到自主意识重新浮出水面。

没有“另一个”他无法生存到今天，这点Arthur感激他。但他不能成为他，不能把自己完全交付出去。他今天不能逃避，他要用自己的双手来做。清醒又自控地推进到底。

他又一次放下枕头。

远还没有碰到Penny的脸，他就知道他下不去手。他的嘴唇开始颤抖，笑在胸腔里积聚，上冲直顶着喉头，热泪灼烧着眼眶。他不能杀他的妈妈，Arthur不能。

也许他是个烂好人——也许他就是意志薄弱。

他松手把枕头丢在地下。接着他也滑落到地板上，靠墙缩成一团。

他又感到“另一个”的双臂环抱他，“那么，你是这么选的？”

Arthur点头。检测器依旧在哔哔作响，好似锁链环节间的撞击。“我会怎么样呢？”他沙哑地问出声，“我们会怎么样呢？”

“怎样都可能，你自己说过的。世界在自由落体，没人能幸免于难——明天虽然不能打保票，却也意味着总有希望，”他惨淡一笑，“绝望是一种确定感，而确定感又是精神失常的标志，他不是这么说的吗？”

他冰凉的嘴唇轻轻吻了吻Arthur的太阳穴。

然后他走了，又只剩下Arthur一个人。

他揉了揉干燥疲倦的眼睛，缓缓摸索起身，把椅子拖回来，然后瘫坐于内。

他无比强烈的渴望此刻能躺在Travis的臂弯里，让Travis梳一梳他的头发。

但是Travis也走了。

他正要瞌睡的时候，却听见了敲门声，“抱歉打扰……Fleck先生在吗？”是护士，“有两个人来找你，两个警察。他们说要问你些话。”

警察。他们找到他了。怎么找着的？他们是重返Penny的公寓发现她被送去医院了吗？

不重要了。他也不知道Penny和他们说过又没说过什么。他只能不动摇地重复那套说辞，同时避免透露任何有关Travis的信息。

他站起来。

是时候接受鞭挞了。

（§）一个无关紧要的小问题，用“残破的呼吸”对译“ragged breath”读起来通顺吗？徐志摩曾在1931年的短诗《残破》里用过“我有的只是些残破的呼吸，如同封锁在壁椽间的群鼠/追逐着，追求着黑暗与虚无！”，但现在确实很少读到这个词语搭配了，不知道较真儿些的读者有什么更好的想法哈哈哈。


	26. Chapter 26

People Like Us  
RovingOtter  
前情回顾：  
潘妮中风打断小情侣出逃西部，小崔停车场被拒只好哥谭孤独流浪，  
阿瑟病床前正欲杀马警察却忽然到来，  
娇可：我想和警察蜀黍玩！！亚瑟：不，你不想。

第26章

“我是Garrity探长，”一个身材矮胖，头发稀疏的小胡子男人开口说，“这是我的搭档Burke探长，我们来自哥谭警察局，找你问几句话。”

Arthur揣着兜前后晃动身体，想站稳却做不到。“这个时间不合适吧，”他挠挠脖子，“我妈妈不久前刚刚中风了。”

“我们知道，我们也花不了多久。”Burke，一个高个子棕发男人，掏出笔记本说，“你方便出去吗，还是——”

“这里就行，”他们站在Penny病房的走廊里，护士从他们旁边推车走过。这个场合不适合方便问话，但他要的就是不方便。说不定他们问几句就走了呢？他只能希望。“她身边不能没人，万一我不在的时候她醒了怎么办。”

“也行，”Burke说，“我们找你是因为打架斗殴。我们和你在Ha-Ha’s的老板聊过，他是小丑中介？ 你不久之前还在那里上班，是吧？”

“是的。”

“你老板，Hoyt先生，说他被某个说是你朋友的人打伤了。有一个男的闯进人家工作场所，盘问你在哪里，Hoyt答不上来，那男的就发疯了。Hoyt现在被打成重伤，断了两根肋骨，牙也给打歪了。”

“太可怕了，我—我不清楚。”他手很痒，想抽烟，但他忍住，“那是什么时候的事呀？”

“你被辞退的第二天，能说说你为什么被辞退吗？”

“我当时生病了，在工作中晕倒。”

“按照Hoyt的说法是，你一直让同事们很不舒服。”Garrity说。

Arthur挠了挠胳膊，接着干脆抓住那块皮肤，想借此强迫自己站稳点儿。 做小动作的欲望如同一条蜈蚣，钻挠在他皮肤下。“我有一种病。”

“没错，他给我们提供了一张小卡片，但他说开除你不仅仅因为这个。”

一阵笑冲上他的喉头，他忍不住打嗝，脸上绽出一抹病态的微笑，仿佛有隐形的丝线牵引起他的嘴角。那两个男人不适地动身。

Arthur深吸一口气。他得控制住自己，于是他妥协了，点燃一支烟，凑到嘴边吸了一口。勉强有些作用。

“Hoyt对我有意见，”他说，“他一直对我粗鲁，他那样说我，我也不奇怪。”他脸上依然挂着勉强的笑意，咬着牙一字一句地斟酌着继续讲，“确实有些人在我周围不舒服，人-人们有时觉得我奇怪，我都知道。但我是个好员工，从来不迟到，要求做什么我就做什么。如果还对我有意见，那我也没办法。”

他轻轻呼出一口气，惊诧自己竟然说了那么多却没有被笑打断。他又举起烟头。

“懂了，”Burke不置可否地说，在本子草草记下了什么。

Arthur很想凑过去看看他的笔记本。

“无论如何，”Garrity说，“几个员工描述嫌疑人为一名三十上下的男子，深色头发，中等身高，胡子刮得很干净。他当时身上披着一件棕色夹克，戴墨镜，穿牛仔裤。你认识这样的人吗？”

Arthur掌心流汗，在衣袋里攥紧了拳头，“我不觉得。不认识。”

“确定？你回答得太快了，多想想。”Burke仔细打量他的脸，“这个描述很宽泛，满大街都是这种男的。哦，他们还说他有纽约口音，大概可以帮你缩小一下范围。”

Arthur额头冒汗，早该出去和他们说话。走廊照明晃眼，他们大概可以看到他身上的每一个毛孔。“我不-不知道——”他嘴角抽动，刺耳地大笑，“对-对不起”他按着胸膛，狂笑终于消退为一阵阵咳嗽。他们站在一旁等着他发作结束。“我能走了吗？”他嘶哑地问，“我真的要回我妈妈身边去了。”

“再问几个问题，你看，其实我们前几天找你妈妈谈过了。”

他后背一僵。

“我们当时在到处找你，就问她你在哪，但她说她也不知道，什么你已经失踪了好几天了。所以你现在可以告诉我们你这几天都住在哪吗？”

他慢慢消化那几句话。Penny没有告诉他们，她没有泄露Travis的名字或他的住址。她保护了他。

没有时间去追问为什么了，他得搪塞点什么。

“Fleck先生？”Garrity问。

“我没有住在任何地方。我失业了很难过，一直在大街小巷里晃悠，有时也坐坐地铁。”Arthur开始头晕，又亮又热的灯光几乎刺穿他的皮肤，“能走了吗？”

“Fleck先生……Arthur，你没有被指控，”Burke说，“我们虽然没有理由认为你被牵连，但你一定有话没说。我们的嫌疑人在找你，他提到了你的名字，那么他一定认识你。”

“也许Hoyt撒谎了。”

“其他人呢？都撒谎了吗？”

一粒汗珠流进眼睛，很疼。天，他真笨。他们甚至都没有对他怎样刻薄，只是随便问题，只是做他们份内的工作。只需要一丁点压力，Arthur就能变成一坨人形果冻。他脸上发烫，“我该怎么说你们才能相信我？”

“别不高兴啊。”

“我妈妈中风了，我身体又不舒服。你为什么不去抓真正的坏人，反而在这里扰民？”

Garrity冷笑，“我们就是这么抓坏人的，通过走访调查，通过问话。所以我再问你一次，你私下认不认识符合描述的人？不一定是个朋友，就是某个你最近接触的人，某个有理由找你的人。”

Arthur感到又一阵大笑在喉咙里窜动。他的脸开始扭曲，于是又吸了一口烟，死盯着地面，心跳急促。他的肚子好痛。“没有，”下一轮大笑爆发了，声音尖锐可怖。两个警探不禁后缩。

“对-对不起。”他捂住嘴巴。

Arthur知道这个症状听起来有多荒谬。尽管他们知道笑是病理反应， 他在他们眼中也像个疯子，而疯子都值得怀疑。

或许他应该交给“另一个”来处理，但Arthur不放心让他和警察交谈。他或许会把烟吹到他们脸上，叫他们滚回家草屁股。

“我什-什么都不知道，我不知道。”

Burke和Garrity交换了一个眼神，似乎达成一致要做什么。他注意到他们换了种态度，神情中多了些许兴味，如同两只围堵老鼠的猎犬。

“Arthur……”Garrity上前，换做一幅和小孩说话的语气，“我们抓的不是你，我们不是坏人，我们只是想要答案。”他贴得更近了，“你最近遇上什么麻烦了吗？和一些坏人混在一起？欠了债还不上，之类的？”

“我——我没有——”

“为什么不把他带回局子里？”Burke问。

Arthur的呼吸越来越快。

他去过警局，因为尾随妇女——那个许多年前他曾迷恋过的女人。他知道他们会对他做什么：把他关在一间灯光刺眼、窄小幽闭的刑讯室里，一直追问到他防线崩溃，满口不知所云。

他们真的可以强行带他走吗？还是他们早就想好逮捕他的理由了？他真希望多懂点法律。他不清楚他有什么权利，不知道他们能或不能做什么。他开始有些眼晕，阴影从视野边缘蔓延四溢开来。

他后退，同他们保持距离，“我要走了。”

Burke伸手抓住Arthur的肩膀，将他按在原地不得动弹。

他愣住了。按在身上的手似有恶意，他的神经在皮肤掩盖下叫嚣着挣扎。Arthur试图挣脱，Burke却抓得更紧。两侧的白墙像要坍塌，耳鸣不停，“请不要碰我，”他小声说。

“放松，”他并没有移开手，手指上轻轻用力。他笑了，露出白牙，“把你知道的告诉都我们不就没事了？”

“我不知道……”烟头从Arthur手指上滑落到地上。

忽然间，他再也不敢动了，浑身肌肉都被上了锁。他脑中最原始部分，非理智地坚信如果他敢反抗，如果他敢逃跑，他们就会伤害他。

他感到自己正向后滑入潜意识。他躺在小公寓肮脏的地板上，脸被按在粗糙的地毯里，饥饿蚕食着他的肠胃。他瑟瑟发抖，沉重的脚步声一步一步靠近，一个黑影笼罩在他身上。他一动不动，不敢喘气，祈祷自己可以隐形。

“Arthur?”

他感到“另一个”在他体内浮出水面，抵在牙关后方咆哮着要出来。他竭力遏制着，一旦他失控，一切都完了。但他已经做不到了。荧光灯光越来越亮，眼前只剩下一片空白；压力越攒越多。他想低头撕咬按在肩膀上的手，想知道门牙啃在指骨上是什么滋味。他被从中劈开，又从自己的内部获得新生——

然后一个声音说，“放他走。”

他回头。

Penny穿着病号服站在走廊里，干瘦得像条棍子，两条细腿哆哆嗦嗦，胳膊上拖着IV管，针头都没有拔出来。她一定把管子直接从吊瓶下扯出来了。

她双手攥着粉色的便盆，盆里黄水咣当响。她面色苍白，额头上闪着汗珠，眼里眼白多于眼黑。

Garrity和Burke莫名其妙地瞧着她，Burke的手仍然没有放开Arthur的肩膀。

然后Garrity向她靠近一步，拦在她和Arthur中间，举起双手说，“女士，我们是警察，我们不过是来——”

“把你脏手从我宝贝身上拿下来，混账！”

她抬手把便盆泼向Garrity。他登时吓得往后一跳，不少秽物却还是溅落到他衬衫上，余下的洒在了地上，“啊！操他妈的。”

Penny朝Burke猛冲过去，眼里冒火。

“后退，”他说，“我是——”他慌忙地翻找警徽。

她扑上来，举起便盆当作武器。Burke见状大叫。

他伸出拳头砸在她脸上，她随即倒地，如同被卡车撞倒的稻草人，躺在地上手脚叉开。

路过的护士掉了托盘，捂住嘴巴站在原地。不远处，两个医生看过来，嘴巴大张。

Penny躺在地上一动不动。

“妈！”Arthur赶忙跑到她身边跪下。

她呻吟了一声，缓缓睁开眼睛。被拳头击中的那半张脸已经开始肿起来了。

“妈，你还好吗？”

她坐起来，捧着脸答，“差不多。”

那名护士走过来，“让我看看。”

趁着护士检查Penny的当口，Arthur起身面向面色惨白的Burke。“你打了我妈妈！”

Burke支支吾吾了好一阵子，“她先朝我冲过来的！”

“她很魁梧吗？”

“她有武器！”

“就个便盆！”

Garrity语塞。他注意到自己衬衫前面挂着排泄物，于是从口袋里抽出手纸，在上面戳了戳，皱眉道，“我们之间好像存在一些误解——”

“误解？”Arthur打断他。

Burke脸红了。

Arthur回身看正扶着Penny起身的护士。Penny双腿无力地蹬着空气，“我能自己动。”

“你能从十倒数到一吗？”护士问。

“我凭什么数？”

“不如告诉我们你叫什么吧？”

“我叫Penny，Penny Fleck。”她又指了指，“那是我儿子，Arthur。那个男人不仅抓他还威胁他。”

“我只是把手往他肩膀上一放！”

“我去阻止他就挨打了。”

“是，我都看见了，”护士说，“我去拿辆轮椅，送您回床上。”

“我不要轮椅。我腰不行，但我也会走路。我倒是需要一个冰袋敷敷脸。Arthur，我的宝贝，你没事吧？”

“我没事，妈。”他的声音仿佛从远处飘来。这是真的吗？

“我认为我们还是得用轮椅，”护士说，“夫人，您刚刚从昏迷中醒来。”

“哦，怪不得我纳闷。”她环顾四周。

另一名护士推来轮椅，“我们还要做一些检查。Fleck先生，您方便去外面等会吗？这边可能要花上几分钟。”

两个护士把她扶进轮椅，推她回到病房。“不许那些渣滓碰他！”她对着空气放话，“你们好好看着他们。”

Garrity又戳了戳衬衫，嘟囔一句，“Christ。”接着大些声说，“我们过会聊，我先去洗一下，最近的厕所在哪里？”

“等一下”，Arthur说，“你不会以为你可以直接走掉吧？”

Burke的脸涨红了，“我警告过她，很明显刚刚属于自卫行为。”

“那你不介意我去警局找你上司细细讲一讲刚刚的插曲吧，”话就这么脱口而出，他现在谁也不怕了。他很生气。他决定不放过愤怒的苗头，继续煽风点火。于是他稳了稳声音继续说，“而且不是光我一张嘴说，大家都看见了。我相信这里的医生看见你打病人也不会太开心。”

Burle瞪着他，“我们在调查一起重大的刑事案件，现在别给我扯皮。”

“呵，我猜你也不想扯皮，是不是？舆论已经很讨厌哥谭警局了，大家都说你们是废物。我猜等人们知道你们整天不干活专门打老太太，你们也不会有好日子过。”

“我们没有——”

“她中风前你们就找过她，对不对？你们怎么着她了？是不是就是你们导致她现在住院？”

“不！老天爷！”

“还有一件事，你抓了我肩膀。我让你住手你不听，这就是为什么她朝你冲过来，因为你在侵犯我。”

“你当时不合作——”

“我和你说了多少次，我什么都不知道！你有什么毛病？你以为你可以对我们为所欲为？你以为你我们只会逆来顺受？”

Burke靠前，“听着，你——”

Garrity拍拍他的胳膊，摇摇头。Burke只好不情愿地退回去，“行了，所有人都深呼吸，冷静一下。”

“你同事刚刚照着我重病的母亲脸上打了一拳你现在让我冷静？”

“她先冲我跑过来——”

“Burke，闭嘴。”

Burke沉默，胸前抱手。

Garrity叹息，“您看，我们工作很忙，手上有一堆悬案——凶杀，侵犯，抢劫——不管外面怎么评价哥谭警方，每一个案子我们都在乎。我们希望能够尽可能自主地完成工作。刚刚这件事——其实是一个没必要的公关难题。你也就这点占理。所以，你要我们怎么办才能迈过这个槛？”

Arthur张开嘴，又闭上。他心里十分震惊，他在问::我::想要什么？

莫名其妙地，他现在占了上风。他不太确定刚刚究竟怎么回事。在Penny泼尿和Penny被护士带走之间的某个时间节点，两个警探失去了权力并开始变得防御。

没有时间去多想自己撞上的好运。“别来烦我们了”，他说，“别再过来讨我妈妈不开心，我不想和你或任何警方的人说话。”他弯腰从地上捡起烟，“我知道的都说了，你们爱信不信，反正我受够了。”

“好吧，”Garrity说，“成。”

Burke低吼了一声却再也没说什么。他们转身慢慢走远，Arthur屏息目送他们远去。

忽然Garrity停下脚步，回头喊，“等一下。”

Arthur肩膀一哆嗦。

Garrity回身深长地打量着Arthur，清了清喉咙，“你什么时候有空，能不能来警局一趟，签个NDA？”

“那……那是什么？”

“保密协定。意味着你将不得向任何人说起，啊——刚刚的意外。作为交换，我们不会为……此起诉你母亲。”他低头扫了一眼衬衫。

Arthur怔怔地看着他。

“这对我们都好，”Garrity接着说，“我们甚至可以给你搞点补偿金，帮你妈妈解决一点医药费，你看怎么样？”

我只要签一份文件，他们就帮我把医院的账付了？

一瞬间，他回忆起Penny说过Thomas Wayne逼她签的一些材料，要求她保证不和任何人透露他们之间的往事。她因为缺钱才不得不同意。

他不知道Garrity说的有没有一句实话。但即便如此……

Arthur不相信他有理解法律文件的行为能力。不管他们给他什么，最终肯定是他们受益，永远轮不到他的份。况且就算没有这份协定，他也不相信他们真的会起诉Penny。她年迈多病，不过是弄脏了Garrity一件衬衫而已，并没有对谁构成什么侵害。如果他手里留一些把柄去要挟他们……至少要挟他们的名誉，他反而还有些清净的可能。

他们在贿赂他，让他闭嘴。

“我什么都不签，”他说，“走吧。”

Garrity深重地盯了他一会儿，然后说，“后果自负。”接着低头皱着眉说，“这衣服不能要了。”

“我发誓，”Burke说，“这座城市就是个疯人院。”

他和Burke终于走远并消失在拐角，清洁工走过来打扫地上的秽物。Arthur依然站在原地，感到头晕眼花。

难道他刚刚赢了？

* * *

Penny蜷在被子下面，脸上贴着冰袋。护士替她换了IV管。

他在床边的椅子上坐下，“我能看一眼吗？”他轻轻地把冰袋移开，那里已然形成淤青。他歉疚地说，“他下手太重了，对不起，妈妈。”

“这算什么，他们走了吗？”

“走了，应该不会再来打扰我们了。”

“很好。”她把冰袋贴回原位，“护士告诉我我中风了，她好像说的有道理。”

“你还记得多少事？”

“我醒之前？不知道，一片混沌。”

“你需要我做什么？你想喝水，还是——”

“陪我坐一会儿。”

“好。”

他们就这样坐着，他握着她的手。

他内心里还在翻腾。几分钟之内，一切又都变了。妈妈醒了，至少他看着还算健康；她没有向警察说漏Travis的名字，没有透露任何他的信息；警察答应不再过来找她和Arthur，暂时不会。

“他们能不能给我拿点止痛药啊，”Penny说，“头疼死了。”

“要我帮你去叫人吗？”

“不用，陪着我。很快就会有人来，一个护士说她去叫医生了。”

电视开着，但关了声音——一定是护士早些时候静音了。Thomas Wayne正在新闻上接受采访，而Penny无所谓地看着屏幕。

“开声音吗？”Arthur问，“记者在采访他。”

“谁啊？”

“Thomas Wayne.”

“就是电视上那个人？”

Arthur眨眨眼，“对，你认识的呀，Thomas Wayne，你从前为他工作。”

她揉了揉脑袋，“什么时候的事？”

“很久很久以前，三十多年前。”

“哦，好吧，怪不得不记得。”

Arthur呆了几秒，然后捂住嘴笑了。

Penny歪头看他，“有什么好笑的？”

“没-没什么，一切都好笑。”

“Well，我想有时你不得不强颜欢笑。”她叹息，“换个台吧，新闻看得人郁闷。”

他切换到烹饪节目。

她在看电视上的女主持人切萝卜，他在从眼角看Penny，“妈妈，你还记得警察找你问话吗？”

“记得……一点吧，不太记得关于什么了，但我记得他们的长相。我讨厌那些人，太咄咄逼人。”

那她还记得Travis吗？他想问，但没问，恐怕隔墙有耳。她忘了就忘了吧，不记得是最好的。

“他们好像来追什么案子，”她说，“有人挨打了，神经病，我看起来像能打人的吗？”

“你对付那两个警察对付得好。”

“我总得做点什么吧。我醒来听见你和他们说话，我听得出来你很害怕，我无法在这里干坐着。”

他有点哽咽。他又开始笑了。这一次，笑听起来更像哭，是嗓子眼里的轻声啜泣。

“宝贝，你怎么了？”

他摇摇头，“谢谢你，妈妈。”他擦擦眼睛，“抱歉。”

“Goodness，道什么歉，谁不哭呀？苍天知道我流过多少泪。”她拍了拍他的胳膊，“但转机总在你绝望的时候出现，生活经常吓你一跳，惊喜，意外，都有可能。这是我母亲的话：上帝喜欢恶作剧。”

“也许是吧，”她看起来……不同了，他不知道她会维持这个状态多久。“Murray Franklin开始了，一起看？”

“哦，Murray，不错。”

他们接着换台。Murray在观众席前闪闪发光，在舞台上闲庭信步。

“他真英俊，你说是不是？”Penny问他，“我一直这么觉得，打赌他年轻时一定惹得不少女孩子心碎。”

“是啊，我打赌。”

几分钟后Moraine医生进来了。她向Penny问过几个问题，又为她全身检查了一遍。Penny抱怨说头疼，医生便给她注射了些止疼药。药有催眠的作用，不久她就睡着了。 

医生看了看Penny脸上的淤青，摇摇头，抿紧嘴巴说，“能想象吗，警察做出这种事。我知道她的出现很意外，但……一个连这种毫无威慑力的意外都处理不好的人就不该配枪，这可是医院啊！”

“你全都看见了？”Arthur说。

“我不在场，但许多人看见了，大家都在讨论。”她扫了他一眼，“不过他们来问你什么？”

“哦……我不清楚，不重要了。”

医生耸耸肩。

Arthur看着沉睡中的Penny，“她没事吧？”

“她记忆应该受损了，短期的也包括长期的，但是过一段时间部分记忆可能会恢复。整体上来看她已经不错了。当然，她还远没有康复，更别说脸上挨了一拳。我的建议是她还需要住院再观察几天。”

“好。”

她最后注意了一下Penny的几项体征，然后说，“你不用留下过夜了，她很稳定，我们会照看她。那些椅子躺着不舒服。”

“你确定离开她没关系吗？”

医生点头，“休息会儿吧，”她说，“明早再来。”

* * *

他坐地铁坐到最靠近Travis公寓一站，然后走完了剩下的街区。他有大门的钥匙，于是自己开了门，爬上吱呀作响的楼梯，回到他的公寓门口。他敲敲门，“Travis？你在吗？”他又敲了一遍，“Travis？”

没有人应声。他于是开锁，推开门，一个人走进去。他看过了客厅、厨房、厕所和卧室，没有他的踪影。

Arthur坐在床上，弹簧在他身下轻轻作响。他捡起枕头，抱在胸前。

Travis说过他会打电话，那么他一定会打，唯独不知道那通电话什么时候打过来。

他离开哥谭更安全。即使警察暂时没有Travis的名字，即使他们不再找Arthur问话，他们仍然在调查。他们是不会善罢甘休的。

我该和他一起走。

他回忆起被Travis臂膀围住的温暖，感受到的安全感与被接纳感，与爱。

这就够了，Arthur想，那样的爱经历一次就够了。许多人究其一生都不曾体验那种程度的真切——那是一束光亮，如同烟火，在狂喜中爆炸，转瞬在黑暗中湮灭。然而不管发生什么，关于那束光的回忆会永远地烙在他心上，燃烧在他体内。

别感伤得好似他离开了一样，他没有离开。

早晚有一天，或许就是明天，电话铃就会响，接起来就是他的声音。

他躺倒在床上，紧紧地抱住枕头。

他明白他不该回这里而该去Penny的家，但他不舍得走。Travis的味道，他须后水的清香，他散发着暖意的轻微体味——依然留存在床单和枕套上。Arthur将脸埋在枕头里，深深地呼吸。

等他最终离开，他把枕套塞进衣袋，同他一并带走了。

* * *

后来几天，Arthur在医院里照顾Penny。重拾旧习惯，他给她分餐食，扶她起床上厕所，为她梳头发，窝在一起看电视。

偶尔她悄声唱歌，都是一些老歌，有时他也一起唱。

她并没有好转的迹象，变得比过去更加健忘，更脱离现实，却也更加温暖。有一次他笑着哭了，她握着他的手，爱抚他的头发，迷迷糊糊地笑着说，“没关系，宝贝，妈妈在这儿。”

她不再叫他Happy了。

她时常抱怨头疼，医生不断给她喂止痛药，明天还安排了一次扫描。她现在嗜睡。Arthur也要睡觉，但椅子材质坚硬。因此护士送来了一个垫子。

他尽量不去想医疗费账单。

Penny睡着了，只剩下他和他的思绪，焦虑和孤独挠着心肝。他从外套衣袋里取出枕套，贴在脸上，然后紧闭双眼。如果他用心，仍然可以依稀捕捉到一丝Travis的味道。但微弱得难说是想象，还是现实。

他抓着那块棉布睡着了，伴着病房里Penny细细的鼾声。

* * *

在Penny梦里。

她和三岁的Arthur在空旷的田野里野餐，头顶上灰色的天空里乌鸦在盘旋鸣叫。  
Arthur擦伤了膝盖，疼得直哭。她把他抱起来，亲了亲伤口。

我的孩子。

她当然知道他不是她亲生的，她的孩子死了。她现在想起来了。那个孩子来到人间，喘了一口气，从此再也没有呼吸。但是……

我选择了你，你比我亲生的更属于我。

Arthur停止了哭嚷，正冲她微笑。

收养一个弃婴，她知道，同样是自私之举——是她逃避哀痛的方式，是她说服自己死婴从来不存在的道具。

她想起来了，她曾多么地让他失望。她躲在一旁，任凭野兽撕裂他。很长一段时间里她逼自己忘掉，因为畏惧再次被耻辱感摧毁。她犯了那么多错误，酿就了那么多失败。

但那份爱，那份爱是真挚的。而现在，她获得了改过自新的机会。

她怀里抱着她的孩子，站在空旷的田野中间。她又是年轻的她了，身上的红裙子被冷风吹起褶子。头顶上，阴云散开，太阳照进来，金色的阳光下，绿草鲜嫩。她在笑，Arthur也在笑。

世界崭新干净，只属于他们两个人。他们在一起，他们要回到一切开始的地方，赶在所有的错误发生之前。她要保护她的小男孩，给予他多年前他就应得的爱，给予他那种她从来都没有享有过的爱。她要——

* * *

星期日清晨5：26，Penny去世了。那天是圣诞节前夜。死亡发生在睡梦中，过程很快，没有痛苦，死因是脑后方的一块血栓。她去世时Arthur正在她床边的椅子里打盹，握着她的手。

* * *

寂静的阳光穿过帘子洒在空荡荡的病床上，枕头上挂着几缕灰白的头发。

“在这里签字，”某个人说。他没有看一眼，便签了字。“节哀顺变。”

他没有寒暄回去。

白天昏昏沉沉地过去了。几个陌生人向他致哀，问他问题，然后给他出示各式的账单。

死亡，原来是件昂贵的事情。

肯定办不了葬礼，太过昂贵，况且除了Arthur也没有第二个人会到场。然后棺材很贵，埋葬很贵，墓碑很贵。

许多人走进这间小病房问他事情，他们的声音像飞虫的鸣叫，他希望他们都走开。他的灵魂是气球，飘在他的肉体之上。

最终他选择火化。尽管他负担不起，但火化比其他的选项便宜，而他必须得选点什么。

他选了大理石盒子，没有将就着选一个普通的瓮。这是他唯一准许的一点铺张。

他知道贵一点没什么意义，更高档的盒子不会让她的骨灰更舒服一点。他也不相信死后有灵，他不觉得她还能从天堂或地狱里看着他；就算她再看，他也不觉得她介意他选什么容器。

但他最终不能接受用最便宜的方式处置他母亲的遗骸。因此恍惚间，他花了他根本就没有的钱买了一个粉色大理石骨灰盒，顶上刻着“PENNY FLECK，心爱的母亲”。

他知道那几个字不能概括她的一生，她还可以是“心爱的女儿”，“珍贵的朋友”…..之类的。她在收养Arthur、遇见Thomas Wayne之前有过另一段人生，尽管他对于那段人生知之甚少。他曾问过她，她只简单答道，“不是什么童话故事”。当然了，他以后也没有机会问了。

所以他只能给她“心爱的母亲”。

于是Arthur又独自一人了。

那天傍晚所有手续都办完了以后，他坐地铁回他曾和Penny住过的公寓，粉色大理石盒子一路捧在怀里。

他从外套口袋里掏出枕套，反复用脸颊磨蹭，不再顾忌周围人投来的异样目光。他把布料贴到鼻子下，深深地嗅。但Travis的气味已经消褪不见。

* * *

独自一人在公寓里，他把大理石盒子放在梳妆台上，然后探进衣柜里翻找。他找到了一件Penny旧日穿的漂亮裙子——她已经许多年、接近好几十年没有穿过了。那是准备给特别日子的，洋红色，料子油光华采，造型简约，肩带纤细。

她从前约会时穿过，那时Arthur还小。那个男人后来证明和别的男人一样恶劣，但起初他态度非常友善。Arthur记得她在站在镜前，轻声哼唱着给自己涂上口红——和那身裙子是绝配——她眼睛里闪耀着希望，以为这次约会之后生活就会遇上转机。

他记得那个男人登门时带着花束，对他微笑，甚至特意蹲到和他平视的高度，仔细询问他的姓名。他看起来对Arthur十分感兴趣，十分关切。

他就是那个……？

现在不重要了。

他吞下了三倍剂量的抗焦虑药。然后他褪下了平日里的着装，换上了那身裙子，自得地享受着丝绸的柔软质地贴上皮肤。洗手间里，他把脸涂白，用Penny的口红染了嘴唇，白底子上一笔又一笔地、像绘制蜡笔画那样地涂上猩红色。他吸了一口烟，聆听着想象中的音乐在客厅中起舞——舞步和缓，优雅地仰头，手臂在身后伸展。

这是你的葬礼。

他心中种种思绪旋转，模糊又交混在一起。直到事物在他眼前游走，他才不得不轻柔地落在沙发上。

他将香烟举到嘴边，轻轻吹了一口，嘴角抻出一个笑容，眼里满是泪，“圣诞快乐，妈妈，”他细声低语。

上帝喜欢恶作剧，Penny苏醒之后告诉他，上帝是小丑。这个世界是一场盛大的喜剧，而我们每一个人不情愿上台的演员。

他希望那不是真的。他宁愿上帝不存在，也不愿上帝残忍。虽然后者能解释清楚许多事。

他想Travis现在在哪里？在开车？在汽车旅馆里沉睡？又或许……

他起身，信步走到窗前，一路恍如在漂浮。他望向窗外歌谭被雪覆盖的大街小巷，处处是糖霜一样的雪白，心中不禁升起期待。他将公寓外的街道仔仔细细看了一遍，企盼捕捉到一辆熟悉的小黄车，或是站在人行道上的一个寂寞的身影，能够抬头与他回望。

但是，如他所料，那里空无一人。

所以他决定去泡一个热水澡。和Travis一起生活的日子里唯一遗憾的事是——那间公寓没有浴缸。他在浴缸里加满了水，倒进些许浴盐，去客厅里把一张唱片放入唱机。他潜入溢满泡沫的水中，依然穿着裙子，面带妆容，两指间夹着一支烟。

他躺在浴池里，裙子像一缕缕红云一样悬停在他周围。他抬起一条腿，随着音乐哼唱，他的声音哽咽颤抖。

“俗语说爱情是盲目的……可俗语还说当你出去找，你就会发现……”


	27. Chapter 27

天涯沦落人People Like Us  
作者RovingOtter

第二十七章

Arthur让他一个人离开哥谭，Travis知道他说的是对的，是安全的。

他计划过具体该怎么办——去邻州的某个城市工作上一段时间，攒些钱，等他安顿好了，他就可以联系他，他们就会再次找到彼此，或许到时Penny已经不再是麻烦了。

离开就好，聪明人都会离开。

但他没有。

* * *

Travis已经在城里兜圈很久了。

警察在追查他，他不敢贸然回公寓。

所以他把Arthur留在医院停车场之后，就开始在哥谭兜圈，一直开车，开车，开车。特别疲劳的时候，他就找一条巷子停车，在后座睡一小时，接着继续开车。

他曾打电话过去问问他过得怎么样。数次他走进电话亭，拨给Arthur从前和Penny一起住过公寓，但每一次都接到答录机。大概Arthur还在医院陪她吧。

他不敢留言，因为留言就是证据。万一警察搜查Arthur的公寓，听到了录音呢？他不敢冒这个险，Travis不想留下任何能联系到Arthur的实在证据。如果他们抓到Arthur……

不，Travis不能允许他进监狱，那里的人不会待他好。

他继续开车，一开始围着医院，然后围着Arthur的公寓。如同一只游魂饿鬼，只渴望瞥见他一眼。

他从来没有看见他，但他不停地重返远点，围着那两个地方绕了一圈又圈。他无所事事，也无所归属。既闲不下来，也无法出城——不情愿做出任何选择——因此他只好沉湎在无限的循环往复中。

Travis想起多年前在杂志上读到的老鼠实验。把电极接在老鼠大脑奖励中枢，给他们一个能产生电流的按钮。老鼠就会废寝忘食地一直按下去，不自禁地重复动作，最终不自知地死去。过了一会儿，Travis又想到，甚至可能它们按下按钮根本无法获得快感，但他们就是停不下来，上了瘾，走火入魔，成为了一种他们不甚理解的欲望的奴隶。

绕圈，绕圈。

午夜，他又给Arthur打电话，依然没有打通。

那看来是在医院过夜了，也可能……

他不想要你了，一个来自脑内的声音冷冰冰地说。他发现没有你活得更好。

这个声音他以前听过。

几年前Travis刚搬到哥谭的时候——那时还没有遇到Arthur——曾经历过几个难捱的晚上。他听到那个声音（他自己的嗓音）低声说，“打开窗户跳下去吧，还在犹豫什么？有谁会想你？”

他想过和父母打电话，可他和他们已经八年没说过话了。最近给他们寄去的几封信内容无非是他在外面过得怎样好，即使打通了电话他也不知道他能跟他们说什么。

有那么一两次，他想把自己关进阿卡姆，告诉他们自己快发疯了。

他们又能干什么呢？该吃的药他吃了，刚从越南回来那阵子也看过精神病医生，没有一个有用。精神病医生就像他在纽约亟需亲密感时拨通的色情热线，效果仅仅维系一时，绝望感总会如期而至，如同门廊里徘徊不散的阴影。

或许Travis本身就是问题的根源，或许他不具备康复的能力，或许他的思维已成定式不可能改变。

他无人依靠，他是上帝的孤独之子。这是他关于自己的人生叙事。

忽然，Arthur，打破了一切。

Travis一直认为这段关系过于完美以至于不能长久。早晚有一天，他不知怎么地要搞砸，正如和Betsy，正如和所有其他人。

但无论他如何冒失，Arthur始终陪在他身边，一如既往地爱他。Travis开始有些相信这次或许会成功，他能够和另一个人类度过一生。或许说到底他还没那么残疾。

但现在……

你看见了他被你抓住肩膀时有多么害怕，他看见了你身体里的魔鬼，他看见了你实际上是什么人。

那是自我厌恶的声音，还是理智的声音？他分不清，二者有时听起来很像。

他一分钱都不剩了，却不能工作。身为一个通缉犯，拉客很愚蠢。

他停在街边，向路人讨得了些零钱，正好够买一个芝士汉堡、给车加油和付停车费。接着他走进小餐馆去吃饭。

等他出来，出租车却不在了。是被拖走的，原来他忘了付停车费，他不记得停了有那么久。旁边的收费器上贴着一张便签，上面写有一行地址。

他按照地址找到了他的出租车。车停在上锁的停车场里，赎车要花50美元。他没有50美元。

一个人的职业界定了一个人的身份。没了出租车，他什么都不是。失去马匹的牛仔不过是个帽子滑稽的混蛋罢了。

他四处漫步，徘徊在肮脏的街巷里。

他可以去Arthur公寓的门铃。为何不呢？因为……

你留在他身边对他作用不好。你知道的。

有一段时间，Travis扮演一个身披铠甲的骑士：保护Arthur，吓走街头小混混，给予他一点关心，一点善意。其实就这么简单——一些正常人该做的好事而已，没什么特别的。但Arthur看他的样子，仿佛他为他摘了星星挂了月亮，好似他是什么英雄。而他，Travis Bickle，一个可悲又孤僻的普通人、失败者，明明什么都算不上。那段时间里Arthur却让他自我感觉好似个人物，难怪他越来越上瘾。

但他始终无法摆脱一种他在利用、剥削Arthur的想法——不是性方面，而是在某种更深层的层面。他花了很久才弄明白他在利用Arthur什么。Arthur让他自我感觉是个好人，但他知道他不是。

坏人不配得善终。或早或晚，Travis要下地狱。他一度以为Arthur和他是一种人，而他们会一起下地狱。那似乎也不算坏，手拉着手死去，拥抱黑夜降临之前最后的慰藉。或许对于他这类人，这就是最好的归属。

然而Arthur值得更好的命运。他留下来Penny，不是因为她值得他留下，而是因为她需要他留下。如果Travis能替他选择……

你和他在一起，是把他拽下地狱。

Arthur让他走，一个人离开哥谭。

他大可以告诉自己Arthur是迫于现实、不得已才这么说，但现在那些解释似乎都不再站得住脚。唯一有意义的事实只剩下：他让你走。而这四个字慢慢地变成——他不想要你了。

Travis接着四处闲逛，渐渐不知身在何处。下雨了，街上湿冷难耐，他钻进图书馆避雨，靠着一处墙角歇息。偶尔，他会忽然意识到自己嘴里正嘟囔着什么。他吓到了人，图书管理员报了警。他想他一定看起来非常邋遢，他已经很久没有刮胡子，也很久没有洗澡了。

用身上最后的零钱，他乘巴士返回自己的公寓。警察大概还在找他，他明白回去很冒险，可他竟连一个避雨的退处都没有了。走到门前，他才发现锁换了。门上只有一张字条：月租过时不候，不交钱不能入内。

他还忘了交房租吗？最近的事太多了。

没有出租车，没有家，他只好继续走路。

* * *

小时候，Travis拥有所有一个小孩该有的东西。有东西吃，有地方住，有一对总的来说待他还不错的家长。他表现不好的时候他们照样会打他屁股，他父亲好几次拿鞭子抽他，但那都正常。

小时候，他不知道他不开心。这方面没想过太多，他也没有人可以参照。一天天得过且过，学校里有麻烦，没朋友。他感到永远无法真正地与人交流——语言常常卡在脑子和舌头中间的某处，不是他词不达意，就是别人听错了。相比之下，还是独处更自在。

他只和父亲提起过一次这个问题。父亲用一些有关人类、上帝和原罪的话回答他，诸如人生就是一系列的试炼和苦难云云。听他把那种感受说得风轻云淡，Travis于是就接受了他的解释。

他记得和父母一起去教堂。他们是严格的路德派教徒（据他所知，现在还是）。他记得穿上衣柜里最好的衣服，套着僵硬的布料，跪坐在长椅上，聆听赞美诗和聒噪而单调的布道。他总在座位上扭动，母亲总会低声命令他坐稳些。

教堂前庭，摆着一座耶稣垂死于十字架的巨型雕塑。Travis和他的父母通常坐在前排，因此他能看清雕塑的每一个细节，从消瘦的躯体，到仅仅遮住胯部的布料，到因痛苦而扭曲的肢体，再到荆棘王冠下流血的前额。这些元素本应是可怖的，但耶稣的面庞温柔，充满爱意，即使面对那些正在害他的人。

坐在长凳上，Travis总感到一股异样灼热的骚动。他注视着雕塑，一阵阵瘙痒的暗流在下腹窜动。他从来没有深究那些感受。或许在那时他就预感到，追问这些感受会引出更多更加费解的问题。

* * *

他十三岁左右上学时，开始注意一个叫Megan的女孩——金发碧眼，鼻梁上有雀斑。他坐在她后面几排。她喜欢穿宽松的长袖衬衫，偶尔她抬手将一缕头发收在耳后，袖子落下来，露出纤细的手腕和银手镯。每次瞥见，他都会为一种懵懂的欲望所倾倒。

她从来不看向他。她是好学生，他是惹祸精，所以他从来没有找她说过话，从不觉得自己配得上。

但曾有一瞬间——他去储物柜的路上听见女厕所里传来哭声。他站在门口迟疑的片刻间，她正好走出来，哭红的眼睛闪着泪光。她回头看他，两人驻足相望。很快，她就快步走开了。

在那几秒钟之内，但他感到两人之间开启了一扇窗，他们可以看到对方，真正地看到对方，穿过皮肤，直抵灵魂。后来，他一直希望当时对她说了些什么。

但他们从来没有说过话，他只得从远处望她。每当她从他身边走过，他总能嗅到一丝甜桃的芳香，那香气总让他想起春天。他喜欢上课时偷看她扎头发，看阳光轻轻触在她柔弱的后颈上。他感到和她之间存在一种不可言说的联结，就譬如，与此同时她也能感到他的存在，感到他的眼睛，他的心。

即使在那时，Travis也很孤独。

然后有一天他看见她在走廊里吻另一个男孩，一个高大的金发男孩。他感到恶心，感到被背叛。

那天晚上回家以后，他抓起一个螺丝刀，在卧室墙面贴地的位置刻上了“妓女”两个字。

他想那样刻其实并没什么道理。刻到自己墙上，仿佛他在称呼自己“妓女”。他当时脑子里很乱。刻罢，他把床头柜向右移了几寸，掩藏了字迹。

* * *

在那之后，教堂里异样骚动愈来愈烈。

他有时想象双手攀上雕塑布满淤青的肋骨，自己的躯体与雕塑紧紧相贴，然后抚摸他的脸，替他擦去血迹，为他抚平伤口。他从来没有把这些幻想告诉过任何人，它们似乎并不正常。

当他幻想亲吻，他幻想中亲吻的对象是Megan，至少在看见她亲另一个男孩以前一直是她。所以这意味着教堂中幻想的亲吻并非意指实质上的接吻，难道不是吗？从来没有一个现实中的男孩勾起过那些旖念。他于是告诉自己，可能他只是特别虔诚而已，基督徒本应爱耶稣，或许大部分基督徒都这么想只是嘴上不这么说罢了。

他忆起爱抚在耳畔的圣歌：融化我，塑造我，填满我，使用我，圣灵焕我于新生。

有些晚上，他幻想耶稣是一个与他同龄的孩子，或许比他大两岁，总之是一个乐意做他朋友的人。他不会评判他，因为他彻底了解他，见过他的黑暗面却依然爱他。Travis的幻想基本上就到此为止，脑子里和他说话话，偶尔拥抱，但从来没有越界。尽管有时他很想越界。

学校里的问题越来越严重。老师频繁找他父母谈话，说他有行为障碍。一个老师甚至建议他家长带他咨询心理医生。他晚上偷听到爸爸妈妈低声交谈。Travis有一个未曾谋面的堂叔——Hector叔叔住在一个疗养院，坚信政府向公民脑中发射信息，攻击任何企图靠近他的人。他听见他们说Travis可能有一点像Hector。不至于吧，千万别至于，应该只有那么一点点相似吧。至少他母亲这么担忧。隔着门，他听见她在卧室里踱步，他想象她一边吸烟，一边如她平时紧张时那样揉着耳垂。

他父亲——万幸或不幸地——不信心理医生。他说，Travis很正常，可能有些固执，多强化一下纪律就好了。

他在学校的情况越来越糟。好像每个人都和他不对付，每个人都跃跃欲试想跟他干架，他常常回家鼻青脸肿，皮破血流。家里的氛围同样越来越紧张。母亲酗酒，父母吵架。Travis莫名其妙总感觉都是他的错。即使他们吵的不是他，也在为他吵。

在这个过程中，家里养的狗中风了。她是一只名叫Lady的黑白色苏格兰牧羊犬，不得不需要安乐死。

他们没有带她去兽医院，是Travis用父亲的老猎枪送她走的。因为爸爸让他开枪，要教育他责任感，要教育他一个男人有时做事要狠心。

他记得Lady无力地瘫在地上，嘴巴张开，舌头露出来。他把来复枪的枪管抵在她太阳穴上，她朝上眼睛抬起来看着他。她再也不能动弹了，除了躺在那里什么都不能做了。

结束了之后，他父亲——通常并不是一个善于表现的人——拍了拍Travis的肩膀说，“儿子，你做得不错，你很勇敢。”

他并不感到勇敢。

* * *

一些噩梦连连的夜晚里，他无数次在梦中重温Lady的死亡，一声出奇沉闷的枪响，一滩慢慢渗出的深红色鲜血。他梦见囚禁于没有门窗的白色监狱；他梦见他是一只任人肢解的老鼠；他梦见地狱，那里没有圣经里的火与怪物，只是一个无人应答、空空荡荡的黑洞。

某一个这样的夜里，Travis终于再也无法忍耐。他离家骑车前去教堂，用石头砸开大门上的锁，闯进了空旷漆黑的教堂厅殿。他走到雕塑前跪下来，又是哭泣又是祈祷又是乞求。拯救我，我病了，治愈我。

那双眼睛温柔地俯视他，眼神里流露出无限包容。

哭泣和祈祷的同时，他渐渐意识到另一种欲望。他着了魔了似地感到不得不释放它——是释放积压已久的毒药，是下腹压抑得发疼的饥渴——否则他就要炸了。欲火快要失控，将他吞噬。喘息着，抽噎着，他摸索解开裤腰带。

他在耶稣脚下面红耳赤地手淫。完事后他冲出教堂，在地板上留下了一行白色的精液。

等他到家，父亲已经醒了，正坐在客厅的椅子上。他是一个身材高大的男人，头发银灰，带着小框金丝眼镜。他手里握着对折的腰带，嘟哝一声缓缓起身， “今天我们做个了断。”他说。

Travis站在原地，“为什么——”

“你知道为什么。”

父亲当然不可能知道他刚刚在教堂的行径——不可能这么快知道。也许只是因为他回家太晚，或许他发现了他刻在墙上的“妓女”，或许这些都不是原因。他从来没有找到真正的原因。

皮革一下一下打在背上，Travis一声不吭。他到现在都为此自豪。

不过他现在回想，他的问题应该就是从那时才真正开始恶化的。虽然他一直有些另类，但那一晚——挨打后躺在床上，背火辣辣地疼着——是他第一次感到所有愤怒、羞耻以及关于另类的困惑开始在他肋下形成一个永恒苦涩的症结，一个自我厌恶的肿块。

不是疼痛让他不堪承受，他能接受一个基于可知罪孽的正当惩罚。他无法接受的是 他父亲从来没有告诉他鞭打他的原因，好像什么都是，又好像什么都不是——基于某种深层的、尚无定义的罪恶。而这种罪感是他的一部分，他将永远无法摆脱。

那晚也是他最后一次去教堂。此后他不再和父母一起去礼拜，他们也不逼他去，甚至于他父亲都令人诧异地没有再逼迫过他。

Travis依然信教，尽管他记不清教条。他经常推敲那些教条的涵义，思考他究竟在信仰什么。这倒不是说他处处依照圣经生活。“汝不可杀生。”那算很重要的教规了，不是吗？可是也没有一条脚注说，“除非是为了美国政府”，或者“除非受害人是抢劫犯或皮条客”。

他做了许多天主教廷的上帝——还有他的父母——眼中该罚入地狱的事情。他知道他们同样不会喜欢他和Athur在一起。

Travis一生中有不少后悔的事，实际上后悔占到了绝大多数。但他从来没有后悔过爱Arthur。当Arthur在他怀里，他感到他卑劣的一生中从未如此接近上帝。

但现在，他不禁想其中多少是他自作多情。

Travis最初的两段感情是虚幻的，对着一个不知道他名字的女孩和一个他妈的雕塑。幻觉和爱情，后来一直交织在一起。面对Betsy，那种他们注定要在一起的宿命感……都是扯淡，只有Travis将自己的感情强加于另一个人身上，只有他的寂寞和绝望。

难道他和Arthur的感情也是想象吗？

哦，Arthur是真的，这个他肯定。Travis不能凭空编造这么个人，他没那么富有想象力。他们在一起的时光是真的。

但是相互的爱，宿命感，以及Arthur真的真的想要他，即使（甚至正是因为）他的种种缺陷和坏掉的脑子——这些是Travis编的吗？

* * *

在长椅上坐久了，会有人来赶。进餐馆没有立刻点东西，人家会催他走。他精疲力尽，却不得不一直走下去。他找不到歇脚的地方，这座城市处处要用钱。

想想真有点不可思议，原来一个人经营一辈子的生活可以在这么短时间内重新洗牌。从他和Arthur在停车场分手，这才过了不到一周。

可能一周早过了。他已经数不清日子，时间观念也在渐渐离他远去。

他该在能离开的时候离开哥谭。换个城市，至少还能开车赚钱。但如今已经晚了。他四处游荡，思维能力和知觉比不上脑子连在电极上的老鼠 。当初不果决，不肯向前走，现在他眼前已经没有了路。他困在悬崖边，走在阴影里。他是在虚无中漫游的一株草芥。

他静静地落入哥谭幽暗湿软的腐烂面，被腐败的气息吞噬。

哥谭街头散布着许多无家可归的退伍军人。脑子有病的，腿瘸的，一个个身体和心理伤痕累累，在酒精的迷醉下自语、叫喊或迷茫着 。他们像一管管用尽的牙膏，被社会抛弃在大街小巷的垃圾堆里。

大概他命该成为他们中的一员，只是早晚的问题。

他躲在小巷垃圾桶后面睡了，却被沉重的呼吸声吵醒。朦胧间一双手在他身上上下摸索，拉扯他的衣物。他眨眨眼，惺忪醒来：要干什么……？

一个黑影笼罩着他，只见一双布满血丝的兽性的眼睛，湿漉漉的牙齿闪烁在黑影脏污的脸上。那人粗糙的双手仍在他夹克下继续乱摸。Travis下意识抓住了他的左手向后掰，见他疼得大声叫唤才肯放开。趁那人捏着手腕哀嚎着跌开，Travis爬起来，赶紧跑远。

他跑了好几个街区才慢下来。

他搞不清楚那人为什么要那样摸他，想偷钱？强奸？还是嗑药了？

他靠上一堵墙休息，冷得打哆嗦，呼出的空气凝成白雾。他只穿了一件夹克。不是没有准备过冬的厚衣服，而是所有衣物都在出租车后备箱里。

他继续走路，认不出自己的位置，也不知道自己的方向。他像一个发条玩具，只知道一只脚放在另一只脚前面。没有人给他上发条，等他走不动了，他就就地停下。 

雪花夹雨扑簌落下，融入地上的灰泥。

他不觉走到了一所教堂门前。教堂门口摆放着劣质的塑料马槽等比例复制品，旁边的玛丽、约瑟夫、羊和驴子一齐围着塑料稻草中的塑料耶稣。圣诞节已经过去，但节日装饰仍未撤走。

天气寒冷刺骨。

他看着马槽，感到如鲠在喉。教堂里传来颂歌的缓缓钟声。他没有去敲门，进去了不一会儿也会被踢出来。他自知他看起来像，实际上也是——一个神经衰弱的流浪汉。

马槽下面的小电灯发出温暖而圣洁的灯光。

他很冷。

他麻木地靠着其中一个塑料羊又睡着了。

* * *

Travis在外太空漂浮。远处，地球是一个蓝底白纹的弹球，小得可以一只手握住。他感到自己越飘越远。他不在乎。

在外太空，没人能接触他，没人能伤害他，他也伤害不了别人。深沉的寂静好似母亲的子宫，环绕他，包裹他。他膝盖顶着前胸蜷缩起来，冷眼旁观他所知的一切渐行渐小。 

有什么东西从他眼角掠过，一只棕白色杂种狗飘到他身旁。你是我主人吗？她问。

我不是，他回答说，很抱歉。

我曾有过主人，那只狗说——她的嘴唇并没有动，她大约在用意念传递信息。我曾有过温暖的家和充足的食物，直到后来他们把我送到这里。

你是Laika？

那是我的名字，不错。

遥远的星辰在他们周围闪耀。可能在这数千、数百万平方英里内，只有他们两个活物。

不，连Laika都不是活的。她死在了太空里，和他说话的是她的鬼魂。他低头看自己的手，发现双手正在渐渐地变得透明。当然了——离地球那么远谁都活不了，至少活不了太久。他正慢慢地融入虚无，或许这样也很好。

你也有主人吗？Laika问。

我不知道。我想……

曾有一个人。有没有过？可他现在脑中只剩一块白板。为什么他什么都想不起来？他死了吗？人死了之后地球上的人生都会忘光吗？

某人……

他尴尬地在太空中狗刨，想掉头回到地球。

没有用的，Laika一边慢慢旋转一边说，栓绳松开了，你就回不去了。

或许这样最好。他闭上眼睛，渐渐失去知觉。

这样更好。

倏然他听见一个声音：Travis，你在哪？

他猛睁开眼睛，那个声音，他认得那个声音。

Travis，回到我身边，求求你。

他胸前有一根发光的细弦，穿过黑暗，连接至那个承载垃圾快餐、色情影院和痛苦迷茫之人类的星球。

Arthur.

一帘帘记忆闪过眼前，一幕唤起另一幕。在巷尾遇见Arthur，去Pogos等他现身，找到他的日记，阅读他的日记，指尖掠过纸页，跟随钢笔留下的凹痕。拥抱Arthur，在他身旁入睡，和他做爱。

那些全不是编造，全都是真的，他知道那些都是真的。

Arthur需要他。

天啊，他想，我这几天他妈都在干嘛？

他知道他这几天在干什么：他爱人在黑暗中呼唤他，他却沉湎于痛苦，四处顾影自怜地徘徊。

“我必须要回去，”他说。

Laika垂下湿润的眼睛。太晚了。

“不，还不晚。”他伸手抓住那条细弦，握起Laika的爪子，“回家吧。”

* * *

什么东西在戳他，一个男人说，“起开，这里不让睡。”

Travis呻吟着翻过身，眼睛睁开一条缝。阳光很刺眼，一个穿着考究的老人，举着扫把站在Travis身边。他又用扫把推了Travis一次，如同驱赶一只浣熊。

Travis环顾四周，又抬头看看那个老人，“行啦，行啦（Awright, awright），别戳我啦，这就走。”他爬起来，上下拍拍衣服上的泥土和稻草。

把一个无家可归的人从马槽旁边赶开，他心里嘀咕，还是在圣诞节。好吧，圣诞节已经过去一两天了，但不管怎么说，这么着还是不太基督徒。

他低头看看自己冻红的双手，屈伸了一下手指，不禁皱眉。幸好老人把他叫起来，躺得再久一点手就冻伤了。他朝手上哈气，使劲搓热。老人抱着胳膊等在一旁。

Travis掏了掏口袋，只摸出了一坨纸巾和一张薄荷糖纸，“嗨，呃，你有零钱吗？我要点坐巴士。”

* * *

约摸一小时后，他到了Arthur公寓门前。他按门铃，没有回应。他又按了一遍，然后在楼外的台阶上坐下。可能他不在家，那Travis就在这里等。

他打着寒战坐了一会儿，听见了脚步声。抬头，他看见一个年轻女人拉着一个小女孩正走过来，“嗨”，他嘶哑地打招呼。

她停下脚步，警惕地打量他。

“我来找Arthur Fleck，”他说，“他住在这里。”

她迟疑，“请问你是谁？”

“他朋友。”

小女孩明亮的眼睛好奇地瞧着他，Travis不好意思地冲她笑笑，小女孩笑了回来，年轻女人却没有。

“你是Sophie？”他问。

“你怎么知道我的名字？”

“听他提起过你一两次，你住在走廊的另一端。”Travis摸了摸自己满是胡渣的脸颊，垂下了头。他的夹克脏污不堪，他不怪她起疑心，换做是Travis也要怀疑他自己，“我就想看看他，我很担心他。我上次见他，他当时状态不是很好，我那时也不是很好。就是……你知道他什么时候回来吗？”

“据我所知，他应该是在家的，”她说，“从……你懂的之后，他就没有出过门。”

“从什么？”

“他母亲去世。”

Travis睁大眼睛，“Penny？什么时候——”

“几天前。”

Travis忽然发慌，原来Arthur这些日子里一直在一个人哀悼。

“他没告诉你？”她问。

“我们两个人有一段时间没见过面了，给他打电话总也接不通。我只知道她住院，但是……”他咽咽唾沫站起来，腿有一些发软。他快一天没吃饭了，“我明白我的请求有一些过分，毕竟我们不认识，你也没有理由相信我，但我按门铃始终没有人答应。你是他邻居，对吗？那么你进去的时候，能不能替我敲敲他的门，和他说几句话？”

她咬了咬下嘴唇。

“拜托你了，Penny死了……没人来看他一眼了。帮忙敲敲门就行，确定他还……”活着。“没事。”

她犹豫，黑色的眼睛端详着他的脸。

“妈妈？”小女孩拉了拉她的手。

她叹息，“行吧，我让你进去。”

他舒了一口气，“谢谢。”

他跟在她身后走到大门前。她开了锁，他们二人走进去，坐电梯来到Arthur的楼层。Travis站在电梯间的一角，手揣在兜里，尽量不让她紧张。电梯到了，他们出来。

“祝你好运，”她说，“虽然我不太了解Arthur，但我是他妈妈的朋友，起码做了一阵子朋友吧。她常说他是个好人。”

“他是。”

她犹疑了一会儿，张嘴似乎想说什么，但最终什么也没说。她转身离开了，握着小女孩的手消失在楼道拐角。

Travis敲敲门，“Arthur？”

没有回应。

千万，他想，千万，千万，千万不要。

他又敲一次，“Arthur，是Travis。”上帝，为什么他不早来点？他有什么毛病？他一直敲，一直没有回应。

他拧了拧门把手，发现门没有上锁。

他走入公寓。房间里的陈设和他记忆中差不多一致，只是看起来不像有人在这里生活。

他走进厨房，看见地上全是食物——几袋面包，几个纸板盒里的破鸡蛋，几罐牛奶，一瓶番茄酱，以及一袋子摔烂的水果。

他打开冰箱，在里面找到了Arthur。他蜷着身子，脸上挂着几抹残妆，穿着一条红裙子。

“Arthur，”Travis唤他。

他没有任何动作，甚至没有睁开眼睛。

Travis把他从冰箱里拉出来抱在怀里。Arthur四肢无力地垂下，他浑身冰冷，人像是黏土做的。“Arthur！”Travis晃了晃他，依然没有任何反应。他测了测他的脉搏。

脉搏还在——速度很慢但是节律稳定。感谢上帝。他附身将耳朵贴在Arthur唇边，听见了浅浅的呼吸声。

Travis把他抱到卧室，裹进被子里。他坐在床边，紧紧地拥抱他，一次又一次轻声呼唤他的名字，抚弄他的头发。Arthur睫毛扇动，发出一声细微的低吟，

Travis轻轻摇晃他，把Arthur抱在胸前，“没关系，有我在。”

Arthur呼哧吸气，眼睛眯开，“Travis……”

Travis更用力地把他圈进怀里，“我在这儿，我在这儿，我在这儿，”他捧起Arthur的脸，“我听见你的声音了，Arthur，我在心里听见了。你把我拉回来，你救了我，现在我回来了。”他吻了吻Arthur的前额，又吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“我在做梦吗？”

“你没有。”

Arthur的脸绷不住了，发出一声近似呜咽的笑。他慢慢从被子下面抽出一条胳膊，伸手抓了一大把Travis的头发。他眼里满是泪珠，“不-不要离开我。”

“不会的，不会的。”Arthur在发抖，Travis搓搓他的胳膊，试图让他暖和起来。Arthur的裙子，他注意到，也是湿的。

他解开他的一条吊带，Arthur的呼吸紧促了一些，脸上蒙上一层困惑，“你要……”

“脱掉浸湿的裙子暖和得会快一些，我先给你脱衣服，再重新给你盖上被子，好不好？”

Arthur犹豫了几秒，点点头。Travis把他放回床上，剥掉了裙子。Arthur裙子下面什么也没穿。Travis看到新的灼痕分布在他双臂、前胸和肚子上，以及一处大腿内侧的伤口——干涸血迹遮掩下的一排圆印，像是Arthur用叉子刺过那里。Travis低头盯着那处。

Arthur喘息加快了，一丝惊慌闪过他的眼睛。他一只手遮住那处伤口，一只手从胸前掠到小腹，好像这样全身的烧伤就都能盖住，“不要看，”他小声说。

“没关系的，”他把被子又盖在他身上，“我给你盖上。”他过会会替他把伤口擦干净，给他包扎，但眼下的当务之急是让他感到温暖和安心。“你在冰箱里呆了多久？”

“不知道，我睡着了。”他说得很慢，吐字含混不清。他在被子下扭动身子，接着皱起眉说，“疼。”

“肌肉有些僵了。”他伸进被子揉搓Arthur的胳膊和两侧。

“对不起，”Arthur说，“我知道把自己关进去很傻。”

“别道歉。”Travis的语气很冲，像在发脾气，Arthur眼见地紧张起来，“不，不……没事的。”他再次把Arthur揽进怀里。“我没在生你的气，我气的是我自己。”他叹气，“Sophie把Penny的事告诉我了。”

一滴泪从Arthur眼角落下，“圣诞节前夜走的。”

“如果我知道......”

“不是你的错，是我让你走的。”

“你想保护我，但没有你，我走不成。”

Arthur靠近了一些，低声说，“他又来找我了。”

“谁？”

“另一个我。医院里他来过一次，昨晚他又来了。他涂着我的妆容。他……他碰了我，他的双手在我身上上下游走，他进入了我，他吻了我，那感觉真好。他求我让他带走痛苦。”他的声音变得缥缈柔和，“我想答应，我多么多么想就……让他进入我，让他掌控我，让他做任何他想做的。但我知道我答应了，我就回不来了。”他描摹着Travis的下巴，“我和他说我在等你，我和他说你会回来的。”

Travis一时说不出话来，“我来迟了。”

Arthur拍拍Travis的肩膀，“你现在在这里，”他轻声说，听起来像个问句，好像他不敢肯定眼前所见。

Travis紧紧地拥抱他，“我在这里。”

Arthur摸了摸他的脸，指尖划过他粗糙的胡渣。他举起另一只手，捧起Travis的脸，凑过去亲他，Travis闭上眼睛，融化在吻里。

这是真的，他心里想，这全都是真的。他不会再彷徨了。


End file.
